Starlight Blue
by JuliaSora
Summary: Vyra has been in Fairytail for as long as she could remember. She is a member of the tenro team. The guild is her home, but there's so much unanswered questions about her that leaves her to be mysterious. (GrayxOc) Eventual StingxOc? I'm not sure.
1. Character Info Please read!

**Thank you everyone for clicking on this story! Highly recommend you read this description of my OC first. It's not absolutely necessary, if you don't want to you don't have too... but I feel like you might understand my OC a lot better!**

 **Happy reading:)**

* * *

 **Name:** Vyra (I don't want to say here full name because spoilers!)

 **Age:** 18

 **Magic:** Lost Magic. She is in control of the Sun & Moon. During the day she can use fire magic or anything that is remotely related to the sun and warmth. When the sun sets and the moon is up, she can absorb moonlight, levitate objects etc. (Sorry i'm really bad at explaining it)

When Vyra absorbs Sun/Moon light she gains energy as well as power.

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Skin:** Tan

 **Nicknames:** Vy, Goddess of the Moon, Moonlight Goddess, Goddess of Light

 **Best friend:** Natsu Dragneel

 **Weakness:** Showing her emotions, Water|she can't swim

 **Crush:** Gray, though she doesn't like to admit it

 **Looks (Outfit Wise):** In the Eisenwald & Phantom Arcs Vyra is wearing a cafe colored spaghetti strap tank top, paired with black short shorts, black thigh high socks that attach to her shorts with suspenders (I also mentioned the outfit in the first chapter as well) This is her usual outfit

 **Moon Form:** When Vyra unleashes her magic she changes forms, similar to Erza's requip or Mirajanes 'She Devil' form. Vyra's hair changes into a more pale shade of blue (pastel blue), her usual tank top and shorts turned into a lavender/silver flowey dress that falls right before her knees.

She had two silver arm bands on her biceps attached with veils on the back of them as well as a tiara that glistens underneath the moonlight that sits right on top of her head (I also mention the outfit in some chapters)

 **Sun Form:** Her Sun form is similar to her Moon form attire in a way. Instead of her wearing a dress, Vyra is wearing a dark brown corset top with no straps, a belt around her waist, a burnt orange short skirt, with thigh high golden plated boots.

She has gold colored arm bands on her biceps, opposed to them being silver. The veils on the back of the arm bands sparkle in the sunlight. She also has a gold colored tiara that sits right on top of her head.

Vyra's Moon/Sun forms, are beautiful. That's why she is a 'Goddess' as some like to say. Because when she switches into one of her forms she looks like a Goddess from the heavens.

 **Breast size:** She's probably a B cup. Vyra isn't as big as Erza or Lucy, which she is insecure about. But she's not as flat chested as Levy, she's normal size idk.

 **Eyes:** Dark Blue

 **Hair:** Also blue (Same Color as Levy's) long wavy

 **Likes/Hobbies:** Hanging out with her guild mates, enjoys competition, Going on fun jobs

 **Dislikes:** When people underestimate her

 **Guild:** Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark:** Navy Blue on left shoulder

 **Relationships:**

 **Natsu Dragneel-** Natsu in all honesty, is Vyra's very best friend. Natsu, Vyra, and Happy were a team before Lucy joined the guild, heck they were even a team before Lisanna was even a thing. After Lisanna's death it was hard for the team to go back on missions together again, so Natsu and Happy spent more of their time dedicated to finding Igneel, and Vyra began going on jobs by herself or with Gray.

They still went on missions together, but not as much as they use too. They have a close relationship, not quite a romantic one- but I did put some hints in there. I was thinking of doing this story a NatsuxOc because I can see Vyra and Natsu being a thing, but this is GrayxVyra 100%

* * *

 **Gray Fullbuster-** Gray is Vyra's romantic interest. I'm trying to make a good character development between the two so don't expect to see Vyra and Gray dating by the second chapter. In the beginning Vyra's and Gray's relationship is cute.

You know, like if he says something stupid she'll be the first person to beat him up, or she says something to him and he will blush. Cutesy stuff like that. They've been friends forever so of course they know each other very well.

Once the Phantom Lord Arc begins we see more of Gray's care for her, I mean there are VyraXGray moments in the earlier chapters too I just don't want to spoil too much with Gray so I'm just going to leave it at that.

* * *

 **Laxus Dreyar** \- Laxus is the one who found Vyra as a child and brought her to the guild. She used to follow him around like a puppy. They also used to go on jobs together. I think Vyra has one of the closest relationships to Laxus other then Mira, the thunder legion, and Master Makarov.

* * *

 **Sting Eucliffe-** Sting will come into the story later, but he'll stir up some trouble between Vyra and Gray (Honestly I still don't know what to do with Sting yet so we'll see)

* * *

There are other characters that relate to her as well... but spoilers! xD

I guess you'll just have to read to find out...


	2. Eisenwald

Disclaimer I don't own anything Fairy Tail just my OC :)

* * *

 **In a land far far away lies the nation of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, and bought and sold in every market place. For most part magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain part of town that soars high above the rest... one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail!**

It was a joyous day in Fairy Tail, Lucy was sitting by the bar talking to Levy while laughing at Natsu and Gray who are trying to rip each others heads apart, Cana was reading Laki's fortune with her tenro cards, and Elfman challenged Alzac to find out which one is 'Manlier' but all hell broke loose when Loke bursts into the guild halls front doors.

"Guy's I've got bad news!" He screamed, and everyone turned to look at him curiously.

"It's Erza! She's on her way back to the guild!"

Silence dropped and the air went stiff.

.

.

.

The guild went into complete panic.

"Is she really that bad?" Lucy asked Levy

"Well she is the strongest female wizard Fairy Tails got, so I guess she's a bit intimidating" Mira responded

"Those sound like her footsteps" Romeo added

Anticipation started whirling around the guild. Just the thought of having the legendary Titania back, terrified everyone. The shadow got smaller and smaller until they saw a woman like figure.

"I have returned. Where can I find the Master?"

"Welcome back Erza" Mira said with a joyous smile "The master is actually at a conference"

"I see" Erza nodded

"So what's with the horn Erza?" Max asked nervously

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were grateful, so they decorated it and gave it to me as a gift".

"Now enough of that, is Natsu and Gray here?"

Everyone's attention shifted to Natsu and Gray who were being 'The best buddies ever'

"Hey Erza! Just hangin out like good friends do" Gray said happily

"Aye!" Natsu agreed nervous out of his mind

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy!?" Lucy screamed.

"He's scared. He challenged Erza to a fight a few years ago and she beat him pretty bad" Mira explained

"Well that was a stupid thing to do" Lucy proclaimed

Erza continued "Natsu, Gray, I have an important task for you. I heard something on the road that has gotten me worried. Normally I would talk to the Master, but this is a matter of uttermost urgency" she paused

"The two of you are the strongest wizards here at the moment and I could really use your help. On the way, Vyra we will meet up with us because she is currently on a mission"

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning" The red head finished

Mirajane whispered "Erza, Natsu, Gray and Vyra all working together? This could be the most powerful team fairy tail has ever seen"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The members of the Fairy Tail guild met at the train station. Erza walked in going over Lucy

"Sorry i'm late, have you been waiting long?" she questioned

"N-Nooo, not at all!" Lucy did a double take. Erza always packed so heavy.

"Wait guys, didn't you say there was another member of the guild coming with us on this mission? She should be here by now right?" Lucy asked concerned

Erza turned around "Ah yes, I have almost forgotten. Vyra should be here soon" Erza finished

"I wonder what kind of flames she's going to bring me this time! I'm so fired up!" Natsu shouted

"Aye!" Happy cheered

All Lucy could think was what this 'new' member is like

"Hey guys!" An anonymous voice shouted as the person cuffed their hands to their mouth to project their voice louder

"Vyraa!" Natsu and Happy screamed with pure excitement as their eyes sparkled, almost tackling her to the ground with joy. Good thing Erza came just in time

"I don't think so" Erza said sternly

"B-but Erzaa" Natsu whined

"We just missed her that's all..." Happy finish with tears streaming down their faces

The fifth member of the group sweat dropped, then to be greeted by Gray

"Wow. She's so pretty" Lucy thought in her mind.

Vyra had long wavy blue hair that reached her mid back. She had dark blue eyes as well as a perfect complexion.

She was wearing a light brown colored spaghetti strap tank top showing off her dark blue fairy tail mark on her left shoulder along with a pair of black short shorts with a matching pair of black boots with thigh high socks.

She also wore a golden chain necklace very similar to Grays. The only difference is that Gray's is Silver and hers, Gold.

"Gray, I thought you would've gotten over your bad stripping habit by now" The bluenette said as she put a hand up to her head shaking it back and forth laughing with disbelief.

Gray gasped "Why does this keep happening!" he frantically ran around half naked looking for his clothes

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get you damn ice princess!" Natsu screamed as he collapsed on the floor with laughter

As the girl was chucking at Natsu and Grays antics, she couldn't help but notice a certain blonde girl admiring the trio along side Erza, so she decided to introduce herself.

"Ahhh, so you the ever so famous Celestial Wizard I heard so much about" The bluenette said

"Oh, you have huh..." Lucy muttered not knowing what the others said to the new guild member she just met

"Yeah! Erza told me your the girl who defeated a mercenary gorilla with your pinky finger!"

Lucy jolted as if she had been struck by a bolt of lighting "Y-yup. That-that was meeee" she stuttered

"Wow! thats absolutely amazing!" the rambunctious girl spoke with sparkles in her eyes

'She's just as crazy as the rest of Fairy Tail...' Lucy thought

"Glad you made it back safely Vyra, you have been gone for quite awhile. How did the job go?" Erza began, joining into the conversation

"It's been a couple of months, but nothing I couldn't handle" the bluenette replied with a smile

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS?!" Lucy spazzed out

"That's good to hear" Erza nodded

"My names Lucy and as you already know I'm a celestial wizard. The master sent me along on this mission thinking I could learn a thing or two" The blonde began to introduce herself

"Oh! how rude of me, forgive me Lucy" the bluenette replied

"My name is Vyra and i've been a member of the Fairy Tail guild as long as I could remember— and my magic... Well, that one's a bit complicated" She started scratching the back of her head

"But that's a story for another time..." The bluenette laughed it off

Lucy sweat dropped

"Hey! Erza!" Natsu called out

Erza turned around as Natsu continued

"I'll come with you on one condition"

"Oh. Now what would that be?" Erza raised her eyebrow

"I want a rematch when we get back to the guild"

Everyone's jaw drops

"Hmm. Very well Natsu, I can tell you improved. I accept your challenge" Erza said with a smile

"OHH YEAH! I'M SO FIRED UP" Natsu roared

"NATSU NOO!" Vyra shouted

"IM NOT READY FOR YOU TO DIE AGAIN, DONT DO IT!" Vyra whinned shaking the dragon slayer vigorously back and forth to knock some sense into him as they were getting ready to board the train.

"Again?" Lucy thought

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	3. Let's go Fairy Tail!

"I swear Natsu, your totally pathetic. One second your picking a fight, and then your like this" Gray said with a wave of his hand looking at the sickly green Natsu

"Hey come on Gray!" Happy shouted "You know how he gets, that's not very nice" He finished defending his pink haired friend

"Yeah Gray, not cool" Vyra chimed in with Happy who was sitting on the top of her head while Gray just rolled his eyes

"Now come sit here with me Natsu" Erza practically commanded. He lifted himself from Vyra's lap to sit next to Erza, then Erza knocked him out cold with one punch.

Vyra sighed, Lucy looked horrified, and Gray smirked

"Erza I have a question" Lucy spoke

"Yes" Erza answered curiously

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Erza has the best magic!" Happy cut in

"She makes her enemies bleed to death" Happy finished making Lucy utterly scared

"Erza uses requip magic" Vyra interrupted

"Don't listen to Happy, it's actually quite graceful" she continued

"But mortifying at the same time" She said demonically as she matched expressions with Happy

"Oh— that's-nice" Lucy stuttered

"I find Gray's magic is a lot more beautiful than mine" Erza stated

"I use Ice-Make magic" Gray then used his magic to create a mini Fairy Tail symbol out of ice sitting in the palm of his hand

"Lameeeeeeee" Vyra commented monotonously with a sheer look of boredom on her face

"What was that?!" Gray stood up on the train eyeing the bluenette

"Sit back down ice boy your making a scene" she responded with a wave of her hand not feeling the least bit threatened by the ice mage

"-But Vyra's is the most beautiful of them all!" Happy cheered

"Aww you think so?" Vyra picked up the blue furred cat and sat him on her lap

"Vyra has control of the Sun and Moon!" Happy said

"S-she what!" Lucy shouted

Vyra blushed

"Its true" Gray nodded

"H-how is that even possible?" Lucy questioned

"It's a type lost magic" Vyra went on

"In short, During the day while the sun is up I am able to use fire magic and other types of magic that relate to the warmth and sunlight, when the moon is up, I can manipulate its features" The bluenette finished holding back on what she should and shouldn't say

Lucy gasped coming to realization

"Your the wizard I always read about in Sorcerer Weekly!" She screamed as she fangirled

"The Fairy Tail Moonlight Goddess!"

"Goddess?" Gray questioned

"I can't believe i'm in your presence!" Lucy exploded

"She's lost it now" Happy said

"You hear that Gray?" She teased "I'm a Goddess"

"Anyways" Gray started trying to change the topic

"Erza fill us in, what kind of mission are we going on?" Gray asked the red head

.

.

.

Well those Eizenwald guys sound like a bunch of creeps to me" Lucy crossed her arms with dismay.

* * *

 **\- Exiting the train at Onibas Station-**

"Wait a minute, Where's Natsu?" Lucy questioned

Uh-Oh... There he goes..." Happy said sweat dropping

"I was so busy talking, I forgot about him" Erza said astonished as she continued

"I was such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportation... This is my fault, I need one of you to hit me for my penance " Erza finished dramatically waiting to be punished

"-Uh that's a little much" Lucy stiffened

Vyra instead took this as an opportunity

"If you won't hit her then I will!" the girl shouted with excitement while her palms began to flame up similarly to how Natsu's would

"I don't think that's a good idea Vy" Gray commented

.

.

.

"What are you doing lady?! You can't pull the emergency lever like that!" the security guard screamed

"It's for our comrade, please do understand" Erza replied nonchalant

"She really is something else huh?" Lucy questioned Gray and Vyra

"Yeah" they both replied at the same time as they sweat dropped

 _ **This is a magic mobile, a fast vehicle that runs on the drivers energy.**_

"Erza are you trying to kill us?" Vyra shouted through the window just as Natsu came hurtling toward them

"Ouch! That really hurt you fiery freak" Gray screamed at Natsu

"Quit your complaining you-you ice princess..." Natsu shot back as he looked like he was going to throw up

"Why you guys leave me on the train?" The fire mage asked

"I apologize Natsu" Erza shouted as she was driving the magic mobile

"Erza you need to slow down! Your using up to much of your magic!" Gray screamed as he barely held on to the top of the vehicle

"If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic trust me Gray, lives will be lost"

"Welcome... Step into our parlor... Fairy Tail" The members of Eisenwald all said collectively

"Tell us what your going to do with Lullaby!" Vyra screamed angrily

And Erigor did just that

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?" Erza replied

He evilly laughed

"Show them the true power of Eisenwald!" Erigor commanded to his guild preparing to battle

"Natsu and Gray you go get Erigor, if you work together, you can defeat him no problem" Erza told the boys sternly as they looked at each other scornfully

"I said go!" She screamed

"Yes Ma'am!" They said simultaneously as they scurried off

"We'll catch up with them once were finished here Okay?" Erza said talking to Lucy and Vyra

"No fair, How come they always get the fun partttttt" Vyra whined while she laced her fingers together supporting the back of her head while looking up

"Three girls against and ENTIRE magical guild?" Lucy being scared of the whole situation shifted her position

"Sorry ladies, but you won't be that pretty when were done with you"

"There just chicks, there not even worth it"

"I wonder if they can even fight"

Vyra tilted her chin over to look at the thugs with a vicious glare

"So..." she paused as her hair shagged over her eyes

"You think we can't fight because we are women?" Erza chimed in letting off exotic pressure as well as Vyra

"Oh man. This is really scary" Lucy crouched down with a worry some look as Erza's and Vyra's transformation circles went wide. Erza's Red, Vyra's Purple

Erza summoned her swords, and took down the members of Eisenwald ten by ten. Vyra on the other hand flamed up her palms and began punching through

If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow" Erza proclaimed just as she was about to requip into her knight gear.

"Alright let's show em' what we can do too!" Lucy shouted confidently pulling out her celestial keys summoning Cancer

"Holy crap its a giant crab!" Vyra screamed at the duo, as cancer began snipping through the guild

"Well, that was uneventful. I wanted more of a challenge" Vyra sighed in disbelief

Lucy anime fainted

"Vyra, you and Lucy go look for Erigor" Erza proclaimed

"Your wish is my command!" Lucy screamed pulling Vyra by the arm scared to death of Erza

* * *

 **A/N: I love the feminism in this chapter so much. How do you like this chapter? Comment below !**


	4. Lullaby

After a few broken walls later, the group joined back together

"Uhh- bad timing huh?" Lucy said worried putting a hand up to her mouth looking uncomfortable as it looks like Erza is killing a man shaking him back and forth, Gray crouched down, and Natsu facing the opposite way.

"How are we supposed to break through this storm?" Vyra shouted

"I'm pretty sure we can catch up to him on the magic mobile... but the question is how?" Gray responded

Natsu, being Natsu tried to punch his way through... let's just say that didn't end well.

"And he thought that was going to work because?" Vyra interjected while Lucy looked like she was going to cry and Gray just closed his eyes

Natsu tried and tried again, torturing his body until Lucy held him back

"AHH!" Happy screamed "Lucy I finally remembered what I wanted to tell you!"

"Look!" He rose up Virgo's key

"How did you get that?" Lucy snarled at the blue furred cat

"He asked me to give it to you..." Happy cried

"Virgo..." Natsu thought "Wasn't she the gorilla lady?!"

"Her contract with Everlue expired as soon as he was arrested" Happy said

"Okay then, let's give it a shot" Lucy took the key from Happy

"Open gate of the maiden. Virgo!" she commanded

Lucy and Natsu were dumb struck.

"WOW! Look at you! You look like you lost some weight!" Natsu commented cheerfully

Lucy's jaw dropped as she instantly drilled a hole in the ground

"Looks like we made it out"

"There heading to Clover!"

The wind instantly picked up

"Princess, i'll keep you panties from showing" Virgo said going behind Lucy

"You should worry about you own" Lucy sweat dropped

Gray who stood behind them, face beat red.

"O-oh, W-wow"

Vyra punches him as he goes flying into tomorrow "You better watch it Gray" She huffed

"Where's Natsu? and Happy?" Lucy thought

 **The showdown between Natsu and Erigor went on, but in the end Natsu was the victor.**

"You look pretty stupid in a scarf when your half naked" Gray told off Natsu

"Like you have room to talk" Natsu retaliated

"I'm just glad your okay Natsu" Vyra smiled and they all nodded

 **"GAHHHH"** Everyone screamed

"Kage!" Erza shouted

"What do you think your doing?" Gray said

"Lullaby is mine now! You shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" Kage screamed taking off in the magic mobile with the lullaby flute.

Jaws dropped, stunned. What—just happened?

"That Jerk!" Natsu squealed

"Wait till I get my hands on him..." Vyra said with a fist in the air

"After him!"

.

.

.

 _"According to report, Eisenwald is gunning for the guild masters regular meeting. We'll head there now. It doesn't matter if they're wizards we'll show them just how scary the Fiore Army can be!"_

"Aghhh. I don't have time for this, I need to catch up to those fools before they destroy the whole town" Master Makarov proclaimed talking to himself putting a magazine down

He turned around to be frightened half to death by Kage standing behind him.

"It's not what it looks like! I was just d-doing some re-research!" Makarov stuttered easily startled

"Yeah-yeah! Research..." He scratched the back of his head

"I don't care what you were doing..." Kage sighed

"Excuse me my boy, but you really shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your condition" Makarov said eyeing the young man up and down

'That's Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild... Why do I keep on running into these flies?' Kage thought

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't mind listening to me play a tune?" Kage lifted up the flute

"I'm not allowed to bring instruments into the hospital, so I wanted someone to hear me"

"That's a creepy looking flute you got there..."

"Yeah, it might look strange but it has a lovely tone"

"Hmmm. I do suppose I can listen to one song"

"Oh, Thank you" Kage fake smiled

-I win.

 **With the Fairy Tail Bunch**

"There he is!" Vyra pointed out

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

-Shhhhhh-

 **"AHHH!"** Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Vyra all screamed as they all froze in the same position

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked Erza

"Master Bob" Erza responded

"Erza honey, you really filled out" Master Bob complimented

"Your telling me that weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?" Lucy shouted crouching behind Erza

 **With Kage and Makarov**

"Well come on boy, I don't have all day" Master Makarov said

Kage sweat dropped not knowing what to do as the Lullaby flutes eyes started to glow

'I can do this, I just need to play one song. That's going to change everything'

"...Nothing is going to change" Makarov stated already knowing what Kage was up to

I guess you can call it Guild Masters intuition

"Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy by ourselves we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead. Living a strong life means being able to smile, and not relying on something like that flute" Master Makarov proclaimed

Kage dropped the flute speechless.

"I-I... surrender" Kage fell to his knees

"Master!"

"You stopped him!"

"Good Job Gramps!"

The fairy tail members came running down

"H-how did you kids end up in Clover?"

"Oh Master Makarov, your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears" Erza hugged the Master not realizing she's crushing him

"Erza your going to kill him!" Vyra shouted trying to pull back the legendary Titania

Everyone cheered as they can finally relax

Natsu and Vyra collapsed lying down on the ground, Lucy was checking on Kage and Erza and Gray were glad the job was finished.

"I can't wait to go home and have some fish!" Happy cheered

"I think I can eat as much as Natsu right now" Vyra said as her stomach growled

"Were going to have a big feast once we get back right buddy!?" Natsu said to Happy

"AYE!" Happy Hurrayed

 **"MUHAHAHAHAHA"** the Lullaby flute glowed once again sending an aura of dark purple smog in the air

"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!" The flute spoke

"Oh, Come on!" Vyra shouted groaning frustrated

"I can no longer hold back, I'm ready to devour you myself!" A purple transformation circle appeared on top of the town.

"Its huge!" Lucy freaked out

"Wait to state the obvious" Happy replied

"What is that thing? Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage sweat dropped

"That's Zeref's magic" one of the soldiers said

"Zeref? Living magic? Isn't he ancient history?" Vyra questioned out loud

"Okay Fairy Tail let's do this" Natsu shouted standing alongside Vyra, Gray, and Erza

"What about you Lucy" Happy flew around her

"I'm out of celestial spirits I can use up today, and I might just hold everyone back..." Lucy blushed shyly

"Excuses, Excuses" Happy shook his head

"Shut up cat!"

"Let's go!" Erza shouted as the foursome charged at Lullaby

 **"Requip!"** Erza transformed into her Knight outfit attacking the Legs

 **"Ice Make Lance!"** Gray focused on the arms of the beast

 **"Take this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu Punched the Monster in the gut

Hey! Don't forget about me!" Vyra charged up to Natsu

"Okay let's finish this Vy" Natsu turned around facing her

Vyra jumped into the palms of Natsu's hands and he threw her all the way up to the head of Lullaby

As she was flying in the air, since it was now night time she transformed into her 'moon' form.

Her hair changed in to a more pale shade of blue (pastel blue), her usual tank top and shorts turned into a lavender/silver flowey dress that fell right before her knees. She had two silver arm bands on her biceps attached with veils on the back of them as well as a silver tiara that glistens underneath the moonlight that sat right on top of her head

"w-wow she really is a goddess..." Lucy said in awe watching Vyra in the sky approaching Lullaby

"Your done now!" The bluenette shouted

 **"Crystal Fissure!"** The girl landed her attack right on top of the monster and split the monster in half with her attack

"Wow are all the Fairytail wizards as strong as these four?" A villager asked astonished by the guild members

"Yeah! There's no doubt that were the strongest team!" Lucy cheered

"Aye!"

"Great work out there guys!" Lucy congratulated the four

"Piece of cake"

"No sweat"

"They might be a bunch of fools... but there stronger than I am..." Kage said out loud watching the Fairy Tail members converse hoping maybe some day he himself, might consider joining a guild.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of that xD So how are you liking it so far? Be sure to let me know! And vote on your favorite chapters! Thanks so much :) See you guys soon**


	5. Natsu vs Erza

**Lucy's House**

 _The incident with Eisenwald targeting the guild masters during their regular meeting became big news immediately and everyone in the country learned of it.I would have never believed I'd be at the center of such a huge so, I'm living my day to day life just like I always do._

 _Sometimes I think back on what happened_ _and get all excited, though.I got wind that most of Eisenwald members were arrested, including that guy named , I guess that's one thing that scares me is they don't seem to have caught 'll I do if he comes to take revenge on Fairy Tail?_

 _But I'll be okay! Natsu, Erza, Vyra and Gray are Fairy Tail's strongest team! Plus: Happy and I are there, too! This guild's the_ _best,_ _so don't worry, Mom.I'm doing just fine._

 _P. this a secret from Dad, 'kay? Maybe I'll do some shopping today. Lucy leaned back from writing stretching her arms_

 _ ***knock knock knock***_

"Hm? _"_ Lucy looked over to her front door and got up preparing to answer it

"Oh, Vyra hi!" Lucy answered with a smile

"Hey Lucy! Sorry for short notice, but I heard you found a place and I wanted to see how you were settling in" The bluenette said

"Oh! before I forget" The girl rummaged through her backpack

"This is for you" She pulled out a Gardenia plant in a small Crystal vase which she made herself from her magic

"It's a housewarming gift" She smiled

"Oh! Thanks so much. It's so pretty" Lucy's eyes turned into stars eyeballing the gift

"Here come in, come in, I'll give you the tour!" The blonde smiled back opening the door wide enough for Vyra to enter

"Rent for this place is only 70,000 jewel a month? Thats dirt cheap"

"Trespasser!" Lucy screamed as she hit Gray upside the head

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Vyra eyed the shirtless boy

"And don't strip in other peoples homes!" Lucy grabbed a pillow and began wacking him with it

"Woah, woah, woah" he stood up running away from Lucy "I was already naked before I got here"

The two girls sighed

"There really is no hope for you Gray" Vyra took a seat on Lucy's couch

"Get Out" Lucy told Gray pointing at the door

"Did you guys really forget what today is?" Gray questioned

"Isn't that later on today?" Vyra turned around facing Gray

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy questioned

"Natsu vs Erza!" Vyra shouted standing up

"Yeah, everyone's making a whole day event out of it" Gray said

"Awe man, we gotta go! I don't want to miss this!" Vyra said grabbing Lucy's and Gray's hand and pulling them along with her to the guild.

* * *

 **Outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"No way, there really going through with this?!" Lucy shouted pushing someone out of the way

"Oh, Hey Lucy" Mira Greeted the blonde

"Aren't you guys worried this fight will tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy commented

"What are you talking about?" Gray said

"You, Natsu, Vyra and Erza you dumby" Lucy began

"Your the four strongest wizards in the guild"

Gray huffed "Yeah, what idiot fed you that line?"

Mira began to cry

"Oh, your not an idiot Mira" Gray said worriedly

"Smooth move Gray" Vyra patted him on the back

"Don't get me wrong Lucy were pretty strong, but you haven't met a lot of the other members of FairyTail" Vyra said

"There's a ton more strong people in Fairy Tail... Like me, for example!" Elfman interjected

"Erza is probably the strongest woman, though. If your talking about the strongest man, it's probably Mystogan or Laxus" Levy said

"I gotta say, I'm pretty excited to see how this fight turns out" Elfman said

"I bet she's going to mop the floor with him" Gray crossed his arms

Vyra frustrated "Kick her but Natsu! Because I want a piece of her next!" Vyra shouted from the stands

"I'M GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST FEMALE WIZARD IN OUR GUILD SOMEDAY YOU JUST WATCH!"

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't want to go throwing threats at Erza now do you?!" Gray grabbed a hold of the bluenette, grabbing her from behind

"I swear one of these days she's going dowwnnn!" Vyra tried to shrug of the ice mage

"Let go of me Grayyy" the girl whined

"No way, you always go ballistic whenever there's a fight"

"You mean this isn't the first time?" Lucy questioned as Gray tried to tame Vyra

"YOU HEAR ME NATSU GO GET HER!"

"Loud and clear Vy" Natsu said standing in front of Erza

"How many years has it been since we've pitted our magic head to head like this?" Erza said to Natsu

"I was just a little kid back then- but today's going to be different because I'm taking you down Erza" Natsu proclaimed

"Well then, I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion" Erza then requiped

"That's her Flame Empress Armor, that's a good choice against Natsu's fire magic" Macao commented

"Put me down for Erza in the first round" Happy gave money to Canna

"Your betting against your own best friend?!" Lucy screamed

"Why are you guys picking sides? I don't want either of them to lose!" Lucy whined

"Get into the spirit Lucy"

"Get her Natsu!"

The fight began, and then they clashed. Natsu attacked fist after fist, and Erza gracefully dodged all of his attacks.

 **"This fight is over!"**

Everyone turned around looking at the frog creature

"The council?" Vyra said confused

"A messager? Why did they send one here?" Gray questioned

"Steaming from the most recent Eisenwald incident, We hereby charge you with 11 counts of property damage"

"Erza Scarlet you are now under arrest"

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" Natsu shouted as a tiny pink salamander dragon in a glass cup

"Natsu quiet down" the master commanded

"Come on!" Natsu whined

"If I do that you'll go chasing after Erza, am I correct?" Master Makarov questioned

"No I won't! Who cares about Erza anyway!" the pink salamander squealed

"This one's out of our hands" Alzac said

* * *

 **With Erza**

"This way" The frog creature escorted Erza

*hmph*

Erza starred at the man in front of her with shock

"Siegrain!" Her eyes widened

"It's been quite awhile Erza, please relax I'm only sending this message through spirit. Im sending this message from ERA" Siegrain replied

"The old men in the next room are also all thought projections. It's not like they'd actually come all the way here for such a... trivial matter" he said slyly

"This is all your doing, isn't it?" Erza provoked

"Let's be civil. I've always been a defender of FairyTail, but the elders were afraid that they would share in the blame so they created a plan to push responsibility onto others" he paused

"Scapegoating, if you will" he shrugged

"ENOUGH" Erza turned around

"Just a friendly warning is all. In Fact, it's a matter altogether I wish to discuss with you" He put his hand under her chin

"Don't let a word slip about you know what. For both of our sakes"

"I must join my colognes on the council, I'll see you shortly on the other side" He walked past her

Erza just stared him down

"Oh, and another thing-" He stopped

He turned his head showing his side profile "How is Vyra?" He questioned

"Vyra?" Erza thought confused

"It's been a while since I seen her around here. I figured you... out of all people might know" He provoked

"Well, I'll see you in there" He finished as he continued walking forth towards the court hall as he disappeared into thin air

"W-wow you must know some very important p-people" The frog council member stuttered

"He's Evil..."

* * *

 **A/N: dundundunnnnn xD How did you guys like this chapter? I loved the scene between Erza and Siegrain, It was always my favorite in the anime so I had to put it in there. Yeah, and how does Vyra know Siegrain? It's getting interesting :)) The Galuna Arc is coming up soon.**


	6. Secrets should be kept secrets

"You said one of the S-class quests are missing!?" Wakaba turned around facing Mira and the master

"Does anyone know who took off with it?" Macao questioned

"Well, it's either someone very strong or very stupid" Laki commented

"I know," everyone shifted their eyes to the man on the second floor

"I saw a little blue cat fly up here and rip it off the board" he smirked

"It was happy?!" Mira shouted

The guild then broke into chatter

-He must've stolen it for Natsu!

-I haven't seen Lucy around, they must've convinced her to go along

-what were they thinking?

"They got some nerve taking on an S-class quest..." Alzac said

"I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb" Bisca replied

"This is a serious violation of the rules. If they make it back they're getting kicked out right gramps?" Laxus began

"It's not like it matters, it's not like those three losers are going to make it back alive from a S-class quest" he teased

"Laxus, If you knew why did you stop them?!" Mira scolded the lighting mage

"All I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper, I had no idea that it was actually Happy" Laxus replied

"I never would have thought Natsu would go on an S-class" he finished

Mira gave him a deadly glare

"Woah It's been a while since you looked at me like that" He teased

"I've actually missed it"

"Well, which job is it then?" the master said stressed

Mira and Laxus didn't break eye contact. "Lifting the curse on...Galuna Island"

"GALUNA ISLAND! ARE THEY INSANE!?" Everyone in the guild screamed

"Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!" The master screamed

"Yeah right" he put a hand up in the air "I got more important things to do"

"-and besides, everyone in Fairy Tail are supposed to take care of themselves" Laxus smirked

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu, they are in danger! And the fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring them back by force" Makarov began

"Natsu will listen to you, the kid idolized you!" Makarov shouted

"Sorry" Laxus shrugged sarcastically

"I'll bring them back master..." Gray stood up

* * *

 **With Vyra and Erza**

"Erza no offense... But why exactly did you pick me to go on this job with you?" The bluenette questioned as they walked back to the guild hall

"Is it terrible to say I just wanted company on a job?" Erza said with a smile

"N-no Ma'am!" Vyra freaked not knowing what to say the red head

Erza stopped walking with her cart of luggages

Vyra kept walking not noticing until she turned around

"Erza?"

She pulled out her sword as her stance changed, releasing exotic pressure

"Okay Erza your defiantly scaring me now!" Vyra shriveled in fear

"Listen Vyra" She said sternly

"What's a matter with you!?" Vyra shouted taking a defensive stature

"How do you- How do you know Siegrain?" She shouted

A strike of panic hit Vyra

'oh no'

"W-what-what are you talking about?" Vyra said confused

'How does she? She doesn't know does she?'

Erza threw her sword straight at Vyra as she requipped another one into her hand

Vyra dodged the sword by half a second as it cut off a small piece of her hair

"Did you invite me on this job to antagonize me?!" The bluenette yelled

Vyra and Erza had a standoff

"Answer me!" The red head shouted

"O-okay! Okay!" Vyra screamed in fear

"H-he rescued me on a j-job!" the bluenette stuttered not trying to get killed by the legendary Titania

"Is that so?" Erza's sword disappeared

"Yeah it was a while ago, but I ended up getting ambushed by half of the members of the dark guild Red Hood when I was on my way back to Magnolia from a job" Vyra began

"It's was actually thanks to Master Siegrain that I made it out of there..." The bluenette lied

Erza let out a sigh of relief

The two girls didn't exactly see eye to eye all the time. They were close friends yes, but they weren't two peas in a pod. Vyra had her reasons and I guess Erza did as well.

"I apologize for frightening you Vyra" Erza began

"But I needed to know"

"Yeah and trying to kill me along with it!" Vyra shouted crouching down hugging her knees

"He is dangerous, so be careful" Erza said sternly as she turned her head to face Vyra

"Dangerous?" Vyra repeated

"Just believe in me when I tell you that he is evil. Keep a sharp eye out" Erza responded

"Yeah, s-sure" the bluette said standing up

'that was a close one' Vyra relaxed

'she must be thinking of Jellal' Vyra thought

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"They did what now?!" Vyra said dropping her bag on the floor listening to what Master Makarov was telling them about Natsu stealing an S-class quest

"I sent Gray out to bring them back to the guild but that was yesterday and I'm getting worried" The master proclaimed

"Either something bad really happened, or Natsu got into Gray's head and convinced him this was a good idea..." Vyra stated knowing the fire and ice mages all too well

"Erza I need you to go and find them and bring them back here at once!" The master finished

"Understood Master" Erza nodded

"What job did they take anyways?" Vyra questioned taking the job request off the table bringing it over to Erza so they both can look at it

Both of their eyes widened like no tomorrow

"ARE THEY CRAZY!" the girls screamed

"Lift the curse on Galuna Island... destroy the moon for us...Reward: 7 million jewel" they read

"They've definitely lost their minds" Vyra concluded

"Don't worry Master, I am going to bring them back to the guild. You can count on me" Erza said confidently

"I know I can my child, now go. I don't even know what danger they could be in right now" The master put a hand up to his head furrowing his eyebrows

Erza turned to exit the guild hall

"Hold it" Vyra picked up her bag throwing it over her shoulder

"I'm coming too" she smiled

The guild broke out into conversation

'She's not going to actually go is she?'

'Your putting yourself in danger! Vyra!'

'What if something happens?'

more comments were said

Erza smirked "Well, come on now" she motioned Vyra forward "We got to get a move on, I know a friend that can take us to the island"

"I guess we're going on another adventure again. Let's go!" the bluenette cheered throwing a fist pump in the air

"Erza and Vyra sure came a long way, don't you think master?" Mira said standing right next to him

Master Makarov watched the two girls leave the guild hall reminiscing of the days when Erza and Vyra were younger and how they didn't get along at all.

Mira giggled "Remember when Erza first joined the guild?" Mira pointed a finger upward "She didn't speak to anyone until she broke out of her shell" she continued

"-and Vyra was clinged to Laxus' hip until she started going on jobs with Natsu and Happy" Mira finished

The master smiled 'My children have really grown up'

* * *

 **A/N: Aweeeee! I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. First things first, how exactly does Vyra know Siegrain and Jellal for that matter? What is she hiding? and why is she lying to Erza? Interesting. Interesting.**

 **Also I love the ending of this chapter when makarov is thinking about when they were younger, honestly those scenes in the anime really get me. Vote and Comment below what you think! Were starting on the Galuna Arc so get ready.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	7. Galuna

**A/N: Hello everyone! How are you liking the story so far? So the relationship between Gray and Vyra... I want a good character development between the two first, and as the chapters go by, I'm trying to** **bring them closer. If you have any inputs for the story be sure to let me know! I'd love to hear what you guys think. Okay! Without further ado, let's get into the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Base Camp | Galuna Island**

"You know it was actually a miracle that Natsu and Lucy were here... thanks to their bravery everyone here was able to make it out alive" The islander woman said

"Are they still around here somewhere?" Gray asked

"Yes, they actually wanted me to show you to their tent once you've woken up" The woman replied

"They're waiting for you in that big one over there" she pointed

Gray nodded and began walking over to the tent not knowing what was going on

Gray walked in to be face to face with Erza's daggering eyes, Lucy and Happy tied up crying with tears streaming down their cheeks and Vyra sitting on a barrel holding the ropes that are tied on to Lucy and Happy

"You've kept me waiting..." Erza said angered

"Hiya Gray" Vyra winked

"AHHH" Gray screamed

"Why are they tied up?" Gray questioned

"Lucy has gotten us up to speed with everything that's happened" Erza stood up

"I thought you got sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools, needless to say I'm disappointed" She finished

"Where is he anyway?" Gray commented

"That's something we all like to know" Erza said

"He should've been in the village fighting the cold emperor's lackeys, but when I went to check, there was no one there" Lucy said looking at the floor

"Gray, we're going in search of Natsu and when we find him, we're going back to the guild" Erza commanded

"What are you saying Erza!" Gray shouted

"If you heard what's going on, then you've got to know what's happening on this island!" He yelled

"And what of it?" Erza didn't bat an eye

"Didn't you see what the people on the island look like?" Gray questioned

"I saw" She replied

"And your just going to leave them like that?"

"Gray-" Vyra began as she stood up walking over to the ice mage "The request had been posted to every guild hall in Fiore, wouldn't it be better for a real S-class wizard to take on the job? We're-we're just not qualified yet" She tried to reason with the raven head boy

"I misjudged you Erza... How can you be so heartless!" Gray ignored Vyra and went straight to Erza

"What did you say?" Erza gave a demonic glare to Gray

Vyra sweat dropped

"That's no way to speak to the great Erza!" Happy screamed

"You suck up..." Lucy exhaled

"Have you chose to defy the guilds rules as well?" Erza requipped her sword and pointed it at Gray "You'll face the same punishment" she finished

"Woah, Erza calm down!" Vyra butted in grabbing a hold of Erza's shoulder but before the bluenette could do anything, Gray did something surprising

Gray grabbed the sword pointing it at his heart

"Do what you must" his hair shagged over his eyes unable to read his expression

'"Oh Gray..." Vyra looked at the injured ice mage

"For me there's no choice, I have to do what's right" Gray said confidently as he walked away from Erza who was stunned by Gray's actions

"Please don't kill us!"

"We don't have control over Gray, he lost a fight to an old friend and is not feeling himself!" Lucy and Happy both screamed not knowing where fate would take them in the hands of Erza

She cut the ropes off

"We'll deal with the immediate problems for now"

"Thank you!" they cheered

"This doesn't change anything, your still going to face punishment" Erza said

"Yes Ma'am" Happy and Lucy gave up

"Lyon's aim has always been to surpass Ur" Gray said as they were walking to the ruins

"Now with Ur gone, he wants to defeat Deliora, a foe that Ur couldn't kill, in order to surpass her?" Vyra questioned

"I see, it makes sense" Erza nodded

"So that's the only way for him to surpass someone who's dead" Lucy commented

"Aye"

"No. He-" Gray Paused "Lyon doesn't know, there's something I've never told him" he continued

"It's true that Ur is no longer with us, but Ur... She's still alive"

"What do you mean Gray?" Vyra asked

Gray went on to tell the story of how he met up with Ur and Lyon when he was young and his past with the demon Deliora

"Hey guys? Is it just me or does that temple look a bit... crooked right now?" Lucy said

"I'm guessing Natsu" Gray said crossing his arms

"Me too" Erza agreed

"I don't know how he managed to pull that off, but he's the only one I know that would do something that crazy" Gray concluded

"That idiot" Vyra facepalmed

"It's a pretty good idea if he did it on purpose, If the temple is tilted like that then the moonlight won't hit Deliora" Gray commented

"So his habit of destroying stuff came in useful for once?" Lucy said

"Watch out!" Erza shouted pushing Lucy and Happy out of the way while her, Vyra and Gray dodged the attack

"We tracked you down Fairy Tail"

"We won't let you interfere"

"Not these guys again" Gray said

"Lyon's minions?" Erza asked

"There all around us" Lucy shouted

"I can handle this myself" Erza said summoning her sword

"You go and settle things with Lyon" Erza concluded leaving Gray surprised

"We'll fight with her" Lucy chimed in

"You just go do what you gotta do" She finished while grabbing her Fleuve D'etoiles

"Aye" Happy said preparing to use his fish as a weapon

"Thanks you guys" Gray smiled

"Now, as for you" Gray ran and grabbed Vyra's hand comically as he pulled her along

"Your coming with me" He eyed the bluenette

"Someone has to take care of the moon for me, and your the Goddess supposedly-" the raven headed boy teased

Taken by surprise Vyra giggled then for it to be followed by a teethe smile

'Lyon doesn't know that Ur is still alive, and the only person that can stop him is... me'

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading :)**


	8. Iced Shell

**Temples | Galuna Island**

"Now, where to start looking for a ice covered monster..." Vyra asked herself as she was waltzing around the ruins from parting with Gray

 **-Flashback-**

"I'll take care of Lyon, and you go and stop the moon Vyra" Gray broke down the plan

"Just like old times huh, Gray?" Vyra smirked as she put her hands on her hips

He smirked

 **-Present-**

"Gray said Deliora was underground" Vyra thought

"So it should be around here somewhere..." the bluenette said as she entered an eerie looking cave

Looking up from up from her feet the moonlight mage was in shock

"Oh my god" the girl was speechless looking at the monster engulfed in ice

"Its-Its huge!" She screamed

"I guess it really is one of Zeref's creations..." Vyra concluded

"Okay Vyra, focus" She slapped her cheeks together then transformed into her moon attire

(Her transformation is similar to Erza's with more of a Sailor moon spin on it)

"Don't worry Gray, i'll save your master for you" Vyra stood on top of a rock, she held her palms upward as her transformation circle grew wide preparing to unleash a magical spell that will protect Deliora from anything.

If Deliora is shielded, then no moonlight can affect it. It doesn't even matter if the moon is hitting Deliora. So it's a win-win situation

The perks of having lost magic

...

"I don't think so girly" an anonymous voice said

The moonlight mage's attack reflected back at her, causing Vyra to stumble and fall backwards hard onto the ground

"Who the hell are you?" the bluenette shouted as she slowly pulled herself up staring at the person whose face is covered by a mask

"THERE YOU ARE" Natsu came charging in

"I'll burn that grin right off your face!" He screamed almost punching the masked man, missing him by a hair smashing a bolder instead

The man laughed "How exactly did you find me?"

"-I followed my nose that's all" the dragon slayer continued

"-For some reason you totally reck of ladies perfume"

Natsu sniffed the air

"And why am I smelling Vyra?" the pink headed boy said confused

"I'd love to stay and chat salamander, but I have more important things to do right now. Like reviving Deliora"

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen so just forget about that okay?" Natsu said with a wave of his hand

"Oh? Really? and why is that?" the masked man asked

Natsu pointed "Because Gray is going to kick that ice guys butt, and any minute now im going to kick your butt, and then this will all be over"

"We'll just have to see about that"

"Huh?" Natsu looked up at Deliora

"You mean there's people up there doing the ceremony right now?!" He shouted

'If Natsu got this guy distracted maybe I can sneak up top to try and stop the ceremony' Vyra thought

The bluenette stood up from the gravel very quietly trying not to cause attention to herself

"What did I tell you girl?" the masked man threw a large boulder at Vyra but this time she caught it just in time and it broke into a thousand little pieces

"Vyra!" the salamander shouted

"-Wait, what are you doing here?" Natsu's head was spinning a thousand times per second

"If your here, then that must mean..." Natsu's face then turned purple realizing that Erza is probably on the island

Since Erza and Vyra were on a mission together, it's not like Master would let a non S-class wizard go and try to bring them back home by themself. Erza has to be on the island

Just the thought of the red headed titania made Natsu want to drown himself ten times over

"Natsu, were going to have to work together to beat this guy" Vyra jumped next to the dragon slayer

* * *

 **With Erza Lucy and Happy**

 **BBBBBBBRRRRRUUUMBBBBBLEEEE**

Everything started to shake like an earthquake

 **RRRRWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

a screeching roar pierced the ears of everyone on the island

"MY EARS AREN'T READY FOR THIS" Happy screamed

Lucy shrieked covering her ears

Erza turned around "That doesn't sound too promising"

* * *

 **Back with Natsu and Vyra**

"AGGHHHHH" Natsu and Vyra screamed covering their ears, holding their heads from the pressure

"IT'S SO LOUD!" Natsu shouted

Deliora then broke out of the ice

Natsu and Vyra had looks of fear plastered on their faces

"n-n-natsu" Vyra stuttered going behind the dragon slayer

"Yes it's free!"

.

.

.

"I'm wasting my time on you, let's finish this right now" Natsu said right before he got pelted in the head by the crystal ball

"Natsu!" Vyra shouted catching him right before he hit the ground

"Go ahead, do your worst" The masked man grinned

"Tsk" Vyra bit her lip aggravated

"Why you!" Natsu shouted as he threw a flaming punch shattering the crystal sphere

In a matter of seconds the sphere rekindled itself back together and uppercutted Natsu in the stomach

"I broke it, right?" Natsu groaned in pain

"It's some kind of time magic?" Vyra questioned out loud

"You got yourself a smart girl there pinky" the man teased

"-I have the ability to control an object's time, meaning I can take the crystal back in time to a point where it wasn't broken"

"What kind of magic gives you that power?" the dragon slayer asked

"I practice one of the lost magics called the Arc of Time. It's extremely rare and quite powerful, would you like to see what the crystal ball looks like in the future?" the man asked

the ball came hurling back at Natsu attacking him from every angle

"Okay I had enough of this" Vyra said frustrated

She flash stepped behind the masked man "I hate to break it to you-" She said with a chipper smile then back slapping him

As he was flying through the air Vyra grabbed him by the throat and pushed him down to the ground

"-but, I happen to be extremely rare" She paused

"and quite powerful as well" the bluenette said not letting go of his neck

"Don't mess with my friend again you got me?" She screamed viscously with her eyes glowing a golden/yellow color

The man sweat dropped

"Good" She dropped him

Vyra then calmed herself down, eyes changing back to their normal blue color.

She turned back and jumped over to Natsu, who found Gray

"What are you doing here?" Natsu approached Gray

"Did you get Lyon, Gray?" Vyra question the ice mage

Gray was speechless now coming to realization that Deliora has been completely revived picking up a hand full of water and letting it slip through his fingers

"There's only one thing to do, and it's to take that thing down" Natsu pointed at the giant monster

"None-none of you are strong enough"

There three heads turned around

It was Lyon

"I-I am the only o-one that is strong enough" He was crawling, not able to stand

"Lyon" Gray said looking down at his old companion

"I'm going to surpass Ur... finally"

"What?" Natsu pointed "You can't even get up from the floor!"

Deliora roared

"I've waited so long for this moment.. m-my dream... will be fulfilled!" he stood up

Gray then smacked him on the back and Lyon came crashing down

"You caused enough trouble for today"

'-There's only one person who can take this thing down...' Gray thought before closing his eyes

 **"ICED SHELL!"**

* * *

 **A/N: I left you guys on a cliff hanger this time xD I think one or two more chapter to wrap up the Galuna Arc, then onto Phantom! See you guys soon!**

 **Also I noticed there's a lot of Vyra and Natsu in this chapter, honestly I thought this fanfic was going to be NatsuxOc but I changed it to Gray.**

 **Vyra used to go on some jobs with Natsu and Happy before they met Lucy so if they seem closer than the rest of the team then thats why.**


	9. Why?

**Previously on Fairy Tail:**

"There's only one thing to do, and it's to take that thing down" Natsu pointed at the giant monster

"None-none of you are strong enough"

There three heads turned around

It was Lyon

"I-I am the only o-one that is strong enough" He was crawling, not able to stand

"Lyon" Gray said looking down at his old companion

"I'm going to surpass Ur... finally"

"What?" Natsu pointed "You can't even get up from the floor!"

Deliora roared

"I've waited so long for this moment.. m-my dream... will be fulfilled!" he stood up

Gray then smacked him on the back and Lyon came crashing down (Gif above ^^)

"You caused enough trouble for today"

'-There's only one person who can take this thing down...' Gray thought before closing his eyes

 **"ICED SHELL!"** Gray released his magical energy firing up the spell

* * *

"Don't do it Gray! Do you know how long it took me to melt that chunk of ice?!" Lyon screamed

"Iced? Shell?" Vyra said confused not knowing what the spell does

"I don't care about the future! I have to do this to stop it from killing us all right now!" Gray said ready to unleash the attack

"What's going on?!" The bluenette shouted getting worried by everyone's expressions

The pink headed dragon slayer then walked in front of Gray

"Natsu" Grays eyes widened

Lyon gasped

"Why don't you let me handle this?" Natsu questioned

"Don't be stupid! Just get out of my way!" Gray Screamed

"No way Gray, we're saying here"

Gray looked up to now notice that Vyra was standing a little behind Natsu

"This isn't a game you guys!" Gray Shouted

"Gray- Don't you dare- Don't you dare" the girl frazzled out, her voice shaken up

"-You think you could leave me here? Alone? Without you? I don't think so" the bluenette snapped back

She couldn't dare to turn around and face the ice wizard

"If I didn't let you do it before, why the hell would I let you do it now?" Natsu interjected

"-We're not going to let you go out like that!"

"NATSU" Gray screamed seeing that Deliora was about to attack the dragon slayer

"AHHHHAHHH" Natsu attacked Deliora

Deliora then cracked into a million little pieces

"Huh?"

Everyone was dumbstruck

"What the?" Natsu looked at his fist "I guess i'm stronger than I thought"

"I don't understand" the bluenette commented

"For ten years, Ur has gradually depleted Deliora's life force... and what we saw was nothing more then Its last dying breath" Lyon smacked the ground teary eyed

Gray was stunned

"Man your teacher was pretty awesome!" Natsu said

"Y-you saved my life again-Thank you Ur" Gray broke down crying

Vyra tried to console him and Natsu put on a giant teethe smile

* * *

Oh yeahhh! That's right! We won!" Natsu and Happy cheered

I wasn't sure what was gonna happen there for a bit-But your teacher is really quite amazing Gray!" Lucy said

"I can't believe we did it!"

"We finished an S-class quest!"

"You think Master Makarov is going to let us onto the second floor now?"

There cheering was cut short by Erza's demonic glare

Vyra laughed so hard that she fell on the floor

"Oh no! Your still going to punish us are you?" Lucy cried

"Isn't there something you are all forgetting?" Erza said

"You guys came to the island to help the villagers return to their original forms. You still haven't completed your S-Class quest yet" she continued

"This curse had nothing to do with the demon"

"well, we better go and change them back" Natsu high fived happy

"Aye sir!"

"Yeah, and how are we going to do that?" Vyra asked while releasing her magic changing back to her normal form

"Lyon" Gray turned around "Do you know?"

"To be completely honest with you, I don't"

"You don't know? What?" Natsu and Happy said

"But they told us the curse started about the same time you got here" Lucy said

Lyon spoke up "When we arrived on this island three years ago, we were aware that there was a village on this island"

"We had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone, and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to"

"In three years, you never once met?" Vyra said

"I don't understand, the light from the moon drip is so bright you could practically see it anywhere on the island. It's kinda weird that they saw it every night and never went to investigate" Lucy stated

"Wait, are you trying to say that it's not your fault?" Gray looked over to Lyon

"Think about it" Lyon continued

"I've been exposed to it as long as they have, and my appearance hasn't changed one bit" the iced wizards locked eyes

"Oh yeah, that's true" Lucy gasped

"I wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something" Lyon crossed his arms

"-but i'm sure you guild wizards can handle it"

"We're not done with you, you destroyed the village and-" Natsu began before Erza cut him off squishing his cheeks together

"That's quite enough Natsu-"

They were simply doing what they believed were right. So there's no need to criticize them for it" Erza finished

"Let's go" the red head said before walking away

"But what are we going to do to lift the curse?" Natsu questioned

"I have no idea, but we'll figure it out"

.

.

.

That's weird, where is everybody?" Happy said as the group walked back to the village

"You sure they came here?" Natsu asked Lucy looking back and forth

"Yeah, this was there camp" The blonde replied

"Hellooooooo" Happy shouted flying around

"Since were here I'm going to grab some bandages" Gray said going into one of the huts

"Is anybody here?" Happy and Vyra shouted

"You finally made it back! There's something you need to see!" one of the villagers found them and escorted them to the main village

"woahh" Happy and Vyra were astonished

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yesterday it was a total mess, and now it looks perfect!"

"What's going on here? Everything's back to the way it was?!"Natsu said hitting some of the doors to make sure they were real

"Now that it's fixed, maybe you shouldn't touch anything okay Natsu?" Lucy said sweat dropping

"Are you saying I destroy everything I touch!?" Natsu screamed

Lucy sighed "Well yeah, kinda"

"Okay let's get our stories straight" Erza said gathering all the village folks together

"The first time everyone took on these demonic forms was when the moon began to turn purple? Is that correct?"

"Yes! during the day we're find, but when the moon comes out we turn out like this" the elder chief said

"And the moon first turned purple about three years ago right?" Erza said

"Wow has it really been that long?" a civilian said

"The moon drip ceremony has been performed every night for the past three years, and beamed a light so bright you guys couldn't have possibly missed it. Didn't you ever wonder where it was coming from?" Erza concluded

"Yeah, if you guys saw something that strange then why not investigate it?" Vyra asked

All the villagers gave looks of guilt

"Well according to our traditions, us people shall never go to the temples it's forbidden" the chief elder spoke up

"Yeah but who cares about the tradition when your own people are dying" Lucy continued

"you obviously knew there was a problem because you contacted the magical guilds" she finished

"In truth we've tried to investigate the ruins many times, and we all headed towards the ruins but we could get near" the chief elder explained

"As we walked toward the ruins, before we knew it we were back at the village gate! We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't believe us" he finished

"I see" Erza nodded as she requipped

"Natsu, come with me-"

"I'll need your help to destroy the moon" she said

Natsu had a big grin plastered on his face while Vyra, Gray, Lucy,and Happy had their jaws dropped to the floor

* * *

 **A/N: and that's the end of this chapter :) how are you liking the story so far? Let me know !**


	10. Bye-Bye Moon

**A/N: One more chapter then on to Phantom! I have a question, What's your guy's favorite Arc in Fairy Tail? I love the GMG Arc, as well as the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc I feel like those are my top two.**

 **Also, what would you guys like to see? I'm open to suggestions :)**

* * *

"Natsu we're going to destroy the moon" Erza flat out stated

"Really?!" Natsu practically had sparkles in his eyes

"That way we can change the villagers back to their original forms"

The villagers cheered and hurrayed

"Where do you want to go? We can go to the temple it's higher up there" Natsu proclaimed

"I'm sorry but NOO WAY are you guys are destroying the moon under my watch" Vyra broke her silence as she trudged over to Natsu and Erza

The villagers became quiet with looks of uneasiness on their faces

"I know it's for the sake of the villagers," Vyra tried to reason with them

"-but there's no way in hell that I can just stand here and let you two destroy something that is mine" she finished sternly

"I get it-" Lucy said

"I mean I'd do anything to protect my celestial spirits so it makes sense that Vyra is protective of the Moon... or the sun for that matter, right?" she finished

"I thought this might happen" Erza said nonchalantly while summoning a piece of armor and hurling it at Vyra

It then caught her, clinging her to one of the high towers in the village

"Erza what are you doing!?" Gray screamed

"We can't get any distractions right now" Erza closed her eyes

"G-get me out of this t-thing" Vyra said trying to wiggle her way out

"The more you struggle, the tighter it gets" Erza stated

The bluenette looked up to eye the red head

"ERZA!" Vyra screamed at the top of her lungs blowing a gasket

Lucy looked terrified watching the Moonlight Mage

"Remind me never to get on her bad side" Lucy whispered to happy

"Aye..." Happy sweat dropped

"This is my giant armor, it increases my strength and allows me to throw farther" Erza ignored the bluenette showing off to the villagers

"and this-" she required her weapon

"-is the sphere of haja, it repels darkness"

"Oh, I see what your doing now!" Natsu shouted

"Your going to use the sphere to knock the moon out of the sky!"

"Give me a break that's never going to work" Lucy and Gray said coherently

"That's right, but I need more strength" Erza said looking over to the dragon slayer

"Natsu that's why I need your help, your fire power can give me a boost" she finished

"I don't care what you say I'm getting out of here" Vyra said shuffling around

'hmphhhh' she began squirming

'ARRRGH!' Vyra screamed from the pain that was engulfing her body

By this time, the flaming sphere was already launched and the moon was already beginning to crack

"NO WAY!" Lucy and Gray screamed

The moon shattered... only to be still shining bright

"T-the moon... it's still there!" The chief elder said

"It's wasn't the moon that shattered, it way the sky..." Lucy said

Everyone was at a loss for words

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu shouted

"Oh thank god" Vyra let out a sigh of relief

"The moon drip released evil energy in a form of a gas, the gas crystalized and formed a shell that covered the island. That's why the moon looked purple here" Erza explained

"Now that the shell is broken everything should go back to how it was three years ago" she finished as the villagers began glowing

Nothing happened

"What's wrong? There not transforming" Gray stated

"Oh no" Happy let out from sitting on Lucy's shoulder

"That's because these are they're true forms, the moon drip never had affect on their appearances, however it seems to have altered their memories" Erza walked over to Lucy and Gray

"They think they were humans transformed into demons, but in fact it's the other way around" she said

"-Wait, so your saying that they're-" Lucy hesitated

"Yup that's right"

"AHH" the blonde squealed

"The villagers have always been demons" the redhead said

Everyone freaked out

"Your false memories led you to believe that your false forms were your true forms. In reality you were victims fallen to the moon drips side effects" Erza explained

"I knew what was going on when the villagers told me what was going on at the temple" Erza then finished

Bobo and the Chief Elder reunited as all the demons regained their memories and floated in the sky

There were smiles shining left and right, it was such a joyous moment

.

.

.

"Hellooooo is someone forgetting something?" the bluenette shouted angrily

All four heads turned

"Vyra!" Lucy gasped

"Erza! Get her down from that thing!" Natsu spazzed out

Erza undid the spell with a small smile on her face and Vyra came tumbling down from the tower

"Oomph!" the girl let out

"-Thanks Gray" She said softly to the ice mage who caught her in his arms

"No prob Vy" He put her down gently

"I'm going to kill her.." Vyra said flipping a piece of hair out of her face while looking up at the ice-make mage

"Actually Gray-" she hesitated

She held out her arms "Can you-Can your carry me?" She blushed in embarrassment

"I can't move" the girl felt defeated

"Okay— up ya go" He chuckled pulling her on his back, piggyback style

"How are you feeling? You sure are looking a lot better" Some of the female villager approached Gray

"Do I know you?" Gray questioned

"Maybe this will help" The girl transformed

"Oh, I remember you"

"I look a little different now huh?" She smiled turning back to her demon form

"Yeah" Gray sweat dropped

"Just to you know, every girl in our village has totally fallen for you because we think your like the coolest guy ever!" one of the girls gushed

"Yeah she right! Were think your like super awesome Grayyyy" The other one said

"You probably think we look cuter in our human forms don't you?" the third girl questioned

"No, that's not necessarily true- I think you ladies look fine the way you are" Gray replied

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaa!" The girls squealed

"-You gotta be the sweetest guy I ever met!"

"-You know just what to say to a girl"

"-Let's go on the dance floor and teach him the Demon-Wiggle-Wangle!"

They pulled him to the dance floor

"Looks like someone is getting a lot of attention from the ladies" Lucy commented as she Vyra and Happy we're sitting together eating dinner

Vyra grumbled as she squished the apple she was eating in anger

"She looovvvvveees hiimmmmm" Happy teased with his paws covering his mouth

"SHUT IT CAT" the bluenette screamed with her face beat red

* * *

 **The Next Day**

What? But miss, you completed the job so take it" The chief Elder tried to pursued Erza to take the reward

"Please, your gratitude is enough-"

" That's nice, but you should take the money" he pushed

"-I can't because your request was never officially accepted by the guild, it fell into the hands of foolish wizards who tried to proof themselves" Erza crossed her arms

"Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you saved us, If I say this is not a reward for the guild, but it's a 'thanks' to our friends for saving us, would you accept it" the Chief Elder asked

Lucy, Vyra, Gray and Natsu were all frozen waiting to see what Erza's response would be. They could be rich by the time they make it back to Magnolia

"It's hard to say no when you put it that way" the red head smiled

'She's really going to take it!'

'I'm going to be rich!'

"I'm sorry, but accepting the reward would be against our guilds principles-" Erza said

"-However, we would be happy to take the gate key you offered with it" she suggested

"A GATE KEY?!" Natsu, Gray and Vyra shouted

"COME TO MAMA" Lucy said happily

"At least let me take you back to Hargon" Bobo said

"Oh thank you, but I have a boat waiting" Erza turned around looking passed Lucy who was jumping for joy and Natsu, Gray, and Vyra who were sobbing on the floor

"A pirate ship?" Gray said

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy looked up

"Ahoy! Lady Erza, Lady Vyra, My beauties!" the pirates cheered

"My beauties?" Lucy sweat dropped looking over to Erza and Vyra

"They've gotten very fond of us" Erza said

"That's the great Erza for you!" Happy chimed in

"Ahoy!" Vyra shouted waving back with a smile

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of Galuna. If you have and comments** **or suggestions please don't be afraid to tell me, I would love feedback. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	11. Devestation

**Thanks so much everyone for reading, this is my first FairyTail fanfic and it makes me happy to see people actually enjoying it.**

 **When I first watched Fairy Tail (Which was years ago) I always wanted Gray to have a love interest. Don't get me wrong I love Juvia as a character, but I'm not the biggest Gruvia shipper out there. I mean now I kinda like Gruvia more, I have to admit it's growing on me, but I always had this idea that Gray should be with someone else. Thus, Vyra was born! xD**

* * *

 **Magnolia**

"Was that an awesome job or what?!" Natsu laughed as the group strolled through Magnolia on the way back to the guild hall

"The clients sure seem to think so" Happy said

"Face it, your just lucky that I decided to come along" Gray joined in

"We're lucky that you BEGGED to come with us?!" Natsu poked at Gray trying to get a reaction out of him

"Because you we're as helpless as one of Erza's suitcases" Gray replied

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL PACK YOU LIKE A SUITCASE PAL" Natsu screamed

"That doesn't make any sense" Gray told the fire breather as they were head to head

Ice against fire

"That's enough boys" Erza separated the two by pulling their hair

"Now please get dressed" she crossed her arms looking over at Gray

"For crying out loud why does this keep happening!?" He spazzed out

"Awe, come on Erza-" Vyra interjected

"-I kinda miss them fighting all the time" she finished putting her hands on her hips

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you conversation but-" Lucy began

The four looked over to her

"I figured this job would be a solo mission if you know what I mean" Lucy sweat dropped holding Plue in her left arm and the job request in her right

"So, why'd you all have to come along?" the blonde asked

"Aw, come on isn't it obvious?" Natsu replied

"No, I don't think so" Lucy said

"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team, so we gotta stick together!" Natsu struck a pose

"Aye Sir!" happy poked out from Gray's shoulder

"Oh yeah!" Vyra did a twirl

"And don't you forget it" Gray said and Erza nodded

Lucy was taken back "Yeah we are" she smiled hugging Plue

"No job is too tough, not for me, Vy, Happy, Erza, and old droopy drawers over here" Natsu laughed

"Don't call me that" Gray said

"We are a pretty capable bunch" Erza agreed and Vyra nodded

"True that" Happy raised his paws

"HEY, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Lucy screamed

"I was just messing with you loopy" Natsu said with his hands supporting the back of his head with a carefree manner

"Well I don't appreciate it, and that's not my name" the celestial mage snapped

'Are those FairyTail wizards?'

'Yeah they are, look at their symbols'

'I guess they don't know yet'

The towns people whispered with worrisome looks

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Vyra questioned

"It's not the good kind of staring either..." Happy commented floating above the group

"Feels like pity" Erza thought out loud

"-What? Why does the guild look so bizarre?" Erza proclaimed

"No way..." Gray looked stunned

"I don't understand" Lucy and Vyra gasped

"What happened to it?" Erza said as they approached the front entrance of the guild

"Our guild... someone did this to our guild..." Natsu looked as if he was going to pop a vessel in anger

Vyra grabbed a hold of his shoulders while looking up at the destruction of the guild hall

They were all in shock

"Who would've done something like this?" Erza asked in awe

"It was Phantom" Mirajane said walking up behind them

The four turned around except Natsu

"Are you serious?" Gray interjected

"You mean Phantom did this?" Natsu said turning his head to the right

"We couldn't do anything to stop them... They got us good"

* * *

 **The basement of the Fairy Tail Guild**

"Heyyyoo, What's up my kiddies?" Master Makarov said obviously drunk as can be

"uhh-hi" Lucy said uncomfortable

"Sorry we weren't here sooner" Erza closed her eyes

"Why the heck are you all standing around down here for?! Natsu shouted

"How'd it go Lucy? You finish the job like a good girl?" Master Makarov hiccuped

"I've never seen him like this" Vyra commented

"Y-yeah I guess so" Lucy replied to the master

"Master, do you understand the gravity of this situation?" Erza questioned him

"Yeah! The guild hall has been completely destroyed" Natsu jumped in

"There's no need to get yourselves all worked up, it's not the end of the world or anything" the master picked up the jug of beer and began drink

"It just shows could cowardly those dunderheads of the Phantom Lord Guild really are-" He muffled

"They struck while no one else was here, is that worth bragging about?" the master finished

"It was after everyone had left for the night..." Mira said

"I suppose we can be thankful for that, at least no one in the guild was hurt by the attack" Erza said

"Just forget about those fools" The master stated

"Not going to happen Gramps!" Natsu shouted punching the wall in anger

"I'm not talking about this any longer, we will handle job requests down here until the upstairs is repaired" Master Makarov finished

"We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right now!" the dragon slayer fought back

"NATSU! THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU!" Master Makarov shouted accidentally hitting Lucy on the behind

"and you spanked me because..." Lucy said sweat dropping

"Hands to yourself Master" Mira puffed out her cheeks

The Master laughed before jumping down from the pedestal that he was sitting on

"Aghh, keep your dress on. I gotta take a leak" The Master wandered off

Natsu looked down "I don't understand why he's being like this..."

"Listen-" Mira began

"This is just as hard on him then it is on you. He's mad, but conflict between two guilds is strictly forbidden by the council"

"IT'S NOT FAIR THOSE PHANTOM CREEPS STARTED IT!" the pink haired dragon slayer threw a fit

"I know but that doesn't matter!" Mira finished

"If the masters decision is to not retaliate then we must respect his wishes" Erza stated

* * *

 **Fiore Branch | Magic Council**

"Thanks so much for the ride sir!" Vyra hopped out of the carriage and began walking on the cobblestone sidewalk before making it to the magic council building

The East side of Fiore is a lot more uproaring then the West. It's more like a city then a small town, it's always nice to come and visit

"Oh! Ms Vyra! Welcome back!" the amphibian creature shouted in surprise

"Hello Frida" the bluenette smiled

"Shall I fetch Master Siegrain for you?" the purple frog asked

"Yes, thank you" Vyra said before taking a seat

.

.

.

.

"It's been a while since I last seen you... Vyra" Siegrain came peering around leaning on the wall casually with his arms crossed

"Hello Siegrain" Vyra sat up and waltzed over to him

He sat up from the wall then the two began walking down the hallway

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"What? I can't just drop by and say hi? The girl huffed

"And like you said, it's been a while so why not?" Vyra replied as they walked out to the second floor balcony watching the sun slowly set

Siegrain nodded watching the sun as the light reflected off of his face

They began light conversation

"-yeah and before we even made it to Galuna, Erza tried to annihilate me" Vyra said without thinking

"Oh? and why is that?" Siegrain looked over to the bluenette

Vyra started to sweat. 'He possibly couldn't be dangerous, he's on the magic council... and he's-he's my...'

"She wanted to know" she paused "How I ultimately know you" Vyra began

"-she said you were dangerous and couldn't be trusted" Vyra said looking down at her hands

"She must be thinking of Jellal" Siegrain spoke up

"That's what I thought too..." Vyra said

"Fairy Tail was recently attacked..." she began

"I have heard" Siegrain nodded

"You have?" Vyra's eyes widened

"Yes, we have gotten wind the report, but conflict between two guilds is forbidden" Siegrain said

"-just let it pass, the Phantom Lord guild is known for causing trouble. It is just what they do" Siegrain concluded

"But that's not fair! They can just trash our guildhall and get away with it?" Vyra shouted

"I apologize Vyra, but it is the laws of the Magic Council. There is nothing more that we can do" Siegrain tried to reason with the hot tempered girl

"I understand-" the bluenette let out a sigh

"But what if it happened again?" Vyra asked

"It is forbidden" Siegrain flat out repeated

"Okay, okay I guess I better start going. It's getting dark out" Vyra said pulling on her backpack straps flipping her hair to sit perfectly on her shoulders as they were walking back to the main entrance

"Have a safe ride back to Magnolia" Siegrain turned around to watch the bluenette walk down the steps of the Magic Council

"See you soon" Vyra raised a hand before turning around and finding a carriage that was available to bring her home

"See you later..."

.

.

.

.

.

"My sister"

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHH! I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! XD Yup Vyra and Siegrain/Jellal are siblings. Vyra is the younger sister to Jellal, just to clarify. Don't worry there will be more Gray x Vyra scenes coming up especially with Juvia who is coming into the story very soon.**


	12. Phantom Strikes

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been writing and updating every single day up to this chapter, I kind of took a break. I really wanted to get some chapters out there so you guys can binge read my story .**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it ! Thanks a billion for reading it really means a lot to me :)**

* * *

"I had no idea that the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail had such rivalry between them-" Lucy said walking home pulling her luggage behind her along with Plue

"Honestly, I thought of joining them before I met up with Natsu, they got a reputation with almost being as crazy as Fairy Tail" the blonde said

"But I love our guild, and I don't regret my decision at all— Fairy Tail is kinda like my family!" Lucy opened her front door

'Hey' Gray saluted

'Very nice place you have' Erza held up a cup of tea

Happy had a fish in his mouth and Natsu pouted

Lucy threw her luggage at Natsu

"Why are you here!?" She screamed

"Since the guild has been attacked, we can assume that there are Phantom Lord members in town" Erza began

"They probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now" Gray commented

"WHERE WE LIVE?!" Lucy shouted

"Mira said it would be safer, yeah know to strengthen numbers" The ice mage spoke

"I guess she's right..." Lucy exhaled

"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!" Happy jumped in

"You are an attractive teenage girl after all" Erza picked up her cup of tea

"I wasn't entirely comfortable for you and Vyra to be here alone with Natsu and Gray, honestly who knows what would happen if I weren't to be here"

Gray's face slowly turned red and Natsu was still pouting

"I felt that I could only relax if I stayed here as well" Erza looked at the blonde with a smile

"It's not time to relax" Natsu snapped

"Speaking of Vyra, where the heck is she!?" the pink headed dragon slayer questioned missing his blue headed best friend

"Fashionably late as always" Gray sighed

"WATCH IT ICE BOY, DON'T TALK ABOUT VY LIKE THAT" Natsu shouted

"LIKE WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU FIERY FREAK" Gray yelled back

They were at each other's throats again

Lucy ignored the two boys and spoke straight again to Erza

"So it was already decided that those three would stay with me?" Lucy asked the redhead

"Ohh look Erza I found some frilly panties that you might like" Happy said going through Lucy's dresser

"I can't believe you would actually wear something like this Lucy" Erza blushed

"I need to get some shut eye so can you guys keep it down" Gray said laying on Lucy's bed

Natsu and Plue were munching on some candy, and Happy had a fish in his mouth

"You guys are taking this 'make this your home' thing a little too far" Lucy sweat dropped

"We have a serious problem here, you boys hygiene" Erza pointed at Natsu and Gray

"I don't want to take a bath" Natsu whined

"But I just got into bed" Gray huffed

"Awe come on boys, or do we have to take a bath like when we were kids?" Erza held up Natsu and Gray by their backs as the two boys blushed

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy screamed

"They're the strongest team!" Happy cheered

"More like the strangest team" Lucy sweat dropped

* * *

 **The streets of Magnolia**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah on course! I don't want to break up our team"

"OH LEVVVYYY" The two boys gushed with hearts floating above their heads

Team Shadow Gear were waltzing the streets of magnolia

"The three of us can take on anything!"

"Yeah!"

"Yo! Jet, Droy!" A voice called out

"Hey Vyra" the three said at the same time

"What are you doing by yourself Vyra?" Levy asked the bluenette who then walked over to the trio

"I just got back from a special request job request the master sent me on..." the girl lied nervously

"I'm on my way to Lucy's, Natsu and Gray should be there by now" The moonlight mage finished

They began walking together since they are going in the same general direction

"I will always protect you Levy!" Jet shouted

"No, I will!" Droy interjected

"No, I will!" Jet shoved Droy

"Boys, there's enough Levy to go arou-"

They all blacked out.

* * *

 **Magnolia SouthGate Park**

A crowd formed all around the park

"Excuse us, were from they're guild. Let us through" Erza said stern-fully leading the group of Fairy Tail wizards through the crowd

Levy, Jett, and Droy were pinned up against the main tree of the park. They were only hanging by their hands while the rest of there limp bodies just hanged life-less, heads hanging down

Underneath the trio was no other then Vyra. She was only hanging by one arm opposed to the two, which honestly looked like she could fall at any moment.

Levy and Vyra's clothes were torn open, which now they were exposed to most of Magnolia with just being in their bras and the Phantom Lord symbol written on their stomachs

Lucy had a hand covering her mouth about to cry beside Happy

Gray was in absolute shock with what he was seeing

Natsu looked like he was about to commit murder

"Levy!" Lucy called out teary eyed

"Jet, Droy-" Gray looked at the two boys

"V-Vy" Gray choked up balling his hand into a fist

"Phantom Lord did this..." Natsu trembled in anger

Master Makarov came through the crowd

"Master..." Erza said trying to find the words to speak

The shingle that was holding Vyra up broke, Natsu and Gray both ran as fast as they could to catch her, ultimately it was Gray who caught her in his arms

"Vyra..." Gray put a his hand into her cheek examining the bluenette

He grabbed her hand, Gray's eyes were shaded by his hair

"They're going to pay..." the ice mage whispered

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rumble... but I will not let come to my children without taking revenge!" the Master broke his makeshift cane

"We have no choice but to go to war" the Master let out an enormous amount of magic power

* * *

 **A/N: and that's the end of this chapter. Not that much Vyra in this chapter because she was unconscious for most of it, but she's not out for the count yet!**

 **My favorite part of this episode is when Erza is embarrassing Natsu & Gray about taking a bath and Happy's like "There and strongest team!" and Lucy's shades them "More like the strangest team" XD I remember watching that for the first time and dying with laughter **

**Thanks for reading !**

 **-Julia**


	13. Fairy Tail has come calling!

**A/N: Hello! Hello! Guys, honestly I'm having the toughest time right now writing the Phantom Lord Arc. I'm having a hard time deciding what I should do with Vyra. I really want to get to the Tower of Heaven Arc because it's one of my favorites, but I'm just getting writers block right now ahh!**

* * *

"Nughh" Vyra slumped herself up from the hospital bed putting a hand up to her throbbing head

"What's happened?" the girl asked herself looking over at the other injured people in the room

"Oh, yeah..." flashbacks of last night went through Vyra's head. She remembers meeting with Levy and the boys, but then it all gets fuzzy

"Where is everyone?" Vyra questioned

"They're attacking Phantom at this very moment" Mirajane, who took the form of Lucy said

"Lucy?" Vyra said confused

"It's actually Mira, Vy" Mira transformed her face for Vyra to recognize her, then to switch back to Lucy's form

"Oh" Vyra looked over to the so called blonde

Mira caught Vyra up with what has been going on between Fairy Tail and Phantom

.

.

.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel... that's who attacked us?" Vyra questioned Mira for confirmation while looking over at the unconscious Team Shadow Gear

"Yes" Mira nodded looking down at her toes

"I see" Vyra stubbled herself out of bed slowly falling to her knees soon after

"What are you doing Vyra? Your going to hurt yourself!" Mira ran to the bluenette trying to give her aid

"Get me to the window" Vyra commanded barely being able to stand

"The window?" Mira said confused but she listened and led her to the window

Vyra put her hand on the window sill letting the sun hit her skin

"Ahhhh" the bluenette relaxed kneeling by the window sill

Mira was amazed

The sunlight was giving Vyra energy and letting her heal?

It reminded Mira of Photosynthesis in a way, but Vyra was the plant, and the sun was giving her the energy she needed

"I've never seen this before" Mira mumbled under her breath

"Hmm?" Vyra turned her head over her shoulder to look at Mira (Who is still transformed into Lucy by the way)

She crouched down next to the bluenette

"To think I've known you for so long Vyra, and not know you heal in the sunlight" Mira/Lucy giggled

Vyra smiled "Yeah, I always heal fast"

"I'm assuming it's the same thing with moonlight?" Mira questioned

"mhmmm" Vyra nodded

"-Although it's a different feeling" the bluenette began

"How so?"

"It's kinda hard to explain-" the girl sweat dropped not knowing what to say to the previous S-Class wizard

Vyra knew Mirajane was super OP, but after everything that happened with Lisanna it was kind of difficult for Vyra to talk to the eldest Strauss sibling.

She never knew exactly what to say to her without making her sad, since herself and Natsu were the closest to the youngest Strauss sibling.

"I have to go and help the others" Vyra stood up

"What? Vyra No-" Mira tried to reason with the bluenette

"I can't just sit here and do nothing-" Vyra stretched her arms

"Take care of the others for me okay Mira?" Vyra said crawling through the now open window

"Vyra wait! Please don't go!-" She ran to the window already seeing the blue headed girl running towards the guild hall.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

"Whoaa, this place is huge! So this is a wizarding guild huh?" A tiny Natsu jumped up and down in front of the guild hall

"Yup, it's called Fairy Tail" Master Makarov stood side by side with the pink headed dragon Slayer

"Hmph, That's a weird name" Natsu scoffed

"Yes but you see, Nobody knows whether or not Fairies have tails, or even if they exist, so it will forever be a mystery..." the Master replied

.

.

.

"Byeeeeee! Come back soon!" The youngest Strauss sibling waved off Natsu

"Where are you going?" A teenage Mira questioned

The boy giggled with a toothy smile "I got my first real magic job!"

"Did you even bother to read the whole flyer first?" Mira teased

"-uh-well yeah. It says please get rid of this-thingy, that's somewhere doing this-thingy..." the little Dragon Slayer paused

"That was doing something to someone... for fifty thousand jewel" the boy smiled back

"It doesn't say that!" Lisanna shouted

At this moment, members around the guild started to crowd around the group. Such as Erza, Gray, Cana, Levy and many more.

Macao and Wakaba watched from afar and Laxus was sitting by the bar with a little bluenette headed girl sitting on the counter in front of him

"Lay off okay..." Natsu pouted

"Your telling me that your so stupid, the only thing you're able to read off the job is the reward?" Mira said slyly

"Be nice Mira" Lisanna said looking at her older sister

"I know how to read-Igneel taught me how to read and write when I was little..."

"It's just-nothing on this stupid flyer makes any sense to me" the boy trembled

"I know the names of all kinds of different foods!"

"Hamburgers-"

"Awe, it's okay" Lisanna tried to reassure him

"Spaghetti-"

"Rice balls"

"Cake and cookies—"

"Stu and soup!"

"a-and I know—" Natsu fell to his knees

"awe man this sucks, I swear I know more than just food names..." he choked up

"I'm serious you guys! Igneel taught me how to read... h-he r-really did" The pink headed boy was now trembling on the job request held in his hands

"He taught me h-how to read lots of s-stuff" he stuttered as tears began to well up in the little Salamander's eyes

"Aww your so cute when you're crying" Mira teased, embarrassing the boy

"Don't be creepy" Lisanna pointed at Mira

"I'M NOT CRYING" Natsu screamed

.

.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, I'm sure Igneel did his best. But it's hard to learn to read and write because there are an awful lot of words" Erza said while joining the conversation

"Know it all" Natsu crossed his arms

"You just have to be patient and study hard- and I could teach you if you'd like" the red head offered

"No wayyy" Natsu shot back

"Sorry, but you're way too scary" He finished

"I don't understand what's so scary about a vocabulary lesson" Erza grabbed him, pulling the dragon slayer by the hair

"Ahhhhhh- Please you guys gotta help mee!" Natsu cried out

Mira was on the floor with laugher and Lisanna sweat dropped

"That's what he gets for being such a dummy" Gray smirked

Then to be hit with a flying backpack

"OH YEAH, MR WALKS AROUND IN HIS PANTIES?"

"YEAH, YOU SNOT-NOSED LITTLE BRAT!"

"That's enough you two" Erza separated the fire and ice duo... by almost breaking their necks

"Gimme three days" Erza's eyes glared red staring at the pink headed dragon slayer

"Think of me as Igneel number two, In just three days I'll hammer all the vocabulary you need to become an effective Fairy Tail wizard into your thick skull-"

"And you will not eat, drink or sleep until you mastered them!" She pulled out her sword

Natsu turned white in the face

Natsu was about to accept defeat by accepting Erza's help, until another opportunity arose

A blue headed girl stepped down from the counter and approached the dragon slayer, who looked like he was about to be murdered by Erza

"I-Uh" She twiddled her thumbs behind her back nervously

"I-I can help you" she smiled

Everyone at the guild was taken back.

Vyra as a young girl was very shy and only has ever spoken directly to the master and Laxus.

Laxus was the one who brought Vyra to Fairy Tail, so he's the one Vyra looked up to and trusted the most

Totally ignoring Erza, Vyra directly spoke to Natsu

"Please let me help you" She grabbed Natsu by the hands making the salamander slightly blush

"Uh...Yeah-okay! Sure!" Natsu fist bumped the air

* * *

 **Present**

"Oh No! I'm too late!" Vyra ran as fast as she could towards the guild hall seeing a flash of golden light fill up across the sky

"It's so bright"Vyra shielded her eyes

"-But feels amazing" she opened her arms, soaking in the warmth from the magic energy that's radiating off of the spell

Vyra continued her pace until she met up with the rest of the guild

"All right we beat Phantom!"

"We are victorious, but I had nothing to do with it. This victory is your my children" Master Makarov proclaimed on the top of a building while everyone cheered

.

.

.

"Oh my-" Vyra was taken back by the destruction that the two guilds had caused

"V-Vyraaaaaaaaa" Happy came flying towards the girl with tears streaming down his cheeks

"H-Happy" She giggled

"It's okay, I'm okay" she smiled petting the little blue cat who was now crying into her chest

Noticing the commotion between Happy and Vyra, the rest of them ran over to to the duo.

"Vyra!" they all shouted

Natsu was the first one to get to the girl out of the bunch, engulfing her in a tight hug picking her up and twirling her around

"I'm so glad your okay Vyra" Lucy said to the girl

"mhm" Erza agreed nodding

Gray just stood there frozen unable to move

"G-gray?" She comically pushed Natsu off of her with a worried look toward the Ice-Make mage

Gray slowly walked over to her grasping the bluenette in a tight hug

Vyra was taken completely by surprise and didn't know how exactly to react

At first she probably hit every shade of red in the color spectrum, then she realized how sincere the ice make wizard was being

She then returned the hug with a small smile

"THEYY LOVEEEE EACHH OTHERRRRRRR" Happy shouted teasing the duo

At first Gray and Vyra's faces were flushed in embarrassment, but then they're faces turned sour

"DO NOT!" They both screamed simultaneously punching Happy into the sky

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of Phantom! I know I skipped most of the Phantom scenes, but if you take it from Vyra's POV she kinda missed all of it anyway and I don't want to sit her and basically rewrite everything from the manga/show.**

 **I know the flashback part was more cannon but I had too! xD Sorry I LOVE all the flashbacks they do in the anime especially the one with Natsu breaking down (which I wrote in this chap.) I got the feels tbh. I love baby Natsu he's soooo cute!**

 **With the flashbacks I kinda wanted to show Vyra's side when she was little too, so there was a reason for it. I wanted to share more of her personality. Her working up the courage to help Natsu is how they become best friends and that's the reason for how she is now. If it wasn't for that, Vyra would've still been really quite and shy**.

 **Now we're on to the TOH Arc and things are about to get juicy**

 **Please, if you guys have any thoughts and inputs do let me know!**

 **Thanks so much for reading**

 **-Julia**


	14. Welcome to my Nightmare

**A/N: We made it to 1,000 reads! Ahhhh :)) I just want to thank everyone for reading so far. We're now FINALLY on the Tower of Heaven Arc and I'm beyond excited to share more of this story with you guys.**

* * *

"Your a celestial spirit?!" Natsu shouted

"No way really?!" Happy chimed in

Loki scratched the back of his head smiling "Yeah, sorry I haven't told you guys sooner"

"Gotta say I'm surprised I never caught on to you" Gray walked over

"Loki here is actually A lion spirit" Lucy said

"What!" Happy and Natsu screamed

"A lion is like a over grown cat right!?" Happy drooled

"-And you didn't even both to tell me?" Vyra whined

"I'm sorry my love-" he put his arm around Vyra

"You know I would do anything for you, but how about I make it up to you-" His eyes were sparkling

"One date" He smiled

She pushed Loki off of her "Hey- You could've had a date along time ago, if you came right out and told me in the first place" she teased walking away swaying her hips

Loki turned to stone

"GAAHAHAHAHA" Natsu and Happy burst into fits of laughter

Loki and Vyra always had a flirtatious relationship.

"Anyways... Lucy, here I got you something-" Loki pulled something out of his jacket

"-Here you go"

"What are those?" Lucy questioned

"There tickets to this awesome beach resort, you did so much for me it's the least I could do" Loki replied

"The beach!?"

"I never been to a place like that before!"

"Expensive!"

The tenro teams eyes were popping out of their heads

"I already gave Erza her ticket, I hope you guys have a good time" He finished

"Come on! Chop chop, No lollygagging. Now hurry or I'll leave you behind" Erza said already dressed up in vacation attire

"Alright! Let's go!" They all cheered

* * *

 **Akane Resort**

"Gimme back my bathing suit!" Gray screamed to Natsu

"No way man!" He swung it around in his hands

"I don't think Happy likes being used as a cover-up" Lucy giggled

The group was playing volleyball on the beach

Natsu, Vyra and Happy Vs. Lucy, Gray and Erza

"Oh- my beloved Gray... What a hunk!"

Hiding behind some of the trees was no other then Juvia Lockser, one of Phantoms element four

.

.

.

"Hey Erza-" Lucy came into the red heads room

"Get out of the room and come have some fun!" Lucy said wearing a long red dress

"Natsu, Gray, and Vyra are downstairs, wanna go find them and play some games?" the blonde asked

"That's right, there's a casino here isn't there?" Erza said

"In that case-" Erza requipped into the fanciest getup she owned

"How do I look?" Erza posed

She had her hair done up, had long white gloves on with a beautiful long purple gown

"You look great... a little on the glitzy side- but whatever" Lucy sweat dropped

* * *

 **Casino**

Seventeen, C'mon seventeen!" Natsu smashed the button on the gambling machine

"Don't be mean seventeen!" Happy said floating next to Natsu

"Come on..." Vyra put her hands up against the glass to scan the numbers

Natsu was wearing his usual attire, and Vyra had her hair half up-half down (Think of Ariana Grande's hair style)

She was wearing a aqua colored short flowy dress that fell right before her knees, (Think of Lucy's dress but shorter and more poofy at the ends, not fitted) and tied together with black platinum form heels and her signature golden necklace (the one thats similar to Gray's)

17... 17... the three almost went ballistic

17! "WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH!"

"WE GOT IT!" Vyra and Natsu we're jumping up and down

BEEEEPP "AHHHHHHH" The trio freaked out

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA" Natsu began smacking the buttons

"CURSE YOU SEVENTEEN!" Happy screamed

"THEY SET US UPP!" Vyra banged on the glass

"Sir- Ma'am, Please don't do that..."

"BUT IT ACTED AS IF IT WAS GOING TO GIVE US OUR NUMBER!" Natsu cried

"IT'S NOT FAIR" Vyra screamed

"NOT FAIR!" Happy repeated

* * *

 **With Gray**

"Man, they are such a sore losers" Gray sweat dropped holding cards in his hands over hearing the bumbling bunch

"Gray my darling..."

"Huh?" Gray looked up to see a pale women with blue hair, wearing a huge golden Fairy Tail necklace

"I- I'm Juvia- Do you remember me?" She stuttered fiddling with her hands

"Yeah! You're that chick from Phantom!"

* * *

 **With Natsu & Vyra**

"COME BACK SEVENTEEN, WE'LL DO ANYTHING!" The dragon Slayer and Moonlight Mage both screamed simultaneously while smashing on the number buttons

"Sir- Ma'am, please don't hit the machine..." The casino employee sweat dropped

. . . .

"Cool your jet's kids"

The duo both stopped and looked over to the mysterious voice

"Either play nice like the rest of the grown ups or hit the bricks you hear me?" The voice matched and obscure looking man sitting down with a cane

"Square!?"

"Blockhead!"

"I'm going to give you some friendly advice, in live you got two paths to take-"

"Huh?" Natsu and Vyra we're dumbfounded

Blocks surround Natsu as it pinned him to the gambling machine

"Natsu!" Vyra screamed

The mysterious man then threw a Orange rope at Vyra tangling her up

"What's your deal man?" Natsu shouted

"Aghhhhh I can't move!" Vyra squirmed rolling around on the floor

"You can either live a dandy life-" His hand turned into a gun pointing straight at Natsu's head

"-Or die a jealous poser" he smiled

* * *

 **With Gray & Juvia**

"So, I heard Phantom was disbanded-" Gray began sitting at the bar sitting next to Juvia

"That had to be tough on you..."

"Yes! But now I'm a free wizard and I can join and guild I want!" she smiled as her Fairy Tail symbol necklace

"I see, and I take it you want to join Fairy Tail huh?" Gray questioned

"Oh yes! Very much so!" Juvia agreed

"I don't know, after all the stuff that just went down-" He sipped his drink

"I mean i'm okay with it, but who knows what the master will say" Gray finished

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes!" Juvia's eyes sparkled clasping her hands together

"If I were you I'd be care about making promises like that" Gray smirked

"Gray Fullbuster-"

"Hm?" Gray and Juvia turned around not knowing what was coming next

* * *

 **Time skip after the attack**

"Now what do we do?" Gray asked Lucy as he was taking off his shirt

"It's bad, they took Erza and Happy" Lucy replied

"AGHHHHH" Natsu screamed as he let out a flamethrower of fire

He coughed "The nerve of that guy!"

"Natsu!" Gray and Lucy shouted running over to the salamander

"What happened to you?" Gray asked

"Hey! What kind of jerk shoots people in the mouth?!" Natsu screamed

"I mean- someone could have gotten really hurt" He ranted

" Uhh- I think that would've killed anyone who wasn't a weirdo like you" Lucy replied as the three then sweat dropped

"YOU GUYS GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

All the attention was now moved onto Vyra still wrapped up in the 'kitty' rope

Her hands we're tied behind her back as she was in a arched position, her face was now red due to the blood rushing to her head and her dress was slowly riding up

In a male's point of view, you could saw the scene was very... erotic

"I- umm w-woah" Natsu and Gray's faces we're flushed red with steam coming out of their ears watching the bluenette

"Stop staring at her Gray!' Juvia squealed

"LOOK AWAY!" Lucy karate chopped the fire and ice mages

Lucy then summoned Cancer, and snipped the rope

"Ahh, thanks Luce" Vyra rubbed her sore wrists

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked the group

"I'LL SHOW THAT BLOCKHEAD!" Natsu exploded running off

"Follow him!" Gray pointed

"-Wait, does he even know where he's going?" Lucy questioned

"Natsu has a nose that put's wide animals to shame" Gray replied

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go, the Arc I've been waiting to write for a super long time xD. I guess you can say this chapter is more of an intro to the TOH, but I personally really enjoyed this episode so it was a must have for me.**

 **How did you like this chapter? If you have any suggestions at all please do let me know!**

 **Thanks so much for reading**

 **-Julia**


	15. The Tower of Heaven

**A/N: I can't believe we made it this far. Yay! I had this fanfic idea for so long now and the fact that I'm now writing it makes me so excited**

* * *

"I'm worried about those people who are stuck in the cards..." Lucy began as the group set sail to find a kidnapped Erza and Happy

"We let the military know about them before we left so I'm sure they will be fine-" Gray reassured the blonde

"Wait a minute, where the heck are we?" The Ice-Make wizard shouted

"Lost at sea..." Vyra sighed sitting back down on the boat

"I don't know, we've been following Salamanders lead" Juvia commented

"Natsu-" Lucy turned around

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" she asked a sickly green Natsu

"Man! We're relying on your sense of smell, pull it together!" Gray screamed

"How dare you disappoint my love with your childish actions!" Juvia furrowed

"Jeez, I can't believe how easy it was for them to knock us out and kidnap Erza and Happy" Gray crossed his arms

"In our defense, they must be powerful wizards to be able to knock out someone as strong as Erza" Juvia spoke up

"What?! They didn't beat her! Quit talking like you know her because you don't" Gray responded coldly

"Ohh- I'm so sorry" Juvia cried

"Hey watch it Gray! She didn't do anything to you!" Vyra defended Juvia

"Those goons that attacked us said they were old friends of Erza's..." Lucy began

"Which makes me wonder- if we know her any better then Juvia does..."

'Old friends?' Vyra thought looking over at Lucy

All the pieces we're coming together in Vyra's head

'Oh no'

Vyra stood up abruptly "We need to leave-"

"What? Why?" Lucy asked the bluenette

"What the- I just got a weird feeling" Natsu stood straight up as if he wasn't affected by motion sickness at all

Vyra's stomach churned now realizing where the group was heading

"The birds-" Lucy gasped

"What's happening to them?" Gray questioned

The group gasped "Not the fish too"

"I've never seen anything like it-" Juvia said

"Hey, what's that?" Natsu turned around

"T-the Tower of Heaven..." Vyra stuttered

"I'll protect us- My water dome will protect us from being seen" Juvia summoned her defensive spell

"Nice work Juvia" Lucy responded

Vyra was in a frozen state, unable to move, unable to speak, honestly she didn't know what to do at this very moment

.

.

.

"I found an underwater passageway to the tower" Juvia rose up from the ocean

"Seriously?"

"Wait a go"

"YOU HEAR THAT LUCY, I WAS JUST PRAISED BY GRAY NOT YOU!" Juvia screamed at the blonde

"Yeah yeah..." Lucy sighed

"We can swim there in 10 minutes" Natsu said

"We can hold our breath for the long right?" Gray asked

"THAT'S NOT HUMANLY POSSIBLE YOU DOBES!" Lucy screamed

"In that case I suggest you wear these" Juvia held up a water sphere

"-A water shell containing oxygen, this way you can breathe while underwater" she finished

"Wow, your awesome" Natsu complimented the water mage

The four jumped into the water, but they we're minus one bluenette

They looked back to the girl who was staring at her reflection in the water

"Come on, me and Natsu will pull you so you don't have to worry" Gray stretched out his right arm from under the water

Lucy and Juvia we're bewildered

"What's going on? Lucy asked

"I don't- I can't" She clutched her hand back to her chest

"Come on Vy, I got you" Natsu grabbed her other hand gently

Vyra still unsure about the situation but just nodded nervously as she followed Natsu's lead.

Water you can say is one of Vyra's weaknesses, she doesn't know how to swim

"So we're beneath the tower now huh?" Gray huffed

"I wonder where there keeping Erza and Happy" Natsu commented

"They do look silly but they sure do work" Lucy said holding up her water sphere

"Yeah pretty cool" Vyra agreed

"I'm impressed you two made it her because I purposefully made yours smaller so you'd have trouble breathing" Juvia said with a glare in her eyes

"Jeez thanks-" the bluenette slouched

Lucy looked over to the moonlight mage

"Uhhhh-" Lucy sweat dropped

Vyra was confused "What?"

"What the heck is on your face?!" Natsu shouted while pointing at the bluenette

She brought a hand to her cheek "My face?"

Vyra squealed crouching down shielding her face

"Vy, what's wrong?" Gray asked her

'Crap, crap, crap. How could I be so careless?' The bluenette thought

She let out a breath and stood up, then turned back around facing the group, holding her ground

She had a red face tattoo going down the right side of her face, starting from her forehead to the end of her cheek

She looked down not being able to meet anyone's gaze

"I covered it up with transformation magic..." Vyra said breaking the silence

"I guess the water must've dissolved the spell, god how could I forget" She facepalmed

"But why?" Lucy asked

"You guys don't understand, I've been here before- and it's dangerous" the bluenette explained

"Intruders!" The soldiers screamed hoarding around the five wizards

"Uh-Oh!" Lucy gasped

"Identify yourselves!" one of the soldiers screamed

"I guess we don't have a choice- we're going to have to fight them" Gray said

"You losers wanna no who we are?" Natsu snarled

"WE'RE FROM FAIRY TAIL!" He screamed as they all began attacking the soldiers

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu jumped into the air unleashing a breath attack

"OWCH SO HOT!"

 **"Ice-Make Lance!"** Gray unleashed his attack

"AHHH SO COLD!"

 **"Open Gate of the Maiden!"** Lucy shouted

"A SWIMSUIT?!"

 **"VIRGO!"** She summoned her spirit

"These perv's need to be punished..." Lucy pointed to the men

"...As you wish..." Virgo said wiping them out

"It's like she's make out of water!"

"The bullet's won't affect her!"

Juvia just stood there taking in the attack head on and her water body rekindled herself back together

"WOAH, WHAT'S WITH THIS CHICK!"

"Drip Drip Drop" She prepared her attack

 **"WATER SLICER!"** Juvia cut them out with her water

"Why the heck does this one look like Master Jellal?"

"Who cares, Take her out!"

Angered, Vyra let out her attack

 **"CRYSTAL MASSACRE!"** The bluenette shouted throwing her levitating crystals at the soldiers

...

"Well, that takes care of that" Vyra said putting her hands on her hips

"Good work team" Gray commented

I hope we're not causing attention to-Ah who am I kidding" Lucy gave up

"So where's the block head buddy?" Natsu picked up one of the soldiers by the shirt

All of a sudden, an entrance way came coming right to their feet

"What's that?" The dragon slayer asked

"I think this is there way of saying come on in" Gray replied

.

.

.

HEY BLOCKHEAD!"

"Jeez, would ya keep it down" Lucy said hitting the dragon slayer upside the head

"I don't see the point in sneaking around anymore..." Gray replied holding a chicken leg in his hand

WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS EATING?" Lucy screamed watching Gray and Natsu stuffing their faces

"I suggest you join them until there is nothing left" Virgo inquired

"No thanks..." The blonde sweat dropped

"The door that let us in is a magic user" Juvia began

"-and they are well aware of our presence" Virgo continued

"Why would they let us in?" Lucy wondered

"They tryin' to provoke us?" Gray thought

Vyra just stared at the plate of food in front of her in worry

"Not to be rude, but your bikini leaves a little to the imagination" Virgo said

"Should I change?!" The blonde shouted

"Yes! Let me help you!" Virgo creepily went over to Lucy

"WAIT! YOU MEAN RIGHT HERE!" Lucy screamed

"Holy-" Gray blushed

"Please stop looking at her Gray!" Juvia sniffled

"I brought this over from the celestial world" Virgo said

"So boys, do I look super cute in this outfit or what?" Lucy posed

"Oh yeah your look great!" Gray complimented

"DON'T COMPLIMENT HER!" Juvia cried

"I wish you luck princess" Virgo said to Lucy before departing back to the celestial world

"Thanks for the help Virgo" The blonde said to the disappearing spirit

"Did you guys want me to ask Virgo for a change of clothes too?" Lucy asked the Fire and Ice Mages

"Nah, this does the trick just fine" Gray said drying his clothes off of the fiery dragon slayer

"HE'S NOT A DRYER YA KNOW!" Lucy screamed

"Wait- Where did Vyra go? We got her an outfit too..." Lucy looked around for the bluenette holding a dark blue dress similar to her very own

"You gotta be kidding me" Gray said putting a hand up to his head

"The intruders!"

"We found them!"

The soldiers surround the bunch then to be slashed down

"ERZA!" Natsu and Gray screamed

"Thank goodness you're okay" Lucy let out a sigh of relief

"Wow, she's so cool" Juvia blushed

Erza gasped "What are you all doing inside the tower!?" Erza shouted

"Looking for you" The blonde replied

"W-we haven't met, my name is Juvia and-" Juvia began

"Go home, this place is far too dangerous" Erza said sternly

"Your not going to scare me into leaving" Nastu smashed his fist's together

"You have to go" The redhead repeated

"But why?" Lucy questioned

"Your friends kidnapped Happy, I can't leave him behind!" Natsu shouted

"They got him too? It must've been Millianna..." Erza concluded

"And now we lost Vyra, we can't leave her either" Gray finished

Erza stared at Gray before moving on to Natsu

"Where can I find him?" Natsu screamed

"I'm not sure..." Erza replied

"This means war" Natsu snarled

"Who are you declaring war against?" Gray jumped in

"THE GUYS WHO KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE BUDDY!" The hot headed dragon slayer ran past Erza

"Wait! Natsu..." Erza's hair flied in the wind

"That moron" Gray commented

"Poor Natsu" Juvia looked sorrowfully

"Let's go and help him!" Lucy cheered

"No!" Erza held up her sword

"You don't have to worry about Happy, Millianna is a cat lover she wouldn't do anything to hurt him-" she began

She turned around not facing the three remaining wizards

"I promise I'll bring both of them back to the guild with me, and you three need to leave immediately" Erza finished

"What? No way!" Gray shouted

"-and what about Vyra? She's still out there" The Ice-Mage rose his arms in anger

"She said she's been here before... Come to think of it, Vyra said the same thing your saying to us..." Lucy said quietly looking down towards the floor

"Your kidding?" Erza turned around looking at the celestial mage in shock

'How does Vyra know about the tower?' Erza thought

She then had a flashback of when she spoke to Siegrain at the magic council way back when

'How is Vyra?- I thought you out of all people should know...' Siegrain's words floated around Erza's head

At this point she was either an enemy or an allie is Erza's eyes, but the red head was leaning more towards enemy if she was conspiring with Siegrain

"We're not leaving and that's that" Gray concluded

"We're not about to ditch our friends that need our help!" Lucy perked up

"Erza, What's up with this tower and who's this Jellal guy?" the blonde questioned

"I can understand if you don't want to tell us... you said the creeps that kidnapped you used to be friends of yours right? Well, we're your friends now and we're here to help you, and no matter what happens we'll always have your back" Lucy put her fist up

"Yeah, she's right" Gray agreed

"LEAVE" the redhead screamed

"Come on," Lucy whined

"Your freaking me out because this isn't like you at all..." Gray said

Erza slowly turned around with tears in her eyes

The three we're astonished, especially Gray who has never scene the legendary Titana cry before

"I'm sorry, but win or lose this battle i'm starting death in the face..." Erza said crossing her arms

"What do you mean by that?" Gray questioned

"There's no point in fighting the inevitable, but what I can do is share my story with you guys..." Erza replied

* * *

 **With Vyra**

*Thump Thump*

The moonlight Mage was walking down one of the empty hallways in the Tower of Heaven still wearing the same outfit from the casino, she kicked off her heels and began walking barefoot

Visions of her as a child we're welling up in her mind

She slapped her cheeks "Get it together Vy" she sniffled

'I had to get away from the others, if they we're to find Erza and she saw me, she would've thought I was some traitor or something Vyra thought

Since Vyra looks so similar to Jellal, It only makes sense

"I can't believe this is happening" Vyra thought out loud as another entrance was led right in front of her feet

*Thump Thump Thump*

She looked up

My worst Nightmare is coming true.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Vyra. But you do learn a lot more about here in this chapter. I really wanted Vyra to have the face tattoo that Jellal has, and the reason she covered it up was because she did want anyone to find out who she was take Erza for example.**

 **I'm thinking of doing a flashback chapter when Vyra was in the tower, what do you all think? We see Erza's P.O.V, I wanna show off Vyra's.**


	16. The Other Promise

**A/N: So I decided to do a flashback for this chapter, so you see more of Vyra's past. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Jellal Age: 9**

 **Vyra Age: 8**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Would ya stop pouting? It's not my fault you dropped your ice cream..." A carefree young Jellal said walking on the streets of Margaret Town with his hands lazily supporting the back of his head

"It's not my fault either! Someone bumped into me!" a bluenette girl following behind Jellal said

This was no other than Vyra

"a-and I didn't even have a taste..." The girl complained

She wore a burnt orange sundress with black tennis shoes and a brown backpack. She also had her shoulder length signature blue hair up in a high ponytail

"I think this is one of the nicest towns we've been to" Jellal commented looking around at the scenery

There were street performers on every block, families were together either enjoying a birthday or some sort of celebration, and to top it all off when the sun sets, the sky looks like a painting-Beautiful.

"How about we stay an extra day?" Jellal smiled

"Oh yeah!" Vyra cheered

"Another ice cream on the double!" she continued with a fist pumped into the air

"We don't have enough money for that Vy..." Jellal sweat dropped

"AHHHHH!"

"GET AWAY!"

A huge ship came upon the harbor and the civilians were running as their lives depended on it

"What's going on?" Vyra asked as the two siblings we're dumbfounded

Guards then came out of the ships and tackled people to the ground.

Children, adults, the elderly, you name it. Nobody was safe.

"Come on Vy" Jellal said swiftly pulling the younger girl by the hand into the alleyways

The two siblings hid behind a dumpster "Jella-" Vyra was cut off

Jellal put a hand covering her mouth as he kept peaking around the corner from time to time to keep look out from the guards

Just from the way her brother was reacting she knew something was dangerously wrong

"Hey! We got two over here!" One of the guards screamed pointing at the blue headed siblings

Jellal turned around and grabbed Vyra's hand once again

"RUNN!" he screamed

The two bolted as fast as they could through the alleyways, turning at every other corner hoping to lose the guards

"It's a dead end..." Vyra was feeling the brick wall with her hands

"Damn" Jellal clenched his jaw

"J-Jellal..." The younger girl began to cry

"Vy, please don't cry it's okay- I'm here, and I'll protect you!" Jellal got on his knees trying to comfort his baby sister

"There they are" the three guards approached the duo

Jellal stood up putting Vyra behind him

"You know-" the first guard began

"-We don't really like challenges" the second one said

"and punks like you two deserve what your going to get" the third guard pulled out his electric spear which made Jellal and Vyra flinch in fear

"GET THEM"

* * *

 **The Tower of Heaven (Arrival)**

The siblings were sitting linked arm an arm on the ship scared out of their minds thinking of what was going to happen to them.

"They took us to an island?" Vyra whispered and Jellal looked up

The ship docked and the guards led all of the innocent civilians into the tower and pushed people at random into a bunch of cells

"JELLAL!" Vyra screamed as she got separated from her brother and couldn't find him

"VY, I'M HERE!" He banged on one of the bars in a cell he was shoved into

The guard zapped her with one of their weapons and she was knocked out

.

.

.

The bluenette sat up rubbing her eyes

"What the-" Vyra looked at the unfamiliar area, remembering all that happened Vyra's eyes went wide and stood up rather fast

"Hey, Hey, it's okay, your okay now" a brunette headed boy confronted her

"Who are you?" Vyra asked

"My names Erik"

* * *

 **Time Skip (1 year later)**

A bunch of new slaves arrived at the tower thrown into cells, one of them happened to be the now legendary Titana of the FairyTail guild.

* * *

 **Time Skip Again (A year after that)**

 **Vyra Age: 11**

 **Jellal Age:12**

"L-Let go of me, I-I didn't do anything I swear!" a little blue headed girl screamed getting pulled away by the soldiers

"Shut it girl" One of the soldiers yanked on her arm tighter

"Come on, you just wasting your time with me" the girl said without a care in the world, being in this situation multiple times before, the pain and the punishments began to affect her less and less

"Someone's talkative today" one of the guards said pulling the bluenette

"Your going to be the first one to try out our new torture device, aren't you special girly?" the other guard smirked

At this point they were full on dragging her now

"LET GO OF HER YOU JERKS!" A boy screamed from one of the bypassing cells

"Jellal, be-careful or they'll get you too..." a tan blonde headed boy said who was crying

Jellal looked horrified as they took away his only family he had left

.

.

.

*ummph*

"Hopefully that'll teach you!" The guards threw the bluenette back into her cell beaten and battered

"Ohh-Vyra!" A little boy with a snake came rushing to her side

"Are you okay?" He asked lifting up her head

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Erik" The bluenette stuttered rubbing her side

 **3 Days Later**

'Were going to have to fight...' a explosion then went off

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"What's gotten into you?" a boy asked the firey red head holding a spear

"Find a weapon! We can't escape and there not going to let us free, but if we want out of here were going to have to fight!"The little redheaded girl screamed

This was Erza

"Hyyaa!" Simon did a high kick

"Can't mess with us anymore!" Wally punched

All the slaves were fighting back

Vyra picked up a sword off the ground and began knocking down a bunch of soldiers

"Hm, I guess I'm stronger than I thought..." The bluenette smiled to herself then threw the sword over her back

"Vyra!" Erik, Vyra's cell mate came rushing over to her

"We did it! We beat them!" The boy jumped up and down

"Come on, the others found some boats and we can finally leave this place" he finished

Thinking Jellal was already by the boats, she agreed

"Let's go!" She pulled the boy by the hand making him blush

.

.

.

"W-What- What happened..." Erik dropped his weapon on the sand in astonishment

All the boats were either caught on fire or split into a million pieces

Vyra and Erik could both feel their hearts dropping now realizing that they won't be able to leave.

"-I don't understand, everyone was just here a-and" The boy was speechless as they were walking over to the burning boats

'Who would do this?'

'What are we supposed to do now?'

'We have to find another way'

Many of the now free slaves pondered

"It was Erza, she did this"

Everyone's attention was now shifted upward looking at the person who said the answer they we all wondering

The blue headed boy came out from the shadow

Vyra's eyes went wide

"She sabotaged the whole attack, so she could just leave and let the rest of us suffer-" He explained

'Why would she do that?'

'Sister...' A little boy cried

"I say, let's just stay here, and make this place our home-" Jellal went on

"We could make this place our own, with some renovations-what do you all say?" The boy preached

'Like our own private island?'

'Wicked cool'

Fantasies of what the island could look like clouded everyone's ultimate judgement

Well, what else are they suppose to do if they can't leave.

Many of the 'free slaves' smiled and agreed with the blue headed boy

Everyone cheered and hurrayed

"Something's wrong..." Vyra whispered to herself

* * *

 **A/N: JELLAL AND VYRA ARE SO CUTE AH!**

 **I'm really proud of this chapter, One of my favorites I have to say. I think I'm going to do more flashbacks in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned for that. I think I set myself up for that one lol. How does Vyra ultimately leave the tower? How did she join Fairy Tail? Lots of questions to be answered so there will be more flashbacks :)**

 **Also note: Vyra has never met Erza before in the tower. She was in a different cell from her brother and Erza so they have never officially met. Vyra knows who Erza is (With her being** **snoopy and all) but Erza has no idea who Vyra is. Erza did know that Jellal does have a sister though**.

 **Oh! Did you guys like what I did there with Vyra being friends with Erik... aka Cobra from the Oracion Seis? You just wait till I get to that Arc, things are going to get good :)**

 **Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, let me know !**

 **-Julia**


	17. Game Over

"How did I end up all the way over here?" Vyra thought as she was now on the outside of the tower walking up the staircase

She plopped down on the concrete stairs and looked out to the ocean letting out a sigh

"Some say Cherry Blossoms are the most beautiful flower of them all..." A woman with lilac hair wearing a lime green kimono said walking down the stairs making her heels click against the concrete

"-But I find Chrysanthemum's a lot more dashing" She took out her sword

Vyra narrowed her eyes at the woman

"My name is Shizuko, a member of trinity Raven" She pointed her sword at the bluenette

"And I'm here to eliminate you... my love" She smirked

* * *

 **With Erza**

"How could you!" Sho screamed running through the tower to find Jellal

"You lied to me Jellal, you lied to all of us- I won't let you get away with this" The blonde said with a hateful expression

"Calm down Sho!" Erza's voice echoed

"He's gotta pay for what he did!" Sho yelled back

"Your going to need my help to fight him, release me from this card at once" Erza banged from the inside of the card she was stuck in

"I can't do that, I'm sorry but it's for your own good- your safe in there!" He replied

"Don't be stupid!"

The blonde came to a halt, putting up he's cards up in defense as a pink haired woman approached them

"I am the one they call Ikaruga- Now, who might you be?" She crossed her arms

"Get out of my way lady, Don't make me hurt you!" the boy threatened

"Why must I be with such a boorish man?" The woman exhaled

"I warned you!" Sho let out his attack towards the woman

In one swipe she spilt all the cards in half

"That sword of yours won't scare me!" He unleashed another attack

"I-I can't move..." Sho fell to his knees

"I just severed your nerves without cutting your flesh, you should be grateful" the woman said slyly

"Let me out of here!" Erza shouted

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She gasped

"-I wondered where you were hiding Erza"

"You gotta release me Sho! She's too powerful for you to take on by yourself" the redhead screamed from inside the card

"My twin sister is dealing with the Moonlight brat as we speak, and your next on the list Titana"

Erza scowled knowing that not just Vyra, but all her other guild members are in danger as well.

Exactly what she didn't want.

"Don't worry about me, I cast a shielding spell on that card- so she can't harm you from the outside!" Sho shouted worriedly

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Ikaruga threatened changing her stance

Sho's eyes widened "She can cut against the dimensional rift!?"

"Sister..." The blonde shielded his eyes from the blinding light as Erza emerged from the card

"I suspected your attacks would weaken Sho's sealing spell, allowing me to cut right through it to freedom" Erza proclaimed

"You said your name is Ikaruga? Well, I didn't come all this way for you. Be gone" Erza commanded

"My apologizes, but I think I'll stay" the pinkette smirked

* * *

 **(Time skip | After the fights)**

Vyra's and and Shizuko's fight was gruesome, but in the end Vyra was the victor.

Vyra got off the ground and walked over to a defeated Shizuko

Huffing and puffing Vyra crouched down and glared at the woman

"Tell me, where can I find Jellal!?" She screamed grabbing her by the kimono as Shizuko's kimono was slowing slipping off of her, exposing more of her cleavage

"Your just a pawn sweetheart" Shizuko winked and lazily lifted her head up to the bluenette

"I did my part-" She chuckled barely being able to move

Vyra angered dropped the woman

Shizuko was out for the count, but that didn't mean Vyra was any better. Her dress was now almost ripped to shreds and she was battered and bruised.

There assassins after all, what did you expect?

"Man-" Vyra took a minute to recuperate herself.

She tried her best to tie the pieces of her dress that was ripped back together (which didn't work very well) and pulled her pony tail out, letting her long blue wavy locks fall over her left shoulder

"Ahhh" she shook out her hair with her hands

"Okay, back on track Vy" the bluenette said to herself before leaving the scene

* * *

 **With Gray, Lucy, and Juvia**

"Come on, you guys. Turn this boat around right now" Gray began

"That ain't happening, so close your head!" Wally replied

"Erza said to get as far away from the tower as we can" Happy said

"But now she Natsu and Vyra have no way to leave. They're stuck!" Lucy shouted

"You don't have to worry they will be fine- I know it" Sho reassured the bunch

"He can't do it alone Natsu needs me there to back him up" Gray interjected, holding his side in pain

"Simon is with him, and i'm sure it'll be just dandy" Wally commented

"Well what about Vyra? It's not going to be 'dandy' if they all end up dead!" Lucy shouted at the blockhead

"Meow- you don't have to yell like that" Millianna frowned

"We shouldn't be fighting you guys" Sho huffed

"Shut your trap and take me back to the shore right now!- I gotta go back for her!" The Ice Mage spazzed out

"I'm with him! Turn the boat around!" Lucy agreed

"I told ya that ain't happening!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Happy finally cracked

"Quit yelling at each other and try to get along. I wanna go back for them too, but we can't 'cause the Etherion's gonna blast that place any minute now. Natsu's going to save Erza and Vyra and they're going to make it out of there alive. Simon told me that's what would happen"

The cat let out his tears "He said once Natsu's true power awakens with in him, he's gonna be unstoppable"

He sniffled "Not even Jellal will be able to beat him..."

"I'm sorry Happy, this must be tough for you not having Natsu and Vyra" Lucy began

Happy was now full on belting the tears out

* * *

 **With Natsu and Simon**

"NO WAY YOU'RE KIDDING ME? I LOST TO THAT OWL FREAK BUT GRAY WAS ABLE TO BEAT HIM?!" Natsu shouted

"I wouldn't say that you lost, it's more like you were swallowed" Simon replied to the hot headed dragon slayer

"It doesn't matter what happened! He's still going to hold this over my head for at least the next month!-"

"Man, this sucks!" He frazzled out

"I see, your missing the point" Simon sweat dropped

"I DEMAND A REMATCH, BRING THAT BIRD BRAIN BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu screamed with fire in his eyes

"We don't have time for that kind of nonsense right now" Simon gave up pulling Natsu by the scarf dragging him up the stairs

...

"I don't want to be rude, but do I know you?" Natsu asked monotonously

"I'm Simon, I was friends with Erza back when we were kids" Simon replied

"Oh! Well, in that case it's nice to meet you!"

"Natsu?"

The two mages turned around

"Vy! There you are! Natsu walked down a couple steps toward the bluenette

He stopped backing up and eyed the girl head to toe "Woah, what happened to you? Are you okay?" He asked worried about his blue headed best friend

"I'm fine Natsu" Vyra reassured him, but the dragon slayer didn't buy it due to the condition she was in

"Seriously" She looked him in the eye

Simon was at a loss for words watching the two. He has heard many stories in the past about the Moonlight mage and most of them weren't exactly the nicest things in the world, but Simon knew that Jellal was uttering nonsense most of the time.

But for a brother to say those kind of things about their younger sister... it was absolutely disgusting.

It made Simon sad thinking of his own sister, wondering how she is doing

"Y-your thee V-Vyra?" Simon stuttered in shock

Vyra was silent staring at the man

"Yo Vy, he's on our side so you can relax" Natsu intervened

"You okay there big guy?" Natsu asked to now a hunched over Simon

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, I just got word from Wally. He and Millianna found Lucy and Juvia but they're in bad shape, he said they took down one of the members of Trinity Raven all by themselves"

"The two of em'?" Natsu said taken back but surprise

"Wait a go Lucy" Vyra smiled

"Sho has also informed me that the last member of Trinity Raven has been defeated"

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T GET TO DO ANYTHING!" Natsu spazzed out

"Oh, hush you" Vyra smacked him on the back

"There out of the picture now, so that just leaves Jellal, and Erza's gone to find him" Simon said looking over at the duo

"By herself?" The dragon slayer questioned

"She's got a score to settle and whether we like it or not, she wants to do if on her own"

Vyra scoffled "Of course"

"I'm sure your two are aware she and Jellal have quite a history, It's as if they're destined to fight each other. I'm worried about her because Jellal's a lot stronger then she knows" Simon then faced Natsu

"I beg you, you have to help her fight him" Simon finished sincerely

"Not gonna happen" the dragon slayer said with a wave of his hand

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Simon shouted

"What's wrong with you? You claim to be Erza's friend but you refuse to help her?" He screamed grabbing Natsu by the scarf

"This is her fight. She wants to handle it on her own, She'd never forgive me if I butted in and the action like that" Natsu responded

Simon let go "There's no way that she could win against Jellal..."

"What? She's stronger than you giver her credit for, so watch your mouth!" Natsu defended the red head

"You've got it wrong. I'm not saying that I doubt the power of her magic, despite everything that's happened I know Erza still wants to save Jellal... I have no doubt in my mind" he replied

"In her heart, she could never truly hate the boy she remembers from her childhood" Simon looked down

"Hold it right there" Vyra finally lost it

"That's the biggest load of crap i've ever heard, you do know realize who your talking to right?" She crossed her arms looking up at Simon

"Jellal is far from gone! There's no point of trying to bring back a lost cause, she's just wasting her time" Vyra finished turning to face the ocean

Simon continued "Jellal is viciously cunning, he knows exactly how to manipulate her feelings to his advantage, and that's not the only thing working against her. As you know the magic council is preparing to fire and Etherion blast, when that happens, the tower and anyone inside it will be wiped out"

"If what Sho told me was correct, we only have 10 minutes..." Simon finished

"What?" Natsu said surprised

"So we all die" Vyra concluded

"She ordered everyone to leave the tower and went to face him alone, If you know her as well as you say you do then you know what she's up to" Simon stated

Natsu grind his teeth and Vyra narrowed her eyes in anger

Natsu exploded "TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND ERZA!"

* * *

 **With Gray, Lucy and Juvia**

"What's that bright light!?" Lucy said in worry

"That's gotta be the Etherion!" Wally shouted

"O-oh no- come on you guys, hurry up and get outta there now" Happy cried

The flash of light from the Etherion blinded everyone, the blast ultimately went off and Vyra stubbled back due to the quaking and lost her footing

"NATSU!" Vyra screamed reaching out to the Dragon Slayer through the blast as she was now falling from the tower

"VYRA!" Natsu flung himself to the bluenette before Simon held him back

There hands were a inch away from each other but it wasn't enough

Natsu screamed in horror as he watched his best friend fall to the depths of the tower.

* * *

 **A/N: Vyra's a bit feisty in this chapter don't you think? I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, as much as you guys are excited to see what happens between Vyra and Jellal I am too! I'm going to try my best and get multiple chapters out in the next couple of days :) Merry Christmas! xD**

 **I want to say a special thank you to Selenelovesgames! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I really do appreciate it. It makes me really happy seeing people actually like my fanfic.**


	18. To keep those from seeing tears

**A/N: I know I said I'll try and get this chapter up sooner, but it's the holidays and my family came home to visit. I apologize for the late update. Also, I tried really hard to make this chapter the best it could be. So Here you go!**

 **The chapter we have all been waiting for! Vyra confronts Jellal in this chapter. It will be a long one so you've been warned**

* * *

 **Previously on Fairy Tail**

The flash of light from the Etherion blinded everyone, the blast ultimately went off and Vyra stubbled back due to the quaking and lost her footing

"NATSU!" Vyra screamed reaching out to the dragon Slayer through the blast as she was now falling from the tower

"VYRA!" Natsu flung himself to the bluenette before Simon held him back

There hands were a inch away from each other but it wasn't enough

Natsu screamed in horror as he watched his best friend fall to the depths of the tower.

The blast submerged and somehow everyone was still alive... well, almost everybody

"VYRA!" Natsu screamed to the top of his lungs

"VY!" He got down on his knees and tried to see through the thick smog or to sniff her out of that matter

The dragon slayer was in complete distraught

He knew the plan, he had to go and save Erza, but his mind went blank. The pink headed dragon slayer didn't know what to do next.

He couldn't even get up from his knees

Simon was a bit taken back by Natsu's initial reaction, Natsu had more of the tough guy act going on most of the time so for him to show so much emotion towards one person- it made Simon think

Does the dragon slayer have a thing going on with the ever so famous moonlight mage?

 ***sskrrreeeekk*** The screeching noise made Natsu and Simons heads turn to the right

"I-I'm here!- I'm okayyy!" A voice echoed from far away

It was muffled but Natsu knew it was Vyra voice and he relaxed (with his super dragon slayer hearing)

Natsu ultimately spotted the bluenette, she was ten stories below them

"L-Listen" she began shouting as loud as she can

"You go a-and get Erza, I'll- C-Catch up-" the bluenette was breathless and was coughing up a storm

"What? No, I can't leave you!" Natsu shouted back in concern

Natsu was still unsure about the situation

"Natsu- Erza needs you right now, go- I'm coming, I promise" Vyra shouted reassuring him

Natsu scowled not wanting to listen to the bluenette but he knew what he had to do. He then grabbed Simon as they continued onward

* * *

 **With Erza and Jellal**

"JELLAL, YOUR THROUGH" Erza screamed summoning another weapon flash stepping attacking him head on

"I'm taking revenge for all the people you've abused, this is the end Jellal. I'll kill you!" Erza screamed going in for another attack hopefully that will end this fight once and for all

Erza gasped "Huh? What's happening to my arm?" She dropped her weapon

"It's just a bind snake, I slipped it on to you during our heart warming embrace we had earlier" Jellal replied smugly

Erza screamed in agony

"Now that I've collected the precise amount of magical energy for the R system, there's one more thing that must be done-actually two more things that have to be done before Zeref can be resurrected"

"This is where you take center stage for your moment in the spotlight, my dear" He was nose to nose with Erza

"This magic energy held within this lacrima must be fused with the body of my sacrifice. Once that happens your flesh will break down and reconstruct itself to create Zeref's body" He finished as a huge crystal lacrima came behind Erza as Jellal pushed her in

She screamed

"You know, I really did love you, Erza..." He gave his final words

"No. Stop!" Erza struggled

"Oh, great and powerful Zeref, I call upon you to offer this woman's flesh" He opened up his arms

"Don't do this!" Erza said while getting sucked into the lacrima

Jellal stood still

"PLEASE, JELLAL" She screamed in hopes of being able to change her childhood friends mind

Jellal closed his eyes not moving a muscle waiting for the inevitable to happen

"I got you" Natsu came right on time pulling Erza out of the lacrima to safety

Erza gasped in astonishment

"Erza's an important part of our Fairy Tail family, I won't let you touch her"

Jellal had a smug look plastered on his face

"N-Natsu" Erza looked up at the dragon slayer

"Jeez, what are you doing hanging around with this guy? If we don't get back to work then Lucy won't be able to pay her rent" Natsu stated

"Sorry- but I can't move" Erza said looking up to the dragon slayer

She looked back over to Jellal "So, I was your pawn all along?" She shouted completely helpless at the moment being held up by Natsu

"...Your expression is quite priceless, Erza"

"He isn't capable of putting forth his full power right now, so he had to manipulate you in order to save himself"

"Siegrain!" She gasped

He walked over to his 'brother'

"I don't understand, what are you doing here?" Erza asked

"Isn't that the guy that works for the council?" Natsu questioned looking down at Erza

"This reminds me of when we first met years ago... Do you remember?" Siegrain asked the injured redhead

Jellal continued "You accompanied Makarov to the Magic Council to submit a written apology for destruction of property"

"She attacked me out of nowhere- she must've mistaken me for you" Siegrain looked at his brother

"I can't say I blame her, after all we do look alike" Jellal shrugged

"You refused to let up until I confessed to you that I was his twin, but still you were hostile towards me from that day forward" Siegrain put a hand on his hip

"Well what did you expect?- If you truly cared about your brother, you would've tried to stop him instead of helping him cover his tracks. A-and I know you've been spying on me and reporting back to him!" Erza ranted

"So the two of you have been conspiring this whole time..." Erza concluded

"Conspiring?"

"Not exactly" They both smirked

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that..." Jellal began

"We're not twins, but two faces of one person and we have been from the start" Siegrain aligned with Jellal then merged together as Jellal began to glow

"B-but how is that possible? Was he just a projection?" Erza was stunned, even Natsu didn't know what to think

"You never suspected for a moment we were one and the same, actually no one did" Jellal smirked

"Then your the one responsible for firing the Etherion!" Erza tried to get up only to duple over in pain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Noo w-way"

Vyra stood there behind the trio of Natsu, Erza and Jellal in complete and utter disbelief

"The life of the party has finally arrived" Jellal said sarcastically eyeing the bluenette

He walked closer to her "How is my sweet baby sister?"

"Sister?!" Erza shouted in surprise

Vyra was in too much of a shocked state to notice Natsu and Erza in the background

"W-what-how?" Vyra couldn't even look at him in the eye, she just keep replaying what she just saw in her head

"B-but that's not possible..." Vyra said shaken up

"Oh, but it is my dear sweet Vyra. Like you, all the others we're just a piece in my game and now we're almost at the finish line" Jellal opened his arms embracing the tower

Natsu and Erza stared at the siblings.

You mean to tell me it was all a lie?" Vyra shouted looking at her older brother

"Your too easy" Jellal laughed at the girl, putting his hands in his pockets smiling evilly

Vyra dropped to her hands and knees, and broke down

"Siegrain Isn't real..." She whispered

"From all the visits, to all the conversations... they we're nothing- that was you just gathering entail..." Vyra concluded tearfully as Jellal watched the bluenette

All that sadness ultimately turned into anger as she smashed her fist on the lacrima floor which made Jellal twinge

Vyra's heart was racing "How dare you..."

The girl was physically shaking. Her emotions we're at a high right now

"-HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY HEAD LIKE THAT..." She screamed standing up and transforming into her moon attire

Vyra made the first move, and the two clashed

They we're on par with each other, evenly matched

Jellal was super fast, but Vyra kept up

"Looks like somebody's got some spunk huh?" Jellal teased

Vyra scowled

 **"MOONLIGHT RADIANT CYCLONE"** Vyra unleashed her attack smacking Jellal head on

Two beams of moonlight collided together unleashing the ultimate attack

"Agghh" Jellal screamed he knelt down holding his ground

Vyra faced the full moon and took this time to take in the moonlight

"I admit you got me there, but that's not going to happen again my sister" Jellal stood up and begun glowing a golden color

Jellal was like a shooting star, in a blink of an eye he was gone

"Where'd he go?" Vyra spazzed out looking back and forth as her eyes widened

He was just one step ahead of her

 **SMACK**

Jellal was standing behind the bluenette and punched her in the back

"VYRA!" Natsu and Erza shouted

She landed face first into the lacrima floor

Jellal laughed "You know Vyra, I was going to take it easy on you..." He grabbed her by the hair pulling her up onto her knees once again

"AGHHH!" Vyra squealed in pain

"But you just keep getting in the WAY-" He gripped his hand on her hair harder and flung her into the air

"METEOR" Jellal landed many hits on the bluenette

You thought he was fast before, well try now

Everything was in slow-mo "What am I supposed to do..." Vyra thought as Jellal kept on with the attacks

Punch after punch, kick after kick

"I can't beat him, he's too strong..." she landed back onto the lacrima floor with critical injuries

Vyra closed her eyes "Then that's it..."

"Hmph, that's all you got? The Moonlight Goddess defeated?"Jellal teased exaggeratedly

Vyra opened her eyes, her transformation circle went wide and she stood straight up as if nothing affected her

She had blue flames circling all around her, her hair was now a silver white color and eyes were as golden as the sun with specks of orange in them

She was eyeing the ex council member in complete and utter hatred

She lifted her right arm towards Jellal and a beam of white light shot though her palm

Just as Jellal was recovering from the last attack she blasted him again twice as strong

"What the-" Jellal was confused as he was eyeing the bluenette, he then got punched out by her multiple times

She looked as frightening as Erza, actually even scarier than that

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Vyra growled as her golden eyes were sending daggers straight to Jellal

She kept Jellal on his toes, honestly he was starting to sweat

"JELLAL!" She screamed

Vyra kept attacking punch after punch and Jellal dodged every attack

"It's like she's a different person of something" Jellal thought

"Oh-I see" Jellal's eyes widened coming to realization

This time he took her by surprise

Jellal grabbed her wrist and forcefully pinned her down with his magic so she couldn't move at all

"Your scared of me aren't you?" He snarled pulling his glowing hand on her stomach and scrunched his hand making a fist breaking her ribs- torturing her

Vyra screamed in agony as tears were filling in her tear ducts

"Can you feel that? Vyra?" Jellal's face twisted into a sadistic scowl

She squirmed trying to break free from the ropes but failed

Jellal took advantage and use this time to attack her relentlessly

 **"GRAND CHARIOT"**

 **"PLEIADES"**

 **"ALTAIRIS"**

She was being tossed around like a pinball

Vyra rolled to the edge of the of the tower barely conscious

Jellal walked over to the girl picking her up by her dress

Jellal tilted he head "What's this?" He smirked eying her necklace as he yanked it from her neck

"Pretty-" He eyed it before crushing it and throwing it into the ocean

He now used that hand to grab her by the throat lifting her off the ground

"Jel-Jellal" She grabbed his wrist

He tightened his grip bringing her over the edge of the tower

"P-please" Her eyes started to well up again

"Don't. do. t-this" Oxygen was being cut off to her lungs

"J-JE-LL-AL" She scream cried trying to get a hold of his arms

Vyra looked into her brother's eyes, utterly pure hatred. Her Jellal is gone and nothing is going to bring him back. No matter how hard she or Erza, have tried. This was it.

"Now, this time when you fall, you die" Jellal let go as the lifeless Moonlight Mage fell down to the depths

"VYRA!"

"VYRRRA!" Natsu and Erza screamed

"Gray-" Vyra began

"You always told me you would catch me when I fall..." She reminisced her moments with Gray

"So what happens now when I need you the most?" She thought as she was heading down towards her inevitable death

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHH IM CRYINGGG**

 **I kinda realized while writing this chapter, I tend to have Vyra falling from towers quite often xD Sorry if it sounds repetitive but I had to separate Natsu from Vyra so I could make it more dramatic when she meets Jellal for the first time.**

 **When Vyra gets 'possessed' I kind of took inspiration from Soul Eater. Around the last couple of episodes when Maka is verseing Asura and she can't feel that she's afraid? I forget what happens but yeah. If you watched the anime then you know.**

 **I tried to make the fight between Jellal and Vyra very emotional, I hope you like it. Also I made Jellal extra mean compared to how he is in the anime or at least I tried too. (I MADE JELLAL SUPER SCARY OMFG)**

 **Jellal and Vyra 😭😭 THEY MAKE ME WANT TO CRY**


	19. Vyra Fernandes

**Previously:**

Now, this time when you fall, you die" Jellal let go as the lifeless Moonlight Mage fell to the depths

"VYRA!"

"VYRRRA!" Natsu and Erza screamed

"Gray-" Vyra began

"You always told me you would catch me when I fall..." She reminisced her moments with Gray

"So what happens now when I need you the most?" She thought as she was heading to her inevitable death

* * *

Cold.

Why am I so cold?

What's this?

Vyra was in a daze, she kept coming in an out of consciousness . She gazed at her fingertips on the cold surface

Wait- surface?

Everything was fuzzy, but she could recognize his cerulean eyes anywhere

"Gray-" she gasped

 **5 Minutes prior**

"Man, I really hope that they're okay" Lucy gasped worriedly about her other guild members stuck in the tower

After the etherion supposedly blew up the tower, the remaining Fairy Tail bunch along with Juvia, Wally, Sho, and Millianna were sitting ducks

The waves we're becoming more harsh

"G-guys..." Happy stuttered as he sat up

"What is that?" Juvia pointed to the top of the tower

All of their eyes widened

"Th-That's-" Happy pointed shakley

"V-Vyra" Lucy finished

The only thing holding the girl up is the hand that was strangling her. She looked lifeless, defeated, beaten

Lucy put a hand up covering her mouth in tears

"Oh, my-" Juvia gasped

"V-Vy-Vyraaa" Happy stuttered with tears dripping down his furry face

"GET ME OUTTA HERE" Gray spazzed out trying to push through the bubble not being able to get through

"Cool your jets boy!" Wally shouted

"Meow" Millianna agreed

Gray turned around facing everyone "You guys gotta get me out of here!" He shouted

"Gray my darling, it's still too d-dangerous-" Juvia stuttered not knowing what to do

Gray scowled trudging up to Juvia and he pointed to the bluenette up in the sky

"Any minute now he is going to drop her, and Vyra doesn't know how to swim so she's going to sink to the bottom of the ocean floor and drown. Do you think she would even be able to swim with the condition she's in, anyways?!" He growled as he got in her face

"CAN YOU LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT WE JUST SAT HERE AND WATCHED?!" He screamed as tears we're welling up in Juvia's eyes

"Gray calm down!" Lucy got between the Water and Ice mages

"NO!" Happy screamed as he watched the Moonlight Mage drop

They all watch in horror

"I can't-" Lucy dropped to her knees and covered her eyes

Gray's heart nearly stopped watching the bluenette fall

"ARGHH!" Gray screamed pulling the hair on his head

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Juvia stretched out her arm opening a tunnel through the bubble

It took a moment for Gray to realize until he looked back at the water mage who gave him a reassuring nod

He jumped through the bubble and began freezing a path all the way to the tower until he caught her in his arms

.

.

.

'Stop crowding around'

'She's waking up'

'That mark on her, what's up with that?'

'Meowww'

Vyra slowly open her eyes to be faced with seven different faces

Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Happy were to her right, and Wally, Millianna, Sho were to her left, all giving her a worried expression

"Where am I- What-?" Vyra thought but she soon came to realization and sat up rather quickly

She grabbed her abdomen and clutched it in pain

"Your okay now Vyra, your here with us" Lucy got on her knees trying to help the Moonlight mage

"You have to—" the girl was breathless

"Get me back to the tower-" Vyra commanded trying to stand up, ultimately falling back on to her bottom

'Ouch' Her body was in severe pain

'Something's wrong, why can't I heal?' She thought to herself as she looked up to the full moon in the sky

Jellal must've done something during their fight. She then recalled when he pinned her down, he must've done a curse/spell when her grabbed her

Vyra was always able to heal herself, so now that she can't, she was feeling waves of pain she never felt before

"I have to get back" She repeated taking no for an answer

"No way" Gray and Lucy said simultaneously

"Natsu-Natsu needs me, he can't beat him alone" Referring to him, as Jellal

Vyra has Jellal's face planted in her brain.

His sinister smirk and devilish eyes

Was she afraid? Afraid of Jellal? Her own brother?

No she hated him.

A burst of emotion suddenly took over Vyra's body as she began to cry.

Vyra is a person who doesn't like to show her emotions out in the open very well, so for her to cry in front of everyone on the boat, it was a big deal

"W-what— what's wrong?" Gray put up his hands in defence surprised maybe thinking he did something wrong

"Vyra" Lucy watched the emotional bluenette

"You guys don't understand—" she covered her eyes with her hands

"I need to go-" she wiped her face with her hands and slowly tried to stand making her way to the front of the boat before Gray grabbed her, wrapping his arms from behind her

"Gray- Let me go-" She shouted trying to pull the Ice Make Mage off of her but he didn't budge

'Was Gray always this strong?' She thought as she kept trying to push him off of her

Maybe she was just too weak at the moment

"Gray- seriously!" she was punching, kicking and screaming anything to get him off of her

She didn't have much energy left in her, but the energy she had, she used it

His grip on her just kept on getting tighter with him just taking in her attacks

"I'm not letting go of you, so you can forget it" Gray said stern-fully

It like a spark went through Vyra, she just stood there lifeless once again with her hair shagging over her eyes, leaning her back against him as she released her moon form

Her moon form was at least keeping her kind of together, without it she just looked worse for words

"Oh Vyra," Lucy said sorrowfully looking at the scene in front of her

She slid back down leaning on Gray as they both sat back down on the boat, Gray still behind her

Five minutes went by and it was straight silence until Vyra spoke up

Vyra grabbed the side of the boat and clenched her fist in anger

"I-HATE him" she had a look of pure hatred on her face

"He fooled me..." Her grip got tighter and the side of the boat started to crack

"AHH! Vyra please don't do that!" Lucy and Happy shouted

"Well, he tricked all of us so-" Sho said sighing

Sho instantly regretted his comment when Vyra looked over to him shooting a deathly glare

Sho started to shake 'Man, that's the same look Jellal used to give me'

I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the same tree after all

Vyra being exhausted must've passed out still leaning on Gray, Juvia watched the duo in agony

She didn't want to hate the Moonlight Mage for sharing a 'moment' with her beloved Gray with the condition that she was in, but a tiny bit of her soul just wanted he to move. Maybe drown in the ocean like she was supposed to.

.

.

.

"ERZA!" Lucy and Sho shouted running to her and Natsu on the shore of the beach

"ERZIEE!" Millianna shouted following behind Wally as Gray and Vyra were on the sand watching the reunion from afar

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, the emotions in this chapter :0 Love it. Sorry if this one was a bit short. The next chapter is going to be a good one, i'm going to have Erza and Vyra confront each other about Jellal, so stay tooned for that. That chapter is going to be hella emotional as well. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Thanks for reading ! If you have any recommendations let me know!**

 **-Julia**


	20. Bonds

**A/N: Happy 2019! Sorry it's taken me awhile to update, I've been working hard on this chapter and I want to make it perfect. The holidays are over and i'm going to try my best to update as regularly as I can. I just started up school again and if I don't update super fast then you probably know why.**

 **There's another flashback in this chapter just letting you know. It explains how Vyra joined Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Akane Resort**

"You think he's going to be okay?" Lucy asked the bunch looking at Natsu who was snoring up a storm

Gray, Vyra, Lucy, and Erza were sitting at the small table in their hotel room with Happy sitting atop of Lucy's head

"I can't believe he's been sleeping like that for the last three days" Lucy sweat dropped

"Yeah, well that's what he gets for eating all that ethernano" Gray looked over to the sleeping Salamander

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SMACK YEAH" Natsu was wide awake staring at Gray before he dropped back onto the bed falling back into his slumber

"THAT PUNK WOKE UP JUST TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!" Gray screamed

Erza was wearing a lilac summer dress, Gray was necks to nothing, Vyra had her hair in a side braid wearing a baby blue summer dress and lucy, a green t-shirt with khaki pants

All of them had many severe injuries, so wearing light clothing was a necessity

Everyone started to laugh except a certain bluenette who had her arms crossed staring out to space

'Your a joke'

'Siegrain...'

She just couldn't get over the fact that Siegrain was a whole made up person. Jellal has been messing with her head ever since she left the tower. In a way it made her feel as if she never did.

Her hands clenched under her crossed arms

"Where's your friend? I wanted to thank her" Erza looked over to Gray

"Oh, you mean Juvia? She left a while ago. She wanted to talk to Gramps about signing up with the guild" Gray responded

"I know I've already said this but I'm sorry for all the trouble" Erza spoke up

"Aw. You don't have to keep apologizing to us" Lucy reassured her

Vyra aggravated screeched her chair back and stood up turning towards the door in silence as the other three in the room stared at her not knowing what to say to the bluenette

"Vyra" Erza crossed her arms looking at the back of the bluenette while she came to a halt

"What do you want me to say Erza?" Vyra said turning back around

The bluenette's expression changed in a matter of seconds, from sassy to sorrow now looking at the ground

Her chest was tight, throat dry, was it really this hard just to say it out loud?

She looked up from the ground with confidence

"My name is Vyra Fernandes" She said eyeing the red head

"Jellal-" she paused

"He-" she choked

'come on Vyra just spit it out'

She just couldn't do it.

"I don't understand, why didn't you ever tell me?" The red head cut her off already knowing what the bluenette was going to say saving her from herself

"-And what would've that done huh?" Vyra snapped

"-Made us best friends? Tell each other our deepest darkest secrets? No. Not possible " Vyra frowned

Erza shook her head "Jellal never mentioned he had a sibling..." she recalled the time when she was a little girl, remembering her memories with the blue headed boy putting her hand to her chin

"Sibling?!" Lucy and Gray shouted in surprise as their jaws dropped

"Of course, why would he? Jellal was completely infatuated with you, but you were too blind to see it"

Erza twinged narrowing her eyes at the bluenette (You know, Erza's super scary glare)

"You- you left, leaving all of us..." She said looking back at the red head

"I couldn't go back Vyra!" Erza shouted standing up

"TO HELL YOU COULDN'T" Vyra screamed back

Lucy and Gray started to feel uncomfortable, watching the two most hot headed female wizards in the whole guild screaming at each other. The next thing you know, there's going to be a full on brawl

"You don't get it-" Vyra calmed herself down

"When I escaped from the tower and joined Fairy Tail, it felt like life had a new meaning to me-" She explained

"-I was happy, it was the first time- I experienced joy in a really long time" The bluenette paused taking a breath

"-With Laxus, Gray, Cana, Natsu, Mira, Lis- Lisanna" she went on

Saying the youngest Strauss siblings name was still hard for her to say out loud

"But when my eyes landed on you... it was like I was trapped again- the anxiety, the anger the frustration..." She paused

"I-I HATED y-you" The bluenette's face turned red, she clenched her fist and her eyes slowly began to water

"You took everything I ever wanted away from me without even realizing it-"

"And it was so frustrating!" The bluenette squealed

"I suffered through so much more yet, you always seem to win in the end-"

"Why is it that?" The girl was spiraling

She clutched the sides of her head with her hands

The girl was in a state of dysphoria

"Why? Why did this happen? How could I let this happen?"

Silence fell before Erza spoke up

"How did you leave the tower in the first place Vyra?" She questioned curiously

Vyra's teary eyes flicked back up to the red head

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Vyra come on we got the movie lacrima running, hurry up!" A brunette headed boy ran past her signaling her to follow

"I'm coming Erik! Just give me a minute!" The girl shouted back walking the opposite way

She slowly peaked her head around the corner watching her slightly older brother talking to other associates

'Jellal what are you up to?' She asked herself

She was onto her older brother, for a long time Jellal has been acting weird...

The goal was not to get caught, but Vyra was not the best spy in the world so it was inevitable

Jellal caught Vyra's eyes and the bluenette hid back behind the brick wall

She gasped 'crap'

.

.

.

Vyra ran down stairs and entered the 'theatre' room

"What movie are we watching?" She walked up to her best friend

Vyra's hair grew slightly longer, she was wearing a dark purple skirt with a white tank top and a pair of tan sandals to match

"I don't know, I'll guess we'll just to have to wait and see" Erik responded as she sat down next to him

He was wearing a dark purple shirt with khaki pants as well as a white blazer with his snake Cubellios hanging on his left arm

They had a matching thing going on, though many others thought it was more than that

 **Later On**

"J-Jellal?" Vyra stuttered knocking on the door to her brothers throne room peaking through the crack

"Kid, you got some guts" A man came barging in through the other side door

He slapped papers down on the table angrily "You think we're going to do this?!"

They figured out his true intention

Jellal's eyes flickered to the man and raised up his hand to unleash an attack

A golden beam shot out and killed the man instantly

Vyra gasped from the side lines

She just witnessed a death with her own eyes, committed by her older brother

'Oh my god'

Ever since the break out, she was always very cautious around Jellal and this just furthered her suspicions. Her brother was now a murderer

"What the hell is going on?"

.

.

.

.

"Come in Vyra" He replied

The bluenette froze, she didn't know what to do but eventually entered hesitantly

"What a nuisance" Jellal stepped over the man and walked over to the balcony

"J-Jellal, y-you you killed him" She stuttered running over the the man in distraught shaking

"Why would you do that?!" She shouted at her brother

"He defied me, and those who defy, get punished" he turned around to face her

Vyra felt like she got struck by electricity

It's like she's reliving the past all over again

"What's going on with you Jellal?!" The girl screamed as the boy eyed her

"Ever since we retaliated back and Erza left, you've been acting way different— and not for the better" the girl finished

Jellal glared at the girl and walked up to her which made Vyra take a couple of steps back in intimidation

"You will NOT mention that name again. Do you hear me?" Jellal growled as he squished Vyra's cheeks together with one hand

His attitude, his voice, his attire, it scared her

Her legs felt weak "This is not my Jellal—"

He let go and Vyra dropped to the ground breathing heavily

She got up from her knees and began slowly walking backwards not breaking eye contact with him

Vyra had the eyes of an Angel and Jellal... the devil

"N-No, No- No" tears we're filling up in her eyes and she eventually got to the door pushing it open and running down the hallway

'I gotta get out of here'

'No, I NEED to get out of here'

.

.

.

"Woah, woah, woah, Vy, slow down" Erik tried to calm down his hyperventilating friend

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Erik, what if we leave the island. Just the two of us?" Vyra exhaled

The brunette was taken back "B-but Vyra-" he began

"How would we leave- what would we do?" He questioned

"It's safe here! Master Jellal- is protecting us" Erik replied

"Erik please-" The bluenette tried to convince the boy

"But where would we go? We would just end up on the streets" Erik crossed his arms

"We'll figure that out when we get to it" Vyra said

"Vy- I don't think-"

"awwww whats wwrong are you two having a mowwment?" A boy named Richard came over with his groupies and began teasing the duo

"Knock it off Richie Rich that line is getting old" Vyra frowned

"Hey, i'm just sayin' what i'm seeing" Richard put his hands up in defense

"Vyra, we're safe here" Erik reassured her before walking off with the rest of the group

"But Erik!" Vyra reached an arm out to stop him but by this time he was too far away

'We're not safe' She said under her breath

 **The Next day**

"Okay that's the last load of em'" One of the soldiers threw a box onto the ship

Jellal still kept around some of the soldiers that tortured them as children, He needed people to do his dirty work. So it worked out in his benefit

"Let's just double check and we'll be off" The other soldier said looking through the inventory on a clipboard

But little did they know there was a little bluenette girl stowed aboard

.

.

.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Vyra?" The brunette boy asked a bunch others

"Awww what's wrong Erik, missing your wittle girlfriwwend?" the others teased in a baby voice

The brunette turned into a tomato "What! No! I was just looking for her that's all" He crossed his arms turning around from his friends trying to hid his blush as all his friends laughed

A strike of panic then waved over Erik's chest. What if she actually did leave the island? No, Vyra wouldn't leave him here- would she?

If they found her that was it, dead or alive what would it be. She was risking her life, but what's life without and risk?

Vyra was hiding behind a bunch of wooden boxes in a small bunker in the ship, she doubted anyone would check in here... until the door opened

Thankfully there was only one soldier checking the inventory in the room

Vyra kept moving around slowly so the soldier wouldn't see or hear her. Once they approached the harbor most of the men walked off the boat and this gave Vyra a chance

She slowly crept out of the room hiding behind any available space she could find until the bluenette made it to the top deck

When was the last time Vyra has seen a town? Wow, being pulled away from civilization really took a toll on her.

'What was that smell? Mhmmm fresh bread'

"HEY YOU!" A soldier from behind her grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she was able to realize it for herself

He back slapped her and before she knew it, she was face down on the ground

'No'

He put a foot on her back "HEY WE GOT A STOW AWAY OVER HERE" The soldier shouted to his other buddies to hear

'S-so close' the bluenette reached a hand out to the town

It was like a trigger went off in Vyra's brain. She made it this far, when will she ever get the chance again? It was all or nothing

"NO!" She screamed as blue flames radiated off of her skin

She then rolled tripping the soldier

'Woah, what was that?' the bluenette looked at her palms

Vyra scurried to her feet and bolted straight to the town

"GET HER!" The soldier screamed

She just kept running as fast as her feet can take her.

Running, dodging, swerving, she ultimately made it off the boat

She ran through the marketplace with the men scrambling around to get her

'Hey watch it'

'Get out of the way!'

'Move it!' the men shouted at the civilians

Vyra made a swift turn around the corner hopefully to lose them

"I don't think so sweetheart" the soldier grabbed a fist full of her hair smacking her back against the brick wall as another guard followed

"Aghhh" Vyra screamed

"Can't let you get away again" He pulled out a taser as the bluenette's eyes widened as she tried to pull away but the other guard held her down

"I wonder what Jellal would say-" He said sarcastically

"Nughhhh NOO!" the girl screamed struggling against the guard

"Leave me alone!" She tried to push herself off the wall

The soldiers laughed

"What do you punks think your doing?"

The three, Vyra and the two guards shifted their heads to the right, their attention turned to the anonymous voice

"Who the hell are you?" the soldier shouted

"Let the girl go and I will spare your lives" The man came out of the shadows

Well, more like a teenager

He had blonde spiky hair with a pair of earphones on, a mustard yellow sweater on with brown pants

"Oh? and what are you going to do about it huh?" The soldier teased grabbing his taser once again putting it up to the bluenette's rib cage as she screamed in agony

The blonde was quick, in a flash the guards were down for the count as steam was radiating off their bodies

Vyra was in a daze

'Was all of this real?' she thought

She snapped out of it when she saw a hand that was reaching out to her

Vyra was hesitant at first, but accepted

It was the first time the bluenette girl has smiled genuinely in a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N: I love flashbacks, I hope you guys enjoy them too. I feel like it's important to know more about Vyra's past. Guys, how did you like the cat fight between Erza and Vyra? I tried to make it as emotional as I could on Vyra's part. I apologize it took me awhile for this chapter, sometimes you just have these moments where your just stumped.**

 **Starting to ship Erik and Vyra tbh xD it's going to get interesting once we get to the Oracion Seis Arc**

 **-And Laxus saving Vyra's life? Omg are you crying because I am XD Laxus and Vyra's relationship will be more established in the further on chapters (Which I'm really excited about writing)**

 **Thanks so much everyone for reading and voting, I never knew my fan fiction would get so popular.**

 **If you do have any suggestions don't be afraid to ask! I take everything into consideration :)**

 **-Julia**


	21. Home

**A/N: This is a continuation of the flashback in the last chapter. Note: Not the whole chapter is a flashback. This is a longer chapter then usual b/c I want to finish the toh arc, so you have been warned. Next chapter begins the Battle of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"The names Laxus" The blonde spiky haired teen said taking off his jacket throwing it over the bluenette's shoulders

She looked rough with her injuries. Vyra's attire was not the greatest, she had dirt all over her clothes, and her top was ripped showing more of her stomach

Laxus did what any other gentlemen would do

"So, you gotta name or?" Laxus asked lazily looking over to the frail bluenette who was following alongside him on the sidewalk

Vyra didn't say a word. She was too worried- No, more like scared. What was going to happen now?

Man, she really wished Erik was here right now. Forget about Jellal, leaving Erik absolutely crushed her. But what If Erik did come with her? Would the circumstances be the same?

She felt so guilty

In all honesty, Erik was right. What now? The bluenette didn't think this far ahead

"Not much of a talker? ...I hear you" Laxus put his hands in his pockets

Vyra took this time to analyze the teen next to her

He had an aloof expression, very calm and collected.

He was so cool.

"I'm taking you to my guild, they're a rowdy bunch but you'll be safe there" The blonde spoke up

"I-I-Umm" The bluenette pulled on his sleeve looking down at the ground in embarrassment

She looked up at him with big doughy eyes with a hand on her right cheek

Laxus was confused at first, but soon understood what the bluenette was trying to tell him

"Don't worry kid, I got a person for that"

.

.

.

"Woah" Vyra was astonished scanning her face. She was poking at her face and pulling on her cheeks

Her mark was gone, it was gone. Wow

She didn't want others recognize her like for the soldiers for example. Since Vyra and Jellal look similar, it's easy for anyone to put two and two together

'I'm not going back there, I'm NEVER going back there again'

She had to keep this secret to herself- for her safety.

"One thing dearie-" The elderly man slowly turned around facing the bluenette

The transformation will wear out if you come in contact with water, so be careful-" He pointed

"If that happens, just use this" He gave the girl a yellow pen

Vyra sighed mentally 'So it wasn't completely gone...'

"Just give it a wave over your beautiful face and it will do the work for you sweetheart" The man crouched down to her and put the magic pen in her hands

The bluenette smiled as they left the magic shop continuing on their journey to this 'guild' the blonde was talking about

'Wait- what's a guild?'

Most of the trip was silent, until the bluenette finally spoke up

"My name is Vyra-" The bluenette mumbled

She looked up at the blonde to see maybe an expression on his face, but he didn't seem to take notice in her

The bluenette huffed

She was already nervous as she is, and he didn't hear her!? You gotta be kidding me

Frustrated, she stopped and balled her hands into fists and screamed "My name is Vyra!"

The blonde stopped and turned around in surprise by the bluenette's outburst

Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment

Laxus smirked at the girl

* * *

 **Present**

"Once we were able to relax a little back at the resort, Vyra told us about everything. The trauma she must've endured as a child, I couldn't even imagine. But for someone to be that malicious towards their own family. I don't know. She's been having a hard time dealing with it, isolating herself..."

"-After Vyra stormed off, Erza then began to explain. She said she had a feeling that Jellal might've been the one who kept the tower from exploding. I was skeptical at first, but I suppose he could've gone back to his old self once he was free from Zeref's possession-"

"She said he must've fused his body with the Ethernano in her place and chose to shoot the magic into the sky. At first I wasn't so sure but the more I think about it, I guess it's possible"

"-It's weird, but I actually feel bad for Jellal. In the end, he was just another one of Zeref's innocent victims. I wonder if Vyra realized that..."

"Lucy!" Erza burst into the blonde's room

"Yeah?" She looked up at the red head from her journal

"Do you know where Sho and the others are?"

"I haven't seen them since dinner" Lucy responded

"I can't find them anywhere" Erza walked into the room

"You don't think they'd just up and leave without saying goodbye, do you?" The blonde stood up from her chair

"I'm sure that's it" Erza nodded

"Why would they do that?" Lucy questioned

"Tell Natsu and Gray to get the 'fireworks' ready and meet me on the beach" She swiftly exited the room

"Huh? Erza!" Lucy tried to stop her, but she was unsuccessful

...

"Are you sure we're gonna be able to make it in the outside world? We never been on our own before" Wally pushed the boat into the water

"Meow" Millianna sighed

"We're gonna have to try. Erza's got her own problems, She doesn't need us to weigh her down" Sho spoke up

"There you are!" Erza was standing on the sand near the water

"You found us!" Sho was startled

"Please don't try to stop us from leaving" He began

"We've made up our minds, all we've ever known is the inside of that tower- it's where we grew up, Now we're adults and don't know a single thing about the outside world"

"-This is our chance to get out there and see it, for the first time in our lives we're free to do whatever we want! We want to follow our dreams just like everybody else-"

"We wanna know what it's means to be free" The blonde finished

Erza looked down "Well, I have complete faith in you, and I know you'll do fine out there. I'm not worried" The then requipped into a form of her armor

"However, there are three rules that any member who chooses to leave the Fairy Tail guild my abide by" She said stern fully

"What do you mean leave? We never officially joined it!" Wally shouted

"Number one, never share sensitive information about the guild with anyone so long as you live" She cut him off

"Number two, never contact any clients your worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain"

"Number three, although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of your lives to the fullest. That means you must treat everyday as though it were your last in this world"

Wally, Millianna, and Sho were in awe

"Never forget- your Fairy Tail friends!" Erza shouted with tears streaming down her face

"Let the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony begin now!" She shouted raising her spear

"Yeah!" Natsu, Lucy and Gray jumped in the background

Natsu spat out three fireballs which unleashed the most breathtaking orange fireworks

"May all your journeys bring you joy-"

"Here it goes" Gray was next, he got into his ice make stance and unleashed one in contrast to Natsu's

"Watch this!" Lucy spun one of her celestial spirit keys in a circle creating golden rings then a giant burst of gold shot up in the sky

"I wish we can stay together forever, but deep down I know I'd only hold you back. I don't want that. After all the years you spent stuck in the tower, you deserve to finally be free!"

"We'd never think you'd hold us back!" Millianna cried

"If we were to stay with ya, we'd do nothin' but remind ya of painful memories" Wally shouted

"But I have so much more than just painful memories with you. Besides, what we went through made us stronger- It brought us closer" Erza replied

"I will always hold on to those memories, both the good and the bad. I wish you the best of luck and happiness in your lives-"

"This isn't goodbye. I know we will meet again" The red head finished watching her childhood friends row away in the small wooden boat

.

.

.

Vyra was on top of the hill watching the fireworks from afar sitting criss-cross in a meditating position

Having the moon radiate off her skin was the most relaxing feeling

"What are you doing all the way up here?"

Vyra twinged hearing a voice behind her ruining her peaceful time

But she didn't mind, knowing that it was the Raven haired Ice-Make Mage

Vyra huffed in annoyance knowing he won't go anywhere any time soon

"Gray, shouldn't you be down there?" She pointed towards the ceremony

"Nah, Natsu and Lucy got it covered" He sat down next to her, both of them now looking up at the orange and golden fireworks

Neither of them said a word. It wasn't awkward silence or anything, they we're more like enjoying each other's company

It was nice

"Thanks" Vyra spoke up

"Huh?" Gray looked over

"Thanks for catching me Gray- for every time...I need you" The girl just looked straight out into the ocean

The girl was nervous, there was just something about Gray that made her feel anxious all the time

He smirked as he leaned back on his palms "I'll always be here for you Vy"

The bluenette's shoulders dropped now relaxing before looking over to the now naked boy

"Gray!" She squealed

"Your clothes!" She pointed at him

"AH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN-" Gray jumped out of his skin

One thing that astonished Vyra about the boy was how he is never able to take notice of when or when not he is wearing clothes

Like how do you not know if your wearing clothes or not? Well, that's Gray for you

It's not like she's complaining or anything

She laughed at the sight of the spazzed out Gray

Farther behind the duo hiding behind the tree was no other then Juvia Lockser, the Water Mage

I guess she didn't leave to go back to Magnolia yet

"My beloved Gray, stripping in front of another girl- unacceptable!" She cracked a part of the tree with her hand in jealousy

"Yeah see, I got you to smile- that's what I was aiming for" Gray finished as he was protecting himself from Vyra's playful attacks on him for 'stripping' in front of her

Vyra stopped her fist in mid air and frowned once again

"Come on Vy, your all still you" Gray sat up as Vyra plopped back down on her bottom

"Yeah well- Not really" She made a circle in the sand unsure what to say

...

"I lied, I lied to all of you" She said unable to look him in the eyes

"I can't Gray- I don't want to talk about this anymore" Frustrated, she put her hands on the sides of her temples feeling a headache coming on scrunching her eyes

'I just want all of them to stop, geez'

"You had to do, what you had to do- I get it" He responded

Vyra looked back at the boy in surprise

"If I we're in your shoes I'd probably do the same thing-" He leaned his hands on his knees

"Gray please-" She groaned aggravated

Gray exhaled "Vyra, I'm really trying here"

"Then stop trying!" she shouted back in a higher pitch releasing her hands from her head

Gray stood up then to be followed by Vyra

"I don't get you! I'm just trying to help, but your just too stubborn to let anyone in" He shouted back

"I'm- not stubborn..." The bluenette said under her breath crossing her arms

"When you fell off that tower- I thought that was it, I lost you forever. I watched you-" Grays expression was shaky

"A-and I caught you, it was me Vyra!" He pointed his thumb to himself yelling at her

"ME" he repeated

"I know you did!" the bluenette shouted back

Time started to slow down as they locked eyes

They were too absorbed in the moment of their argument to realize that there faces were literally just inches away from each other.

Their foreheads leaned against each other, the too hot headed wizards inhaled and exhaled calming themselves down

"I'm-sorry" Her eyes fluttered up to his

Gently, Gray reached out to cradle the left side of her face rubbing his thumb over her red tattooed mark

 ***BAM*** Another firework went off

The Ice and Moonlight mages jumped in surprise breaking their gaze, both their faces were as red as a firetruck

"I guess we should get back to the ceremony huh?" Gray scratched his head

"You go, I'll catch up" Vyra replied as she sat back down to where they were seated earlier

Vyra screamed inside her head

'Oh my gosh' The bluenette smiled to herself plopping back down on the ground

* * *

"Wow" They all gasped

"Well this is a surprise" Erza stated

"They finished building it!" The tenrou team shouted

The group was in ultimate shock returning back to the guild hall

"Are you kidding me? We got a cafe now?" Gray shouted next to Lucy

All of their jaws were dropped

"Do we really need a gift shop?" Lucy shouted

They walked into the main guild hall

The place was huge, sparking from corner to corner

"Pretty" Lucy and Happy leaned on the railing while Natsu and Vyra sulked behind them

"Mhmm. I could get used to this" Erza nodded in aprovement

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Gray questioned the cotton candy duo

"We're not good with change" Natsu answered for the both of them while they had sour expressions plastered on there faces

"It's so good to have you back, Lu!" Levy walked over to the group waving

"Oh, hi Levy!" Lucy greeted

"Isn't this awesome? Guess what? Now we have a swimming pool behind the bar!"

"Welcome back!" Romeo waved

"That's kinda weird" Lucy sweat dropped

"It's just not the same" Vyra commented

"And we even got a game room down in the basement-"

"Your back" Macaco raised a glass

"Took you long enough" Wakaba smirked

"Does it need to be this big?" Lucy questioned

"I don't like it" Natsu scowled

"But the biggest change is that now everyone can go onto the second floor" Levy pointed upward

"Yo" Elfman waved from the second floor

"Oh wow" Lucy clasped her hands together

"Master actually let's more of us go on S-class quests now, but only if an S-class wizard agrees to come along" Levi finished

"Well, I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely"

"Master" Erza said as they all turned around facing the small guild master

He smiled "I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member, Juvia"

"I can't wait to work with you" She curtsied

Gray chuckled "So you actually make it in huh?"

"Thanks so much for helping us in Akane" Erza began

"No, I should be thanking you because now I found a new guild" She smiled

"Hey girl!" Lucy waved

"WE WILL FIGHT FOR GRAY" the water mage said demonically

"Uhh- that won't be necessary" Lucy turned white

"We've also added another new member to the guild, someone you might even recognize" The master continued

"Hm?" They turned back around once again

"What? Him? Are you kidding me!" Gray screamed

Natsu and Gray took defense "Gajeel!"

"Why'd you let him in here Gramps?"

"Calm down-" Juvia but in between the two

"I asked him to come along with me"

"I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for the destruction of our guild hall" Erza narrowed her eyes at the Iron Dragon Slayer

"Now now, remember what I taught you. Yesterday's enemy can be todays friend, right?" The master said calmly

"Yeah. If I'm okay with him here, then you should be too" Levy said hiding behind a table

"There ain't no way! I can't work with somebody I don't trust!" Natsu screamed trudging up to Gajeel

"What's the big deal? It's not like I want to be your best friend or anything" Gajeel glared

"Man that's cold!" Natsu shouted

"Look-" Gajeel stood up

"The only reason why I'm here is to get work, I hate this guild and everyone in it but times were tough, and I had no choice but to join" He explained

"SHUT UP LOSER" Natsu screamed

"Sorry, but Gajeel was having a hard time finding work and I couldn't just turn my back on him. But I don't want you to think I have a crush on him or anything!" Juvia cried out to Gray

"I know you kids don't like it, but as the master of this guild it's my duty to help those who gone astray find the right path" Master Makarov spoke up

"Give him a shot, You might find that he's a nice guy- or at least I hope so..."

"I may not agree with you, but I will respect you decision" Erza looked down at the master

"I will be keeping a very close eye on him" Erza stated

Natsu and Gajeel were at each other's throats

"Man they act more like dogs then dragons don't ya think?" Macao took a swig of his drink

"Aye" Happy agreed

Vyra unexpectedly pulled the salamander by his pink locks throwing him out of the way into a nearby wall

The master stiffened "O-oh No- Not already" he turned white while looking at the hole in the wall

More money to dish out...

The bluenette eyed the iron dragon slayer

He was a head taller than her, his red eyes staring at her blue ones

He was easily an intimidating figure, the black hair, piercings-

Who does he think he is?

Vyra grabbed him by the arm, flipping him over her head as his back smacked into the wooden floor harshly

Everyone's mouths dropped in surprise

"Let's get one thing straight" She stepped on Gajeel's chest with her foot

"I'm A LOT stronger than I look pal, don't EVER mess with me again" She growled getting all up in the dragon slayers face before releasing him, storming from the scene grabbing Natsu on the way out

"Come on Natsu, let's get a drink" She huffed

"Ayee-" Natsu said with stars hanging over his head

"Hardcore- I like it" Gajeel slowly sat up smirking

"Yeah-" Gray agreed nervously

"That's Vyra for you!" Happy jumped in with a fish between his mouth

* * *

 **Showroom | Fairy Tail Guild**

"Oh Hey Mira! We made it back!" Natsu shouted from the table him and Vyra were sitting at to get the girl's attention on stage

"Good to see you!" Mirajane smiled

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team, and congratulate them on their safe return" She begun to string her guitar and sing a lovely melody for all the guild to hear

"YEAH MIRA"

"WOOOOOO"

Many of the guild members cheered for the eldest Strauss sibling

"Awesome! Who's next?" Wakaba shouted

The lights went dim then shown bright once again, revealing Gajeel in a white suit with a guitar on his lap, black sun glasses on and a harmonica by his side

Everyone turned to stone

Well, this was unexpected

"WHAT THE-" Natsu stood up while Vyra did a spit take

"I wrote a song called 'Best friend' would you like to hear it? Well, here it goes"

"I AIN'T LISTENING TO YOU"

"GET OFF THE STAGE"

Many guild members began throwing food at the dragon slayer

"You're sparkling, and colorful, shoo-bee-doo-ba" Gajeel began singing

"SHOO-BEE-DOO-BA SHA LA LA, ONE BITE IS NEVER ENOUGH"

"Man, this has to be the worse song I ever heard!" Natsu screamed covering his ears

"Ahh" He got smacked in the face by Gajeel's guitar

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Natsu shouted

Him and Gajeel then proceeded to clash

"SHOO-BEE-DOO-BA"

"I've had enough 'chee-boo-dee-ba'" Natsu shouted

"That's shoo-bee-doo-ba you moron" Gajeel screamed back

"Please- stop!" The master said shakily

"Ah!" Natsu got whacked in the head by a drink

"Which one of you wise guys threw that, huh?" He scowled

Gray stood up knocking into Erza "Natsu, would you stop screwing around already!?" He shouted

"He made me drop my strawberry cake..." Erza cried before Elfman stepped on top of it

Erza squealed

"Now listen up! If you we're real men you'd take this outside!"

"Watch it you oaf!" Erza cut down Elfman

Here we go this is the Fairy Tail we know and love

"Now it's startin' to feel like home!" Natsu said with a teethe smile watching the destruction of the newly formed Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That was a long chapter xD But I finally officially finished the Tower of Heaven arc. So many things happen in this chapter, from Vyra's story with Laxus, to her mini fight with Gray, and her encounter with Gajeel.**

 **Can we take a minute. VYRA AND GRAY. AH. THEY WE'RE SO CLOSE**

 **Oh, btw the cotton candy duo that I mention is Natsu and Vyra for clarification. You you pink and blue, cotton candy? get it? xD**

 **Sorry I love Gajeel with his shoo-bee-doo-ba. I had to add it in xD**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	22. Miss Fairy Tail

**A/N: Let's go Battle of FairyTail! Hmm. I wonder how Vyra is going to react to Laxus or I wonder how Laxus is going to treat Vyra...**

 **This Arc is going to be fire... YAAAA (Sorry I'm excited)**

* * *

Mira and Master Makarov we're strolling the streets of Magnolia gathering supplies for the Harvest festival

"The whole town is getting into the Harvest festival spirit" Master Makarov said cheerfully walking next to the eldest Strauss sibling

"-And everyone in the guild is getting ready for the Fantasia Parade!" Mira said happily holding a bag of groceries

"Of course, people from all over the land come to see our parade. We can't let our fans down can we?" Makarov smiled

"It would be nice if Laxus could join us for once-" Mira began

"The less said about that bum he better" The Master scowled

"-I heard from Levy he's back in town. Even if he says no it wouldn't hurt to ask him" Mira concluded

"He came back? Mmhmm" Makarov felt conflicted

"Of all the times, why'd he have to show up now?" The master frowned

* * *

 **Harvest Festival**

"Must. Eat. Everything"

"Must eat everything in sight..."

Natsu was a walking zombie, since he has been sleeping for multiple days the salamander was in desperate need of some food

Vyra sighed "Come on Natsu, I'll buy you something to eat" She followed behind the Dragon Slayer holding his backpack, watching him carefully making sure he is okay to walk by himself

"Chow time! Aye!" The blue cat jumped up and down

Behind them, Gray, Lucy and Juvia watched the trio

"Natsu still hasn't recovered, huh?" Lucy watched the salamander worriedly

"He does look quite ill, doesn't he?" Juvia questioned

"He'll be fine once he eats, trust me" Gray stated

"You haven't changed a bit Gray" an unknown voice behind the three of them said

"Hm?" The ice mage turned around

"Hey Warren, It's been awhile!" Gray spoke up surprised about his fellow guild member returning home

"Didn't think I'd make it back in time for the festival, but here I am" Warren threw his bag over his shoulder

"This guy takes so many jobs, we hardly see him" Gray explained

"Wow" Lucy and Juvia gasped

"H-Hello I'm a new recruit, my names Juvia" The water mage began introducing herself

"Ah, so your the one I've been hearing about" Warren put a hand up pointing at Juvia

"Meet Warren Rocco, He's a master of telepathy magic" Gray introduced

"Hey It's nice to meet you" Warren waved

"The pleasure is all mine, this festival is quite a sight" Juvia responded taking in the aurora of the festival

"No kidding, what a crowd" Lucy commented

"It's a pretty big deal, people come from all around to see the fantasia parade" Warren said

"I can't wait to see it myself!" the celestial mage smiled

"You're in the parade, remember?" Gray stated

"Wasn't there something else I was supposed to be in?" Lucy thought thinking to herself

"I forgot all about the Miss Fairy Tail contest! My rent money!" Lucy spazzed out as she ran all the way to the guild

"Contest?" Juvia's demeanor changed "I refuse to be outdone by that bimbo"

"So I guess you'll be entering too..." Gray said

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"The long wait is finally over, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the one and only Miss Fairy Tail contest! Where your favorite fairies fight in a battle of beauty. I'm Max Alors,the phenomenal sand wizard and I'll be your host for this exciting event!"

The crowd began cheering while the first entry walked on stage

"I expected to see Elfman here, but why you?" Gray sat down next to the pink headed dragon slayer munching on some food

"Cause he's a man-" Elfman butted in

"Now let's meet entry number one! The exotic beauty who'll drink you under the table any day of the week! Cana Alberona!"

The crowd cheered while Cana came out

"Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!" Max shouted

She pulled out her cards as they circled around her

"What could she be doing behind all those cards? She changed into a swimsuit!"

"The prize money can cover my tab" She winked

"A swim suit? No fair" Lucy said peering around from the corner of the curtain

"That's a clever idea. Maybe I should do the same"

"Yeah, good idea"

"You guys are in this too?"

Erza and Vyra's head's popped up under the blonde as they both nodded

"Whenever I hear the word 'contest' I get all worked up" Erza smiled

"Are you kidding? I live for competition" Vyra spoke confidently

"Bye bye, rent money. It's over for me" Lucy cried

"On to entry number two! She may be new to the guild, but her magic is S-class. A radiant beauty in rain or shine, Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia appeared on stage

"Please, let these feelings reach you, my beloved prince" Juvia's body turned into water splashing the audience with a wave

"And the lovely lady is in for a fabulous day at the beach!"

Juvia struck a pose in her polkadot bathing suit

"Look at me, Gray! Do you like what you see?" The girl was sparkling

"Another swimsuit! Gimme a break" Lucy shouted angrily

Erza nodded and Vyra rolled her eyes at the water mage

"Next up is entry number three, Fairy Tail's famous centerfold. Her beauty had stolen the hearts of men and women all over the land. MIRAJANE!"

"-Now show us your stuff!"

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll show you a different side of me"

"This is my Happy face. Aye!" Mirajane transformed into Happy

All the fans in the audience flipped out

"Here's my Gajeel face. Cool huh?"

Everyone sweat dropped as Gajeel did a spit take

"Oh, well, less competition for me..."

Erza and Vyra held in a laugh while agreeing with Lucy

"On to entree number four, The fairy queen who needs no introduction-"

"That's my cue" Erza jumped onto the stage

"Erza Scarlet!"

The crowd roared extra loud

"Hm, she's really popular huh?" Lucy commented

"Let me show you a requip you don't see everyday" Erza then requipped into a new armor

"GOTHIC LOLITA!" Lucy and Vyra screamed

"Looks like a win" Erza smirked

"-And here is entry number five! Petite and cute, this fairy is as smart as she is charming. Let's hear it for Levy McGarden!"

"Let me show you a solid script" She winked as a green magic circle appeared unleashing many graphic designs

"LEEEVVY!" Jett and Droy shouted with hearts around them

"Next is entry number six! The sniper with her sights on your heart, the one and only Bisca Mulan!"

The women with pastel green hair in a purple swimsuit approached the stage

She threw up five bullets and requipped her sniper

"The gunner" She lined up her eyes with the target and shot all five of them in one go

"Yee-Haw!" She smiled victoriously

"That's hot!" Alzack shouted with hearts in his eyes

"How can I top that?!" Lucy thought out loud

"Let's move on to entry number seven-"

"Sorry Luce, but after this it's all over-"

"Our Moonlight extraordinaire, she's as beautiful as her personality- Let's give it up for miss Vyra Fernandes!"

A misty smog began to fill up the stage as Vyra walked onto it

She was wearing a purple off the shoulder crop top, with a normal bikini bottom but on top of it were flowy see through pants. She had gold jewelry on and jewels embroidered on her belt

(Think of princess Jasmine, but a bit raunchier)

Vyra lifted her arms upward as a giant crescent moon shadowed behind her

"GENIE IN A BOTTLE!?" Lucy screamed

"Hmph" Vyra smirked knowing she 'wooed' the crowd

"I'd never thought I see her dressed like t-that..." Gray stuttered beat red

"Aye-" Natsu looked up from eating his food blushing at the sight of the Moonlight mage

"And lastly entry number eight!"

"Here we go"

"Fairy Tail's rising star, she shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way, Lucy Heart-"

"AH! Please don't say my last name out loud!" Lucy screamed before Max could finish

"Who's that?"

"She's cute"

'There's no way they'll give me the prize money if they find out who my dad is' Lucy thought while she smiled and waved walking up to the stage

"Now, show us what you got!"

"Me and my celestial spirits are gonna do a cheer for you guys..."

"WOO" Everyone cheered

"Entry number nine-"

"Huh? Hey hold on- I haven't even started to do my cheer yet" Lucy said angrily shaking her pom poms

"I am the very definition of 'Fairy'-" a woman appeared behind Lucy

"Not to mention the very definition of beauty, I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire. Therefore, the winner is- Me, the lovely Evergreen!" The woman struck a pose

"Now this idiotic contest can end" She winked

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed

"Whoa, She's back?" Gray said

"Then Laxus must be here too" Elfman stated

Makarov's eyes widened

"Can't you go mess up a different contest? Gimme a break here, I really need this prize money" Lucy ranted to Evergreen

"Lucy! Don't look her in the eye!" Gray screamed to the blonde

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Evergreen asked lifting her glasses

Lucy gasped taking in a breath before she turned into stone

"This is bad. Everyone, get out of here now!" Max yelled to the audience pushing them out of the guild

"What do you think your doing Evergreen? You'll ruin the festival for everyone!" Makarov screamed from across the guild hall

"Oh the contrary, I think things are just getting interesting" She giggled as the curtain rose up unveiling all the female wizards who turned into stone thanks to Evergreens magic

"No! Mira!" Elfman screamed

"She got Erza too?" Happy questioned

"Vy!" Natsu shouted

"Don't be a fool, return them to normal this instant" The master commanded

Before he could finish, a lightning bolt hit in dead center of the guild

"Well, looks like all your fans decided to head home. Pity, 'cause the party's just about to start..."

* * *

 **A/N: To clarify on Vyra's costume for the contest I wanted her to have like a gypsy/genie kinda costume. You know?**

 **I personally love the part in the ep. when Gray asks Natsu "What are you doing here" and Elfman is like "Well, he's a man" xD Idk but I always laugh at that part (I watch way too much Fairy Tail)**

 **Also, do Natsu and Gray both have the hots for a certain Moonlight mage? Hmmm interesting...**

 **I left you at a cliffhanger in this chapter, till next time!**

 **-Julia**


	23. The Thunder Palace

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile! Writer's block blahhh. Anyways, this chapter has a lot of time skips in it b/c I don't want to write every canon part in the episode. You guys probably know what been said (If you watch Fairy Tail and I'm assuming you have b/c your reading this fanfic xD) in the show, therefore it's fine.**

 **Honestly guys, If you have any suggestions on what I should do with Vyra feel free to ask (Pls I need help) I really care what you guys think, I take everything into account.**

* * *

"I should've known" Makarov scowled

"Freed? Bixlow, too?" Gray questioned looking the other two men by Laxus' side

"The Thunder Legion..." Macao gasped

"What the heck are you guys tryin' to pull?" Wakaba shouted

"C'mon, let's have some fun!" Laxus shouted

"I've have enough of your nonsense. Turn them back, or else" Makarov threatened his grandson

"You better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade" Laxus chuckled as a thunderbolt hovered over the stoned Lucy statue

"No, Stop!" Makarov's eyes went wide

The thunderbolt barely missed the celestial mage by a hair and now managed to piss off every man in the guild

"In other words, i'm taking them hostage" The thunder mage put on arm around Lucy

"Break the rules and I'll shatter them one by one... or I could just smash 'em all right now" Laxus debated

"I'm not amused Laxus, stop fooling around!"

"I'm serious old man" the blonde smirked

"I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild, now it's time to find out" Freed spoke up

"Yeah, let's have some fun" Bixlow jumped down behind Laxus

"Fun!" Bixlow's 'babies' repeated

"There's only one rule. Who's ever left standing in the end is the winner-"

"It's a Fairy Tail battle Royale!"

* * *

"What's this feeling? I feel warm, tingly-"

Each stone statue broke apart and the girls turned back to there regular forms

"What- What happened?" Vyra questioned fluttering her eyes

.

.

.

"He called it the Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned

"Laxus out did himself this time-" Cana thought out loud holding a bottle of her booze

"But why-" Vyra began, staring at the floor with her hands clenched into a fist

"At any rate, it's over now. I played along with his foolish game because your lives were in danger, but I won't indulge him anymore" Makarov began

"Master, we can't let him get away with hurting our friends" Mira said sorrowfully

"Yeah she's right! If we don't teach Laxus a lesson then he'll never learn" Bisca agreed

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna give that boy a punishment he'll never forget-" Makarov reassured

"He should know better, you mess with me but you can't mess with my guild!" he shouted

"Master, are you sure this is for real?" Vyra question the tiny guild master

The bluenette had hope in her eyes, she really cared for the master's grandson and any ounce of hope she had left in her body... Hell, she was going to hold on to it.

Master Makarov had a watchful eye on the bluenette knowing full on aware of Laxus' and Vyra's relationship.

"Hey now, hold on a sec" Natsu butted in

"Dunno about taking hostages but I don't see any harm in finding out who is the strongest, I think we should keep the battle going" Natsu nodded while crossing his arms

"Of course you do..." Vyra face palmed

"In the end, I bet he was just trying to have a little fun for the festival. Give him a break" Natsu smiled

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Natsu" Makarov thought

"So, in other words, what are we waiting for? We got enough people here! Let's start brawling!" Natsu cheered

"C'mon, Round two! Let's go!" The Dragon Slayer jumped up and down

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed

"Don't even think about it, you nincompoop!" Master Makarov screamed

Watching the scene from farther away, was no other then the two Ex members of the Phantom Lord guild

"Why such a serious expression?" Juvia asked Gajeel

"It's nothin" the Iron Dragon Slayer responded

"This guild is rather fun, isn't it?" Juvia smiled

"It ain't boring at least" Gajeel rolled his eyes

The red enchantment at the front of the guild started to speculate

"What's going on?" Mira gasped

"That's weird" Natsu said under his breath

"Don't tell me he's up to something else?" Cana took a defensive stance

"Can you hear me, old man?" The floating red skull began to speak

"The rest of you, better listen up too-"

"What do you want?" Natsu shouted

"Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window. That's fine. I'll just add a new one. In other words, since I'd hate to end the Battle of Fairy Tail early, I've decided to active the Thunder Palace"

"The what?" Lucy was taken back

"Are you out of your mind, Laxus!" The master screamed

"You have one hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win, you'd better get moving, unless you're ready to hand the guild over to me now, Master"

You could visual the smirk on Laxus' face while finishing that last sentence

"THIS GAME HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH, BOY! I WON'T LET YOU DRAG INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THIS!" Master Makarov exploded

He then grasped his side in pain and doubled over on his side

"Master, No!" Cana screamed

"Is he hurt?" Natsu asked

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned

"Oh no! I'll go get his medicine!" Mirajane ran off

"Master, can you hear us?" Vyra got on her knees

"Hang in there, Master. It'll be okay" Levy commented

"What's he mean by Thunder Palace?" Natsu shouted

"Come on, Gramps" the pink haired Dragon Slayer grinned his teeth

Mira came running down the stairs "Hey, look outside you guys!" She pointed to the window

.

.

.

"What the heck are those?" Natsu and Happy said looking up towards the sky

"They look like lightning Lacrima to me..." Levy stated shielding her eyes from the sun

"That means Laxus did this" Cana put her hands on her hips

"Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to?" Juvia concluded

"Yes, and it's surrounding Magnolia" Cana replied

"If those things are full of lightning, what'll happen if he activates them?" Lucy pointed at the sky

...

"Everything within it will be burned to a crisp"

Lucy, Natsu, and Vyra had looks of shock plastered on their faces

"I won't let that happen!" Bisca shouted requipping her sniper

"Target locked on!" She lined her snipper up with one of the Lacrima

"Stinger shot!" The gun went off and the lacrima exploded

"Nice shot!" Vyra hurrayed

"Awesome" Natsu smiled

"Lucky we got a sniper" Cana smirked

"Now all I gotta do is take out the rest of-"

"Huh?" Lightning sparked around the pastel green haired woman

"AGHHH" She screamed and squealed in agony being utterly electrified by the lacrima

"Bisca!" Natsu yelled out

"What's happening?!" Vyra shouted

It was easily a solid 60 seconds of electrification. The only thing the other guild members could do is sit and watch

The sniper queen dropped to the floor as soon as it was over, steam rising off of her body

"Why did she get zapped by that thing?" Natsu asked

"C'mon Bisca! Wake up!" Levy shouted holding the woman up

"I don't get it. How'd that happen?" Lucy thought out loud

"It must be body link magic" Cana concluded

"Huh? What's that?" Lucy looked over to Cana

"It's a type of spell that's been cast on the Lacrima. If you destroy one of them, then the magic energy used in your attack will be reflected back at you-"

"In other words, if we try to get rid of them, we'll be risking our lives in the process"

"So what should we do? Those things could wipe out the whole town!" Levy looked up

"We gotta take down Laxus, fast" Cana flat out stated

Vyra stiffened up, she was stuck in her own mind

"Owch, why does my stomach hurt?" The girl thought holding her abdomen

'Why was he doing all of this? Laxus...'

"-Okay, in the meantime, I'll help the citizens evacuate" Lucy ran off with Happy hot on her trails

"This was all fun and games at first, but now you've crossed the line!" Natsu shouted and began running of the balcony

"Natsu!" Vyra reached out

"AH!" The dragon Slayer hit dead smack against the enchantment

"You coward!" He growled

"Stop you need to calm down!" Lucy shouted

"I can't calm down! This sucks! Stupid invisible walls are everywhere!" Natsu ranted punching and kicking in frustration

"It's an enchantment-" Levy smiled

"Yeah, thanks, we already knew that" Gajeel crossed his arms

"Well, since it's a kind of script magic, I think I might be able to break the spell" Levy looked over her shoulder to the Iron Dragon Slayer

"Oh, yeah?" Gajeel looked up in surprise

"Of course!" She smiled

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vyra shouted

* * *

 **Inside the Fairy Tail Guild**

Levy was sprawled out on the floor, hair up in a ponytail, her wind reader glasses on, with tons of books circling around her, digging her nose in a book

Girl was ready to break this spell

"If I break down the Logue letter sequence data into component..." She mumbled to herself as Gajeel watched her in awe (GaLe! xD)

Vyra requipped into her normal outfit changing out of her genie costume

"You guys can count on me-" Vyra stood up standing next to a hot tempered Natsu

"Levy's going to get you guys out of her I know it, but in the meantime I'll keep him busy" She finished

"No holding back" Natsu eyed the bluenette sternly

"No holding back" She repeated nodding

'What Laxus is doing is sick. He needs to be stopped. If I have to kick his ass to get him to realize that, then let the ass kicking began'

She took a step forward, but got repelled back falling down

"Ow..." she rubbed her bottom

"NOT YOU TOO!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted simultaneously

"COME ON! I'M NOT OVER EIGHTY OR A DRAGON SLAYER! WHAT GIVES?!" Vyra screamed now punching the enchantment in frustration like how Natsu was doing earlier

"So we're all stuck in here then" Gajeel concluded

"Don't worry- I'll get you guys outta here" Levy put the feather pen behind her

"But why me?" Vyra whined

"I'm not sure but- I'm onto something..." Levy mumbled, flipping through some pages in another large text book

 **15 minutes later...**

"L-O-S-U. Okay, now if I convert that into geel grammar..."

"Wow, you're something else-" Gajeel commented

"We speak the same language, but I don't have a clue what you're saying-"

"Wait, hold on!" Levy cut him off

"The L and S are nothing but bluffs! That means the key code must be "Arth" She pointed

"Uh- sure thing" Gajeel agreed

"English Lev," Vyra walked over to the duo putting a hand on her hip

"I'm almost there. Don't worry you guys" She looked back down writing with her feather pen

"It doesn't matter to me" Gajeel shrugged

"Well it does to us" Levy once again cut him off

"You have to stop Laxus" She stared down Gajeel

They're gaze broke when all their attention now shifted to Natsu

The pink headed Dragon Slayer was like a raging bull inside a cage waiting to be released

Smashing his face on the enchantment

Man, he was going to crack.

Let

.

Me

.

Out.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay let's end it here. Like a said earlier I skipped a lot but if you actually watch Fairy Tail I'm assuming you know what happened between the time when the girls were still stone.**

 **Let me know what you think, and who do you guys ship Vyra with?**

 **Till next time!**


	24. Clash at Kardia Cathedral!

"That Thunder Palace spell is strong enough to take out the whole town, Laxus is gonna activate it soon, in just 10 minutes" Levy stood up from her piles of books and scattered papers

She ended up cracking the enchantment and let Natsu, Vyra and Gajeel free from being held up in the guild hall

"Hopefully they'll stop Laxus in time"

"I'm scared, but we'll be able to stop him" She tried to cheer herself up

"After all, we've still got Natsu and Vyra-"

"Oh! How could I forget about Erza, and now Gajeel's on our side-"

"And Mystogan's back! Uh, even though I never seen him..." Levy laughed to herself

"Hm?" The bluenette turned towards the front doors hearing some shuffling

'I wonder who that could be' She thought

 **BOOM!**

A large explosion went off taking the attention of many civilians

Natsu, Gajeel, and Vyra spread out, if they were bunched together Laxus would've probably made freed put out another enchantment on them, making them fight each other.

Good thing Levy came to that conclusion. Let's just say the two Dragon Slayers and Moonlight Mage weren't that... good at creating plans if you put it that way. (hehe they're dumb xD)

Natsu was running through the streets, Vyra jumped from building to building, and Gajeel kept a sharp eye out for the thunder mage

"What was that?" Gajeel looked back

"That sounded like it came from-" Vyra began

"Kardia Cathedral!" The three said simultaneously

* * *

"So here you are!" Erza and Natsu approached the church at the same time

"Huh?" The redhead shifted her gaze to the right

"Erza" Natsu gasped

"Hey, you guys made it out of there, good" Erza nodded

"Who the heck is that guy?" Vyra jumped down walking in between the two, pointing at the masked man

"That's Mystogan" Erza responded

Mystogan was stumped. The two people he didn't want to see we're standing right behind him.

This is bad.

Really bad.

"You're wide open!" Laxus eyes widened taking a quick shot at the mysterious mage

The three gasped

"Jellal?" Erza whispered

"What the-" Natsu put an arm up in front of Vyra in a protective stance

The bluenette took a step back

"But how? You- You're still alive?" The redhead stuttered

"Oh, so you know this guy?" Laxus teased

"I don't get it, so Mystogan is really Jellal?" Natsu questioned

"Jellal, I-" Erza began

" Erza. Please forgive me, I was afraid you'd see this"

The red head gasped

"I'm not your friend Jellal, I do know of him but... I'm not him" He had a look of sorrow

Vyra watched the wizard in awe as he took a quick glance at her

The bluenette held her breath

"I'm sorry" He closed his eyes and vanished

"Hey, wait up!" Natsu reached out

"Well, that made my brain hurt" He slouched

"But I can't think about it right now. All right, man, it's you against me!" He pointed at Laxus

"I'm gonna take care of this clown, That cool with you?" The dragon slayer asked Erza

The red head was trembling

"Wake up!"

A flash of lightning burst through the cathedral

"AAAHH" Erza let out on ear piercing scream

"That's quite a face your making there, girly" Laxus smirked

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Natsu screamed

He pointed "I told you, you're mine, you jerk"

"Let's go" Natsu put up his fists

"Oh hey, I didn't even notice ya" Laxus turned around

Natsu groaned frustrated

"Oh, you're about to notice me pal" He fired up his fist

"Why are you doing this Laxus?" Vyra cut off the dragon slayer now walking in front of the pink headed boy

"Look who finally managed to show her true colors" Laxus teased eyeing the bluenette head to toe

Laxus was the one person she trusted the most, now he was betraying the whole guild- more like the whole town for that matter.

Before Vyra could do anything, Natsu jumped over her head going forth and attacking the thunder mage head on

Laxus dropped his coat and swiftly dodged

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya boy? You gotta think before you act?!" Laxus shouted before they collided once again

After some hits, Erza grabbed Natsu

'I have to get Jellal- I mean Mystogan out of my head. I have to stay focused. Laxus is my target'

 **Requip!**

"Tell me Laxus what have you put in the sky?" The redhead threatened

"What you haven't heard? That would be my Thunder Palace" He smirked

"You're absolutely despicable. To think that you would attack your hometown"

He laughed evilly "Honestly it breaks my heart, but that's just the way the game is played, doll face!"

Laxus grabbed her by the leg "There's only two minutes left"

"Go! Natsu, Vyra Destroy them now!"

"I CAN'T OKAY" Natsu shouted back

"If we attack those things Erza, they're just going to zap us right back" Vyra finished

"Seriously? Your using body link magic to protect them?" The redhead faced laxus

"Yeah, and they're going to stay that way until I give the order to blow" the blonde smiled

"YOU COWARD" Erza shouted

"It's a shame you won't be around to see it" He sent out an electric attack

 **Requip!**

"Ha! Lightning Empress armor, you think that's going to hold up?" Laxus questioned sarcastically

They then clashed. Two S-class wizards going head to head

"Still standin', huh?"

"When two wizards do battle using the same type of magic, many different factors determine the victor-" Erza began

"Their level of magic, energy, technique and experience... right" Laxus finished

"One more. Their heart I know the master taught you that, Laxus" Erza said scornfully

"Yeah, he mentioned it, but he also taught me power trumps everything else" He said with a sinister smile

"You couldn't be more wrong" The redhead repositioned her spear

"Erza, would you just leave it alone already? I told you that I was gonna be the one to fight him" Natsu whined

Erza looked back to the dragon slayer and smiled "So then I guess I will just have to put my faith in you"

She then ran to the doors

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Natsu shouted

"Hold on. You're not gonna try to take those things down?" He questioned as Laxus began to laugh

"I'd like to see you try! Attacking even one of those Lacrima can be deadly, besides your out of time!" Laxus proclaimed

"I'll just destroy them all at once" Erza said confidently

"Is that so? You must have some kind of death wish then" Laxus challenged

"No, but if that's what it takes..." Erza turned around

"I'll go too" Vyra took initiative

"I got your back Erza" Vyra put a hand on her shoulder and Erza nodded

"Natsu, kick his butt" The bluenette looked at the dragon slayer

"-And you," She pointed at Laxus who's face all of a sudden turned sour at the sound of the Moonlight Mages voice

I guess he still does have a soft spot for her

"I'll deal with you later"

The two wizards took off down the cobblestone sidewalk

"We're leaving him in your hands, so don't let us down" Erza shouted as she ran

'Natsu, please be careful' Vyra thought

She knew all well the strength of Laxus' power, she didn't want to see her best friend get hurt. Not again.

"Come Back! You're breaking the rules! Erza! Vyra!" Laxus screamed

"Whether you destroy those things or not you better make it back alive!" Natsu shouted

"You hear me?! Vyra!"

The bluenette turned around giving the dragon slayer a reassuring nod.

"No!" Laxus ran

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

* * *

"Okay, this seems like a good spot" Vyra stopped running, taking a breath

She raised out her palms, closed her eyes and transforming into her sun form

Her outfit consisted of a dark brown corset top with no straps, a belt around her waist, a burnt orange short skirt, with thigh high golden plated boots.

She has gold colored arm bands on her biceps, The veils on the back of the armbands sparkle in the sunlight. She also has a gold colored tiara that sits right on top of her head.

Vyra smirked to herself and twirled "It been awhile since I pulled this one out" She did a pose admiring herself

'Okay Vyra get with it' She raised up her right arm and pointed it at the sun

Multiple beams of light began to surround the girl

'I- it's not-enough-" The girl exhaled in exhaustion

She looked up at the multiple lacrima in the sky getting slightly light headed

'My comrades in Fairy Tail please, lend me your strength'

Lucy gasped "Hey, I think I just heard Erza just say something to me"

"Yeah I heard it too" Happy turned around

"She asked us to lend her strength" Lucy whispered

"Weird huh?" Happy commented

.

.

.

"Hey Fairy Tail can you hear me?"

"Things aren't looking so good for us. Check out what's floating in the sky"

"We're gonna have to pull together, so get off your butts and lend us a hand"

"Hmm? Is that Warren?" Maccao looked up

"What's in the sky?" Jett questioned barely able to stand

"What the heck are those things?" Droy sweat dropped

"If any of you are still fighting, just give it a rest for a second"

"Hold on. I hear a man's voice inside my head" Lucy put a hand up to her head

"Warren's using his telepathy. It must be important 'cause he's never used it to call everyone like this" Happy stated

"Now listen carefully, Those lacrima up there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town, so we have to take it out before he can set it off. We don't have much time, so we have to work together"

"But why? Why would he do this?" Loki pondered

"Wait, How did you find out about the Thunder Palace, Warren?" Erza asked

"I've never been happier to hear your voice. I was worried about you-"

"Gray. I see, so your the one that told him" The red head concluded

"Yeah. Would've happened sooner, but I had to track the guy down" Gray said

"Was that Erza? You mean she's not petrified anymore?"

"Wait. If she's back to normal then..." Droy began

"What about the other girls? How is Levy?" Jett shouted

"There's no need to worry, boys. All the ladies are fine" Cana stated

"Even Juvia's back on her feet" Elfman said

"Yeah, and so is Bisca. You hear that Alzack?" Mira smiled

"That's good to hear" Alzack slouched against a wall

"I was worried, thought she was a goner" He let out a relieved sigh

"Hey Gray" The girl smiled

"Hey Vy" The ice mage smirked

"My telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild hall, so we'll have to make do with the people who can hear me. If we work together, we can do this-" Warren projected

"Hold it right there, Warren! Why should I do what you say after what you did to me?" Max shouted angrily

"Oh-uh, Max, Hey!" Warren spazzed out

"I'm sorry about that, I swear it wasn't anything personal. I was just desperate to save the girls!" He defended

"I got a bone to pick with you, Alzack. Can you hear me?" Max taunted

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm sorry about before-" Alzack replied

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, you little coward. You shot me when I wasn't looking!"

"You better watch your back..."

Everyone began to argue back and forth

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS QUIT YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" Gray screamed through Warrens ear

"SHUT UP! PRACTICE WHAT YOU PREACH, GRAY!" They all shouted back

"We don't have time to be goofing off, we gotta hurry and take down those lacrima!"

...

"Shut up!" Everyone's eyes widened, surprised of the celestial mages tone of voice

"We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing. The citizens of Magnolia are in danger, and we're the only ones who can help them. So we're gonna have to work together. Look, I know things have been rough with all of us fighting each other, but we can do anything if we pull together, that's what you guys have taught me" The blonde proclaimed

"I know I'm still fairly new to Fairy Tail, but I promise you, I love being a part of this guild, just as much as the rest of you. I always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail someday, that's what I wanted more than anything in the world"

"Now that I've joined...it... it means everything to me" She began to cry

"If you feel the same way, let's work as a guild and save our town! If none of you are up to the challenge, then I'll destroy those things all by myself!" Lucy shouted

"What's it gonna be guys? You heard the lady-" Canna began

"You gonna let the newbie show you up like that?" Vyra teased

"She might not have been a member for as long as some of us, but she's got more Fairy Tail pride than all of us put together"

"Right. We've got to save then town"

"We can work out our other problems later" Max said

"You've done good, Lucy" Elfman said

"You got everyone to cool their jets"

"All right, guys, are you ready to do this?"

"Thank you." Lucy mumbled

"Warren, we'll work out our issues after we get the job done"

"Careful Maccao an old man like you can't handle all this action" Wakaba teased

"You're calling me old? That's rich" Maccao chuckled

Lucy wiped her tears away "Right we can do this"

* * *

 **A/N: Vyra's sun form? SUPER COOL. Honestly I've been waiting to write about her other form. I also want to think of cool names for her transformations besides sun and moon form. Can you guys help me out?**

 **As you can tell, Vyra's and Gray's relationship is slowly advancing further and further (I love great character development) so who knows what will happen in the next couple of chapters...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	25. Fantasia

Shattering screams were being heard throughout the whole town

'We really do make a great guild- Don't we?' Erza said smiling laying on the ground unable to move

Looks like they stopped the Thunder Palace just in time.

"Levy, are you alright?" Gajeel asked the solid script mage

"Mhm" She nodded

"-But what about Natsu? Is he okay?" Levy asked

"Looks just fine to me" Gajeel smirked looking at a raging Natsu

"I hit them with so much magic energy" Laxus looked stunned staring at his palms in disbelief

"The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia- remained unharmed..." an unknown voice said from the front of the cathedral

"Freed" Laxus said

"Not a single person has been taken out, looks like Erza and Vyra stopped the Thunder Palace just in time" Freed leaned up against the side barley holding himself together

"Alright!" Natsu looked back to the other Thunder Legion member

Laxus grinned his teeth as he growled

"It's not possible! I cast the Fairy Law spell perfectly!" Laxus exploded

"Maybe so, but your true feelings have betrayed you- you've inherited more then just strength from your grandfather. Deep down, you also have the master's heart-"

"Whether you admit it or not, it's evident that you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law spell only affects those the caster sees as their enemy. Since no one was hurt, we know how you truly feel" Freed finished

"No, that's ridiculous, the truth is anyone who would ever dare to stand in my way IS MY ENEMY!" Laxus screamed

"This has gone on long enough" Freed proclaimed

"You need to go see the master before he's gone!" He tried to get through to Laxus

"Let the old man die for all I care-"

"HE'S NOTHING TO ME" Laxus shouted as his lighting flooded through the cathedral

Gajeel stood in front of Levy shielding her

Freed clung on to the side gate in awe

"Who do you think you are?!" Natsu shouted back

"You're not stronger than Gramps! You couldn't even pull off Fairy Law" Natsu ripped off his vest

"You may be his grandson, but your no better than the rest of us!" The Dragon Slayer flamed up

"DON'T YOU KNOW BLOOD TIES DON'T MATTER 'CAUSE EVERYONE IN THE GUILD IS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY"

"That's just a lie" Laxus replied before recharging his strength

"BLOOD TIES DO MATTER!"

* * *

'The warmth. Ahh, it's so nice' The moonlight mage was laying in the middle of the street unable to move a muscle in her body. That last attack took almost every ounce of her magic but she knew that she just couldn't sit around here all day no matter how bad her injuries

'You got to move, you HAVE to move'

The moonlight mage was struggling to stand.

'Damn, that Thunder Palace really zapped me' she staggered

'Natsu need's you... GET UP' The girl screamed to herself

She grabbed her forehead trying to focus on the ground until she heard a loud bang come from the cathedral.

* * *

"THAT WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE, KID. NOW I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE YOU" Laxus screamed raising his arm up as his transformation circle went wide

"That spell- don't do it" Freed shaked

"That much magic energy could kill him!" He screamed while Laxus laughed

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVEN HALBERD!**

He threw his lightning arrow directly at the pink headed Dragon Slayer who then feel to his knees

Natsu had no time to move, He looked at Laxus in disbelief

'He really-wants to kill me'

"Natsu!" Freed screamed as Levy cried

So this is it.

Just in the knick of time, a huge orange transformation circle went wide barley stopping Laxus' attack

Natsu had his eyes shut ready for impact, but nothing happened

'How?'

"Vyra!" Natsu looked up at the blue headed girl who was almost kneeling in front of him with her eyes focused on Laxus. Her arms were forward in a protective stance pushing on her defensive spell

Natsu was in awe

Vyra groaned and grunted. Stopping an attack from Laxus? What was she thinking?

'So much power' Vyra thought

'It's not enough' The bluenette doubted her strength

Vyra was holding on by a thread, she still couldn't heal properly from whatever Jellal did to her and what makes her think she can go up against Laxus?

The bluenette knows full well of the blonde's power

"ARGHHHHHH" Vyra screamed putting forth all of her magic energy as her magic circle began to crack from each side

The magic circle shattered and Vyra gave out an ear piercing scream as she was sent flying in the air

"What the hell?" Laxus shouted

Vyra looked at Natsu in the air before Gajeel grabbed her

"GET HIM" She screamed as Natsu began to flame up

(A/N: Oh Laxus, you pissed the boy off now)

"Damn it! VYRA!" Laxus screamed frustrated as he charged up an electric attack aiming it towards Vyra and Gajeel

Gajeel's eyes widened and Vyra scrunched her face

Before anything could happen Laxus stumbled back

"Vy, are you okay?" Levy asked the Moonlight Mage as Gajeel gently put he down on the ground

"I'm fine for now Lev" the girl responded as they both looked back up towards the fight

'Laxus really means business' Vyra bit her lip

"NO MORE HURTING MY FRIENDS" Natsu growled as he pulled back his fist from colliding with Laxus' face

Natsu charged up as Laxus jumped up

 **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

 **TALON!**

 **WING ATTACK!**

 **SWORD HORN!**

 **FLAME ELBOW!**

"He really is amazing"Levy commented next to Freed as Gajeel jumped down with Vyra

"His magic is so powerful, it's like it can break through a dragon's scales and shatter it's spirit"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts..." Freed whispered

 **FLYING LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!**

Natsu unleashed an ultimate attack that this time made Laxus fly up in the air

"He did it-" Gajeel said in awe

"He beat Laxus" Freed repeated

"Alright! That's my Natsu!" Vyra hurrayed

* * *

"Thanks to Porlyusica's help, the master's going to be just fine. So don't worry, he'll be back to work in no time" Erza proclaimed while everyone cheered

"Thank goodness" Lucy smiled

"-I gotta admit, I was getting a little worried" The blonde leaned against her arm

"Aw come on, it'll take more than that to make Gramps kick the bucket" Gray replied

"Well, he isn't as young as he used to be, so any added stress to his heart could significantly affect his health. Let's be on our best behavior okay?" Erza proclaimed while everyone agreed

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to do the Fantasia parade after everything that's happened..." The celestial mage said

"But the master wants us to do it. Besides, it's the perfect way to cheer everyone up" Mira chimed in

I can't wait to see what you all have in store for the parade!" Juvia clasped her hands together

"Yeah?" Gray looked over his shoulder

"You're gonna be in it with us, Little lady" Cana smiled with a drink in her hand

Juvia gasped

"You're a member, right?" Macao and wakaba teased as the bluenette blushed

"well, y-yeah, I am, but I'm so new I didn't think I'd be in the parade..." The girl moped

"I was expecting a little more excitement from her..." Wakaba crossed his arms

"She looks upset" Macao frowned

"-Isn't she the cutest?" Cana took a sip of her drink

"Does that mean I'm gonna be in it, too?" Lucy asked Gray hopeful

"Well, yeah. We need all the people we can get, especially since we're not gonna be able to use those three" Gray sweat dropped pointing to the back of the guild

"Oh yeah" Lucy remembered

Sitting on a bench in the back were no other then a bandaged up Gajeel, Vyra, and Natsu.

Vyra was sitting between the two Dragon Slayers.

Gajeel and Natsu had their shirts off (From being bandaged up) and Vyra was wearing a loose blue sun dress (Like before)

"Screw you and your parade" Gajeel crossed his arms

Vyra rolled her eyes as Natsu muffled something under his gauze

They all had sour looks plastered on their faces

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Lucy jumped in

"Knowing him, it was probably something stupid" Happy responded

'It's good to see everyone get along again, after everyone was forced to fight one another' Erza thought as she saw smiles throughout the guild hall

Those smiles soon turned into gasps

Tension rose as the air went stiff

"Laxus?"

"What do you want?"

Members of the guild began to crowd around

"Where's the old man?" Laxus demanded

"We ain't telling" Droy took defense

"You think you can waltz in here and ask to see the master?" Jett shouted

They all began rioting until Erza stepped in

"Quiet everyone" She shouted

"The master's in the infirmary" The red head crossed her arms as the blonde strided past her

"Are you nuts?" Jett shouted looking at Erza

Everyone was in shock looking at the Lightning Dragon Slayer until Natsu jumped in front of the blonde mumbling a bunch of stuff only Gajeel could translate

Laxus walked past him as Natsu kept yelling

He then raised a hand up as Natsu's attitude changed- from anger to acknowledgement

Laxus then glanced over to Vyra who was staring him down, which then made Vyra's stare soften

"Show over guys" Erza tried to give the blonde space as she changed the subject

"Let's get ready for the Fantasia Parade!" She hurrayed as everyone cheered

* * *

"WHAT?! No, you must be joking!?" Evergreen shouted

"Why would he kick you out and not the rest of us?" She questioned

"Yeah. I mean, we're just as guilty as you are" Bixlow added

"Guess the old man doesn't see it that way" Laxus responded

"If you're leaving the guild, then i'm leaving, too" Evergreen decided

"You guys can be such a pain in the neck- I mean, can't you just say goodbye and be done with it?" Laxus crossed his arms

"I don't understand. We're at fault, too... so why are you taking all the blame?" Freed questioned the blonde

"You got it all wrong, my friends. You can say whatever you want, but I know you guys are much more attached to this guild than I could ever be" Laxus said

"If we talk to the master maybe we can change his mind!" Evergreen shouted

"-Yeah, Natsu and Gray respect you, so they'll probably go with us. He loves those guys, I'm sure he'll listen to them!" Bixlow added

"Are you really leaving?" Freed stepped forward

"Take care of yourselves" The blonde waved the three off

"Laxus Wait!"

"What will happen to the Thunder Legion?!"

"Man, I can't believe this" Bixlow clenched his fist

Evergreen took off her glasses as she began to cry

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Laxus" Freed closed his eyes and smiled

.

.

.

Half way from parting with the Thunder Legion, Laxus felt a tug on his coat and slowly turned around

The person behind him was Vyra, her hand was still clenched onto his coat as she looked him dead in the eyes stern-fully

"Your really going to leave without saying bye- to me?" The bluenette questioned sassily as she put her hands on her hips

This made Laxus smirk

"Well, you beat me to it" Laxus replied sarcastically

She broke their gaze as she was now looking at the ground

"I don't understand Laxus, honestly what was the whole point of this?" She looked back up to him

Laxus didn't say a word as he watched the bluenette

He just let her talk

"You deserve everything the Master gave you. He's right, you don't deserve to be in the guild" She crossed her arms

"You almost Killed- Natsu" Her voice began to tremble

"Me-you we're going to hurt me" She pointed at herself in rage as her eyes began to well-up in tears

"You deserve everything you get" The bluenette growled

"But you know what?" she went on

I know this might sound selfish of me but-" she paused as her voice hitched

"I need you...Laxus" The girl began to cry

"a-and I REALLY don't want you to leave-"

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Vyra put a hand up to her face to cover the tears that were now falling down past her chin

"-I don't want you to leave...me" she repeated looking at him straight in the eyes

Her glassy tearful cerulean ones to his strong hazel ones

Laxus closed his eyes and smiled

"You've really grown up, huh Vyra?" The blonde put a hand on top of her head ruffling up her hair

"I'm sorry I put you through so much Vyra, and you have every right to be angry with me..." He responded sorrowfully as she wiped her face

"But I have to go- it's what I have to do"

"Where- will you go?" She asked

"Where ever nature decides to take me" Laxus responded nonchalantly

"Okay, then I'm coming too-"

"No, you have to stay here" The blonde cut her off

"Forget Bixlow and Evergreen, they just want to go because there your 'followers'" She bunny quoted

"-I'm a whole different story" The bluenette finished

"You might've joined the guild because of me, but you fit in here more than I could ever" Laxus replied

"-And Natsu, he needs you more than you think" He went on

Vyra put a hand up to her cheek

"Yeah well, he is pretty helpless without me" Vyra agreed while nodding

"Aren't you two hooking up or somethin'?" Laxus raised an eyebrow

The bluenette's face matched the color of Erza's hair

"Excuse me!?" The girl screamed flustered

"Me and Natsu? Y-you g-gotta be kidding m-me, that's totally not true!" Vyra spazzed

"I'm just tellin' it like I see it" Laxus turned around and put a hand up waving

Vyra who was still red in the face watched as the blonde disappeared into the crowd

* * *

It was now night, and the parade was about to begin. The citizens of Magnolia all crowded around the streets ready to see what Fairy Tail has in store

Cana was in the front making different designs with her card magic, next up was Lucy, Bisca, and Levy who were dancing with flags (Rhythmic Gymnastics?)

Alzack, Jett, Droy and Max, Were dressed up as animals for the kids with a beast Elfman and Mira who transformed into a giant snake

Behind them we're Juvia and Gray, the prince and princess. (Juvia had to have her moment xD) Gray made an ice castle as Juvia made a water bridge

Erza had a whole float to herself dancing with her swords elegantly, and lastly Natsu and Happy trailed behind everyone on the ground with flames following him as he walked

Master Makarov was waiting at the end of the parade for his que, until someone caught his attention

"Hey Master"

"Hm?" He turned around to face Gajeel leaning up against the float and Vyra behind him

"You're not gonna be in the parade, Gajeel? Vyra?" He asked the two

"I don't like being in the spotlight" The Dragon Slayer responded

"Maybe next year for me-" Vyra sweat dropped

The master smiled "That can't be true, you're -be-do-ba"

Vyra held in a laugh as Gajeel's cheeks flared out

"Here, this is for you" Gajeel gave a piece of paper to the master

"Sorry it took so long" he apologized

"Huh?" Vyra was confused

"But I finally tracked down your son-Master Ivan"

"Good work my boy, I'm sorry it was so dangerous"

"What?!" Vyra freaked

"No prob, I could handle it. It was actually kinda fun. That guy has no idea that I'm a double agent" Gajeel smirked

"Gajeel the spy? Next time you go on a top secret mission I want to come along" Vyra butted in

'I appreciate it, we can't let him do as he pleases"

"You ready Master? It's about that time!"

"Sorry, but my public needs me!" Makarov put on his cat hat and jumped on the top of the float

The parade was a complete success. All the citizens of Magnolia had a blast and the guild spread their cheers throughout the town

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was stuck on this chapter... but a lot of stuff happened as we closed out the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc. Writing this whole chapter was difficult b/c I really wanted to make it emotional, especially between Laxus and Vyra. Instead of having Gajeel save Natsu I had Vyra, I loved that scene so much in the anime and I just thought I would be more dramatic idk**

 **Vyra goes through so much, I want something good to happen to her but then we have the Nirvana Arc next and that's when Cobra/Erik comes in ahh xD**

 **Maybe I'll do some filler chapters what do you think?**

 **Also, Gajeel and Vyra's budding friendship? I love, I'm a fan :)**


	26. Dearly Beloved

**A/N: 11,000 reads on Wattpad!? Guys that's insane, thank you so much! To be honest, who knew my OC would be this popular. I've read so much fan-fiction over the years and I haven't seen any other fanfics with Jellal having a sister, which i'm actually surprised about. (Jellal is super cool and I loved him ever since the beginning so... xD)**

 **You know you always see the ones with Natsu having a younger sister, or the daughter of Natsu and Lucy (There a lot of those), or there being and Ice Dragon Slayer (Those are my favs)**

* * *

 _The Harvest Festival ended a week ago and it feels like Magnolia is finally starting to be back to normal again. No one really expected Laxus to get kicked out of the guild though... when word got out, everyone reacted to the news in their own way. Of course, Natsu threw a giant temper tantrum._

 _Everyone was shocked to hear Laxus was a Dragon Slayer, the Master said while Laxus was growing up he was a frail and sick little boy so his father Ivan had a lacrima implanted inside his body that gave him the ability to use Dragon Slayer magic. What kind of parent would do that?!_

"I'm sorry" Master Makarov exhaled

"Wow I didn't even know that existed- Dragon Slayer lacrima?" Happy gasped

Natsu grimaced

 _To atone for the troubles his grandson cost us, Master said he would relinquish his title as head of the guild. We tried really hard to talk him out of it. Freed cut his hair to show his repentance, he's so old fashion. With that gesture and those few words he talked the master into staying- and he wasn't the only one in the Thunder Legion who started to open up as after everything that went down._

 _One thing that hasn't changed is that I still have to deal with a bunch of weirdos. I couldn't help but notice ever since the Harvest festival ended Erza's been spending a lot of time by herself- and Vyra has been distancing herself as well. The girl has been taking solo jobs left and right, I guess she's still upset at the Master for kicking Laxus out. Mira mentioned to me that the two were close..._

 _-And all of that just happened in the past week! It seems like a lot but that's nothing compared to the problem i'm dealing with now..._

 **_MISS FAIRY TAIL CONTEST_**

 **1\. ERZA SCARLET**

 **2\. VYRA FERNANDES**

 **3\. LUCY HEARTFILIA**

Many members of the guild were huddled around the job request board that had the results of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest

"THERE GOES MY RENT MONEY" Lucy freaked out

"You could take a job" Natsu commented

"But winning the pageant would've been so much easier" The blonde sniffled as she cried

Just then, the front doors of the guild spread wide open as Vyra entered the building

"Welcome back Vyra!" Mira shouted from the bar

"Thanks, Mira" The bluenette replied nonchalantly with a smile making her way through the guild hall

She had her hair up in a high ponytail, wearing her usual outfit with her bag hanging off one of her shoulders

"Hey Lucy-" She plopped down on the bench across from the sulking blonde

"H-hi V-Vyraa" Lucy sobbed barely lifting her head from the table

"Where the heck have you been all day Vy? I need a fight and your the best competition I got right now" Natsu flamed up his arm

"Well i'm honored Natsu-" The girl paused before taking off her backpack and placing it next to her

"-But not today, I just came back from Miss Porlyusica and quite frankly I'm tired" the bluenette leaned back throwing her hands behind her head supporting her neck

"Porlyusica? You good Vyra?" Cana appeared next to Lucy questioning the bluenette putting her drink on the table

Vyra opened her eyes "Oh yeah i'm fine, nothing special" The bluenette was quick to change the subject

Gray watched the girl from a far crossing his arms. Something's up

"Ughhh I really need a man" Cana took a swing of her beer

"What the heck? A man?" Lucy lifted her head off the table

"I need- well a boyfriend, i've been single for too long and i'm starting to get the urge if you know what I mean" Cana sulked

Lucy turned red in the face

"Oh, why did that make you blush Lucy?"

"Oh- um... I'm not blushing-" Lucy faced the other way

"Come on blondie you've have boyfriends before right?" Cana teased

"Yeah! I had like- three" Lucy counted on her fingers

Vyra held in a laugh

"Your so lying" Cana smiled

"-Haven't you ever wanted to date anybody?"

"Well yeah, i've had crushes but I don't know- I suppose it's not meant to be..."

"HEY LISTEN UP EVERYONE YOU'LL LOVE THIS! THE THIRD CUTEST GIRL IN FAIRY TAIL JUST TOLD ME SHE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND" Cana shouted as Lucy tried to stop her

"Awwww, thats cute Lucy! That means you haven't had your first kiss yet!" Vyra squealed

"Not you too Vyra..." Lucy looked back and forth between Cana and Vyra

"How many boyfriend have you have Vyra?" Cana asked the Moonlight Mage

"Well-" Vyra put a hand up to her chin

"I never had boyfriends before either, but I have been on dates before-"

This took at attention of Natsu and Gray who were now locked in combat

"Oh yeah?" Lucy teased the girl now getting revenge on the bluenette

"Then who was your first kiss Vyra?" Lucy asked the girl

 ***POOF***

"That would be me of course, the dashing leader of the Zodiac" Loki pushed up his glasses as sparkles danced all around the celestial spirit

Vyra sweat dropped

"YOU KISSED HIM-NO WAY!" Natsu and Gray screamed pointing at Loki

Even Cana and Lucy were stunned

"Your telling me Loki was your first kiss?!" Lucy repeated while standing up from the table

"Guilty-" Vyra laughed nervously raising her hand up

"WHAT!" Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Lucy shouted simultaneously

"What can I say?" Loki shrugged

"-I'm just dripping with good looks, our little Vyra here just couldn't get enough" Loki teased putting a hand on the bluenettes shoulder

Vyra rolled her eyes

"AGHH OWCH" Loki winced yanking his now flaming hand off of the Moonlight Mage

"Oh? Did the little kitty get burned?" She teased as Loki grumbled

"When did this happen?" Lucy asked curiously grabbing Vyra's attention

"Closer to when I first joined the guild? No, way after that..." Vyra put a hand up to her chin trying to recall the distant memory

"WAY AFTER?!" Gray shouted

By the way Natsu and Gray were reacting she figured she could have some fun with this

"What wrong boys? Are you jealous?" The bluenette teased watching their expressions

"Me jealous of that guy?" Natsu pointed at Loki

"Hey!" Loki said defensively

"You gotta be kidding Vy" Natsu finished

Vyra took it one step further

"Huh, Natsu? Do I make you nervous?" The bluenette said as she crawled over to the Dragon Slayer making him fall down teasing the boy in a seductive voice sitting on top of him as the end of her pony tail began tickling the side of his nose pushing his biceps down

One thing about Vyra, she's an open book. She's not embarrassed to do anything (I guess she's like Erza in that respect)

Natsu's cheeks were flushed, the Salamanders eyebrows then furrowed as he gritted his teeth. He was the dominant one, Natsu hates it when he is the one dominated.

She just loved pushing the Dragon Slayers buttons

Since Vyra got a hold of his upper arms and not his hands, it was easy for Natsu to change the name of the game

Natsu flipped Vyra over pinning her down- his hands around her wrists, arms above her head

"Two can play that game Vyra" Natsu exhaled eyeing the Moonlight Mage

He was easily towering over her

Vyra was flustered

The whole guild watched them in shock

"How can they just- do that... in public?" Lucy commented while blushing watching the duo

Macao shielded Romeo's eyes

Mira almost dropped a glass from the bar

And Gray scowled in disgust

The Dragon Slayer took a whiff of the bluenette

Natsu always liked the sweet smell that radiated off of Vyra

This made Vyra Squirm

"ARGHH NATSU! I HATE IT WHEN YOU SMELL MEEE" She screamed trying to get out to the dragon slayers hold

" GET OFF! PERVERT!" She shouted kicking the Dragon Slayer in the groin as he flew into the front wall of the guild

"Hmph" Vyra sat up

"Looks like I win" She smirked throwing a peace sign up

"I-Uhhh" Lucy sweat dropped uncomfortably as the rest of the guild were just as confused as she was

* * *

Fairy Hills wasn't that far away from the guild but for Vyra it felt like an eternity with the exhausting day she had.

Prior to today, she talked to Master Makarov about her whole ordeal with Jellal, how he done something to affect her magic and the master suggested that Porlyusica would know exactly what to do, so the bluenette went to pay her a visit

It turns out Jellal implanted a magic deficiency spell inside her body, which made her unable to use all of her magic

Magic Deficiency is a disease, it's when a Mage is rapidly deprived of their Ethernano, causing them contract an illness

Vyra seemed fine, normal as one might say but internally her body was slowly deteriorating without her even realizing it

When Porlyusica first examined Vyra she was in shock that the bluenette was still in-fact breathing for one

It took much of Porlyusica's power to eliminate Vyra's Magic Deficiency Syndrome, but after many hours it was a success. The process was grueling on Vyra's part, having such a negative amount of magic energy taken out of her body

But the bluenette was a trooper

'He really did want to get rid of me...' Vyra was in deep thought as she was walking home from the guild

With each step she took her legs felt heavier and heavier as memories of Jellal flashed through her mind

When she saw him and Siegrain merge

Hearing his threatening voice throughout the Tower of Heaven

The evil grin he had on his face before he dropped her...

Her anxiety began to well up again

The bluenette snapped out of her thoughts when she was approached by a familiar face

"Hey Vy" Gray saluted

"Oh, Gray-" she exhaled as she began to collapse

Her legs just couldn't carry her anymore

"Woah- Vyra!" Gray shouted catching the girl is his arms

"Vy! Stay with me, can you hear me?" Gray hovered over the girl

"Gray, just take me home. Please" She said softly almost whispering as her eyesight began to blur

He nodded picking her up bridal style rushing to Fairy Hills

* * *

'Hm? What- happened?' Vyra thought as she sat up from her bed

'This is- my room' The bluenette looked around

"Hey, you're finally awake" Vyra's attention was now shifted onto the Ice Mage who was sitting on a chair next to her bed, elbows leaning on his knees as he slouched forward

"Thank you Gr-"

"Vyra, you really need to cut the crap and tell me what's going on with you" The Ice Mage cut her off

Vyra frowned, she knew there was no way getting around this now. So just like Gray said- she spilled the beans

"I don't understand, why didn't you tell anyone Vy?" Gray questioned the bluenette

"I mean- I didn't really think anything was wrong with me besides healing, until I talked to the Master and he told me to go get checked out just incase- and good thing I did" Vyra replied throwing the comforter off of her, swinging her legs to the side of the bed

She stood up from the bed a bit wobbly

"Take it easy Vy" Gray grabbed her arm for reassurance

"I'm okay" She stabilized herself

"Let's see if Miss Porlyusica really did the trick" She opened her front door to go out as Gray followed behind her

* * *

 **Magnolia South Gate Park**

"Ahhhhh, I missed this" Vyra smiled underneath the Moonlight as she stretched in the grass laying on the grassy hill as Gray took a seat next to her

"I'm guessing it worked then right?" Gray questioned looking over to the Moonlight Mage

"Mmhm!" Vyra tilted her head to the left smiling as her eyes twinkled

"I'm glad" Gray smiled

"Yeah, me too" Vyra replied

"I gotta say, you put on a show out there today" Gray leaned back looking at the moon

"What do you mean?" Vyra asked with her eyes still closed taking in the Moonlight

...with Natsu..." Gray said

"Oh come on Gray, it's just Natsu" Vyra swatted her hand back and forth

"Yeah, just Natsu..." Gray repeated as he huffed under his breath

"What?" Vyra shouted opening her eyes

"Your totally leading him on Vyra..." Gray replied monotonedly

"I-I am not!" Vyra defended herself as she sat up

"He's- he's my best friend..." The girl stuttered

"Yeah of course, because it always Natsu and Vyra versus the world" The Ice Mage rolled his eyes

"Excuse me?" the bluenette snapped

'Why is he acting like this all of a sudden?' Vyra thought

The air went stiff as tension began to swirl around the two wizards until Vyra tried to lighten up the mood

She always hated fighting with Gray

"Man, someone really is the jealous type. First Loki, now Natsu, got something to say to me Gray?" Vyra teased shuffling through her backpack trying to find the snacks that she packed

...

"I do"

He captured her lips in a soft and tender kiss.

The bluenettes cerulean eyes fluttered in astonishment. Her lips were connected to Gray's- Gray is kissing her- SHE'S KISSING GRAY

He pulled away, eyeing the girl not knowing how she would react

Vyra raised a hand to her lips and blushed

The feeling of his hot breath against her lips and strong arms around her waist was enough to send the bluenette over the edge

She smiled as she let out a giggle before she pounced on the Ice Mage throwing her arms around his neck. What started out as an innocent and sweet kiss turned intense... Quick

The bluenette always had a thing for Gray, and by the looks of it I guess Gray did too

She then crashed her lips back against his as they were enticed in a passionate lip-lock. Gray's arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands were tangled in his raven locks. They lost themselves in the moment as their emotions and passion took over

"It's always been you... Vyra" Gray managed to breathe out from under the Moonlight Mage

The bluenette laid her head on his chest and smiled watching the stars twinkle in the sky

* * *

 **A/N: YEEEEEE HERE IT IS! Sorry if it sounds like i'm forcing Natsu X Vyra, trust me i'm not. I just thought I had to do something to make Gray jealous. I like making silly scenarios with Natsu and Vyra (and there kinda cute), I find it funny and more realistic in the anime. Can't you just picture it?**

 **Many of you guys told me that when it's time I get Gray and Vyra together to make the chapter SUPER cheesy, so I tried by best. Honestly, I hate really making things cheesy. I'm not a fan, so I went a bit more dramatic and Vyra is still dealing with the whole Jellal situation.**

 **I mean, I made Gray jealous of Natsu and Vyra. That was the best I could come up with. (Sorry I hate cheesiness!) Did you guys like this chapter? What do you think? I hope you liked it... Because guess what? GRAY AND VYRA ARE FINALLY TOGETHER :)**

 **Comment below the best ship name for Gray and Vyra!**

 **-Julia**


	27. Young love blooms in the spring

"Home, home, home! I'm excited to go home-" Vyra sung as Gray trailed closely next to her

The two were on they're way back to Magnolia from a grueling job request on Mt. Hakobe

"Someone's super cheery" Gray commented

"I know we've only been gone for a couple of days... but i'm sorry Gray, I don't know how you do it-"

Gray raised an eyebrow looking over to the girl in curiosity

"It's like cold! All the time!" The bluenette spazzed

"I-I mean- How am I supposed to get energy from the sun, if it's cloudy with a snowstorm everyday? I'm still freezing just thinking about it..." The girl shivered comically

"It wasn't that bad Vy" Gray began

"That's easy for you to say!" The bluenette shouted as she pointed at him dramatically

"Here-" The Ice-Mage sighed throwing his long white jacket over the bluenettes shoulders

The girl blushed in surprise before scowling in disgust

"YOU DON'T OFFER YOUR JACKET AND STRIP OFF THE REST OF YOUR CLOTHES WITH IT!" The bluenette uppercutted the Ice-Mage in the jaw

"WHEN THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN!" Gray spazzed out now in his boxers

Vyra face palmed

"Man, what are we going to do with you?" The girl shook her head back and forth

The two began moving onward once again, a naked Gray and a warm Vyra

Until the bluenette stopped

"Gray?" She looked at the back of the Ice-Make Mage as he kept walking forward not noticing the girl stopped

"Hm?" he turned around

Vyra hesitated before grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers around his

"That's better" the bluenette smiled as she pulled Gray in closer, now walking hand in hand

The raven haired Ice-Mage smirked as they continued onward together

"So..." The bluenette began

"What are we going to do when we get back to the guild?" Vyra questioned swinging their connected hands back and forth

"What do you mean?" Gray asked looking over to the girl

"About us- what are we supposed to say?" Vyra asked worriedly eyeing the Ice-Mage

Just the thought of everyone's reactions made the bluenette extremely nervous. It's not like the other members will say something bad, it just the thought of how they'll take it

"I mean, they'll figure it out eventually" Gray spoke up

"But I kinda like it like this-" Gray looked at their hands

"-Just the two of us" he grasped her hand tighter

"Yeah, your right-" Vyra smiled leaning her head against his shoulder

"We can go on jobs like we used to!" she continued

"A-and no one will suspect a thing!" The bluenette perked up

"-and we can do anything we want" Gray said as he put an arm around her

"Anything?" The bluenette looked up matching the ice mages eyes

"Anything-" He repeated with a smirk

"Interesting" the bluenette nuzzled back into Gray's arm

"Once everyone finds out they won't EVER leave us alone..." the bluenette sulked

"How about we get something to eat before we head back to the guild?" Gray suggested

"Oh Yeah! I'm starving" She agreed

"But first Gray... put some clothes on would ya?" Vyra fit her hand into her cheek

"Yes ma'am..." The ice-mage agreed in defeat as she handed him his clothes

"Your not going to be naked on our first official date if you consider this one... maybe for our second- but not our first" She joked as Gray turned red taken by surprise at the bluenette bluntness

"Alright, alright" Gray put up his hands in defense

The two pulled over to the side of the path for Gray to change

The bluenette was still wearing his jacket as he was in the middle of putting on his pants

"What the... hell?"

The Moonlight and Ice mages froze on the spot

The bluenette slowly turned around as her eyes widened

"Levy!" Vyra shrieked as she stood straight up

"Jet, Droy!" Gray shouted

"I can't believe you two are doing those things in public, my god!" Jett covered his eyes dramatically as Levy and Droy blushed

"WHAT!?" Vyra squealed

"-What are you talking about man?" Gray stood up nonchalantly zipping up his pants as this was a normal part in Ice-mages routine (b/c ya know, he strips a lot 😂)

"Don't you two have any human decency?" Jett questioned

Vyra was as red as a tomato

"w-we d-didn't do a-anything!" the bluenette stuttered

"y-you know how Gray is, this g-guy can't last five minutes w-without his clothes on!" She pointed at the ice mage

"Hey!" Gray defended

Levy spoke up "Why are you wearing his jacket Vyra?" The girl teased the bluenette

Vyra started to sweat

"We just came from a job from , I was cold so Gray gave me his jacket. Wait, why am I defending myself, we didn't do anything!" the bluenette repeated

"There's a certain place and a certain time for those kinda things, there's children that come through this path jeez" Jett exhaled as the trio passed the duo trudging through the path that leads to Magnolia

Vyra and Gray were left in shock. The two didn't even know where to begin

"I've never-" the bluenette began

"-Been so embarrassed in my life" the girl face palmed

"I second that" Gray agreed as the two were left in the middle of the path watching Jett, Droy, and Levy in the distance

* * *

 **The Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"If I don't get enough money to pay my rent the landlady is going to kick me out for sure this time" Lucy moped while sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane

"We can take a job" Natsu popped up out of nowhere

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"No way" Lucy shut down the thought as she made an X with her arms

"Why not?!" Happy and Natsu shouted

"The last job we went on, you destroyed the whole town- and we had to pay them back everything we earned!" Lucy shouted back

"I'm never going to be able to pay rent, i'm going to be living in the streets-alone, in the cold, AHH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" The blonde exploded almost ripping her hair out

"Don't worry Lucy, we won't let you live in the streets" Mira smiled cleaning a glass

"T-thanks m-miraa" Lucy sniffled

Mira then glanced over to the job request board

"Gray and Vyra have been gone for a while now, I hope they're okay" The eldest Strauss sibling said in worry

"Huh?" Lucy sat up

"Mt. Hakobe has some pretty nasty storms around this time of year- I hope they didn't get caught up in one" she said softly

"There fine, I wouldn't worry about those two" Natsu said reassuring Mira with a wave of his hand

"What makes you say that?" Lucy question the Dragon Slayer

"It's Vyra and Gray" Natsu crossed his arms

"They don't go down that easily" He finished acknowledging his teammates

"Now that you think about it, Gray and Vyra have been going on a lot of jobs together recently" Erza put a hand to her chin sitting next to Lucy with a piece of strawberry cake on her plate

"Where the heck did you come from!?" Lucy shouted pointing at Erza before she calmed back down

"-But yeah, and every time we wanna go on a job together, they always wanna go solo" Lucy continued

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Natsu crossed his arms

"I mean- weren't they teammates before the five of us became a whole team? So, maybe it isn't all so weird" Lucy commented

"Y-YOU GUYS ALWAYS FORGET A-ABOUT MEEE" Happy cried

"I got you lil buddy" Natsu picked up the sobbing cat

"N-NATSUU" The blue furred cat sniffled, sneezing into the Dragon Slayers scarf as Lucy sweat dropped

Mira eyes sparked as she was quick to put two and two together

"There totally together!" Mira did a twirl

"You think so?" Lucy sat up

"WHAT! NO WAY" Natsu spazzed

"Oh come on you guys, just think about it-" Mira began

"Natsu and Gray have basically been fighting for Vyra's attention for who knows how long" she paused putting down a plate

"-and I know for a fact Vyra has a little thing for Gray, so it makes sense" Mirajane finished

Natsu had his jaw dropped to the floor

"Gray and Vyra huh? Interesting..." Erza took a bite of her cake

"My beloved Gray with another woman?! UNACCEPTABLE!" Juvia shouted

"I can't believe that!" Team Shadow Gear came walking through the guild hall

"Come on Jett it's over now, no need to dwell over it" Levy tried to calm down her red headed teammate

"What the hecks a matter with you?" Natsu asked walking over to the trio

"Um, well-" Levy laughed nervously as she began scratching the back of her head

"We caught Gray and Vyra doing it right out in the open" Droy said nonchalantly

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed as they're face fluttered a dusty rose color

"Well- I wouldn't exactly say that-" Levy stuttered nervously

"You know how much Gray strips a lot, you can't assume Jett" Levy huffed defending the Moonlight and Ice mages

"That's not what it looked like to me..." Jett crossed his arms

"If the two were shacking up why does it bother you man? Who cares, let them do what they want-" Gajeel said laying on the floor with his elbow propping himself up

"IT'S A LIE" Juvia pointed her finger at Jett

"So what the heck happened?" Lucy shouted standing up from the bar as Levy turned to face the blonde

" It's not a big deal honestly, but we were on our way back to Magnolia coming back from a job and we spotted Gray and Vy- and Gray as in the middle of putting his clothes on and V-Vyra was wearing his jacket..." Levy finished as Jett continued

"They we're off to the side like they were tryin' to hide themselves or somethin'- there's like children nearly! Those two need to get a grip" Jett finished

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Mira were still at a loss for words

Until two certain members of the guild lost their cool

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE MAN"

"MY DEARLY BELOVED CAN'T BE WITH THAT BLUE HAIRED BIMBO!"

A fiery Natsu and tearful Juvia got into Jett's face

"Uhh- Juvia, you have blue hair..." Lucy sweat dropped

"We will just have to hear what they have to say when they arrive" Erza said putting down her now finished plate

Just then, the doors to the guild opened wide revealing the bluenette and the Ice mage

"Gray-" Vyra whispered as they walked through the guild

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Awe man" Gray locked eyes with Jett

* * *

 **A/N: And the ship name is... Vyray! Thanks for the awesome suggestions guys and special thanks to GachaKritzy! The Nirvana Arc starts in the next chapter. How did you guys like this one? I found this chapter super funny! I've been writing very dramatic chapters for a while and I thought this one is a good one to brighten the mood :)**

 **I love Natsu and Juvia getting jealous denying that Vy and Gray are a thing xD that's a fav and the bromance between Happy and Natsu ? They make me cry every time. Idk if its a bromance, I agree with Lisanna on this one, Father and son relationship? what do you think?**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Julia**


	28. Enter the Oracion Seis!

After Gray and Vyra entered the guild hall everything broke into chaos.

Gray and Vyra told their stories straight and everyone eventually calmed down

"Jett, don't go around telling people things that are not true!" Vyra bonked the strawberry blonde mage on the head

"Sorry Vy-" Jett replied with stars floating over his head

"But wait Vyra, one thing I gotta know-" Cana sat up with a drink in her hand

"Hm?" Vyra looked over to the brunette

"So are you guys actually a thing or what?" Cana flat out stated rather bluntly pointing at the bluenette and the Ice mage next to her

Caught off guard, Vyra began to blush

"Uhh- Well-I-umm" Vyra stuttered nervously scratching the back of her head

"That parts true" Gray finished nonchalantly putting an arm around her shoulder

"NO WAY" Natsu and the rest of the guild exploded

"Gray!" Vyra spazzed in embarrassment slapping his arm away

"Together... as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Juvia questioned to herself and images of Vyra and Grays life flashed in her head.

Them on a romantic date, going on jobs together, cuddling, babies...

This was a horror movie for the water mage

Juvia's was in agony as she began to erode away

"Maybe the rumors Jett was talking about were true..." Erza whispered to Lucy

"I mean they are together right? Who knows?" Lucy whispered back cuffing the side of her face

"I can still hear you!" Vyra spazzed red in the face

"I swear if you hurt her, you won't live to see another day popsicle breath" Natsu threatened the ice mage having his arms crossed

"SO YOUR GOING AROUND MAKING THREATS FLAME BRAIN?" Gray jumped eying the dragon slayer

"WHATCHA SAY ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu screamed back as they were head to head

There they go again...

"Guys cut it out!" Vyra separated the Fire and Ice duo

"I guess if my beloved Gray is happy then Juvia will be too..." Juvia cried as she flooded the guild hall

"THEYYYY LOVEE EACHHH OTHERRRRR!" Happy teased with paws covering his mouth

"Someone pray for me..." Vyra sweat dropped watching everyone in the guild react in their own way

The bluenette was exhausted

"Whatcha doin Mira?" Vyra walked over to the girl trying to escape the madness

"As happy as I am for you and Gray, Vyra-" the girl paused

"Oh please, not you too Mira..." the Moonlight Mage facepalmed

"It's a chart listing out the dark guilds" She exhaled as other members of the guild started to crowd around

"Oh." The bluenette perked up

"It's a troubling sight, there are far more than I imagined" Erza proclaimed

"What brought this on?" Lucy asked

"Unfortunately, they have been noticeably more active as of late, that means we need to strengthen relationships with our fellow guilds" Mira explained

"Wait, what's that big circle in the middle?" Gray asked

"I know exactly what it is. It is the barium alliance of Dark Guilds" Juvia replied as others were stunned

"The three major players in that alliance are Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart" Mira began

"All powerful in their own right but combined there the strongest force in the shadow guild underworld"

"Each carry out lesser guilds to do their dirty work they do not want to carry out, however there is one on this chart that remains independent- Raven Tail"

"I've seen a lot of these names before, I think some of these even used to be legit" Macao stated

"Creepy... hey you guys?" Lucy began

"Do you think they'll take it out on us?" The blonde began to shiver

"Oh relax, don't worry your pretty little head about them. From what I hear they only have six members in the guild anyway" Wakaba reassured Lucy as she clasped her hands together in relief

"Yeah they sound like small potatoes if you ask me" Macao agreed

"Don't underestimate them- those six wizards make up one of the most powerful guilds out there" Mira snapped as the Master walked into the guild hall

"Speaking of the Oracion Seis- word has come down that we must destroy them" Makarov proclaimed

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted simultaneously

...

"Welcome back Master!" Mira said cheerfully as everyone face planted

"I hope you had a good time at the conference" The eldest Strauss sibling smiled

"Uhh- I'm sure" Lucy put a hand on Mira's shoulder

"-But master, what do you mean by that?" Erza asked

"Oracion Seis recent activity was the focus of much discussion at the conference. They pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored" Makarov paused

"Therefore they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm the guilds we sworn to protect"

"We gotta do all the heavy lifting right? Typical" Gray huffed

"Fairy Tail will be taking them on by ourselves?" Juvia asked

"This enemy is for more powerful than any foe we have faced before- to fight them alone would be too dangerous... which is why Fairy Tail will join a coalition of magical guilds!" The master proclaimed

"A COALITION?!" Everyone shouted

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait shelter. These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together they will bring forth to bring down the enemy!" Master Makarov stated

* * *

"I know I said this before, but I got a real bad feeling about this mission-" Lucy began

"-And why am I here? I'm not all that strong! It's not like i'll be able to help you guys anyway!" Lucy spazzed

"Look, this ain't no picnic for me either so quit pointing will ya?" Gray sighed as Lucy puffed her cheeks

"You guys complain too much" Vyra jumped in as she propped Natsu's head onto her lap

The dragon slayer couldn't go on anymore with the movement of the carriage

"Vyra's right, we're here for one reason because master put his faith in us so let's not disappoint him" Erza crossed her arms

"I know- you're right, but Gajeel and Juvia are better fighters-" Lucy began

"They can't go because master sent them on another mission" Happy replied with half a fish in his mouth

"I- don't care... I just- wanna get... off this-thing" Natsu slid down further into Vyra's hands

"Don't worry Natsu we're almost there" The bluenette comforted the dragon slayer putting a hand through his hair as Gray narrowed his eyes at the two

"It just seems that we're always picked for this stuff" Lucy sighed

"You should consider it a honor, and today will be our first joined operation involving the other allied guilds" Erza replied

"There it is! The rendezvous spot!" Happy shouted

* * *

"Great... another creepy old mansion..." Lucy sighed

"It's the second home to the Blue Pegasus' Master Bob" Erza stated

"He... makes me feel funny" Gray sweat dropped as Vyra giggled

"Gray- be nice, Master Bob maybe a little eccentric but he does deserve our utmost respect" Erza crossed her arms

"Yeah... eccentric..." Lucy repeated

"Just tell me when were there guys..." Natsu huffed sitting on the ground

"Okay! We're here!" Happy chirped

...

"Yes! There here at last!"

"At last!"

"Huh?" Vyra and Lucy turned around

"Hello- hello Fairy- fairy Tail- tail Wizards!"

"Were so glad you came!"

The Fairy Tail wizards we're dumbfounded looking at the three male wizards

"We are the Blue Pegasus elite crew..." the three said simultaneously

"Who dimmed down the lights?" Vyra questioned

"100 Knights Hibiki" The brunette winked

"Holy Knight Eve" The short blonde one waved

"Still Night Ren" The tall one sparkled

"The tridents from Blue Pegasus? Wow they're so cool" Lucy gasped

"So cool" Vyra repeated blushing alongside Lucy

"Those guys are like the hottest wizards around now"

"Hibiki Lates is on the top of sorcerer weekly most eligible wizard bachelor list. He's been in the top three for the past few months!" Lucy finished as he winked towards her

"We're supposed to compete with those guys? We look totally underdressed!?" Gray freaked out as Natsu was still leaning against a wall sick as could be

"-And they are not on the list" Lucy sighed as Vyra made an X with her arms

Erza's eyes flashed to the right

"I've heard tales of your beauty and there true" Hibiki smirked

To the left

"It's a pleasure to meet you... Miss Titana" Eve smiled bowing down

In front

"Please, come with me" Ren approached the red head as the led her to a couch

Lucy and Vyra were in shock

"Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki asked sitting on Erza's left

"-Or something to eat?" Eve asked as he sat on the other side

"There's cake- want some?" Hibiki pushed

"N-no thank you" Erza politely declined

"Please, what is the deal with these guys?" Lucy rolled her eyes

"Have a seat" Ren appeared behind Lucy catching her by surprise

"Oh, wow your almost too cute" He put an arm around the blondes waist

"I-I am?" the celestial mage stuttered

"No joke what is the deal with these chumps?" Gray put a hand on his waist

"Wait a sec. Who are they?" Natsu sat up

"It's a pleasure to meet a future ally. I look forward to working together" Erza responded to Eve

"Your so beautiful" Eve began to blush

"It's almost unreal is this a dream? I hope not because I always admired you" The blonde finished now taking Erza by surprise

"Here. You can have it if you want but it's not like I made it for you" Ren slide a drink towards Lucy

"Now he's being Coy?!" Lucy thought

"You ladies must be exhausted, so feel free to spend the night" Hibiki stated as Erza and Lucy sweat dropped

"-But for right now" The lights dimmed once again with the spot light on Vyra as Hibiki twirled the bluenette and caught her in his arms

"Sorry it took this long to get to you my love, but your beauty left me in a trance" Hibiki's eyes sparkled as he dipped her

"I might be on the top of sorcerer weekly's bachelor list, but you've been on my list for far longer"

"Oh w-wow" Vyra blushed

"The Moonlight Goddess? I am forever in your presence!" Eve bowed

"What a beautiful sight" Ren commented eyeing Vyra

"Gray, you better step up you game" Happy said sitting on the Ice mages shoulder

"-because the way it's lookin' it's not good for you..." The blue furred cat pointed at Hibiki and Vyra

"Calm down men, gives these ladies some breathing room..."

"Yes Ichiya sir" Ren stood up

"Him- oh dear..." Erza mumbled

"It's been far too long miss Scarlet"

"Along time yes... I never expected to see you here..." Erza shaked in front of the staircase

Oh, how I missed you my dear sweet honey" Ichiya winked at Erza

"MY SWEET HONEY!" Happy and Lucy repeated

Erza was left stunned

"Look!" Happy pointed

"She's trembling!" Lucy commented

"We know she was you girlfriend Mr. Ichiya, please forgive our rudeness" The three bachelors of Blue Pegasus bowed

"You know that is NOT true!" Erza snapped pointing as the short mage

"You Idiots!" Ichiya jumped down from the staircase

"We have work to do!" He screamed at the three

"Right boss, gotcha boss!"

"Boss huh? I think that's like the third thing they called him" Lucy thought

"I think there a bunch of mixed nuts" Happy responded

"It seems as destiny has brought us together Miss Erza, Miss Lucy, Miss Vyra... you two not so much" Ichiya pointed to the three girls then to Natsu and Gray

"Sniff sniff* Sweet Perfume!" Ichiya pointed to Lucy

"H-He's creeping m-me out" Lucy stuttered covering her body

"Yeah me too, I'd never choose to be in his company..." Erza stepped a couple of feet back

"-However he is a gifted wizard" Erza couldn't help to admit

"Whatcha say, let's get outta here?" Hibiki put a arm around Vyra's shoulder

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabes" Gray snapped

"You'd be wise to keep you hands off these ladies, especially this one. We clear?" Gray stated as he tore Vyra away from Hibiki

"Don't worry about him, he's the jealous type" Vyra waved off as Gray pulled her along

"Vyra!" Gray shouted

"Clear as crystal. Now take your leave" Ichiya shot down the ice mage

"Thanks for dropping by" Hibiki, Ren and Eve bowed

"We're here on some serious business yeah know, can your pretty boys even fight?" Gray threatened

"Oh, you wanna find out? Ren jumped

"We're real though pal" Eve interjected

"Fight! Now count me in!" Natsu butted in now all clear of his motion sickness

"Everyone needs to calm down this instant" Erza stated stern fully until Ichiya snuck up behind her

"Your sweet perfume, it still drives me crazy"

"You stay far away from me!" Erza punched him out as Ichiya went flying straight to the front of the mansion

"Maann" Someone caught him and froze him solid

The familiar feel of the chilling breeze was quick to catch Gray's attention

"You dare to great us with this flying baboon?"

"Lamia Scale deserves more respect"

It was Lyon who stood at the door way

"It's you!" Gray shouted in surprise to see Lyon

"It's you" Lyon repeated looking at Gray calmly

"Hey, so you went and joined a guild after all" Natsu spoke up

"That's great!" Vyra chimed in just as Lyon threw Master Ichiya away from him

"Don't hurt the face-" He cried landing in front of Hibiki, Ren and Eve

"What's wrong with you?" Gray looked back to Lyon

"He was the one who attacked me Gray" Lyon replied

"Hey watch it, that's our leader your messing with pal" Ren growled

"How dare you!" Eve shouted

"You and your men should just turn around and go home" Hibiki said

"I suppose that women can stay and fight? Marinate Attack... "

"Carpet doll!" The carpet turned into a monster ready to attack

"What did I do?" Lucy cried jumping out of the way

"Hold on, I recognized that magic" Lucy looked back towards the door as the girl unveiled herself

"Sheri?!" Lucy gasped

"No Way! You joined the guild too?" Lucy questioned

"I was hoping you Fairies haven't forgotten who I am, but do please try to forget who I was kay?"

"Still crazy..." Lucy sweat dropped

"I have been born anew with the power of love!"

"I must breathe in more of your parfume!" Ichiya spazzed towards Erza

"Oh- no you STAY BACK" Erza requipped one of her swords

"Let's go Lyon" Gray Growled as Vyra was tugging on his arm to pull him back

"Pleasure" Lyon agreed

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to party!" Natsu flamed up his palms

"I've never loved you" Sheri looked toward Lucy

"Well the feelings mutual" Lucy snapped and the pink haired woman

"Enough! We're here to work together to destroy the Oracion Seis"

"This is not the time for us to argue amongst ourselves"

"Thank goodness, Jura's here" Vyra sighed in relief

"That's Jura?" Erza questioned

"So that's really him. Lamia Scales topman Iron Rock Jura" Hibiki stated

"Who?" Natsu scratched his head

"That guy is one of the ten wizard saints" Happy whispered to the dragon slayer

"Yeah, which means he's kind of a big deal" Lucy replied

Jura walked over to Vyra eyeing the bluenette who now resembles more of his ex council member friend Siegrain/Jellal

He stopped right in front of her as all the other guild members in the mansion watched the scene in silence

"I heard what happened. I apologize, Vyra" The man put a hand on her head petting her like a little puppy

"Yeah, well..." Vyra narrowed her eyes to the ground

It's been a while now but Vyra still has a hard time talking about Jellal

"So five from Fairy Tail and four from Blue Pegasus, huh- funny our guild only needed to send three members" Sheri boasted

"Awe man- why do they always forget about me" Happy cried

"We only have representatives from three guilds, the members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive" Jura proclaimed

"Yes and about that guild, I heard there only sending one member" Ichiya said

"Only one member?" Erza repeated

"That's insane! We're supposed to be up against a powerful group here!" Gray shouted

"One!? If that's true, who crazy and intense is this guy gonna be?" Lucy spazzed

Just then the door bursts open and a little dark blue haired girl took the biggest trip of her life

"Ughh... Ow..." The little girl stood up now taking the attention of all the other guild members in the mansion

"H-hi, I-Um..." The girl stuttered

"I'm sorry I got here so late. I came from the Cait Shelter guild- My name is Wendy, it's nice to meet all of you" she smiled

"She's a kid!" Lucy shouted

"A little girl" Lyon said

"Wendy..." Natsu whispered eyeing the little girl

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back? xD This chapter made me laugh so much especially the scenes with Blue Pegasus I love them so much. Also Hibiki reminds me so much of Loki so I made him hit on Vyra a lot lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be back soon!**

 **Happy Easter Everyone!**

 **-Julia**


	29. Maiden of the Sky

**AN: Okay guys I take back everything I said about NaLu and Gruvia... THEY ARE EVERYTHING xD I'm almost done reading the Fairy Tail manga (I'm late I know) but omg the emotions. AHH I CAN'T HANDLE IT**

* * *

 **Previously on Fairy Tail:**

"Ughh... Ow..." The little girl stood up now taking the attention of all the other guild members in the mansion

"H-hi, I-Um..." The girl stuttered

"I'm sorry I got here so late. I came from the Cait Shelter guild- My name is Wendy, it's nice to meet all of you" she smiled

"She's a kid!" Lucy shouted

"A little girl" Lyon said

"Wendy..." Natsu whispered eyeing the little girl

* * *

"Wendy-" Hibiki whispered

"Marvel-ous" Eve gasped

"Cute" Ren smirked

"Now then since all guilds are present we can began" Jura proclaimed

"What in the world was Cait Shelter thinking bringing a little girl into this?" Sheri questioned putting a hand on her hip

"They really must be hurting for members if they sent her here on her own..." The pinkette huffed

"She isn't alone! You shouldn't jump to conclusions got it?" A little white cat then walked into the mansion behind Wendy

"What is this?" Gray commented

"A cat" Lyon said

"Woahh, she's just like Happy" Natsu and Vyra gasped

"Oh, Carla! You followed me here?" Wendy turned around facing the little white cat

"Of course I did, your far too young to go off unaccompanied child" Carla replied

"Pretty kitty-" Hibiki, Ren and Eve smiled

"YOU GUYS FLIRT WITH CATS TOO?" Lucy and Vyra shouted

Carla then faced Happy as the little blue cats heart exploded

"Sorry... I'm probably not what you expected" Wendy began

"I know I'm much smaller and younger then most of you... and I may not be much of a fighter but I can use all kinds of support magic" she shuffled nervously

"So please- LET ME JOIN THE GROUP I'D BE SO EMBARRASSED IF YOU SET ME HOME" The girl cried

Everyone was taken back by the tiny girls actions

"You'll never gain their respect if you don't gain confidence child" Carla scolded the girl

"I'm so sorry Carla-" the girl apologized blushing in embarrassment

"I swear, you'll drive me to catnip..." Carla crossed her paws

"I can't help it!" Wendy spazzed as Carla sighed

"Forgive me, I was caught off guard rest assured no offense was meant. We're glad to have you aboard Wendy" Erza smiled

"Oh wow, your Erza right? I can't believe it's really you!" Wendy fangirled

Hibiki, Ren and Eve took they're opportunity and began hitting on the little blue haired girl

"Wendy... I think I heard that little girl's name before but I just don't know where" Natsu thought out loud putting a hand to his chin

"Really?" Vyra looked over at the dragon slayer who was in deep thought

"Give it a rest man, just watching you makes me tired" Gray said

"Hey, can you remember her for me?" Natsu turned to face Gray

"Our first order of business is to locate the order of the Oracion Seis, now please pay close attention" Ichiya began

"To the North lies the Worth Woodsea. Ancient people sealed a powerful force there; it's name, Nirvana" Ichiya struck a pose

"Okay those poses are getting really annoying" Gray sighed

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Vyra repeated

"Never heard of it" Lyon commented

"Other than it's name, we don't know much about this magic" Ren spoke up "-And it's destructive nature"

"Also that the Oracion Seis want it really badly" Eve added

"Destruction magic?" Natsu questioned

"Bad feeling confirmed" Lucy mumbled

"We assume that's why they've gone to the Worth Woodsea" Hibiki continued to explain

"They are desperate to get their hands on whatever this magic does"

"We have the advantage in numbers, but we cannot underestimate them" Hibiki warned as he snapped his fingers as a keyboard appeared

"Archive Magic?" Lyon asked "Don't think I've ever seen it in use before"

"-And it does what exactly?" Sheri snapped

Screens then popped up, showing pictures of six different people

"Storing information, such as these photos of our enemies" Hibiki explained as everyone else huddled around Hibiki to look at the screens

"First up is a wizard who probably uses some kind of speed magic based on his name...Racer" Hibiki began

"I don't know what it is, but this guy rubs me the wrong way" Gray crossed his arms

"Same with me" Lyon added

"Next is a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire army, if the price is right" Hibiki changed pictures "Hoteye"

"The guy kills for money!?" Sheri shouted

"Turns my stomach" Jura added

"Next is the snake wizard Cobra" Hibiki flipped screens once again

"Beady eyes. Mischievous smirk" Natsu mumbled "I don't trust him"

At first Vyra didn't recognize the man in the photo, she didn't even bat and eye

'Something about this guy...' The bluenette thought as she looked back at the screen analyzing the mans face

"Wait a sec!" Vyra shoved Natsu out of the way getting closer to the screen

"WHAT GIVES VY!?" Natsu shouted

"No..." The bluenette whispered under her breath

"Vyra?" Erza stepped forward

The girls heart nearly dropped

'Oh Erik, how deep you have fallen...'

Hibiki glanced at Vyra, then proceeded to carry on to the next member

"She's gorgeous, but just as deadly- Angel"

"Beautiful but deadly type huh? Is this chick for real?" Lucy commented

"We don't know anything about this next member other than his name" Hibiki continued "Midnight"

"An odd name" Erza said "I wonder if it has anything to do with his powers"

"Finally the leader of the Oracion Seis-" Hibiki pulled up the last picture

"Brain, and there you have it. Together they're unstoppable" Hibiki closed out the archives

"We have thirteen to their six, but that's our only advantage" Hibiki concluded

"Question-" Lucy rose her hand

"Can I volunteer to stay behind and not die today?" The blonde began shaking

"I don't want to die e-either- so may I p-please go home?" Wendy cried

"No you may not child! We have a job to do!" Carla shouted

Ichiya and Jura began to break down the plan and the wizards we're all set to go off and stop the Oracion Seis

"Awwwweeee this is a total nightmareeee" Lucy sobbed with Wendy behind her

"I can't take the pressure-" Wendy shriveled

"Would you two cut it out?" Carla snapped

"Let's go! I'm all fired up!" Natsu broke the front door of the mansion

"Time to hunt he some demons- Ready or not here I COMEE" The dragon slayer shouted as he ran through the smoke

"Where do you think your going?" Lucy ran after him

"Always acting without a thought in his head..." Erza frowned

"Some days I wonder about his mental health" Lucy exhaled

"One thing about Natsu, the guy has a sharp nose. He probably already knows where the Oracion Seis are hiding" Vyra said

"But how much do you wanna bet that he's going to face them alone?" The ice mage jumped in

"-or that he didn't even hear the plan?" Gray concluded as Vyra sweat dropped

"I bet five fish he didn't!" Happy replied

"Overkill much?" Ren huffed

"-And now we're going to have to fix it" Hibiki sighed

"Enough gawking, Move" Erza commanded

"I guess we're playing catch up then" Gray huffed

"Let's go Gray!" Vyra grabbed the boy's hand as they took off running hand in hand

"DO WE HAVE TOO" Lucy whined trailing behind them

"Quit cryin' will ya?" Gray looked over to the celestial mage as she began to wail even louder (I love her xD)

"They're energy is just as infectious as I remember" Lyon smiled

"Ready Sheri?" Lyon looked over to the pinkette before he took off running

"Yeah!" she replied as she followed her beloved

Wendy began to shake in fear

"Pull yourself together child!" Carla scolded the girl once again

"Sorry Carla!" Wendy apologized as Carla took the lead and began pulling Wendy ahead instead

* * *

"There it is!" Natsu shouted as he finally had an eye on the location he was heading to

"Wait up numbskull!" Gray closed in behind him on his right

"Yeah in your dreams" Natsu ignored the ice mage

"Natsu wait!" Vyra shouted next to Gray as she was directly behind Natsu reaching out to the dragon slayer

"It's an order! You can't rush into this one alone" Erza closed in on the boys left side

"What's a matter? Are you afraid I'll actually show you up this time?" Natsu teased taking Erza by surprise

"SAY WHAT?" The red head screamed

"Stop moving your feet right now!" She growled

"I was just kidding around!" Natsu spazzed as he jumped in the air terrified of Erza's booming voice

"Natsu!" Vyra shouted as she tried he best to grab a hold of the dragon slayer before he fell off the cliff

"AHHHHHH"

"Well he stopped moving his feet" Gray approached behind Erza who was standing tall and Vyra who collapsed onto her knees unable to catch her best best friend

"This is all your fault Erza!" The bluenette pointed at the red head

"If he's not dead I'll kill him" Erza crossed her arms

.

.

.

"What's with the forest? It has a funky smell to it" Natsu huffed as he continued on his quest

"Something's not right, it's like the deeper we go into it the spookier it gets" Gray said as everyone else was with him in hot pursuit of Natsu

"CREEPY" Lucy and Vyra shouted

"Ha! You finally caught up" Natsu turned around to see Gray trailing behind him

"What the heck?" Natsu halted looking up in the sky

"Oomph" Gray landed onto of Natsu

"SO WE'RE PULLING SHEEP SHOTS NOW ARE WE?"

"IF I WANTED A PIECE OF YOU I'D TAKE YOU HEAD ON"

"Now's not the time" Vyra separated the fire and ice mages

"That's the magic bomber, Christina" Erza said

"Woahhhh" Natsu, Vyra and Gray gasped

"Alright, let's split up and search for there temporary base" Erza concluded

"I call the bomber thing!" Natsu shouted

"Yeah, not happening" Gray shot down the dragon slayer

 **BOOM!**

"What's wrong with Christina?!" Ren shouted

"It's falling out of the sky" Vyra said

All the guild members we're left in shock as Christina plummeted into the ground

Natsu's stance shifted as he looked back to Gray

"Gray-" He said

"Yeah, I know we got company" Gray replied as all the others now took a defensive stance

Six bodies came through the fire

"Yeah, that's gotta be them- The Oracion Seis" Lucy commented

"I'm afraid that short one won't make it to the party-" The woman began

"And neither is that big bald wizard saint"

"We took him down!" The two blue creatures next to her finished

"They're defeated?" Vyra shouted

"Impossible!" Lyon was taken back

"There's terror in their voices... I can hear it" Cobra snarled

"Is it sad that I'm terrified of the snoring guy?" Lucy pointed out

"I have to admit I didn't expect you to show yourselves" Erza said

"Ready?" Natsu cracked his knuckles side by side with Gray

"You bet" Gray smirked as the two took off

Cobra smirked "You wanna invitation?"

"Take them" Brain commanded

"Yes sir" Racer responded taking Natsu and Gray out in a blink of and eye

"Sheri!" Lyon shouted as the two began to close in on Hoteye

"Right" She nodded

The two understood each other very well

"I see you- Forget love, all you need is money! It is all you need!" Hoteye released his attack

"What is this stuff? Quick sand?" Lyon questioned

"How dare he say love is not important!" Sheri yelled upside-down

Racer easily wiped out Ren, Hibiki and Eve

 **Requip!** Erza jumped in the air and requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor

"Impressive" Cobra snarled as he dodged all of Erza's attacks

"No way- Can he read all of my attacks?" Erza questioned as Racer kicked he in the back

 **"Requip! Flight Armor!"** Ezra transformed as she was a heading straight for Cobra

"It's no use, I can hear your next move Titana" Cobra smirked

"You might as well give up now!" He kicked her in the stomach

'He is reading me, but how?' Erza thought

"I told you I hear everything-" Cobra smirked

Natsu and Vyra attempted to take on Midnight, but obviously that didn't go so well. Racer was the one that knocked them out

Gray sent out an attack but ended up attacking himself due to the two blue creatures abilities

Lyon and Sheri got knocked out by Hoteye

"I can hear it all yeah know, it's like a symphony; your muscles contracting, every breath that you take in..." Cobra got close to Erza's face

Vyra slowly pushed herself up from the ground watching the fight between Erza and her former childhood friend

"ERIK!" She shouted

Cobra halted glancing at Vyra

Erza took this as an opportunity

"He's open!" She shouted and went in for an attack but before she could do anything Racer beat her to the punch

"Hey Cobra! Pick up the pace will ya?" Racer covered for Cobra

"Cubellios!"Cobra growled he sent out his snake that bit Erza's arm

"You may be fast but that won't save you from Cubellious' poison, you'll be in agony until death claims you" Cobra said

Vyra was the last one standing as everyone else was sprawled out on the ground in defeat

The girl was shaking in anger as tears welled up in her eyes

"Oh? Just a flat chested girl left- How pathetic..." Angel rolled her eyes

"Take her out Cobra" Brain commanded

"My pleasure-" The brunette stepped forth

"Erik, what happened to you!?" Vyra shouted with her voice shaken up

"What the-" Gray opened his eyes

"She knows that jerk?" Natsu barley lifted his head

"Don't turn this around on me Vyra-" he began putting a hand on his hip

"Your the one who left!" Cobra shouted as Cubellios attacked and bit her in the leg

The bluenette went flying and landed with the others

"Prepare for Oblivion's Embrace..." Brain shouted

"What is this magic? It's so dark-" Sheri groaned

"I can't move anymore-" Hibiki said

"Me neither" Ren agreed

"Dark Rondo-" His eyes widen as he saw the little blue headed girl standing behind a rock

"What's a matter Brain?" Racer looked over to him

"Are you gonna cast that thing or what?" Cobra asked

"No doubt about it, that's Wendy- Maiden of the Sky" He whispered

"What?" Gray sat up

"Maiden of the Sky?" Hibiki repeated

"What does that mean?" Wendy crouched down scared

"I was going to ask you" Happy asked looking up to Wendy

"To think we simply stumbled upon her here- we made quite a find my friends..."

"Grab her!" Brain commanded

He then summoned a spell that shot out like a hand grabbing the little girl

"Wendy!" Happy and Carla screamed

"Help me!" Wendy wailed

"I'll save ya! As soon as I'm able to catch ya!" Happy ran with a stick in his paw

"Striking while we're down, that isn't fair!" Natsu groaned

"All loves fair in Money and War!" Hoteye shouted as he attacked making the ground shift

"Carla!" Wendy shouted

"Grab my paw!" Carla reached out

"Uh-Ohh" Wendy grabbed Happy by mistake

"Natsu!" Happy shouted before they got teleported away

"Happy!" Natsu shouted

"Wendy!" Carla screamed

"We have no use for the rest, be gone!" Brain unleashed his grueling attack

Hibiki grabbed Lucy

Lyon dove for Sheri

and Gray latched onto Vyra

 **"Iron Rock Wall!"**

Jura got there just in the nick of time and stopped Brains attack

"That was awesome!" Sheri cheered

"Your the best wizard ever!" Eve shouted

"I'll second that-" Hibiki agreed

"We own ya one" Ren said

"Yeah, we we're almost goners thanks a million" Lucy sat up

"Oh, Wendy..." Carla gasped worriedly

"They wiped the floor with us" Ren stood up

"They're a lot stronger then we are, we never stood a chance against them" Eve said

"The Oracion Seis... What unbelievable power" Lyon said

"-and there are only six of them" Hibiki said

"According to Angel the woman that appears into minds, they know everything about our mission. We're Lucky no lives were lost" Jura proclaimed

"Glad to see you made it out unscathed" Lyon approached Jura

"Not quite-" He turned around

"In fact I barely made it out alive" Jura replied

"Your wounded?" Lyon gasped

"Their power terrifies me, I hate to admit it but if it weren't for Master Ichiya's painkiller parfume I'd be in utter agony right now" Jura said

"We may be battered but we are not beaten! Have a wiff and let my painkiller parfume ease your discomfort" Ichiya sparkled and took off the top off his parfume bottle

"Wow, what a lovely scent" Sheri smiled

"Wow it works, it's like my pain is fading away" Lucy looked at her arm as her wounds were vanishing

"What do we do now? How dare those punks run off with Wendy and Happy! This sucks I gotta go find em'!" Natsu ran off but he didn't get that far thanks to Carla

"You must not be reckless! You need to calm down and think this through" Carla proclaimed as she was now floating in the sky

"Though I am concerned about Wendy and that tom cat- this is not something to be taken lightly. We cannot face them again until we come up with a plan of attack" She stated

"I hold heartedly agree lady Carla, the enemy is far stronger then we have anticipated" Jura stated

"But first-" Carla turned towards Erza and Vyra who were in deep agony

Erza was clutching her arm wincing and Vyra leaned back against the tree trunk holding her thigh

"Woah, you guys okay?" Natsu asked turning towards the two

"What's a matter?" Lucy questioned

"Vyra?" Gray got down on his knees analyzing the bluenette

Erza gasped as Vyra fell to the ground

"I'm no doctor but it looks like the venom of they're snake bite is spreading" Lucy gasped

"Get- m-me... to... t-the- s-sun" Vyra stuttered eyeing Gray

The boy did as he was told and lifted the bluenette out of the shade and into the sun

"AGGHHHH" She screamed even louder as her back arched upward

"It's.. n-not-w-working!" She gasped

"Master Ichiya," Eve said

"I got this men" Ichiya smirked

 **"Aroma Increase!"**

The two gasped out in pain even louder

"Oh... Mannn" Ichiya blushed

"Someone's gotta do something!" Gray shouted holding on to Vyra's sweaty palm

"Erza, Vyra hang in there" Natsu said

"What do we do?" Lucy said in worry

With her other available hand, Vyra pulled off her belt

"What the heck is she doing?!" Natsu and Lucy shouted

"Oh yeah" Hibiki, Ren and Eve blushed with a thumbs up

"PERVERTS" Lucy kicked the trio

She tied the belt around her thigh

"Someone needs to cut it off" the girl gritted

Everyone was in shock by the girls decision

"At least give us time to find a cure!" Gray yelled at the girl as she looked him in the eye

"No way!" Lucy shouted

There was no way that he was going to let this happen

"Listen there's no time, for some r-reason I can't h-heal in the sun" Vyra huffed

"It's the only w-way" she explained

"Good t-thinking v-vyra" Erza huffed doing the same thing taking Lucy's belt and wrapping it around her arm

"Very well" Lyon said as he began to pick up Erza's summoned sword

"I will do it" He proclaimed

"How kind of you" Sheri laced her hands together

"Put down the sword!" Gray stood up

"Do it!" Erza yelled

"No don't!" Gray said

"L-Lyon, are you seriously going to do it?" Lucy asked

"We can't lose a couple of our strongest when we're facing such a powerful foe" Lyon explained

"Aw c'mon! I can't believe we got stuck with you wimpy fairies!" Sheri snapped putting her hands on her hips

"-Quit whining, your friends are going to die if we don't help them" she frowned

"Your friend is going to die if he doesn't put down that sword!" Lucy got in the pinkette's face

"Why is that? This is just his way of showing love" Sheri said

"Just hurry up and cut it off before the venom spreads to the rest of our bodies!" Vyra let out one last sentence furrowing her eyes shut ready to take in the impact

"Ready?!" Lyon rose the sword walking to Vyra first

"Put the sword down!" Gray shouted

Gray stopped the sword midway freezing it

"Your girlfriends leg is more important to you then her life? Where are your priorities!?" Lyon shouted

"This will affect them for the rest of their lives, so we can't jump the gun" Gray said sternly

"And there ain't no way your touching a single hair on her body" Gray glared at his rival

"Your just as spineless as ever, figures" Lyon said

"I really thought you have changed but your just as shady as ever" Gray replied as Erza and Vyra hit their breaking points

Erza gasped as she fell losing consciousness

Vyra's hand fell lifelessly as it hit the ground (Since she was already laying on the ground)

The two were out for the count

"Erza!" Lucy shouted running to Erza

"Vyra!" Gray shouted running back to the bluenette

"This is bad guys, we have to find a way to stop the venom from spreading or they will die" Eve spoke up

"We need Wendy, she can save your friends" Carla proclaimed

"This is no time to bicker amongst ourselves, we need to figure out a plan to rescue Wendy" The white furred cat said

"Your saying that girl has some anti venom magic?!" Eve shouted

"Not just anti venom, she can cure fevers, reduce pain, and heal wounds" Carla said

"That's crazy everyone knows healing spells are lost magic" Sheri rolled her eyes

"Do these powers have anything to do with the own Maiden of the Sky thing?" Lucy suggested

"Yes it does. You see that little girl is the Sky Dragon Slayer" Carla stated

"She's Wendy the Sky Dragon!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it! I'm such a big fan of Lyon X Sheri, I'm so sad that their not canon, but instead they pair her up with Ren?! Blahhhh. Lucy is such a mood I love her. Her and Wendy wanting to back out is priceless xD**

 **Suggestions! I'd love to hear some more!**

 **-Julia**


	30. Brother & Sister

"No"

"What-?

"But how?"

"N-Natsu-" Happy cried looking over at his best friend

"I'm so sorry- forgive me" Wendy sobbed kneeling with her hands planted firmly on the ground

"but I had too..." Wendy cried

Natsu's eyes widened

"Jellal..." He whispered

* * *

 **With Lucy and Hibiki**

"Poor thing-" Lucy said sitting by Erza's side

"The poison is starting to spread more across her body- Has anyone been able to locate Happy and Wendy yet?" Lucy asked Hibiki

"I don't have a clue, I can't get through to anybody" He responded

"What's a matter?" Lucy sat up

"I don't know, but I promise you we will save Erza and Vyra" Hibiki finished

...

"Ughhh" The blue headed girl lifted her torso up leaning on her hands

"Vyra!" Lucy and Hibiki shouted as the girl shirked at the sound of their loud overjoyed voices

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" The blonde asked in concern crawling over from Erza to her

"I f-feel funny" The girl stuttered

"Your wound is shrinking!" Lucy gasped

Vyra looked down to her leg, the purple venom that once surrounded her whole right leg was now a small circle on her thigh

"I think I'm healing-" the bluenette stated

"That's wonderful!" Lucy clasped her hands together

"We still need to retrieve Wendy in order to save Erza" Hibiki restated

"Where is Gray?" Vyra asked the blonde in full concern about the raven haired mage

"He, Natsu and Carla went off to find Wendy and Happy together, I hope they didn't land into any trouble" Lucy replied

"With the Oracion Seis on the loose, I highly doubt that" Vyra said with her eyes focus on the ground thinking of her old friend Erik

'What on earth happened to him... How did he get mixed up with such awful people?' The bluenette thought

Flashes of Erik circled around her head

When they were little kids playing around in the cells in the Tower of Heaven

Them sitting together with giant grins plastered on their faces watching a movie lacrima

Laying on the sand together stargazing near the ocean

Erik was her one and only

It was too much for the girl to take in

"Hey Vyra-" Lucy began as she looked up to the bluenette

"You seemed to know that creepy snake guy- but how?" the blonde asked striking a cord with the bluenette

Hibiki glanced over at the duo feeling the tension

"Y-you know what- forget I asked!-" Lucy shriveled

"You d-don't have to s-say anything if you don't w-want too!" The blonde stuttered feeling uncomfortable in the bluenettes presence

"He-" Vyra began with her gaze still on the ground

"He was my friend- my best friend-" the girl stated

"No-" she paused

"-it was more than that..." Vyra finished clenching her hand into a fist

Lucy and Hibiki stared at the girl as she began to stand up

"Vyra your still injured, be careful!" Lucy watched the bluenette following close making sure she wouldn't fall or anything

"I'm good for now Lucy, thank you" Vyra smiled toward the blonde

"But your wound!" Lucy began to retaliate

"Stay with Erza, and wait for Natsu and Gray to get Wendy. I'm confident that they will retrieve her-" the moonlight mage began

"But in the meantime Lyon and Sheri, Ren, Eve, Jura, they need help! If i'm able to move my body then I gotta do something" Vyra said to the blonde

"Please be careful" Lucy nodded as the bluenette began to limp off

"What a woman..." Hibiki gasped watching the girl disappear into the forest

.

.

.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in happiness

"Is Wendy alright? Hibiki asked

"She's fine!" Natsu put Wendy, Happy and Carla down

"Time for ya to wake up kid, I saved you, now you gotta save Vyra and Erza-" Natsu shaked the little girl back and forth

"Don't be so rough with her!" Lucy shouted

Wendy began to open her eyes and screamed in terror pushing herself away from Natsu's hold

"I had to do it! Sorry!" The little girl apologized

"I'm willing to overlook that right now" Natsu got on his hands and knees

"Vyra and Erza we're bitting by a poisonous snake, they're in back shape- please save them!" He pleaded

"They're- hurt?" Wendy said

"Please Wendy," Lucy bowed in the same position as Natsu

"We're begging you..." Natsu exhaled

"Yeah! I'll try my best to save them- No I will!" Wendy proclaimed

Wendy walked over to Erza first, put her palms in front of her chest and begun her spell

"Amazing-" Natsu gasped

'I heard Jellal did terrible things to hurt Erza and Vyra in the past... That's hard for me to believe' Wendy thought

"Well, that should do it" Wendy wiped some sweat off of her forehead

"I got rid of all the venom, now all we have to do is wait" Wendy finished

"Now onto Vy-" Natsu said looking around for the bluenette

"What the heck?" Where is she?" Natsu spazzed

"Uhh- Well," Lucy sweat dropped

"S-She woke up and her magic began to heal her, I guess it just took longer than usual with that venomous snake bite" Lucy explained

"She still wasn't at 100%, but she insisted that she needed to go and help the others" Hibiki finished

"AND YOU LET HER GO?!" Natsu screamed grabbing Hibiki by the front of his shirt

"Woah! Natsu calm down!" Lucy shouted towards the dragon slayer

"What's wrong?" She asked as Natsu dropped Hibiki, turning around to face the blonde

"Well, spit it out!" She shouted

Natsu starred at the ground hesitantly

* * *

 **With Vyra**

Vyra jumped tree to tree trying as fast as she could to find any of the other guild members

Remembering what Jura said, they should stick in groups of two, but finding Gray was her first priority

"Arghhh" the bluenette looked down to her leg stopping, jumping back down to the ground

'Crap' she grasped her leg

It was slowly healing yes, but was still causing her excruciating pain at the same time

"Damn it-" The bluenette doubled over

"Now's not the time for t-this" She stuttered

Footsteps were heard behind the moonlight mage making her go stiff

She quickly turned around to see the foe standing that was before her

Her eyes widened as time stood still

It was no other then the former council mage and older brother of the girl-Jellal Fernandes

She couldn't make out any words, she was too scared to even move for that matter

Jellal kept moving forward towards her as Vyra took steps back

'The hell?' Vyra thought utterly confused how Jellal is even here right now

He put his hand on her shoulder as the bluenette froze

An ear piercing scream was heard beyond the forest as the girl collapsed into Jellal's arms

* * *

 **With Natsu, Lucy, Hibiki and Wendy**

"That doesn't sound good-" Lucy turned around facing the direction the scream came from

Natsu's ears perked up

"I know that scream anywhere-that's Vy" Natsu stated as he clenched his hand into a fist

Lucy turned to him in worry then proceeded to kick the dragon slayer upside the head

"EW, YOU CREEP!" she shouted

"WHAT THE HECK DID I DO LUCE?" Natsu shouted now on the ground

"This is bad guys-" Natsu slowly got up

* * *

 **With Vyra and Jellal**

The girl was thrown over Jellal's shoulder unconscious

"I don't know what it is about this guy but I can't hear his inner voice" Cobra said trailing Jellal

"-If I could, I wouldn't have to follow him and spy on him like this"

His eyes flickered to Vyra's lifeless body hanging off of the man

Cobra remembered memories they once shared together

He was flashed out of his thoughts when the ex council member halted

"Why did he stop?" the snake mage questioned

"I know the Woodsea well- but i've never seen this place before" Cobra said

"Looks like Brain was onto something- could this be where Nirvana is sealed?" He asked

'To open the seal of Nirvana, I need someone with the same blood as mine' Jellal flipped to lifeless girl over

He grabbed her by the arm slashing it as well as his- letting the blood trickle down their arms

Groggy, Vyra slowly blinked her cerulean eyes open

She tried to look around at her surroundings

She winced noticing the pain of her bloody arm then looked up to the glowing aura...

'What- is going...on...' the bluenette thought

She remembered

-but it was too late

He placed her hand as well as his on the seal

Jellal. Jellal's here.

A giant beam of black light flooded the forest

The energy of Nirvana activating and the power surging through her was enough to make the bluenette black out once again

* * *

 **With Natsu, Lucy, Hibiki, and Wendy**

"It's been unsealed! That's Nirvana!" Hibiki shouted watching the scene in front of them

"Yeah, that's gotta be it" Hibiki said confidently

Natsu scowled

"Seriously?!" Lucy shouted

"-But how did the Oracion Seis beat us to the punch?" she questioned

"That pillar of light-" Natsu began

"I know Jellal's there!" He growled

Lucy's eyes widened

"Jellal?" She repeated as Natsu began to take off

"Hold on!" Lucy reached out

"Wait! Don't just run off without telling us what's happening!" She shouted

Wendy began to shake

"N-Noo- What have I done... t-this is all b-because of m-me..." She stuttered

* * *

 **With Natsu**

"Damn it!" The pink haired dragon slayer shouted

"I can't risk him running into Vyra!" He kept up his pace

"No I gotta destroy him! That way he will NEVER hurt her or Erza again"

* * *

 **With Lucy, Hibiki and Wendy**

"Come on! We have to go after Natsu" Hibiki proclaimed

"Why... why would he mention Jellal out of nowhere?" Lucy thought

"-I can explain later" Happy rose up his paw

"But right now we gotta go find him!" Happy finished

"Erza's gone missing!" Carla screamed as Lucy gasped

"Uh-Oh! Do you think she heard us mention Jellal's name?!" Happy shouted

"How can I be so s-stupid... this is a-all my f-fault" Wendy put her hands into her cheeks ready to spill her tears as Hibiki turned to face her

"What did I do? I should've never healed him... It's my fault Nirvana was found, Erza disappeared... And N-Natsu ran off..."

Hibiki then shot an archive bullet at the girl and she went flying through the air

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted

"What do you think your doing striking a girl?" Carla screamed

Hibiki picked her up and carried her on his shoulders as the three plus Happy and Carla began in search for Natsu

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, she's going to be fine I just knocked her out" Hibiki began

"Why did you do it?" Carla asked

"I did it because I had to" Hibiki halted

"-I haven't been completely honest with you, I know a lot more about Nirvana then I originally led on"

"What why didn't you tell us?" Happy said

"I couldn't, the nature of the magic... I couldn't say a word, even just mentioning it now is risky and might put us in danger" Hibiki said

"That's why Master Bob only told me about it- Ren, Eve and Master Ichiya don't have a clue" Hibiki stated

"So- What did he tell you?" Lucy asked

"Nirvana has a terrifying magic like no other, it alone has the ability to turn light into darkness..." the boy began

"It can switch them?" Lucy said

"That doesn't happen until it's fine stage. The first thing it does when it's unsealed is shoot out a black beam like the one in front of us-"

"Then it goes in search of those who are weak, it will switch anyone wavering between light and dark to the opposite alignment- in other words the good guy whose feeling down and out... will likely fall to the dark side"

"So that's why you knocked Wendy unconscious... to protect her!" Carla concluded

"She was at high risk at becoming a target because of her guilt, if I hadn't stepped in when I did she could've bailey switched over to the dark side" Hibiki said

"Now you got me worried, is anger a negative emotion? If so, Natsu's in danger!" Lucy shouted

* * *

 **With Erza**

The red head was sprinting through the forest

'Jellal... He's come back...'

Images of the blue haired boy wallowed through her mind

'How is that possible? And why did he show up here out of all places?' she thought

'I wish I'd know what I'm supposed to be feeling right now...'

.

.

.

Erza finally made it to the pillar of light seeing the silhouette of her childhood friend

She was in awe

Jellal turned around and glared at the girl

'No way, she survived? That's impossible! Why wasn't I able to sense her approaching?' Cobra thought from around the corner

'I can't let her take Jellal down until Nirvana is fully activated-'

"Jellal" Erza began

"Erza" he replied

Her eyes glanced down to his left to see a unconscious Vyra beaten and bruised

"Now, tell me how did you end up here" She said forcibly now disturbed at the fact he once again he injured her guild mate

She was going to snap if he didn't say anything

"I can't answer that, Erza... who is that... I have no memory- but I remember that name..." Jellal struggled to say which took Erza by surprise

He cupped his hands over his head "I don't know who I am or where I came from-"

"C-can you tell me? D-do you know? Please tell me who Erza is... Please if you know you have to tell me!" He pleaded

Erza was in a daze

"Your kidding me, his memory is wiped clean?" Cobra said to himself

'Oh...Jellal...'

...

"Jellal" Erza stepped forward stern fully scaring the blue haired boy

"Stay back!" He shouted attacking her letting a gold beam of light escape out of his right palm

The red headed Titana was still standing

"Alright then, you come to me!" She commanded

"I am the person your looking for, I am Erza" She stated

"-And you are Jellal, there was a time when we were close friends" She went on

"We were?" He gasped

"Yes, that was before you became deranged, desecrated the dead, hurt my friends, hurt your family-" Erza glanced at Vyra

"Destroyed the magic council, and killed Simon!" She began to shake angrily as tears began to well up in Jellal's eyes

"If you try.. if you even dare to bring in anymore pain you caused- I'LL TAKE MY SWORD TO YOUR HEART AND ENGRAVE IT THERE!" She growled

"Now come to me, face your atonement!" She shouted

"I- did that?" Jellal was at a loss for words

"I did that... to my comrades?" He put a hand up to his face as her began to cry

"What have I done... Please no- tell me it's not true!" Tears dripped past his chin as he turned to look at the unconscious bluenette

That's proof right there

"Tell me, how can I make amends?" He sobbed

'Is this the same Jellal?' Erza thought

"If you lost your memory then that explains why I couldn't hear your thoughts" Cobra came out of hiding surprising Erza

"-And now I got a whole lot of questions for you to answer-"

'I've should've known we we're being watched' Erza thought

"I'd like to know how you found Nirvana, but even more then that, I wanna know how you broke it's seal" Cobra proclaimed as Cubelios hissed

"While I was unconscious, I heard a voice" Jellal began

"I must have Nirvana it would say. It's strange but when I woke up, I knew precisely where to find it"

"Somehow I could also sense how dangerous and powerful it is and so, I decided to break Nirvana's seal... to obliterate it"

Cobra and Erza's eyes widened

"To open the seal of Nirvana, I needed someone with the same blood as mine" All their eyes shifted to Vyra

"I do not know who this girl is- but just like the voice said in my mind, I knew exactly where she was" He continued

"How do you intend to destroy something like that?" Erza questioned

"I've rigged this monstrosity with a self destruction circle" Jellal proclaimed

"It's only a matter of time before Nirvana crushes it's self" Jellal said as a giant magic circle surrounded Nirvana

"I've never seen a magic circle with this amount of complexity" Cobra began to try and rewrite the circle

"If I can't find a way to stop this we'll lose everything!" He shouted

"Spill it Jellal! Tell me how to disarm it or I'll beat it out of you!" Cobra got into Jellal's face as Jellal began to clutch his chest in agony

"Erza... when ever I hear that name a calmness washes over me..." He coughed

"Cheerfulness, kindness, fierce unwavering loyalty" He look up to the red head

"I have no doubt you will continue to despise me, I don't blame you... I would probably feel the same" Jellal said

"Tell this girl how sorry I am" He looked over to Vyra

"She seemed to be going through a lot when I captured her, I do apologize" He looked down

Erza focused her eyes on Jellal

"That girl is your younger sister" Erza stated

Jellal's eyes widened

"I-I have a s-sister?" He gasped

"If I am truly your friend, then I can't allow that hatred of mine to keep robbing you of your freedom-" He said as he began to cough more loudly this time

"W-what are you saying?" Erza whispered

He put a hand on his chest to reveal the binding circle between him and Nirvana

"I'm sorry so many suffered because of me- I'll do everything I can to make it right"

"You didn't..." Cobra looked at Jellal as he began to lean into Nirvana

"Be free of your hatred, escape your past- I will take your pain and your sadness all off it" Jellal said

"I can't believe he's going to go through with it!" Cobra commented

"Farewell- Erza..." He smiled at the girl ready to accept his fate

Erza was left in a trance shaking

"NO JELLAL!"

* * *

 **A/N: Loved this Chapter. I think I love anything with Jellal in it xD I'm really excited to explore more of Vyra's and Erik's relationship. What do you guys think of this chapter? Comment below!**


	31. Friend or Foe?

**A/N: I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as possible for you guys lol. After this Arc, I'm planning on doing the Daphne Arc (B/c you know it kinda revolves around Gray) but after that, idk if I want to do the Edolas Arc.**

 **I just don't have an idea what I should do with Vyra during that Arc. Maybe you guys can help me? I want to get onto the S-Class Trials, and the time skip.**

 **Let me know what your think!**

* * *

 **Previously on Fairy Tail:**

"Farewell- Erza..." Jellal smiled at the girl ready to accept his fate

Erza was left in a trance shaking

"NO JELLAL!"

* * *

"Please don't cry Erza, there's no reason to" Jellal said while Erza gasped not realizing the liquid tears falling from her face

"Your a g-good person" He smiled before he passed out

"Jellal- you have to pull yourself together" Erza said

Footsteps were heard behind the duo

"What could be the meaning behind all this foolishness?" Brain proclaimed stomping his staff

Cobra and Erza looked back

"A magic circle of self destruction..." Brain whispered

"This is Jellal's doing! We've gone through all this trouble to bring back Nirvana and this idiot is trying to destroy it!" Cobra shouted to Brain

"Is that so? How- comical..." Brain laughed as he looked back to Erza and Jellal

"We have no further need of his assistance, I know how to nullify this magic circle quite simply" Brain waved his hand over Nirvana breaking the magic circle

"What on... earth-" Vyra's eyes fluttered open

Unable to move, the girl relied on her eyesight

Everything was still blurry to the bluenette

She saw two figures to her left, one closer to her right and a really bright light followed soon after

"No!" Erza shouted

"You- can't-" Jellal muttered

"Woah!" Cobra smiled with his eyes widened

"You tried your best Jellal, but now Nirvana is under my control!" Brain proclaimed breaking the magic circle

"We'll see about that!" Erza began to attack

"Nirvana arise!" Brain commanded

Nirvana began to break out of the ground

"Yeah I hear it!" Corba shouted in praise

"The sound of the fut-" Cobra was cut off by a certain girl who threw a punch at him

Too infatuated with Nirvana, she caught him off guard

Vyra planted a solid punch on the snake wizard and sent him flying into a nearby boulder

"I don't think so" Vyra grunted with a distasteful amount of disgust in her face

"Vyra!" Erza shouted

The whole ground then exploded as Jellal and Erza reached out for each other

"No Jellal!"

"Erza!"

.

.

.

'I was too careless' Cobra thought as he pushed himself up off the ground turning around to face the blue haired girl

The girl of his past

The girl he loved

"Erik-" Vyra exhaled as her expression began to soften

The bluenette didn't even know where to begin; not a word was said

The two stared at each other taking in their appearances

From there teenage years, their appearances have changed drastically

Vyra's hair grew a lot longer letting it frame her porcelain doll like face, she had grown taller and filled in her body

She was a beauty

Erik grown into a lean, muscular, very handsome man

He had his quirks, but it didn't take long for women to give him a double take

"What happen to you-" She gasped

Erik frowned before he blew a gasket

"What do you mean what happened to me!?" The boy snapped scaring the bluenette

"Cut the crap, I'm over that" Erik shouted as Cubellios began to slither around the boy

"This is the real me Vyra, you never stuck around long enough to realize" He glared at her

The bluenette began to shake

'This has to be a dream- it's not real...'

"I'm standing right here aren't I?" Erik teased reading her mind

The girl growled transforming into her moon form and went in for another attack

'All feelings aside, he needs to be stopped' The bluenette charged

 **"MOONLIGHT-"**

"I always knew you were strong-" Erik smirked catching her punch

"What the-" The bluenettes eyes widened

She underestimated him

He is a member of the Oracion Seis after all

Erik's other hand turned into a claw and struck the bluenette from behind

"What is this magic?" Vyra thought out loud

"I can't feel- my legs" The girl collapsed to her knees

"Your dealing with the Poison Dragon Slayer" Erik snarled

"You gotta be kidding me" Vyra gasped as the poison began course throughout her body making the bags underneath her eyes turn purple

"Nice getup, I've never seen it in action before-" Erik said slowly approaching her with her head hanging down in defeat

'I can't move a measly muscle after one attack... I am a joke...' The girl thought

He stared down at the weak fragile girl reading her thoughts

...

"VYRA!" The duo looked up and a big explosion followed after

Erik easy dodged as Vyra was blown back

"Natsu! Happy!" The girl shouted in relief

"You went to take on the snake guy by yourself? Well, backup has finally arrived!" Natsu proclaimed

"Aye!" Happy cheered holding the dragon slayer up

Natsu and Happy flew down and scooped Vyra up, Natsu holding her under his arms and Erik jumped on Cubellios

"WHAT THE HECK!? SNAKES CAN'T FLY!" The three Fairy Tail wizards spazzed

"Natsu be careful, Erik's a dragon slayer too-" Vyra said looking up to the salamander

What?" Natsu's eyes widened

"Yeah-" She paused

"Wait, Vyra you know this guy?" Happy asked as the bluenette slowly nodded

"He- was once a good friend of mine" Vyra locked eyes with Erik

"-But that doesn't matter right now! We gotta take him down with everything we got left-" She finished

With Natsu by her side, the girl might have a fighting chance

"Sounds good to me" Natsu heated up

'Something's different- she has a spark in her eyes...' Erik thought

"Let's go!" The three shouted simultaneously

Natsu and Vyra combined their attacks but it was no use, Erik read everything

They slugged him a couple of times when they put their heads together but it wasn't enough

"I got a gift for the three of you-" Erik said

"Oh no" Happy sweat dropped

"A gift huh?" Vyra repeated

"No thank you!" Natsu said

 **"Poison Dragon ROAR!"**

Erik's attack knocked the three wizards out of the park as they began dropping out of the sky

"Happy!" Vyra shouted

"You gotta hang in there lil' buddy" Natsu looked back a the blue furred cat

"I'm trying to keep us in the air but i'm so weak..." Happy replied

"We gotta finish this quick-" Vyra said before she started slipping out of the dragon slayers hold

"AHHH NATSU!" She screamed as she was hanging on to him by one arm

"Natsu get her you dummy!" Happy spazzed

"My arms are so weak" Natsu said as he struggled to pull the bluenette back

"Hey! Watch where you put those fiery hands-" Vyra shouted

"Sorry Vy!" Natsu laughed

"He's not sorry-" Happy commented

"WHY YOU GOTTA GO AROUND SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT" Natsu screamed

"ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT" Happy defended

"JUST ADMIT IT YOU LIKE HER" Happy continued

"DO NOT" Natsu shouted

"DO TOO!" Happy retaliated

"If you guys are done, can we get back to fighting" Erik said before hitting them again with another Poison attack

"Oh look— Your thinking again, What another fire dragon roar? That's not going to work" Erik proclaimed

"Happy, drop me and grab Vy" Natsu commanded

"What are you going to do?" Vyra asked

"Just trust me" Natsu looked back at the girl and Happy did as he was told

Natsu's scream blew out Erik's eardrums ultimately defeating the poison dragon slayer

"Well that's one way to do it-" Vyra started watching the scene from above

"Sorry... Vyraa..." Happy said before he fainted

"Happy?" Vyra looked back towards the cat

"AHHHH HAPPYYY" The bluenette screamed falling out of the sky inevitably landing next to a disheveled Natsu

"Why is this thing moving..." Natsu puffed out his cheeks

"We've been on here for 30 seconds and you're already throwing up!" Vyra lifted her head up slowly unable to move any other part of her body

"I can't- go on..." He turned green

"I swear I'll put an end to you- to both of you..." Erik stood above the cotton candy duo

"Erik! Don't do this!" The bluenette shouted

"For the honor of the six demons..." Erik continued ignoring her

"No your wrong- No way pal" Natsu said

"I hear it loud and clear, it's over- your kind is done!" He shouted as poison began to swirl around his arms

Natsu and Vyra closed their eyes tight ready for impact

There's nothing that they can do. They couldn't move

"That's enough Cobra, you may stand down" Brain shot an attack hitting Cobra directly in the back

He was already beaten due to Natsu, but with that attack...

"-But why?" Erik asked turning around facing Brain

"Are you mad?" He asked with his eyes widened

"You performed extraordinarily well, but it's time for you to rest" Brain smiled knowing that Erik can hear this thoughts

'What good is a false dragon slayer to me, especially one that can be so easily beaten by one of the official guilds... Your pathetic'

"I'm sorry- did you hear that?" Brain teased as Erik began to tremble

"How dare you- you TRAITOR!" The poison dragon slayer began to cry

"All I ever wanted... my only prayer was to hear the voice of my one true friend-" He reminisced when he was younger with his snake friend

"-and be with the girl I love..." He looked over at the bluenette

"I just wanted to be happy... a-again" The boy doubled over

Vyra cried with tears streaming down her cheeks

Natsu stared at the other boy in shock

"How could you do that to him- He was your friend..." Natsu tried to push himself up

"With my new found power I will have no problem gathering new friends that serve me... Nirvana will make it so" Brain said

"You don't make true friends with power and intimidation, all you get are puppets" Natsu's eyes narrowed

"You shouldn't make a fuss after all, your power is what I admire the most- It'll do me good to have a friend like you or to your terminology, use you as my puppet" Brain said while Natsu growled

"Look! There he is!" Gray said pointing at Brain who was dragging Natsu along by his scarf

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped

"What happened to you?" She asked

"It's moving... I-I just c-can't handle it..." Natsu turned green

"Hey guys... please help..." Happy said laying on the ground unable to move

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Natsu, Vyra and I took d-down the poison guy- but guys you gotta save Natsu... Brain's taking him awayyy" Happy cried

"Wait Vyra?" Lucy repeated as their eyes shifted to the blubbering bluenette who had her body leaning on the unconscious brunette headed boy unable to move her body

Gray took off running

"V-Vyra..." He was taken back with the scene in front of him

She was crying on top of the beaten Oracion Seis member hugging his body

Gray kneeled down next to her

"Vy, it's me" He repeated and Vyra opened her eyes

The whole time, that's the only voice she wanted to hear

"Oh Gray!" She shot herself up instantly, inevitably regretting that decision as she began to fall back down due to the poison and

Gray ultimately caught her in his arms

"I'm- so glad your o-okay, I was w-worried" Vyra stuttered looking up to the ice mages eyes

"You were worried? You dummy..." Gray's bangs shagged over his eyes and he smiled at the girls response

"We could certainly use they're help" Jura proclaimed

"Leave them, they're have a romantic moment" Lucy waved her hand back and forth

Jura and Brain clashed leaving Jura the victor

"Is it my imagination, or did one of those black lines on his face just disappear?" Lucy questioned

"Hey guys!" Wendy came running

"Just as I thought, only those hooligans would cause such a ruckus" The little white furred cat said

"Carla!" Happy shouted before he knocked out again

"We're in trouble! I think this thing is heading straight towards my guild for some reason" Wendy said in worry

"Don't worry everything will be alright" Gray reassured looking over to Brain

Wendy gasped

"His buddy the snake charmer is laying over there" He pointed making Vyra twinge at his hurtful words towards her childhood friend

"From what we can gather, this creepy Brain guy is the one who is controlling Nirvana- and now that he's out cold the city should stop any moment" Lucy said

"It doesn't sit well with me" Carla spoke up

"He is down, but did you ever find out the reason for targeting our guild?" She asked

"No, I think that just the kinda things villains do" Gray responded

"I don't know Gray..." Vyra said laying on the ground still unable to move

"I still have some lingering concerns but the rest is over" Jura stated

"No- I d-don't t-think so" Natsu stuttered

"Stop this thing-" He said as his cheeks flared

"Oh you poor thing!" Wendy said worried about the dragon slayer

She then proceeded to heal the dragon slayer, moonlight mage as well as Happy

She did a magic spell on Natsu to get over his motion sickness for a limited time

"Wow! I feel a million times better!" Natsu shouted jumping in the air

"This is amazing Wendy" Vyra gasped regaining movement

"Your a lifesaver Wendy!" Natsu smiled

"We still gotta stop this thing somehow, there's obviously nothing up here that can help us do that" Gray commented

"I don't get it, I thought this is where Hoteye said Brain was controlling it, was he lying?" Lucy questioned

"No, I believe him to be a man of his word" Jura replied

"Why is it still functioning the way it was before?" Carla began

"There's no pilot or a person controlling it, so what do we do now?" The white furred cat asked

"You think they might've put it on auto pilot?- If that's the case then it still might be able to fire too!" The ice mage said

Wendy began to cry

"Our g-guild-" She sniffled

"Don't worry" Natsu said standing in front of the sky dragon slayer

"I won't let this thing hurt your friends- I owe it to you" He proclaimed without a tremble in his voice

"I'll stop it I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Someone get me some tissues... b/c 😭😭. There's going to be more emotional chapters coming up so be ready! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **-Julia**


	32. The fight of our lives

**A/N: WARING: Super long chapter**

* * *

"So if there isn't a pilot seat or control panel what do we do?" Happy asked

"Destroy it of course" Natsu replied without hesitation in his voice

"Leave it to us to demolish a city right?" Lucy sweat dropped

"Not to sound pessimistic, but that's a pretty tall order!" Gray said

"Yeah! How are we going to do that?" Vyra agreed

"Before anything, we should see if Brain knows how to stop Nirvana" Jura suggested

"I doubt that brute would share such information with us" Carla sighed

"If he won't tell us, the maybe Jellal will know..." Wendy muttered under her breath

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked

"Think of somethin' that will help?" Gray asked

"Well- I'm not quite sure, but it may be the best option be have so I'll do my best to find it!" Wendy said confidently before locking eyes with another blue haired beauty and taking off

'I heard Jellal and Vyra don't have the best relationship, but that does matter now! If he can help us stop this thing then my guild will be safe!' Wendy thought

'But that glare was s-scary- did she hear me when I said Jellal?'

'A-and they look so similar' Wendy imagined Jellal and Vyra next to each other and began comparing their similarities

"Wendy wait!" Carla chased the little girl

"Hey wait!" Gray turned around

"She sure is determined" Lucy commented

"My friends, can you hear me? It is I, the wizard known as Hoteye"

"You guys hear that too or am I going crazy?" Lucy questioned as they turned to face a speaker

"I heard it" Natsu said

"Did you defeat Midnight Richard?" Jura asked

"Richard?" Vyra repeated turning to Jura

"I tried my best, but in the end it seems as if my magic wasn't strong enough... Do not concern yourself with my rescue you must work together to bring Midnight down for good! If you succeed in defeating him Nirvana's magic power will run dry"

"Am I supposed to know this guy?" Natsu thought out loud

"So we can stop Nirvana without destroying the whole thing?" Gray said

"Richard! It's me Vyra!" The bluenette shouted with a smile

"OH! My dearest sweet Vyra! I am glad you are well! Tell me, is Cobra- I mean Erik with you?" Richard asked

"Yeah he's here, he's not doing well though-" Vyra turned back to the defeated snake mage

"How the heck do you know all these guys Vy?!" Natsu questioned

"Like I said Natsu, we grew up together... in the Tower of Heaven" the bluenette admitted as Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy all gasped

"Midnight is directly below you, just outside of the royal throne! His power is not one to be underestimated please be cautious my friends!" Richard finished

"The same to you Richard" Jura nodded

"So what are we waiting for?" Lucy asked

"Nice! This mess just got a whole lot easier" Gray said

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu said

The four Fairy Tail wizards, Happy and Jura began their march towards the throne

"He should be through there!" Gray shouted

"Let's do this thing!" Natsu shouted as he opened the double doors

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Jura screamed

A bright white light flashed and an explosion soon followed after...

It was a set up

* * *

"Oh man he looks bad..." Lucy said analyzing the wizard saint

"He protected us..." Vyra said

"Hang in there pops we'll get help for ya!" Gray shouted

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked

...

Ridiculous... Brain is such a fool..."

"What is that!?" Vyra said as they all looked upward

"He used the last of his power to lay this trap but only one of you fell in its lair..."

"Who are you?!" Gray stood up

"Over there!" Happy pointed

Brain's floating staff came out of the shadows

"He was a pitiful leader, a disgrace to the six demons-"

"As long as Midnight stands we will be victorious, since he's busy at the moment there's nothing keeping me from disposing of you myself"

"IS THAT CANE TALKING TO MEEE?!" Happy freaked out

"As a talking cat I didn't think you'd find it all that surprising..." Lucy sweat dropped

"That's crazy! It's the staff Brain was carrying around" Gray took a step back

Natsu began attacking flaming up his palms but the staff kept dodging

"How is a piece of wood making a fool out of us?" Vyra backflipped next to Lucy

Gray took a shot but got pelted in the stomach

"I got you now!" Natsu shouted getting a hold of the staff

"Yeah! Now we got it right where we want i-" Gray was cut off from the staff attacking him upside the head

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU DUMMY"

"TRY TO HOLD IT STILL YOU FREAK!"

"TRY AND DODGE IT YOU SLOWPOKE!"

"We all knew this was coming..." Happy rose his paw as Lucy and Vyra sweat dropped from the sidelines

"Ohh- No..." The staff stopped it's attacks

"What the heck?" Vyra said

"This cannot be, they all have fallen... I can't believe it the six demons have been defeated!"

The jewel in it's mouth dropped to the floor and cracked

"The horror! The demon! The great one is coming!" The staff squealed

"Who's coming?" Lucy repeated

"It's Brain..."

"What? The big bald bruiser already beat him to the ground" Natsu stated

"I'm aware of that but what you don't know is that there is another person lurking inside of him...they call him Zero" The staff began to sweat

After that very sentence, the wall exploded as a person walked through the rubble

"Oh, great one! I'm happy to see you have returned!" The staff bowed

"This flesh this power..." He began

"I've longed for it, let's began the task for which I was summoned!" Zero threw of his coat

"You've done an admirable job in destroying my guild but as it's master I am bound by my obligation to take my revenge..."

"No way..." Lucy and Happy gasped

"He's the true leader of the Oracion Seis?" Vyra came to realization as Zero let out an enormous amount of energy

"His power is making the ground shake!" Lucy shouted

"So you fired up and ready to go Natsu?" Gray asked the dragon slayer with a smirk on his face

"The guys got some crazy magical power going on- I can't wait to take him down!" Natsu replied

"That's it, i'll begin with the bald one who harmed this body while Brain was in charge of it!" Zero sent off an attack towards Jura

"You really attack somebody who is not able to move- your a coward!" Gray shouted pushing on his ice-make shield

"Nonsense! Spare me your foolish ideas" Zero shouted

Gray began to struggle as pieces of ice were flying off his shield

'My shield it's no match for it!' Gray thought as a bright light soon followed

Gray screamed flying through the air with Jura behind him

"Gray!" Vyra screamed

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped

Natsu aggravated jumped in the air head on attacking Zero but it was no use

"Now burn!" He shouted as Zero smirked

Zero poked Natsu with one finger and got sent flying into the ceiling

Now it was Vyra's turn

She jumped in the air similar to Natsu and tried to force all of her power into one punch

Zero blocked it and grabbed her other free hand flipping her over his back smashing her into the ground

"Now i'm scared..." Happy trembled holding onto Lucy's leg as she was now shaking too

'I-I don't know what to do... I'm so terrified it's like i'm stuck to the ground!' Lucy thought

He turned to face Lucy with a smirk on his face

'This is bad...'

He let out a beam of light that took out Lucy and Happy

The four wizards plus Happy were knocked out

"Amazing job Master Zero! Truly remarkable!" the magic staff bowed

"This is not quite the decisive blow that was needed..."

"What?!" The magic staff questioned

"There still breathing aren't they? So it wasn't enough!" Zero's dangerous aura began to glow

"I WON'T BE FINISHED WITH THEM UNTIL THEY ARE RIPPED TO SHREDS!"

* * *

"Gray... get up...you must... think of Ur" Lyon said as he collapsed from the inside of Christina

"Don't let her down- you must... keep fighting... don't let these guys get the best of you..."

"I've always hated you Lucy... you think your so cute- you know you'll never compare to me, your an air headed cry baby" Sheri said with Ren holding her up

"Here's one thing I could say, you always give it your all... I never thought I would ever care if you die...

"But I was wrong Lucy! Please you have to respond!"

"Natsu..." Wendy cried

"Respond tomcat-" Carla said

'Vyra-' Erza thought as she closed her eyes

The four wizards were struggling. Breathing deeply, trying to regain sense of their limbs

Gray and Vyra out stretched there arms as their fingertips brushed each other

They all got up slowly and regained their balance

If you can hear our voices please respond!" Hibiki shouted telepathically

"Yeah... we hear you..." Natsu responded

"Destroy... all six lacrima... at one time" Gray repeated

"So who's fighting Zero? Cause we want... another crack at him" Lucy huffed

"That...ugly bastard... is going down" Vyra gasped

"Eighteen minutes left- we gotta hurry... WE OWE IT TO CARLA AND WENDY TO PROTECT THEIR GUILD!" Happy shouted

"Guys, my telepathy is about to cut out- but awhile ago I upload a map to each of your minds" Hibiki began as Christina began falling out of the sky

"I numbered the lacramia so you can... find them. Everybody choose a number okay and split up-"

"I'll take one" Natsu jumped

"I'm for two" Gray said after

"I call three" Vyra replied

"I guess i'll take four..." Lucy said

"Then I will take number five-"

"Erza! Guess your feeling better huh?" Natsu's ears perked up

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you guys" Erza turned to face Wendy and Carla

"That leaves me with-"

"Your left with number six" Erza put up a hand in front of Jellal

"Whose voice was that? Is someone there with you?!" Natsu questioned

"Natsu hasn't been made aware of your situation yet, he still thinks your the enemy- so try to keep quiet" Erza whispered to Jellal as he nodded

"Okay guys, looks like we got the six wizards we need... and if we run into Zero then let's take that jerk down!"Happy shouted confidently

Before the four wizards took off and went there separate ways towards the lacramia they made a vow and put their hands in the middle

"We can do this team Fairy Tail" Natsu shouted

"Yeah" Gray agreed

"P-Please don't let me have Zero" Lucy prayed

"I want everyone to come back to me alive got it?" Vyra said looking around as the other wizards eyes mostly focused on Natsu's

She knew Zero was at lacrima number one, why else would Natsu choose it? He could just sniff Zero out

And the fire in his eyes could tell that he's ready to annihilate that guy

Natsu's eyes locked with Vyra as he gave a small nod

She knew him all too well

.

.

.

Each of the wizards went to their desired lacrima and succeeded in destroying all of them

One by one they jumped off of Nirvana safely landing on the ground first- Gray

"Gray!" The ice mage looked over the woman calling his name

"Erza!" He shouted

Horologium dropped down from the sky

"It's one of Lucy's spirits" Gray stated

"Thanks for saving us Horologium but I don't even remember summoning you" Lucy said while her and Happy walked out of the clock

"You didn't, I passed through the gate at my own accord" Horologium responded

"You can rescue us anytime you feel like it" Happy raised up his paw as the spirit 'poofed' into the air

"Thank goodness everyone is alright!" Jura came running with Wendy and Carla by his side

"Natsu and Jellal! Are they here?!" Wendy shouted

"I don't see them, are they still inside?" Jura questioned

"Vyra's not here either..." Gray clicked his tongue getting worried about the bluenette

Just on cue, the girl came flying through the air and landed in a nearby tree

"Vyra!" Lucy and Happy hurrayed

"Now what about Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Heyyyy Natsuuuuu" Wendy called out the Salamanders name

"He's probably lost in the woods knowing that flame for brain" Gray commented

"Where are you buddyyy- AHH" Happy got sent flying in the air as the ground began to expand

"Love drives us to save our friends oh yeah!" Hoteye came through the ground holding on to Natsu, Jellal, and scooped up Erik on the way

"There he is always with a dramatic entrance" Gray said as he helped Vyra down from the tree

"T-there okay-" Wendy sprinted

"Natsuuu!" Wendy tackled the pink headed dragon slayer in pure joy

"You kept your promise... your the greatest" She hugged the boy with tears of joy streaming down her face

"Erik!" Vyra sprinted to her childhood friend putting his head on her lap as she waited for him to wake up

The bluenette noticed Jellal's figure but refused to make direct eye contact with him

The rest of the group began to converse and now they can finally relax

"I'm glad everyone made it out of there okay" Happy said

"Erza..." Vyra whispered getting the attention of the red head

"What the hell..." she began

"-What the hell is HE doing here..." She growled under her breath not trying to cause any attention to herself

The bluenette was giving Erza a murderous look that would frighten just about anyone, and even did in fact frighten the legendary Titana herself

Knowing she was talking about Jellal, she looked over to the blue haired male

Erza crouched down to Vyra who was still waiting for Erik to wake up

"Listen Vyra" She put a hand on her shoulder

Erza began to explain everything that happened with Jellal up to this point

"He- he lost his memories?" The girl questioned as Erza nodded

"What was controlling him in the Tower of Heaven wasn't Jellal. It was one of the demons in the book of Zeref" Erza said

A shocked expression was plastered onto Vyra's face

'This can't be true'

"A-and you expect me to believe that?" the bluenette snapped looking back to the redhead in disbelief

"If you choose not to believe me then be it" Erza stood back up as she began to walk away

"Your lying..." Vyra mumbled staring at the ground is distraught

'It's not possible...'

The girl was spiraling thinking of all the scenarios in the past. It just doesn't add up

'No-'

"How can I believe you Erza?" The bluenette shouted stopping Erza in her tracks

"Your always one to jump and defend him- you don't know anything!" she screamed

Erza stopped in her tracks

"-typical..." the moonlight mage scoffed

Erza twinged but decided to take the higher road

"You know what Vyra" she began

"-your right..." The redhead said calmly turning back around

"I don't know anything" She flat out stated

Erza knew she was right, and arguing with Vyra over Jellal wasn't going to solve anything

"-I don't know about your relationship with Jellal or the pain and hardships you have been through, and for that I apologize"

Vyra stared at the red head

"-You and I have a special bond... we are the strongest female wizards in Fairy Tail and you all well know, I am not one to lie"

'Did she just say we?'

All the physical and emotional pain she's been through, it was all because of him

She just couldn't let it go

" A-Arghh"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts eyes now focusing on the snake mage who was just opening his eyes

"V-Vyra..." the brunette faintly whispered as he tried to sit himself up

"Erik!" she shouted as she grabbed one of his hands

"I'm so glad your okay-" Vyra smiled holding in her tears of joy while he tried to smile

Gray watched the duo from a far not knowing how he should react, but he let it be

A reunion between two friends

He understood quite well, with all the stuff he went through with Lyon

But in his gut, something was up

He let it go and turned to face the anonymous blue haired male that was leaning against a stone wall

"Hey who's that?" The ice-mage questioned

"I don't know" Lucy jumped in

"Another pretty boy from Blue Pegasus?" Gray assumed

"Wouldn't we have met him earlier?" Lucy questioned

"That's Jellal" Erza stated

"WHAT?!" Gray and Lucy spazzed

"YOU KIDDIN' ME?" Gray shouted

"OH NO NOT HIM AGAIN!" Lucy screamed

"He's changed he's not the same man we dealt with before" Erza said while Vyra finally had the courage to glance over to the ex council member

The girl didn't know what to think

'If he lost all memories, does that mean he back to being-my Jellal?' The bluenette thought hesitantly

'No!' she thought shutting down the idea

"He's completely lost his memory!" Wendy said to Gray and Lucy

"Really? I still don't think we can trust the guy" Gray said skeptically turning around to check on the bluenette

'He's NEVER going hurting her again... not not my watch' the ice mage thought

"I promise! I'm telling you he's actually a good person" Wendy pleaded

"I wanted to thank you, honestly we couldn't have done this without your help" Erza walked up to Jellal

"Erza, that's not true. I didn't do anything worth of such praise, not at all" Jellal looked down as she stood next to him

"So tell me, what will you do now?" She questioned

"I wish I knew..."

"It's alright, who knows what tomorrow will bring" she replied

Jellal trembled

"I'm a-afraid" he said shakily

"Of what?" Erza questioned softly

"My memory... returning..."

"Don't be. it wouldn't change anything" Erza reassured as Jellal was taken by surprise

"Even if we were to become enemies again, it wouldn't change the fact that I care about you"

"You do?" He questioned

"More than you know..."

"Look! There's weird writing on the ground" Wendy pointed out staring at the ground

"No, it can't be" Jura put his palm up

"An enchantment?!" They all shouted

"Who would do such a thing?" Carla shouted

"If I'd guess it would be Freed's work... strike that, this magic is a lot more powerful than that" Gray said

"Oh great. How are we going to get out?" Lucy questioned

"Alright! Who did this? Show yourself!" Natsu spazzed

"Who are all these people?" Wendy shriveled looking at the amount of soldiers surrounding the guild wizards

"There's no need to panic, I mean you no harm. I'm sorry about this but we were forced to do something to restrain you" the man approached

"Who the heck are you?!" Happy shouted

"I am the captain of the new magic council's fourth custody enforcement unit Lahar- and this is my army" the man began

"WHAT!" everyone shouted in surprise

"There's a new magic council?!"

"Sure didn't take them that long!"

"It is my duty to uphold the law and preserve justice throughout the land so all evil doers must be arrested" the man proclaimed

"Were not evil doers!" Carla shouted

"I don't get why were in trouble if we did nothing wrong!" Happy cried

Vyra bit her lip knowing what we coming

"I'm not here to arrest you, I have been ordered to take in the Oracion Seis into custody. I ask you nicely to hand over the code name Cobra and Hoteye" Lahar said

"No! Never!" Jura shouted

"It's alright. I'll surrender" Richard stood up

"Richard why?" Jura turned around

"This is my chance to atone for my sins. It's best I have a clean state when I find my brother, that way I will have nothing to hide. Don't you agree" Richard said facing Jura

"Indeed" the wizard saint nodded as soldiers handcuffed Hoteye

Lahar moved positions now facing the snake mage

"Come along quietly Cobra or we be will be forced to take extra measures" Lahar said half heartedly

"I won't dare let you touch him!" Vyra shouted jumping in front of the brunette with her arms wide open in defense

The boy put a hand on her shoulder

"Vyra-" her eyes widened in shock as she turned back around to face her childhood friend

The sternness in his voice was enough to make her go stiff

"What?" she snapped as he looked at the ground

"For all the people I hurt especially you, I too need to atone for my sins" He said looking back up to her

"B-But- No... you can't..." the girl began to tremble

"I-I h-had a plan- you'd join Fairy Tail!" She clenched her fist

"A-And we could be t-together again like always-"

She grabbed the front part of his jacket with two hands clutching onto his blazer leaning her head on his chest as she began to sob

Erik was still able to her all her most innermost thoughts as she was thinking about the life they could've shared

Natsu watched the two closely knowing about their history- Lucy, Gray and Wendy all had worried expressions on their faces

"Please don't cry... I always hated-" He started to choke up

"Seeing you cry..." Erik put a hand on her back consoling the girl

'We will meet again soon Vyra, I don't know when it will be- but this is not the end' He sent a thought projection to her brain

The girl looked back up to him trying to read his expression

Sincereness. That's the Erik she missed

She clenched her hands from his blazer and let him go

That was by far one of the hardest things the girl had to do

He lazily walked closer to the council members turning himself in willingly

"Now that's out of the way, time to capture our true objective-" Lahar pushed up his glasses

"A fiend who infiltrated and destroyed the magic council and fired the etherion cannon..."

"A man more villainous then the Oracion Seis-"

"Truely black of heart- I'm referring to you Jellal" Lahar said harshly

"Let's go, do know if you resist we have explicit orders to kill you"

"Leave him alone!" Wendy shouted

"Your making a mistake man-" Natsu growled

They put Jellal in handcuffs

"Jellal Fernandes, you are here by under arrest for crimes against the kingdom"

"No! Please don't take him away- it's not Fair... he doesn't even know what he's done!" Wendy cried

"-All his memories have been completely erased!"

"Ignorance of one's crimes is no defense- section 113 of the magic council states this explicitly" Lahar told the girl

"You may remove the barrier now" He commanded

"Hold on!"

"It's alright-" Jellal began

"I will not resist arrest, please forgive me. I wish I can remember you- I'm sorry I cannot. Truly-" Jellal told Wendy

"I may not know the amount of pain I caused you and lots of others but at least I know at some point I helped one person" He said as Natsu turned around

"Erza-" the two made eye contact

"I won't forget your kindness"

'I can't let this happen' Erza thought

'I can't let them take him away like this'

'I-It's not right...'

'All these years he's been sleeping through the darkness'

'He's finally been let into the light again'

'They can't shut him away-' Erza trembled

"Do you have anymore parting words?" Lahar asked Jellal barley acknowledging him

"No." He replied coldly

The guild wizards watched in agony as they took him away

"You'll get at least a life sentence, that is if you're lucky" Lahar snarled

"In any case you'll never see these people again-"

"H-he's g-gone" Wendy cried

"How can the magic council be so absent minded?" Vyra snapped from the back of the pack slowly walking forward to the front where the council and Jellal were

"You guys don't know anything do you?" she questioned as she narrowed her eyes in disgust

"Magic council or not, it doesn't matter to me..." she whispered as her transformation circle went wide

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY!" She screamed as a beam of moonlight cascaded around the girl

This action caused Natsu to jump in

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He screamed as he punched two soldiers shocking Erza, Jellal and the others

"Vyra!" Lucy gasped

"Natsu!" Gray shouted

"Get off of me!" Vyra shouted pushing some soldiers away

There were just to many of them, Natsu and Vyra didn't have enough magic energy left to keep fighting

"Outta my way!" Natsu shuffled between the hoard of guards

"He's one of us!" Natsu shouted

"-And that means he comes with us!" Vyra said next to Natsu

This action stunned the legendary Titana

First of all, Vyra standing up for Jellal? She thought she would never see the day- and now Natsu?

"No don't do this-" Jellal turned around in surprise

"Secure those two and arrest them!" Lahar screamed as more men ran to the cotton candy duo

Gray then jumped into the action

"Go you two! I'll hold em' off!" Gray punched out a few guards

"This is wrong anyway, Jellal took down Nirvana- he just saved a whole lot of people and this is the thanks you give him?!"

"You would punish this man for his sins, yet choose not to reward him for his deeds?" Jura said cracking his fists

"No please! Please don't take Jellal away from us forever!" Wendy cried

A whole fight broke out, leaving Erza standing by herself watching the scene

She can't handle this anymore

"That's enough! Stop this at once!" She screamed

"I apologize for this disturbance... it's gone too far- i'm the one to blame"

Lahar looked up

"Now please- take him away" She said shakily as her bangs shaded over her eyes

Everything went quiet

All the guild members stayed put as the council continued to do their job

Vyra was immobilized due to the many guards pinning her down

'I was so close... I almost had him... and now he's slipping out of my fingers... again-' the bluenette thought as she watched him walk away

She dug her hand into the ground, the girl was an emotional mess but even more than that-

She was beyond angry

Jellal gasped

"I remember-"

He paused before he turned to the redhead

"It was the color of your hair" he smiled leaving Erza in a shocked state as he stepped in the magic mobile

.

.

.

"And once again- It was always you. Erza"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok forget last chapter b/c I need extra tissues for this one. I Love when Wendy runs up to Natsu and gives him bear hug THERE'S SO CUTE. And Erza acknowledging Vyra?**

 **So much went down this chapter, comment below your favorite part!**

 **Still don't know if I want to to the Daphne Arc, we'll see but I am skipping the Edolas Arc. So maybe we'll just jump into the S-Class Trials?**

 **See you all soon!**

 **-Julia**


	33. Betrayal

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me guys. I decided to do the Daphne Arc. It will probably be one or two chapters, but it is important for the story.**

* * *

"Heyoo!" Vyra shouted as she came through the double doors of the guild

"Oh Vyra! Welcome..." Mira narrowed her eyes downward

"They're late-" Erza frowned

"What's going on?" The bluenette asked feeling the tension building in the guild

"Well, Natsu and Wendy got wind of a dragon sighting and they haven't returned-" Mira replied

"It doesn't take this long to follow a simple lead" Erza said

"Maybe he's playing catch up with Igneel right now" Macao commented

"Maybe he got fed up with the rumors and called it a night" Wakaba jumped in

"I don't know- Natsu had Wendy with him, he would've brought her right back first" Mira said

"-And yet we still don't know much about my attacker from earlier this afternoon, he could've ambushed them too" Erza said softly

"Attacker?" The bluenette repeated

"I'm afraid Gray is still out there needing my help!" Juvia proclaimed making Vyra roll her eyes

"We should form a search party immediately! If something happened to him, i'll never forgive myself for not being there!" Juvia shouted

Erza bypassed Juvia and looked over to the Moonlight mage

"Do you know where he is Vyra?" Erza asked the bluenette

"I don't keep him on a leash yeah know, we have respect for each other and I trust Gray" The bluenette said in annoyance due to the water mages comments

"I'm going to look for them, Vyra your with me" Erza proclaimed

"Sure" the girl agreed

"Come on Luce" Vyra grabbed the blondes arm

"You want me to come?" The celestial mage questioned

"Well your Natsu's partner so of course-" Vyra replied with no hesitation in her voice

"Wait... whaaat?!" The blonde's face turned three shades of red

"Oh don't get weird that's not what I meant" The bluenette dragged the blonde by the arm as Erza followed

"Unless... you want to be..." The Moonlight mage raised her eyebrows with a grin wide enough to show her pearly white teeth

"VVYYRAAA" The blonde whined kicking her feet flustered

.

.

.

"That inn should be just around here, do you think we misheard the directions?" Lucy asked unsure of where they we're going

"No, this is the place-" Vyra said looking around

"Somethings not right, stay sharp" Erza proclaimed

"It's the same smell as before..." she whispered as a transformation circle went wide revealing some kind of monster

"Erza!" Lucy shouted

"W-What is that thing?" Vyra questioned

"That's what attacked me... I had a feeling it would show up again" Erza narrowed her eyes

"You two- I want you to stay behind me" Erza said to the girls as she transformed into her heaven's wheel armor

"You got it" Lucy responded for the both of them

Erza and the monster clashed

"Tell me what your planning here! Are you the reason why Natsu and Wendy didn't come home? ANSWER ME!" Erza shouted

Lucy and Vyra jumped into the fight and the three soon realized these monsters were copying their magic

"Imitation might be flattering but what your doing has no style" Erza transformed once again

"This is damn right annoying!" Vyra whined surrounded by a bunch of monsters in her moonlight form

"I understand now, they switch out one of their kinds with the same attributes as their opponent- and that's where their weakness lies" Erza stated

" **Requip!** You need to work on your timing" The red head smirked as she requipped so fast that the monster couldn't keep up

Vyra tricked her monsters by switching back and forth between her Sun & Moon forms and Lucy beat hers with little tiny Plue

"You gotten stronger! I'm so proud of you Plue!" Lucy hugged the little celestial spirit

 **BBBBBBRUUUUMMBLLEEEE**

"What the heck is happening?" Vyra shouted as the ground began to shake

"A dragon?" The bluenette look up at the big creature

"Yes! Yes! It's alive! Concealment magic dispersed- Prepare to active lacrima core! Anything living that's not salamander needs to get away from my precious baby!"

"Let's bring out this baby with my salamander heart. Time to get this party started!"

"Now my dragonoid... ACTIVATE!"

"Dragonoid? That's an interesting name" Erza commented with her arms crossed

"I don't think I want to know what salamander heart really means" Lucy spoke up

"I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means" Vyra said

"It's s-so loud!" Lucy covered her ears due to the dragnoid's roaring

"Such majesty! The world's first artificial constructed dragon the unstoppable Dragonoid! And now Salamanders power is it's life line!"

"It's using his magic power?" Erza said

"We have to get him out of there!" Vyra jumped

"Lucy, Vyra, Erza! Your all okay!" Wendy shouted running from the left side with happy and Carla flying alongside her

"We're glad your safe" Erza looked over

"We were so worried!" Lucy said

"We need to do something fast!" Happy shouted

"First you need to tell us what's going on" Erza put her hand on her hip

"Where's Natsu-" Lucy asked

"He's inside that big dragon! The crazy lady named Daphne set up a trap and Gray lured him into it!" the little girl shouted

"Wait...What?" Vyra snapped out of her daze hearing Gray's name mentioned

Wendy nodded

"What's worse is that he's not being manipulated it's all on purpose... Gray's doing all of this of his own free will!"

Vyra's eyes widened in shock

"Up there!" All their eyes easily landed on the shirtless ice mage standing on the head of the dragonoid

"No..." The bluenette whispered under her breath

"What is this?!" Erza shouted as the ice mage jumped down

"If you betrayed Fairy Tail there better be a good reason for it!" She screamed

"I'm sorry, I don't have any reason" He responded coldly

"Gray-" Vyra spoke softly, taking a step back

"That pink haired freak is what started all of this in the first place, i'm just finishing what he started" Gray said as Natsu's ear piercing screams were heard off in the distance

The bluenette's chest was tightening up

"Gray!" She shouted shakily

"What on earth?!- You need to stop this! He's hurting! Don't you care at all!?" Vyra screamed in hopes that she can convince him to come back to her

"Here we go again- always about Natsu, Damn it... it makes me sick" The ice mage snarled

"What's going on with you?" She asked

"First Natsu and then the snake charmer? Who are you tryin' to kid Vy?" Gray pushed

"Wha-?" The bluenette said taken back by the boy's cold hearted tone

"Ohhh come on, I'm only stating the facts at this point-" the boy said monotonously rolling his eyes

"Gray that's enough!" Erza shouted

"Is that... what you really think?" Vyra questioned the boy as she narrowed her eyes

"I guess that's what happens when you come from a bloodline misfits-" Gray teased poking fun at the girl's older sibling

"Gray!" Erza shouted protectively throwing an arm up in front of the bluenette

Erza knew Jellal was a sensitive subject for the girl. Being an S-class mage- taking care of her guild mates right now is a must. At least Wendy is safe. Gray seems to be siding with Daphne, which makes him their enemy.

Silence fell before Vyra lost it

"How dare- you say s-something like that to me..." The girl said with her bangs shading over her eyes scaring Lucy and Wendy

"Tch" The boy snarled

"G-Gray-y" She said shakily before she snapped

"Screw y-you!" the girl shouted with tears welling up in her eyes as they changed from cerulean blue to a golden amber

"You know what Gray-" The bluenette clenched her fist in anger before sprinting towards the ice mage

Her heart was about to break... that is, if it didn't break from all tragedy she's been through already

The moonlight mage squeezed her eyes shut

...

"It's ALWAYS been Natsu and Vyra versus the world-" Vyra screamed as she bypassed him

That line made Gray's eyes widen in surprise knocking him off his game

The girl had too much adrenaline and rage spiraling throughout her body to realize what was happening

"So you can screw off!" Vyra screamed jumping past the ice mage towards the dragonoid

He pushed her too far...

"Oh lookie here Salamander! I have a task for you, before anything let's kill that blue haired freak!" Daphne shouted motioning the Dragonoid to take aim at Vyra as Natsu screamed in agony once again

The dragon stomped all around the bluenette as she dodged each attack

"I- I will save you!" Vyra shouted shielding her eyes from the debris

"Gray, is this truly what you wanted?" Erza shouted pointing at Vyra and the dragonoid looking over to the ice mage who had his arms crossed

"You got some explaining to do!" Maccao shouted driving a magic mobile

"And you better hope that everyone in the guild likes your answers" Wakaba shouted from inside the magic mobile

"If you we're a real man you'd never double cross your friends" Elfman said standing on top of the car before jumping towards the ice mage knocking Gray out unconscious

"Sorry I had to do this, but Gramps wants you back at the guild" Elfman said to the unconscious ice mage now in his arms

"Master sent you?" Erza questioned the three

"Yeah once he got word of what Daphne was up to he told us to come out here" Maccao responded

"He said he'll decide what to do about her oversized lizard once he's able to speak to Gray one on one" Wakaba said

* * *

"What the hell?" Vyra said as she walked down one of the hallways inside the dragonoid

She managed to measel her way inside as Daphne was too preoccupied with her guild mates

This place reminded the bluenette of a child's play place. So many colors and blocks, what the heck is up with this chick?

"You think I don't know where you are Goddess of the Moon? MUAHAHAHA! I SEE EVERYTHING SWEET PEA!" Daphne shouted over the inter-calm

'Yup definitely crazy' Vyra reassured herself

"Okay time to find this psycho" Vyra said barging open every door she could get her hands on

Since Daphne is controlling the dragonoid, Natsu must be in close proximity to her

 **30 Minutes later**

Vyra kept barging through door after door and ultimately got to the control room which Daphne was located in

"My, My, My there she is!" Daphne shouted with some kind of corn dog in her mouth

Vyra sweat dropped

"VYRA FERNANDES! The Moonlight Goddess of the Fairy Tail guild IN THE FLESH!" Daphne spazzed

She had circular glasses, a white cowboy hat, and a quirky attitude

'Yeah- she's whacked' Vyra thought

"Oh yea! Sweetie pie I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" She stood up lightly from her seat

"YES YES YES YES YESSSS!"

"Grew up a slave at the infamous Tower of Heaven-" Daphne nodded tremendously making the bluenette freeze

"Rescued by Laxus Drayer, S-class mage of the Fairy Tail guild-"

"Almost fell to the hands of death by older sibling Jellal Fernandes-"

"Best friend to Natsu Dragneel and Ex girlfriend of Gray Fullbuster- INTERESTING INTERESTING!"

...You better watch it- you- You f-freak..." Vyra growled eyes golden once again

"Ah ah ah- I don't think so-" Daphne swayed her finger back and forth as a pool of water formed around the bluenette as she was now locked in an enchantment

"What the-" she looked down at her feet as water slowly began to rise

Vyra tried everything to break the enchantment but couldn't. Whatever was in-scripted into the enchantment made her unable to use her magic

The freezing cold water was now up to her knees

'This is bad- Damn it!'

"How do you know so much about me!?" Vyra screamed as she pounded on the enchantment wall

Daphne snickered as she pushed up her glasses

"GRAY FULLBUSTER THATS HOW!" the girl responded with a bright crazy filled smile

'Best friend to Natsu Dragneel and Ex girlfriend of Gray Fullbuster-' Daphne's words replayed in Vyra's head

'Gray you didn't...' The bluenette let out a breath in defeat

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but that ice hubby of yours is now mine and forever more!" Daphne shouted walking over to the bluenette trapped in the water filled enchantment

"I-I don't b-believe you..." Vyra stuttered narrowing her eyes to the ground as Daphne smirked

"You don't believe me!?" Daphne mocked exaggeratedly

"Here have some proof!" She shoved three photos up against the enchantment wall

1\. Gray was standing next to Daphne with her arm hanging off him

2\. Daphne was posing as Gray had his arms crossed

3\. Gray and Daphne back to back

Vyra stared at the three photos- freezing water now up to her shoulders

The bluenette was in a trance- she just couldn't believe her eyes

Her hands were shaking and knees buckled due to the ice cold water temperature

The water slowly rose up going past her facial features as her feet now lifted off of the ground

'You...idiot...' The bluenette thought as she struggled to stay afloat as she took her last breath of air

The girl cried but her tears were invisible to see as she was now fully submerged within the ice water

Her eyes opened under the water as she began smashing at the enchantment vigorously

Anything, she had to do anything to get out- it was just impossible

The bluenette choked on heaps of water before blacking out

Her vision was blurry but the last thing she was was a flash of orange light and that stupid cow girl laughing to herself

* * *

"Vyra!"

"VY!"

"Come on wake up!"

"She's freezing cold- Natsu you gotta warm her up!"

"Wendy is there something you can do?"

The moonlight mage slowly blinked her eyes open- she quickly sat up and continued to heave up water

"Oh thank goodness!" Lucy clasped her hands together

The bluenette shakily looked up towards the bunch who were hoarding around the girl

"You- you g-guys..." The girl stuttered uttering out a few coughs here and there

"I'm so glad your okay!" Happy cried as he jumped into the bluenette's chest

'Your so glad i'm okay?' Vyra thought confused as she locked eyes with Natsu

"-I'm so glad YOUR okay-" She repeated after Happy softly now remembering what happened and wrapped her small arms around the dragon slayer

Natsu nodded as he returned the embrace smiling

"You scared me you- you dummy" Vyra whispered into his chest

The cotton candy duo both looked worse for words, but they always seem to come out on top

Too cold to let go, she stood in his arms for much longer then expected as all the other Fairy Tail members smiled in relief of the two best friends

Except one in particular-

Gray...

* * *

 **A/N: The drama is about to get real... omg I can't xD I wanna hear your guys predictions, what do you think is going to happen? Comment down below!**


	34. Cotton Candy

_The next couple of days at the guild have been rough. We finally found out why Gray did what he did, but not all of us we're so forgiving. Elfman, Jet, and Droy had a hard time trusting Gray at first but they soon forgave him- but by all of us, I mostly mean Vyra._

 _Gray explained to the master that he helped Daphne capture Natsu, so that Natsu could destroy the Dragonoid from within and fulfill a forgotten promise to lift a curse that Daphne cast on the towns people when they were younger._

 _I just hope everything soon goes back to how things were..._

* * *

"Vyra please!"

"..."

"Come on! I just said what I said so to make it convincing- So Daphne could believe me!" The ice mage shouted from across the wooden table as the moonlight mage lifted her legs up and over to leave the proximity (Like a Picnic table)

"I heard enough from you-Gray..." The bluenette said as she cut him off

Just the name of that psychotic woman made the moonlight mage bite her tongue in anger

She let out a breath and continued walking towards the front doors of the guild

"Vyra!" Gray shouted as he stood up from the table now grabbing the attention of their fellow guild mates

...

"Gray-" Vyra turned back around to face the boy with a face full of sorrow

"I-I just don't understand how you don't realize the catastrophe that you could've caused-" The bluenette put a hand up holding the right side of her head as a migraine was starting to form

"For god sakes Gray you could've killed Natsu!" the girl screeched as she locked eyes with the ice mage

"Friends don't put other friends in danger- especially girlfriends" the bluenette said as she put emphasis on the word girlfriend

The ice mage was speechless

"And the things you said to me?"

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it..." Vyra snarled

"You could've said anything else-"

"Said I was weaker than you-"

"Said I wasn't pretty-"

"Said you wanted to be with someone else-" Flashes of Daphne went through the bluenettes mind

"But No, you just kept digging" The girl walked back up to the ice mage

"Be honest Gray, it felt good getting things off your chest- didn't it?"

The boy stayed silent, not knowing what to say as the girl got in his face

"Yeah. That's what I thought." The bluenette sneered

"Vyra wait!" Gray shouted as his voice began to crack watching the girl slam the front doors of the guild

 **"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH"** The ice mage screamed in anguish as he crouched down entangling his fingers in his hair

"Man, that's gotta be rough" Levy said standing next to Lucy as the two looked over the distressed raven haired ice mage

"Gray my beloved, are you alright darling?" Juvia asked the ice mage in worry reaching an arm outwards towards him, but before she could do anything- Erza stopped her

She put a hand on Juvia's shoulder, eyeing the water mage- shaking her head back and forth as a sign to stop

"Gray, it's going to be okay-" Lucy said as crouched down in front of him

"She just needs a little bit of time..." Erza said standing up tall next to him

"You know Vyra, she's tough as a nail- but she has been through a rough patch recently" the redhead crossed her arms as the ice mage listened staring at the hard wood floor

"First the whole situation Jellal..." The redhead paused as she mentioned her childhood friend

It's still bizarre to Erza that Vyra and Jellal are in fact siblings. How did she not notice it before?

"-but bringing up Jellal is a touchy subject for her, so I recommend you don't do that again-" Erza said with more tone in her voice

"Then everything that happened at the Harvest Festival- Laxus getting kicked up of the guild? I remember how close the two of them were" The redhead reminisced about the blonde and the bluenette

Vyra had a side braid with a small blue dress on as she was kicking the soccer ball back and forth with Laxus. The teen and the bluenette had the biggest smiles plastered on their faces that the redhead has never seen before

'When she was with Laxus she was a completely different person then when she was with us...' Erza thought as she smiled at the thought

"and then with the Oracion Seis- Cobra or I recall his name was Erik. He was one of her childhood friends at the Tower of Heaven when we were children. Similar to how I met Jellal I suppose, they were very close"

"And now everything that recently happened with you Gray? Come on, you just need to give her some breathing room" Erza finished

Gray was stuck in a daze staring at the floor

"I couldn't imagine all the things that she is going through right now, she'll come around- I know how much she likes you" Erza smiled as she tried to cheer him up

"I-I s-said such awful things..." Gray stuttered mumbling into his sleeve

"Yes, and when the time comes she will beat you up for it and so will the rest of the female members in our guild-" Erza said rather harshly

"But for now Gray, just pick yourself up- go home... let her come to you" She reassured the boy

"How can you be so sure Erza!?" Gray snapped standing up straight looking over to the red head

"Damn it!" He shouted as he grabbed his head

"You know how stubborn Vyra is, like HELL she would forgive me!" The ice mage ranted

"Crap, crap, crap! This is all my fault!" Gray shouted hysterically

"Gray, you need to calm dow-" Lucy tried to console the boy

"N-No! I can't!" Gray spazzed

"-Not when the girl I love is slipping away from me!"

"L-love?" Erza repeated with a shocked expression

Gray's eyes widened as he grinted his teeth realizing what he said before storming out of the guild

"He LOVES HER?!" Juvia cried the size of an ocean

"Oh Gray..." Lucy sighed as she clasped her hands together in worry

* * *

'Home to Natsu and Happy!'

As Vyra approached the home of her best friend, she then looked at the sign as she chuckled laughing at the sight of the dragon slayers poor handwriting

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"Vy! Hey! What brings you all the way out here?" The pink haired dragon slayer answered the door in surprise

"What do you mean you big dummy-" Vyra pushed the dragon slayer aside as she entered the house

"Where's Happy?" The bluenette questioned looking around the salamanders home

It's been a long time since she's been back here... brings back memories...

"He went with Wendy and Carly on a job" Natsu replied

"Her names Carla..." Vyra sweat dropped as Natsu puffed out his cheeks

"So what's up? Hey! Do wanna go on a job?" The dragon slayer asked presenting the job

"This job is worth 100,00 jewel- Lucy's too chicken to come on this one with me and Happy" Natsu said as he sat down on one of they're old squeaky chairs

Lets just say the dragon slayer lives comfortably- not extravagantly

"Sorry Natsu but no- Actually I don't know why I'm here... maybe I missed it that's all" The bluenette crossed her arms as she eyed some old photographs sitting on the fireplace

One of little Natsu and Happy fighting over a fish

Another of herself, Natsu and Happy laughing up a storm

And lastly a photo of Natsu and Lisanna flashing the biggest smiles

Natsu was quick to notice the expression of the bluenette and stood up

"Well I know exactly what we could do!"

"Hm?"

.

.

.

"Fishing... really?" Vyra huffed as herself and Natsu were now down by the river holding fishing rods

Vyra cast the fishing line as Natsu leaned back to lay down putting his hands behind his head

"You loved her, didn't you?" Vyra asked the dragon slayer as he was starring at clouds floating in the sky

Natsu rolled to his other side not making eye contact with the bluenette

She smiled

The moonlight mage knew how hard Lisanna's death effected him

Well, it hit all of us really hard but for him especially

She knew how he felt.

Natsu might be the big shot dragon slayer, but underneath all that- he's just a big softy

Vyra laid down next to him as he rolled over onto his back once again

"You think she's watching over us?" The bluenette asked

"Everyday..." Nastu replied as the two were now starring at the sky together

 ***Tug Tug***

"What was that?" Vyra shouted as the two sat up forward

"You gotta bite!" Nastu scrambled to grab Vyra's fishing pole

 **"HHYYAAAA!"** Natsu screamed with all of his might to pull the fish out of the stream

"Holy crap that's a giant fishy!" Vyra screamed

"Oh Yeah! We're eating like champions tonight Vy!" Natsu cheered as he roasted the fish

"If Happy were here... he'd be very- well... Happy" Vyra said while taking a bite out of her fish

"T-that totally hit the spot-" Natsu patted his enlarged stomach as he let out a breath

Vyra sweat dropped as she looked over at the dragon slayer

She then looked down to her nervous twiddling fingers

The bluenette leaned her elbows on her knees as she covered her eyes with her hands

"V-Vy?" Natsu looked over to the girl

"W-Woah! Vy? Why are you cryin'?" Natsu jumped thinking he did something wrong

"N-Natsu-I just- Can't take it anymore!" The girl stuttered as tears began to whirl in her tear ducts

"Everyone that is important to me keeps leaving and I'm sick of it-"

"Jellal, Laxus, Erik- and now Gray..." Vyra slapped her hands over her eyes once again trying to hold in her emotions

"What did that jerk do to you?! I SWEAR I'LL ROAST THAT ICE PRINCESS UNTIL HE CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!" Natsu proclaimed as he flamed up his palms

"Wait-' Vyra thought

'He didn't know?'

Looks like all of his anger burned off his fishy weight as he was now back to normal

"A s-single person shouldn't be a-allowed to go through so much pain but yet it happened!"

"WHY?!" The bluenette screamed through her tears locking eyes with the dragon slayer

Natsu then moved closer to her putting an arm around the girls shoulders in hopes to comfort her

"W-Why N-Natsuu?" The bluenette sniffled into his vest

I-I don't know Vy..." He leaned his head on top of hers

"One things for sure Vyra, I'll never leave you. You can count on that." Natsu said in a protective manner pulling the bluenette in to a full hug

"Thank you... Natsu" the bluenette smiled with her arms locked around the dragon slayer

"You know what?" Vyra said as she opened her eyes

"Let's go on that job" She suggested

"Really?!" Natsu's eyes lit up

"Yeah, just like we used to" Vyra nodded as she smiled

"Come on! Let's go!" Vyra pulled on the dragon slayers hand as the two ran out of the woods to return back to Natsu's house to grab the job request

"OH YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

* * *

 **A/N: The intro paragraphs of this chapter is Lucy writing to her mom like usual. Wow the drama. Gray is heart broken due to his relationship with the bluenette and Vyra has finally reached her breaking point with all the trauma she has been through. The emotions are at a high in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	35. S-Class!

It's been a little while since the Fairy Tail group consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Vyra, Wendy, and Gajeel got back from Edolas and yet so much has happened

They found out Lisanna is still alive which astonished everyone especially Mira and Elfman. It was a reunion of a lifetime that left the whole guild in tears. Gajeel returned home with his own kitty cat and on top of all of that, Vyra found out she was the princess of Edolas. What the heck?

The guild partied day and night due to Lisanna's return

It was such a joy.

"Listen up you chumps I have an announcement!" Master Makarov shouted from the stage

A lot of the guild members huddled around the stage as others turned their heads over to look at the master

Vyra was too much in her own head to realize what was going on. She was sitting at one of the tables with a drink in her hand fiddling with the handle

"-the pleasure of seeing your face every time I return back to the guild- was so rewarding to me..."

"No- I d-don't want to l-leave" Vyra cried into Mystogan's chest as she began to glow

"You have to go, everyone is waiting for you" Mystogan shut his eyes grasping the bluenette in a tight emotional hug

He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want to let the girl go either

As much as it was hard for her, it was hard for him

"This is the first time-"

"This is the first time-"

"I got to-"

"I got to-"

"Hug my sister-"

"Hug my brother-"

"In so long-"

"In so long-"

"We might be siblings in different worlds, but t-this" Vyra sniffled

"I needed this" Mystogan finished hugging the girl

"In accordance with the Fairy Tail guilds time honored tradition, I will now announce this years entrance for the S-Class wizard promotion trial!" Makarov proclaimed as everyone began to cheer

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now-" Natsu smirked

"Please be quiet everyone" Erza said

"The trial this year will take place on Tenrou island- our guilds sacred ground. The strength that you possess inside, your character and your hearts- these are what I considered while making my selection and I have chosen nine participants!" The master said as he continued to name the nine

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Thank you sir-" Natsu clenched his fist

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"It's finally my time to move up-" Gray smirked

"Vyra Fernandes!"

"Huh?" Vyra looked up from her name being called with the least amount of interest

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Really? The Master choose me?" Juvia questioned in surprise

"Elfman Strauss!"

"S-Class deserves a real man like me-"

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana frowned

"Freed Justine!"

"I'm going to follow in Laxus' footsteps-"

"Levy McGarden!"

"I'm so stoked about this" Levy smiled

"And Mest Griner!"

"Mest!"

"He almost made S-Class last time!"

"I worked so hard so how come master didn't pick me this time?" Alzack bunched up into a ball

"It's bound to happen some day-" Bisca tried to cheer him up

"When I grow up i'm going to be an S-Class wizard too!" Romeo cheered

"Although nine wizards have been selected, only one will emerge victorious! The trial will begin in one weeks time, so you better step up your preparations!" Makarov said

"HOW COME HE PICKED JUVIA BUT I GET PASSED OVER?" Gajeel ranted

"You seem to have a shady reputation in the guild for some reason... I get the feeling that they don't trust you" Panther lily came to the conclusion

"THAT'S CRAZY THEY CAN TRUST ME JUST FINE!" Gajeel shouted

"For the benefit of our newcomers, let's go over the rules shall we?"

"The nine participants will pick a partner and will be able to train with them for the week leading up to the event-" Mira began

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner. For one, they must be a member of Fairy Tail and two, your choice can not be an S-Class wizard" Erza continued

"We will reveal all of the significant details once we arrive on tenrou island... but know you have to get past Erza to claim victory..." The master finished as everyone freaked out

"And I'll do my very best to weed out the rest of you!" Mira smiled

"AHHHHHHH"

"Quit your bellyaching, the three of us had to go through the same thing it's only fair you do too-" Gildarts said

"I'M FINALLY GONNA GET TO FIGHT OLD MAN GILDARTS?!" Natsu shouted with sparkles in his eyes as Vyra walked up next to him

"The nine participants and their partners will meet at the Port of Hargeon one week till today...so get to work..." Master Makarov finished

.

.

.

"Man, they set the bar crazy high this year" Gray began as everyone was sitting at the table eating lunch

Gray was sitting next to Lucy, across from them were Elfman and Lianna, Natsu and Vyra to the right of them, and Wendy and Juvia to the left (Hopefully your understood that lol)

"I'm kinda surprised you guys never been chosen for this thing before-" Lucy said

"I'm ready for the big leagues- S-Class HERE WE COMEEEE!" Natsu sent out a flamethrower in excited

"Pull it together dummy" Vyra smacked Natsu upside the head

"Owch Vy-" Natsu rubbed his head

"Looks like Freed's partner is going to be Bicslow, there going to be a pretty tough team to beat don't you think?" Lucy sweat dropped

"Speaking of partners do you know who your going to choose yet?" Lucy asked Natsu

"I'm going with my little buddy of course!" Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy cheered

"Hey not so fast pinky- if this thing ends up being some kind of foot race, then having a partner that can fly is like having an unfair advantage for the rest of us!" Elfman said

"Well, it seems fair to me" Lisanna said

"I'm cool with it-" Gray agreed

"Let's go pal!"

"Screw sitting around! We gotta bunch of training to do!" Natsu shouted as the two bolted out of the guild hall

"I know I've been gone for 2 years but still-" Lisanna began

"I can't believe Natsu's gotten strong enough to be in the running to be an S-class wizard" Lisanna leaned her face into her palm as she watched the two storm out

Vyra leaned over and put a hand on the girls arm and smiled

The bluenette just could believe that Lisanna came back to them. What a blessing.

"He's always believed if he became a more powerful wizard he'd be able to see Igneel again. He probably has twice the motivation for moving ahead then anyone else"

"Maybe so" Lucy smiled

Gray glanced over to the bluenette

He hasn't seen her smile- in such a long time...

They haven't been talking much, but the boy still keeps a watchful eye on her

"I think- I prefer to withdraw from the trial..." Juvia shuffled

"Huh? But why?!" Wendy questioned

"It's just.. I r-rather b-be somebody partner than r-rival..." the water mage blushed

"Say what?" Gray said

"W-well I mean- if it were my choice..."

Vyra grimaced rolling her eyes

"It's obvious she rather be your partner-" Lucy whispered to Gray

"You think?" Gray questioned

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL HIM ANY FROM ME!"

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT-" Lucy fired back

"B-be honest with me Gray- would you rather have this blonde bimbo on your team?!" Juvia squealed

"Simmer down, I already got someone lined up" Gray finished as Loki than approached the group

"In case you're wondering- I used my own power to pass through the gate, so don't worry about running out of magic because of me" The leader of the celestial spirits said

Lucy and Vyra we're dumbstruck

"Wait a minute Loki, are you still a full fledged member of the guild?" Elfman asked

Loki nodded as he took off his shirt to show off his guild mark on his back

"Yeah see? I'm still a proud Fairy Tail wizard and it's my duty to help Gray reach his full potential to S-class"

"I appreciate your help buddy" Gray smirked

"I got your back" Loki responded

"I don't remember these two being each others BFFs before today-" Lucy huffed

"Loki how could you do this to meeeee" Vyra comically cried creating a pool of water

"I'm sorry my love, but Gray and I made an agreement to this long ago~" Loki grabbed Vyra's hand as he sparkled

"Hey! I'll be on your team Juvia!" Lisanna stood up

"You don't even know her!" Elfman said looking at his sister

"The Juvia back in Edolas and I begun to be super good friends" Lisanna threw up a peace sign

"Y-you chose m-me?" Juvia stuttered

* * *

"Crap! What the hell am I going to do?!" Vyra screamed to herself

A lot of the other contestants already grabbed their partners and It looks like she's the only one left without a partner

She was going to pick Gajeel, they would've been a good team- but he's already with Levy. Next option was Lisanna, but she volunteered for Juvia...

The remaining wizards in the guild weren't exactly the greatest fighters, but what else can she do?

Next on the list... maybe Laki? Her wood make magic is pretty strong- or Alzac? All the thinking got to the bluenettes head

"Oh wow it's snowing-" Vyra looked up to the sky to see little snowflakes falling down

The girl was wearing a black trench coat with tights and brown boots

The front of her hair was pulled out of her face being clipped back by some bobby-pins

The bluenette continued onward until a shout make her stop

"Vyra!"

The bluenette turned around to see a panting Gray hunched over before her

He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a pair of blue jeans

"G-gray" The moonlight mage stuttered as he stood up looking up at her, still breathing deeply

Damn those cerulean eyes.

"We need to talk-"

Vyra looked straight at him and motioned him next to her as they continued onward together

The two walked in silence until Gray spoke up

"Vyra I-"

"I forgive you..."

"Huh?" Gray looked over to the girl in surprise

"Listen-" Vyra began as she looked down

"I forgive you for what you've done- and I get why you did what you did... you wanted to help all those people, I thought about it a lot- trust me Gray I understand" She looked over to the boy who was in awe

"Betraying the guild, betraying everyone else I forgive you-"

"It's just- you really hurt my feelings Gray" Vyra pointed to herself shakily

"You humiliated me, betrayed me, and even compared me to-" Vyra cut herself off as she thought of Jellal

Gray's hair shagged over his eyes

He knew this was coming but it was hard for him to take the heat

"I still want us to be friends like we were, but for right now- I need to be by myself..." Vyra wrapped her arms around her body

"I'm...such a jerk..." Gray grinded his teeth as he put his hand over his chest

"I'm..sorry...Vyra..." Gray grasped the girl into a tight embrace

The bluenette saw the tears streaming down his face. Wow, he was taking this really hard- it even surprised her

"It's okay-" She ruffled her hands through his hair

"Friends?" Vyra questioned looking at the boy after they let go of one another

"Friends." Gray replied as he tried to wipe away his 'manly' tears

The two stared at each other

Obviously there are still some strong feelings shared between the two- and both Vyra and Gray knew that

Honestly it took all of Vyra's strength not to jump into his arms right then and there- but in her heart she just knew she couldn't do it

After departing with the ice mage, the bluenette made it back to Fairy Hills.

Before entering the building, she took a seat on a nearby bench and inhaled and exhaled deeply

She put a hand over her mouth and broke down

Her heart was racing, hands were trembling

The tears wouldn't stop flowing and the bluenette didn't know what to do

Crunching sounds because of the snow made its way in front of the bluenette but the moonlight mage was too much in her own head to realize

"You might not be the princess in this world-"

Vyra looked up and began rubbing her eyes

"-But you still are a princess to me..."

* * *

One week later, the contestants gathered at the Port of Hargeon. With their hearts racing and their dreams on the line, they began the S-class wizard promotion trial

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" Gajeel shouted pointing at the moonlight mage

Vyra smirked as she put her hands on her hips letting a little black cat sit on top of her head

"ANOTHER KITTY?" Happy spazzed

"Ms. Vyra and I are quite the team, so you all better watch out" Panther Lily nodded as he directly pointed at Happy

"AHHHH NATSU WE HAVE TO BEAT THEM YOU HEAR ME?!" Happy cried shaking the Dragon Slayer back and forth

"You got it buddy-" Natsu replied

Vyra boastfully smiled as she walked onto the boat with Lily passing Natsu and Happy

Gray smirked watching the girl

She's back.

* * *

 **A/N: Omg the whole part with Lily at the end, my heart. I'm a genius, I give myself props for that lol but yeah, I decided to skip Edolas. It's just wayyy too long. I had this whole idea for Mystogan and Vyra (And as you saw, I wrote a bit about it) but yeah.**

 **I wanted to make Mystogan and Vyra's parting emotional b/c they haven't seen or been with their actual counterparts in so long, yet the Edolas Jellal and the Earthland Vyra were in the same guild.**

 **Earth land Vyra was Mystogan's comfort. I give myself props for that scene too xD**

 **Omg and Gray and Vy? ahhhhhh**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Julia**


	36. An Interesting Encounter

**Thanks for 40,000 reads. Oh my gosh guys that's amazing. Thanks for liking my story so much xD**

* * *

"Why is it so hot? Wasn't it snowing the other day?" Lucy complained while lounging in her bathing suite as the boat was on it's way to Tenrou Island

"Lu, I know it's ridiculously warm but do you have to sit like that?" Levy sweat dropped sitting at a table next to Cana and Wendy

"It's warm? It's freaking boiling all around because there's never any wind" Cana fanned herself

"Well, I think the sun feels great-" Vyra said smiling with a pair of sunglasses on wearing a purple bikini holding a reflector to gather the sun's rays

"Of course you would..." Cana rolled her eyes as the rest of the guild mates were border line melting

"We get it's a scorcher, but can you guys talk about somethin' else?" Gajeel said aggravated

"I c-can't take t-this any l-longerr" Natsu wobbled to the side of the boat turning green

"Wendyyyyyyy" Natsu whined looking over to the girl for help but saddened to see her almost falling off due to exhaustion

"Could you blame her man? There's only so many times she can use her Aera magic on you" Loki said to the dragon slayer

"S-sorry N-Natsu..." Wendy apologized

"Hey- Is that it?" Vyra tipped her sunglasses down to see the approaching island

"Sure took us long enough" Gray stood up

"That's the ugliest island I've ever seen" Lucy stated

"You think? Looks kind of manly to me-" Elfman interjected

"There's a legend about this place, that it was once populated by fairies-" Master Makarov began

"Is the legend true?" Lucy questioned

"Nobody knows, but it's a great importance to our guild. It's the resting place of our first master, Mavis Vermillion"

"And your going there dressed like that?!" Gray pointed at the master wearing a hawaiian button down shirt

The Master twitched "If I keep getting interrupted, I guess I'll never get to explain the first trial..."

"There's more than one round?" Wendy questioned

"Please direct your attention to the smoke coming through the shore! The first task will be to head to it's source. Once there, you will choose one of the nine routes leading into the island. Each is meant for a single team only, so don't waste time and pick one"

"After you made your choice you will have to conquer these obstacles-"

A screen appears to Makarov's right

Teams that make it through to this in one piece will make it through to the second round"

"Woah"

"We have to face S-class wizards?"

"Yeah, right..."

"What's the serenity route?"

"The combat roads are self explanatory, two teams clash and who ever wins moves on. Intense combat routes are more difficult. If your on one of these then you'll find yourself fighting one of Fairy Tail's elite-" Makarov went on

"The serenity route! There are two of them because we have an odd number of participants this year- you will not be fighting but don't worry you will still be tested"

"Passing this challenge requires quality teamwork and a whole lot of luck!"

"Man this sucks! If we pick the path that happens to be S-class were going to get a manly pounding!" Elfman shivered

"You ready Lily?" Vyra looked over to the little black cat sitting on her shoulder

"Ready-" Lily repeated

"The first round could be the end of us, I don't want to have to fight a bunch of my friends..." Levy said as Gajeel used her as an armrest

"Sounds good to me, I've been looking for an excuse to punch one of these fools" The iron dragon slayer smirked

"I know..." Levy sweat dropped

Makarov smirked

"Your trial starts now!" He shouted

"Hold up-" Loki said

"What?" Gray questioned as Makarov mischievously giggled

"You know what that means bud, time to jet-" Natsu smirked as he was about to jump in the air for Happy to catch him but was forcefully knocked over

"HEY WHAT GIVES?!" Natsu shouted

"Look Lily! We're sitting first place!" Vyra shouted as she was flying with the cat

Natsu and Happy turned into ghosts

"AHHHHHH!" The two screamed

"LET'S CATCH UP LITTLE BUDDY!"

"AYE!" Happy cheered

"Catcha later losers-" Natsu teased the rest of the group still stuck on the boat

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Natsu!"

"Vyra!"

Natsu and Happy hit a wall

"WHAT THE?"

"An enchantment?"

"It isn't permanent- four more minutes won't kill you" Freed smirked

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Natsu cried

"THIS ISN'T FAIR- DANG IT! LET ME OUT" Natsu smashed on the enchantment wall

"Wait a minute! Can't Levy get us out?!" Happy asked as everyone turned to the girl

"This will be a piece of cake!" Levy smiled already decoding the enchantment

"Sorry... I only wrote it for me and Gajeel!" The girl shouted as the two jumped into the ocean

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Wow I guess we really are the first ones here-" Vyra looked around noticing all the pathways open

"So which one should we choose..." Vyra leaned her face into her hand as Lily jumped down to the ground

"Not quite-"

Vyra and Lily turn their heads to face Freed and Bixslow

"I take it everyone else is still stuck on the boat huh?" Vyra questioned as Freed smirked

Knowing the Freed's magic, she wasn't all that surprised

Freed and Bixslow took route B, leaving Vyra and Lily with a tough decision

"What should we do Lady Vyra?" Lily questioned the bluenette

"Well... let's cancel out all the paths with caves" Vyra pointed at the routes

"If we do have to end up fighting someone, it would be impossible for me to gather sunlight so it will leave me at a disadvantage" The girl spoke as Lily nodded

"So- that leaves us with Route A, F, and I..."

"Which one should we pick Lily?!" Vyra spazzed questioning the cat

"Mirajane or Gildarts could be waiting for us on one of those routes..." the girl stressed

Lily blinked noticing the bluenette leaving out a very important redhead

"What about Erza?" He asked

"Oh, Erza? I'm not worried about her. She might be an intimidating figure, but Erza Scarlet doesn't scare me"

The little black cat blushed

This Vyra is completely different than the one in Edolas. She's more strong hearted, driven, powerful... the Vyra in Edolas was always nervous, frail, unable to do what she pleased

"I don't know Lily- You pick!" the girl covered her eyes with her hands

The black cat nodded taking in his options

"I choose that one" He pointed at route I

"This route has the most sunlight available to you at the moment"

Vyra peaked through her fingers

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Gray and Loki came out of a cave to reveal Lucy, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Vyra and Lily

"I knew you two would have no problem making it through the first round" Lucy spoke

"Yeah, glad you made it" Cana smirked

"Told you! We were lucky to get the serenity route!" Levy giggled wryling up the iron dragon slayer

"LUCKY? BUT I DIDN'T GET TO BEAT UP A SINGLE PERSON!" Gajeel screeched

"Hey your not the only one-" Vyra smiled sweat dropping as Lily sat on her lap

"Wow, we were the only ones to clear the first round?" Gray questioned

"Where's Natsu?"

"He's sitting right over there!" Happy pointed out to the sulking dragon slayer

"He seems kind of down-"

"What happened?"

"That's a long story..." Happy said

"Alright, I believe all our winners are here now-" Master Makarov said as he came around the corner

"Well, is that case these are the results thus far-"

"Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bixslow in combat" Makarov began

The two girls smirked

"Nicely done ladies"

"THEY BEAT FREED? HOW?" Gray screeched

"Natsu and Happy surmounted the obstacle known as Gildarts, good job boys!"

"WHAT NO WAY THOSE TWO!?"

"Levy and Gajeel chose the Serenity route as well as Vyra and Lily. Well aren't you four lucky?"

Levy threw up a peace sign as Vyra stuck out her tongue smiling

"WELL I THINK IT'S SUCKY!" Gajeel ranted

"We did go up against some mighty caterpillars though-" Vyra said as she reminisced about the giant insects they fought off

"-but nothing we couldn't handle-" She swatted her hand back and forth

"Gray and Loki defeated Mest and Wendy in combat, wait a go boys!"

"Hmm... Juvia didn't even make it through the first round?" Gray questioned noticing the absence of the water mage

"AHHHH!" Makarov screamed

"WHAT'S WITH THAT CREEPY LOOK ON YOUR FACE GRAMPS?" Gray shouted

'Since when was he ever worried about Juvia...' Vyra thought watching the ice wizard

"Unfortunately luck wasn't on Juvia and Lisanna's side today..." The master began

"THERE ROUTE LEAD TO SHE WHO SHOWS NO MERCY" Makarov shouted

"That sucks-" Gray nodded realizing the master was talking about Erza

Vyra held in a laugh

The water mage didn't stand a chance

What a joke

"Elfman and Evergreen didn't make it back yet, whatcha think happened to them?" Lucy asked

"Well, through process of elimination... the only other route is... Mirajane..." Cana said as the two girls sweatdropped

"Now Mira, I'm scared of-" Vyra commented

"I feel bad for them" Levy sighed

"I can take her, but those two don't stand a chance" Gajeel smirked

"Don't count us out yet!"

Everyone turned around looking towards the familiar voice

"Didn't think we could beat my big sis did ya?" Elfman and Evergreen showed up coming out of the forest

"My word-" The master's eyes widened

"Wha-" Vyra gasped

"How the heck did you beat Mira?!" Happy asked the team

"...A real man doesn't...brag about his win..." Elfman frowned

"Let's just say we took full advantage of catching her off guard" Evergreen finished as her glasses shaded over her eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned

"As it stands, there are 6 teams left. Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loki, Vyra and Lily, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, and Elfman and Evergreen. Congratulations on passing the first round! Now that everyone is here let's move onto the second round" Makarov proclaimed

...

"I'm going to do my best, you'll see..."

"Gray!"

"Vyra!"

"Cana!"

"Levy!"

"Elfman!"

"Only one of us is going to be an S-class wizard and that's me!" Natsu shouted standing up from the rock he was sitting on

"No way in hell I'm losing to you" Gray said

"Yeah right-" Vyra laughed

"Not gonna happen" Levy nodded

"Challenge accepted! I'm a real man!" Elfman shouted

"Aw yeah, I'm all fired up now-"

"Aye Sir!"

"I'm going to do everything I can to make you an S-class wizard Cana!" Lucy turned to the brunette headed girl

"You better hope you won't have to fight me because I won't go easy on you" Loki pushed up his glasses smirking as Lucy sweat dropped

"heh- big talk for a bunch of wimps" Gajeel said back to back with Levy

"What the heck did you call me?!" Elfman shouted before crouching down in pain

"Come on Elfman pull it together!" Evergreen shouted

"Well we know who's not going to make S-Class-" Gray teased the duo

"-But we know who IS going to make S-Class..."

Gray's eyes widened hearing the moonlight mages voice in front of him, back facing him as he watched her hair sway in the wind with Lily (in his big cat form, idk what it's called) next to her with a sword on his back

"Listen! I'm about to give instructions to the second part. The next stage of the S-Class trial starts now" Master Makarov said as all the contestants gasped

"To pass the next round you must find the grave of Fairy Tail's founder: Mavis Vermillion"

"I forgot she was buried here" Lucy whispered

"-And we got to find where that is" Cana replied

"Come on Gramps- that's almost too easy" Natsu crossed his arms

"No joke!" Happy chimed in

"You have six hours to find it or you fail, no excuses. Is that challenging enough? Very well. I will be waiting for you at Mavis' grave" Makrov finished as he left

"You ready! Let's go!"

.

.

.

"Six hours to find a grave on this island? With all the obstacles in the way and the island being so big I don't know-" Vyra said as she sat down next to Lily

They were in the middle of the forest sitting on a rock

It's already been 3 hours

That means they have 3 left

"I wonder if anyone found it yet" The bluenette though out loud

"We mustn't give up Lady Vyra" Lily proclaimed standing up on his little paws

The bluenette tight lipped smiled

"There is one thing, but I never actually done it before..." Vyra said as she looked up at the sky

She jumped down from the rock grabbing a twig as she began to draw something in the dirt

"What are you doing?" Lily asked watching the girl

"It's a magic circle-" Vyra replied as she finished the drawing

Lily looked down to the circle

That didn't look like any ordinary magic circle to him

Even though he didn't know all that much about magic being from Edolas, but he knew something wasn't right

Vyra transformed into her sun form and stepped into the circle

"Lady Vyra-" Lily looked up to the girl in worry

"I think I can do it-find Mavis' grave-"

Lily's eyes widened

"I can scan the energy taken in by the sunlight on the island- it's going to be pretty tough because of the overflowing energy here, but it's the only shot we got right now" She looked back to the cat

"And you think that will work?" Lily questioned

"I don't know... but it's worth a try" She replied

"Okay..." The girl readied herself

She clasped her hands together and looked down

 _"...All heavenly bodies combine within thee..."_

Ancient Encryption writing went down her armsas a burst of white light shot out of the sky

Lily was at a stand still

The bluenettes eyebrows furrowed as she was in extreme concentration mode

"All the things with a significant energy core on the island lit up through the girls eyes.

She saw a book, a clock, a person- wait... a person? The girl tried to look deeper but was shot out... wait! There it is! The grave!

"Lady Vyra!"

She couldn't get out

"Vyra!" Lily screamed

"I can't pull- AWAY!" She screamed

But did she really want to pull away? It felt amazing

The ancient encryption slowly disappeared off her body as the girl dropped to the ground

"Too much light- it almost consumed me" The girl breathed out shaken up

"But I found it-" She whispered as the little black cat ran towards her

"I found it Lily-" She smiled

 ***Shuffle Shuffle***

"People? I'm s-so confused-"

Vyra and Lily turned their heads to the anonymous voice

"Why would you come to such a desolate place?"

"I was under the impression that this place was uninhabited..."

Vyra stood up

"Only members of our guild are supposed to be here, you are trespassing sir" Lily spoke up as Vyra watched the unknown boy

'His energy...' She thought as she analyzed him

"I'm trespassing... please forgive me... I didn't know this island was controlled by a guild"

Lily put his paws up ready to charge but Vyra put a hand up in front of him initialing him to stop

"It's okay-" The bluenette said as she stepped forward

"NO! STAY BACK!" He screamed as Vyra halted

"If you value your life don't come any closer to me-" He put a hand up

"I'll leave the island peacefully, just please don't come near me..."

"-but I want to help you!" The bluenette interjected

"No, No, No, No! H-here it c-comes-" The boy grabbed his head as he cried out in pain

"I can't stop it!" He shouted looking at the ground as a black ball of magic surrounded him

"Lily!" Vyra shouted

"Go find someone and get some help!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Lily retaliated

"Go NOW!" She screamed

The bluenette knew this was no time to mess around. Someone needed to know

This magic...this energy...it wasn't good

The cat nodded as he began to fly, but he wasn't fast enough

"GET DOWN!"

All Vyra felt was her getting knocked to the ground

An arm was over her

She looked over to her right

"N-natsu?" She stuttered as he watched her expression

The unknown boy began crying

"Natsu-" He began

"WHO ARE YOU? YOU BETTER ANSWER ME OR ELSE-" The dragon slayer threatened

...

"I don't know what it was, but he felt so familiar to me..." the bluenette thought as she watched the crying mysterious boy

* * *

 **A/N: As you can tell, Vyra doesn't like Juvia that much and I guess that goes both ways for the two of them. Omg look at Vyra is doing alchemy up here xD Also I love how Lily calls Vyra 'Lady Vyra' or 'Ms. Vyra' because in Edolas she was royalty and Lily was always by her side and Earthland Vyra just rolls with it.**

 **Wow. Vyra and Lily's encounter with Zeref? I'm a fan, I love Zeref. Vyra is so cute wanting to help him. What do you guys think?**


	37. Black Magic

**This chapter is great :))**

* * *

"GET DOWN!"

All Vyra felt was her getting knocked to the ground

An arm was over her

She looked over to her right

"N-natsu?" She stuttered as he watched her expression

The unknown boy began crying

"Natsu-" He began

"WHO ARE YOU? YOU BETTER ANSWER ME OR ELSE-" The dragon slayer threatened

...

'I don't know what it was, but he felt so familiar to me...' the bluenette thought as she watched the crying mysterious boy

* * *

"WOAH! How did all the trees die!?" Happy shouted as he flew towards the dragon slayer

"V-Vyra?" The little blue cat stuttered as he looked down to see the moonlight mage and the dragon slayer on the ground slowly getting themselves up as he turned around to now noticed the other flying cat heading towards the three

"WAIT YOU CAN FLY TOO?!" He put his paws up to his mouth as he and Lily flew closer to their partners

"This guy did all that d-damage?" Happy questioned

"He's no ordinary wizard..." Vyra commented looking at the sad boy

"Look pal! This island is off limits to anyone who is not in the Fairy Tail guild, so keep your freaky death cloud out of our trial!" Natsu spazzed as he began to flame up his palms

"Natsu you need to calm down-" Vyra put a hand on the boys shoulder

"...You've grown...so much..."

"HUH?" Natsu spazzed

"I've missed you... Natsu-"

"THAT'S IT!" The dragon slayer shouted as he jumped up in the air and punched the unknown man square in the face

"AHH!" Vyra, Happy and Lily screeched

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE OR I WILL HIT HARDER!"

"Natsu!" Vyra shouted at the boy

'...he was crying...in pain... he was suffering... the look on his face said it all...' The bluenette thought as she watched the unknown man in front of them land gracefully after that hit

"You still can't break me-"

"You better tell me who you are, because I won't ask again" Natsu growled

'...He's like me...' The moonlight mage thought

"When will this mindless destruction end... I don't want to kill anymore... the one person who could stop me still isn't strong enough..."

"Kill?" Vyra repeated shakily

"How long must I wait?" the man questioned as tears began to seep out of his eyes

"Why is he cryin'?" Happy questioned uncomfortably

"Arrgghhh!" The man screamed as he clutched his head in agony

"Run! NO! Get AWAY!" He shouted as a black cloud of mist began to form around the man once again, startling Natsu

"What the heck?!" Happy shouted as the black cloud expanded

"That's the same thing that happened to us earlier-" Lily said

"It drains the life out of anything it touches-" Vyra finished

"NATSU!" Happy screamed calling out to his best friend

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shouted back to the bluenette and two cats as he began to run towards them as well

"ARGHH!" Natsu gasped in pain as the cloud over took him

"NO!" Happy screamed as he reached out to the dragon slayer

"Umph!" Happy gasped as he looked up so see the person who caught a hold of him

...It was Vyra...

Her eyebrows furrowed, face scrunched up and her eyes were closed shut running away from the smog as fast as she could with Happy and Lily in her arms

As hard as it was for Happy to watch Natsu be swallowed by the dark cloud, it was for her as well. She would jump in and save him too, but this unknown wizard is no joke. She felt the presence of his magic earlier and it terrified the girl to her core

To save their own lives she had to run

The blast knocked the girl and the two cats over as the trees began to whittle away

...

"Aw crap, well that sucked" Natsu sat up as he coughed

"Your alive!" Happy cheered from the air

"What about the other guy? It looked like he lost control-"

 **BONK**

"OW WHAT THE HECK VY?" The boy shouted as he look up at her

"YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP GIVING ME HEART ATTACKS" She screeched with her hand in the air ready to rage

"Sorry..." He apologized looking at the ground

"You big dummy" the girl crossed her arms then widened her eyes once she caught the full glimpse of the dragon slayers body

"Natsu! What happened to your scarf!" Happy shouted

"I-It turned black-" Vyra said kneeling down next to the boy picking up the ends of his scarf analyzing it

"He'll pay for this... next time I see that punk he's going to get a fiery fist to the face!"

'Igneel gave Natsu that scarf... maybe it changed colors because it absorbed the magic from the blast...' Happy thought

.

.

.

"Damn it, where did he go? He has no idea how hard he's going to get pounded once I get my hands on him-" Natsu clenched his fist

"Sorry..." Happy apologized quietly

"I MEAN HOW DOES HE EXPECT ME TO GO OUT IN PUBLIC WEARING A BLACK SCARF WITH A BLACK VEST?"

'...Who knew Natsu was so much into fashion...' Vyra thought as she sweat dropped watching the duo

"So, what are we going to do about the trial?" Lily spoke up

"With someone like that wandering the island we definitely need to tell someone!" Happy suggested

"AINT NO WAY I'M DITCHING THE TRIAL" Natsu huffed

"The others are at risk of danger, this is serious Natsu" Vyra turned to the dragon slayer

"If I quit I'd be breaking my promise to Gildarts!" Natsu shouted at the girl

"If we don't do something now, there might not even be a trial!" She screamed back

Natsu and Vyra were head to head locking eyes

"Guys...Please don't fight..." Happy pleaded

He always hated seeing them argue

"I-I mean, we can't just ignore that tree killing guy-" Happy began

"He was cryin' when he attacked, like he didn't want to do it..."

Vyra froze

"YOU GOTTA QUIT MAKING FRIENDS WITH PSYCHO'S NATSU!" Happy spazzed

"THAT FREAK AIN'T NO FRIEND OF MINE!" Natsu trudged

"But still, he didn't seem to be hostile-"

Vyra's eyes narrowed down to the ground remembering the expressions on the man's face

She was at a loss for words

"ENOUGH! WE HAVE A TRIAL TO CONQUER!" Natsu shouted

"AYE SIR" Happy cheered as they began to fly off

"You idiots! Get back here!" Vyra shouted as the two ignored her call

"What do we do now Ms. Vyra?" Lily asked as Vyra sat on the ground picking up Lily and hugging him on her lap

"I want to continue the trial as much as Natsu does, but still... we can't forget what just happened" The bluenette began

"Having that guy wandering the island, who knows who else he will run into?" Lily replied

"Okay, let's head back to the camp" Vyra stood up as Lily nodded

.

.

.

"A red flare?" Lily questioned looking up to the sky

"That means an enemy attack..." Vyra halted looking up as well

The two we're in the middle of the forest

"We need to catch up to the others quickly" Lily said as Vyra nodded in agreement

The two took off running hoping they'd be able to at least find someone, but the odds weren't in their favor

"It's too late-"

The duo were now surrounded by a bunch of magic soldiers

"Grimoire Heart... That's their emblem" Vyra analyzed the soldiers

"This is bad... really bad Lily-" The bluenette said with nervousness in her voice

'They're from Balam Alliance, not good. Why the hell are they here?'

Vyra and Lily slashed their way through the hoard. Soldier after soldier, they just wouldn't stop coming

Soon or later they started taking on some wind

"Let's go! Hurry!" She said to the cat as they made a break for it

...

"You people have come here because you desperately seek my power..."

"Lily! Look it's him!" Vyra whispered to the cat as they caught a glimpse of the mysterious man once again

"The crying guy?"

"Yeah, get down-" Vyra said to the cat as they crouched down near a bush watching the scene from the hilltop in front of them

"It is your entire existence we seek... Lord Zeref-"

" Who is this Zeref she speaks of?" Lily questioned as the bluenette's palms began to sweat

"W-What?- N-No...not p-possible" Vyra stuttered

'If this is really the almighty legendary dark wizard Zeref, what's he doing on Tenrou island?'

'But Zeref is long gone! How is this real?' Vyra thought as she continued to watch the scene between the man known as Zeref and a woman

"I won't involve myself in this world current affairs, especially not in this era. I have no desire to see people engage in war and die"

"I order you to stop the attack on this island and leave at once" Zeref commanded eyes narrowed red

"I don't understand-" The bluenette uttered

"Your presence...has made me angry..."

The woman gasped in terror as Zeref's piercing red eyes had her at a stand still

A black orb appeared in his palm and threw it at her

She quickly dodged the orb and it went right through the wall creating a hole

"Woah-" Vyra's eyes widened from the bushes

'He doesn't want to hurt anyone- he just wants them to leave...' The bluenette analyzed the wizard

 **"Lost Magic: Forward Arc of Time!"** The woman shouted as she stopped the next incoming orb

'She has to be from Grimoire Heart, so they are after him' Vyra concluded

"Speeding through the path of time I will lock you in it's course!" She shouted as she rose one hand up

Vines rose up from the ground 'trapping' the dark wizard

"I got you!" She smirked

...

"Here it comes-" Zeref said as he put his hands up to his head

"The predatory death..."

The black cloud of mist began to form as he easily broke out of the vines

He screamed in agony and he covered his ears

Thankfully Vyra and Lily were far away enough that the mist didn't reach them but they were still able to watch the fight

To jump in between a member of Grimoire Heart and Zeref, the legendary dark wizard was just a suicide mission

But watching the dark wizard made her heart hurt and her eyes soften

The woman used her own magic to suck up all the threatening death magic Zeref emoted

Her white orb turned black as it cracked out of her hands and crumbled to the ground

"Holy crap! She stopped it!" Vyra shouted

She gasped, inhaling and exhaling before she shakily stood up and continued

 **"Arc of Time!"** She shouted as the crumbled orb reformed creating a brand new one

"Please tell me who you are!" Zeref shouted as she threw the orb at him

It then expanded landing attacks on the dark wizard from every angle

Zeref collapsed onto the ground unable to move

"Although your full power might be those stuff of legends, this pitiful state is no match for me..."

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE THE LEADER OF THE SEVEN KIN!"

"But Lord Zeref, do not worry- now we possess all the keys necessary to awaken you-"

"Please s-stop-" Zeref begged as he out stretched his hand

Vyra's heart throbbed as she bit her lip

"N-No-" He pleaded as the woman smirked

"Please No..." Zeref collapsed

"Lady Vyra?" Lily looked to his left to see the spot Vyra was hiding in, empty

A flash of orange appeared around the woman and Zeref blinding them

 **"Don't you DARE touch him"** The bluenette said sternly as she stood defensively in her Sunlight form in front of the helpless dark mage

"I-it's you-" Zeref uttered looking up from the ground seeing the back of the girl

Her distinctive wavy blue hair was easily recognizable... that and she was the first human the man has seen in a very long time

"Oh, look who it is!" The woman shouted

"Your a splitting image of your brother, you know that girly?" The woman pushed as Vyra grunted in disgust

" My names Ultear Milkovich" The woman flipped her hair over

"Jellal and I worked well together when we were in the Magic Council-" She smirked provoking the girl

"SHUT UP!" The bluenette shouted cutting off the woman

"Your just another little Fairy to crush" The women clenched her fist as she licked her lips

"And your just another foolish egotistical woman that wants something so bad..." the bluenette paused

"-And has yet to realize that she'll NEVER get what she wants" Vyra said sarcastically to the woman

"YOU IGNORANT BRAT!" Ultra screeched back as she created another orb

Vyra kept dodging all of the orbs Ultear created, but couldn't get close

 **"Arc of Time: Holy Gate!"** Ultear shouted as she created a row of different colored orbs

It then hit the girl

"Wait a sec, your that freak from Galuna island!" Vyra shouted as she realized the lost magic user

"Took you long enough-" Ultear snarled as she put a hand of her hip

'She was invested with Deliora way back when, then stuck around Jellal apparently during The Tower of Heaven...' Vyra thought as she was pointing out all of the clues

'Deliora was a demon from the Book of Zeref and according to Erza, Jellal was supposedly possessed by one of those demons...'

'Each one of those things all circle around Zeref, the person that she wants...'

"Who is right over there..." Vyra concluded looking over her shoulder to the fallen dark mage

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN AWAY FROM ME!" Ultear screamed as she sent forth her orbs

Each orb represented a different magic power

Red for fire, Blue for water, Yellow for thunder and so on

Vyra's eyes widened as the beams of light were coming after her

...Too fast...

'I can't' Vyra gritted her teeth

The girl used up a lot of her magic locating Mavis' grave and fighting those soldiers, did she think she would be fighting a member of the Balam Alliance today? No, absolutely not

It was the S-Class trials!

Today was supposed to be the day of excitement and thrill! Not pain and distress...

Once the first beam touched her skin, the girl felt an unbearable amount of pain

But that was only the first one, six more were to follow

"ARGHH!" The bluenette screamed out as she landed on the ground with steam rising off her body

Ultear chuckled a laugh

"Oh? A-and your little kitty friend? I got him right here-" Ultear summoned the little cat as he was slumped in her arm beaten and passed out

"Lily!" Vyra shouted as she out stretched her frail arm out in concern

'How could I let this happen?'

Vyra scrunched her eyes shut in shear pain and defeat

Her top was torn exposing more of her stomach, her skirt was ripped in several places, her arm veils tore off and she was missing a boot (Refer to Character Info chapter for her Sun Form design)

She opened her half lidded eyes as they began to change from blue to red...

"STUPID INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL!" Ultear screeched as she laughed before getting knock in the stomach my the bluenette

"ARGHHH!" Ultear spat out blood as Vyra furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed Lily forcefully from her arms

Ultear stared at the girl in front of her as she started to sweat

Oh, how the tables have turned

"Your eyes- match his...why?" The woman shook unable to move as her eyes moved back and forth to Zeref and Vyra

"TELL ME NOW!" She shouted as her voice cut out

Her eyes we're the same crimson shade of red that matched the dark wizard's eyes perfectly

"I guess... you're just going to have to figure it out..." The bluenette said as she moved Lily out of harm's way putting him by a nearby tree

She then snarled as she flash stepped behind the woman

'It's like that one time before...' Ultear reminisced about the time back on Galuna island, when she fought the girl it was similar...

'All except that she was in her Moon form and eyes were yellow...'

"I-" Vyra started as she grabbed the back of Ultear's head forcing her onto her knees by pulling her hair down

'This power...' Ultear stared at the ground as she blushed

"-Want to" Vyra grabbed her wrists

'What is it?'

"see you-" The bluenette lifted her foot up against Ultear's back

'Lord Zeref?'

 **"BREAK!"** Vyra shouted pulling Ultear's arms backwards as she pushed her foot up against her spine pushing her forward

The leader of the Seven Kin gasped but kept her composure

'There's no way this little girl is going to make me squeal...' Ultear rolled her eyes

"Now it's your time to scream..." Vyra growled with no emotion in her face and just pulled her arms back further

This time Ultear broke. Her nose was inches away from the ground as she slowly turned around to look at the bluenette

Their eyes locked

...Pure maliciousness...

'You might have my arms, but you don't have my hands...' Ultear out stretched her fingertips as she looked forward

 **"Arc of Time Recreate!"** She shouted as the black orb she used to stop Zeref's attack reformed

Ultear motioned with her fingers forward as the orb would come straight to the both of them

The bluenette looked up and in a split second the deadly orb pelted the girl in the stomach

"And that takes care of that-" Ultear stood up stretching out her arms as she turned around to hear an ear piercing scream from behind

"Hmph-" The woman smirked brushing the dirt off of her outfit

"Come on Lord Zeref," She went over to the dark wizard

"Our chariot awaits..." Ultear lifted the man onto her back as they were coming into proximity of the beaten Fairy Tail wizard

Ultear stepped over the girl like she was nothing more than an insect on the ground

The bluenette was unconscious and unresponsive

Her hair was shagged over her eyes laying in the shade unable to heal...

"Master Hades with be excited to meet you-" Ultear continued forth with the dark mage on her back

"Lord Zeref..." She blushed as she smiled

* * *

 **A/N: Omg what do you guys think! I've been having a tough time with this chapter but that fight? Ahhhh! My Naruto fans do you see any similarities? Gold I tell you gold xDD Looks like Vyra has a closer connection to Zeref than we thought... 👀**

 **Give me suggestions! I love hearing you inputs!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	38. Hades

"Vyra?"

"Vy!"

"Vyra! Get up!"

The girl felt her weight being pushed around, it was all a big blur. She shuffled and mumbled under her breath until her eyes snapped open and sat up

She immediately flipped herself over and began to heave, slightly throwing up due to shock

'W-what am I?'

She stared at her hands as her arms began to quiver

"Vyra, look at me-"

The boy grabbed onto the girls shoulders snapping her out of it

"G-Gray..." She gasped

'Am I dreaming?'

'How am I alive?'

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" He asked as he scanned her body

She was a deer caught in the headlights

The moonlight mage remembered everything, her tone, her strength, his thoughts...

"VYRA!" Gray shouted as he kneeled down cupping her cheeks in his hands not breaking eye contact with the bluenette hoping she would snap out of it

The girl blinked a few times

"G-Gray?" She stuttered as their noses were almost touching

The ice mage smirked as he slowly started to pull away leaving her face flushed

And let's not forget he was basically naked

"Don't pull that on me Fullbuster!" She comically smacked him on the back of the head still blushing as he cried out in pain

Yup. That's Gray for you.

"OW COME ON VY!" The ice mage grunted as he hit the ground

Vyra facepalmed

'God, boys are so stupid'

"Forget this, we need to find the others!"

.

.

.

"Your all here..." Gray looked up to see Natsu, Wendy, Erza and Lucy standing in front of the two as they were trying to hold each other up

"Hey guys-" Lucy waved

"I'm glad we found you" Wendy jumped in

Natsu had his eyes locked on Vyra

Something was up

Instead of saying anything, he put on a big grin and proceeded to move forward

"Feel like getting some payback?"

"I never would've imagined the Seven kin could be at the hands of Fairy Tail, in the end I suppose Makarov was a better guild master than I have anticipated..."

"Play time for the evils and fairies is now over. From here on out it's all business"

"-but that doesn't mean i'll take pleasure in making them suffer..."

"So you wish for the same treatment I gave your master?" Hades shouted as he looked down to see the Tenrou group approach him

The six wizards grunted

"Come face your destruction children of Makarov" Hades provoked as he turned back towards his ship

"HEY OLD MAN GET US A WAY UP THERE!" Natsu ranted

"He's going down-" Gray readied himself

"He'll answer for it soon enough" Erza said

"So if we can defeat that man in time then most of them will leave and the council won't have to fire on us?" Wendy questioned as Lucy nodded

"Well that's the plan... and if the ships destroyed then they can swim back" Vyra finished

"We kept him waiting long enough!" Gray shouted as he created a staircase of ice to the top of the ship

"His power is far superior to our own master... so when we get in, hit him hard and fast got it?" Erza shouted as the team began running up the steps

"Don't worry I'm not stopping until he's begging for mercy" Gray replied

"OH YEAH WE'RE PUTTING HIM DOWN!" Natsu shouted as he neared the top

"READY OR NOT HADES HERE WE COME!" Natsu jumped as he attempted to punch Hades with a fire dragon iron fist

Vyra transformed into her moon form as the rest of the group made it to the top

"You going to have to do a lot better than that boy" Hades smirked negating the attack

 **"Cold Excalibur!"**

 **"Moonlight Radiant Cyclone!"**

Vyra and Gray missed completely missed the man dodging swiftly but made eye contact with Hades

 **"Open gate of the golden bull TAURUS!"**

Taurus opened out of the gate and smashed Hades

 **"Heaven's Wheel!"** Erza shouted as she sent forth her swords

Hades dodged once again

 **"By increase the wind may you strike fiercely and move swiftly with all heart..."**

 **"ARC ARMOR GO!"** Wendy shouted placing the enchantment of Vyra and Gray

Gray's aura was blue and Vyra's purple

This time they we're actually able to somewhat hit the man

Gray struck from the front and Vyra from behind

"Annoying little brats!" Hades shouted as he unleashed an attack towards Vyra

A chain wrapped around her neck as she screamed out in pain

He pulled the chain then whipped her to smash into Gray

 **"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"** Natsu jumped up from the air unleashing an attack but was no use because Hades grabbed him into a chain as well until Erza cut him out of it

"Natsu!" Gray shouted creating an ice hammer

"On it!" Natsu jumped on the hammer as Gray threw him

 **"Sky Dragon ROAR!"** Wendy shouted

 **"SCORPIO!"** Lucy summoned her spirit as he began to make a sandstorm combining with Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar

"A unison raid!?" Hades uttered in surprise

 **"HYAHHHAHAHHHH! FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!"** Natsu attacked Hades head on as he was sent flying into the wall

All the Fairy Tail members we're on stand still not knowing what would happen next.

Did they do it? Did they win? No, that was too simple.

They watched as Hades smashed into the wall

"I have often heard of young people calling mistakes as life experiences..." Hades came out from the smoke

Oh no..." Wendy put a hand up to her mouth

"All of that and he wasn't even scratched?" Lucy gaped

"COME ON, WE POURED EVERYTHING WE HAD LEFT INTO THAT!" Gray spazzed

"H-his magic power in unreal..." Natsu stuttered

"How are we going to beat him?" Vyra questioned

"Now that i'm all warmed up it's time to get serious" Hades smirked as an excruciating amount of pressure began to arise

"Get ready-" Erza said just as Hades began to scream

Vyra slowly turned around to see clothes flying in the air from her peripheral vision

Oh dear god-

"WENDY NOO!" Natsu shouted gasping turning around

"Believe me when I tell you that was a mercy kill. The little girl got off easy, from this point on each of your deaths will be more gruesome then the one before-"

"W-Wendy..." Vyra dropped to her knees

"This can't be happening-" Natsu said

"It's okay everybody! I'm alright!"

"Huh?"

Erza looked up

"I'm up here!"

"She explains with relief-"

"It's Horologium!" Lucy smiled

"Nice old timer-" Gray said as Natsu sighed in major relief

"My automatic danger detection mode was activated just in time-" Horolgium said

"Really..." Lucy said angrily after all the times she's nearly been crushed to death

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think your danger detection thingy need a MAJOR overhaul..."

"My apologies, but when you had trouble in the past your life was never at risk-" Horolgium said as Lucy pouted

"Thanks so much Horologium, that was a close call... she says graciously-"

"I guess timing is kind of his thing" Gray said

"Please take care everyone, good luck-" Horolgium poofed back to the spirit world as Wendy came out unharmed with a new set of clothes

"Thanks so much Horologium!" Lucy shouted

...

"This is Makarov's Fairy Tail..."

"Well you're certainly entertaining-" Hades his arms crossed

"Hang on, are you saying you know Gramps?" Natsu questioned the man

"I'm surprised he never told you about me... has the records of my existence been extinguished from the guilds library? I should've expected as much-"

"Wait- what's he talking about?" Vyra questioned as Erza started at the man

"If Makarov is gramps, then I guess that makes me Great Grandfather. I am Fairy Tail's second guild master" Hades spoke as the six wizards all gasped

"THAT'S A FILTHY LIE!" Natsu shouted cutting him off before he could say anything else

"My name was Precht back then, I'm the one who appointed Makarov as the third master..."

"And you expect us to believe that?! Gramps would never have anything to do with you!" Natsu shouted once again as he jumped towards Hades

Hades put his hand forward as a giant purple beam emerged from his hand hitting the dragon slayer

"Natsu!" Lucy and Erza shouted in worry as Hades was quick to move onto them next

He unleashed his chains and tied them up together creating a giant explosion

Hades then pelted Natsu, Gray, Vyra and Wendy with purple bullets from his magic making his fingers like guns

 **"NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR PLACE YOU DAMN BRATS!"** Hades laughed villainously shooting off beams from his magic at the tenoru team

"Tell me, do fairies have tails? I believe that is how the guild name originally came about-" Hades began as stepped down getting closer to the group who we're unable to move

Natsu picked up his head and grunted

"However-" Hades stood in front of the dragon slayer

"Your adventure will end crushed under the heel of my boot" He stepped on Natsu's head

"The first master entrusted her will to me and I pasted my will onto Makarov, one of my greatest mistakes..."

"Y-You get a-away f-from him!" Vyra stuttered as she dragged herself closer and closer to the dragon slayer

"What nonsense are you spouting off?" Natsu snarled to the man as he grasped the bluenette's arm to stop her from moving

The cotton candy duo we're now in sync next to each other

"Makarov brought magic out of the darkness and into the light-"

"THAT'S HOW OUR FAIRY TAIL DOES THINGS YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?" The dragon slayer shouted

"We aren't rotten heartless people like you in your guild- we live with our lives on the line every moment!"

"So sit and stoop in the darkness all you want! You don't have the courage to change a thing!" The dragon slayer scowled

"Such disrespect, you'll pay for that-" Hades pointed his finger once again pelting Natsu all over his body

The boy winced in pain still holding on to the bluenette's arm gripping it tight

The moonlight mage was in agony next to him watching and feeling his pain

She couldn't take this anymore, someone had to do something

"If your angry it should be at Makarov-" Hades continued with his blows

"No s-stop-" Lucy stuttered

"After all it's his fault your about to leave this world in agony-"

"STOP IT!" Vyra pleaded with her eyes squeezed shut

"Leave him alone!" Erza shouted

"I-I won't l-let you g-get away w-with hurting g-gramps..." Natsu wobbled

"and now you die" Hades shot off one last beam of light

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Lucy scream cried

A flash of white light went off and all they heard was Hades scream in pain

Natsu and Vyra looked up to see who was in front of them and could not believe their eyes

"L-Laxus?"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy 1 year anniversary to Starlight Blue! I started this story last year October 30th. Wow look how far we got in a year. Thanks so much for all your support you all are amazing. Due to the anniversary, a bunch of chapters are going to be coming out over the course of this week... :)**


	39. Flame Of The Lightning Dragon

_**Previously on Fairy Tail:**_

"No s-stop-" Lucy stuttered

"After all it's his fault your about to leave this world in agony-"

"STOP IT!" Vyra pleaded with her eyes squeezed shut

"Leave him alone!" Erza shouted

"I-I won't l-let you g-get away w-with hurting g-gramps..." Natsu wobbled

"-and now you die" Hades shot off one last beam of light

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Lucy scream cried

A flash of white light went off and all they heard was Hades scream in pain

Natsu and Vyra looked up to see who was in front of them and could not believe their eyes

"L-Laxus?"

* * *

"This is the fossil that took out Gramps..."

"Interesting-" Laxus stared at the man with a scowl

"It's Laxus..." Vyra eyed the lighting mage in front of her

"Laxus is here-" She repeated trying to snap herself back to reality

The girl was in disbelief

"I'd never thought I'd be happy to see him" Lucy wiped a tear away

"I can't believe it" Gray gasped

"Isn't he the masters grandson?" Wendy questioned as Erza stared in awe

"I see-" Hades began

"So your a blood relative of Makarov" He said as Laxus began to spark up

"Tch, how pathetic-" The blonde began

"You guys got beat so bad you look like a bunch of tattered rags-" Laxus said

Natsu blinked a couple of times before he responded

"No joke-" The dragon slayer let out a toothy grin

"What are you doing here Laxus?" Erza questioned the lighting dragon slayer

"I came to play my respects to the first guild master. I used to be a member of Fairy Tail too yeah know?" He snapped back not turning around to face the redhead who was unable to move on the ground

That one sentence was enough to make the girl smile

"I was just planning on stopping by Mavis' grave- this is certainly a surprise, I didn't expect to see the second guild master-"

"I got an idea for you- since you're already here, why not I dig a grave for you too?" Laxus suggested as his demeanor changed

"My what a shame, to think that poor Makarov would be burdened by such a pretentious grandson" Hades said as his aura grew wide

Laxus made the first move- well moves to be exact, and hit Hades each and every time giving the Tenrou team at least some hope and relief

"B-be careful!" Vyra pleaded

"I'm impressed by your magic power not to mention your courage, to think the boy had someone other than Gildarts at this level" Hades said as he dodged Laxus' incoming attack

"You know that reminds me of something the geezer used to say-" Laxus began

"Whenever you face a strong enemy, it doesn't matter how strong they are, standing up to them is most important-"

"Ain't that right Natsu?"

"You bet!" Natsu shouted

"Nonsense! If your strong enough to face me then let's see what you got" Hades cracked his knuckles

"If you insist-" the blonde smirked

.

.

.

"I knew you were full of bravado, but I didn't think you'd fall to your knees so soon-" Hades edged on Laxus

"LAXUS!" Natsu shouted

"Come on, please get up" Erza urged

The blonde was hit by an ancient spell which even surprised the lightning dragon slayer himself

"I... I traveled almost everywhere-" The blonde began as he was breathing heavily

"All over this world of ours... and this is the first time I ever met such a monster..."

"I got a long way to go-" Laxus smirked as Natsu spazzed

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MAN!?" Natsu shouted

Vyra had her eyes locked on the blonde

"You gotta pull yourself together man!" Gray shouted

"I'm glad I helped you come to that realization, Laxus was it?" Hades went on

"But this is the end, prepare to die!" Hades let out a purple beam aiming it directly at Laxus

"HURRY AND GET UP!" Erza screamed

"I've realized-"

"I'm not a member of Fairy Tail anymore..."

"Hurry up!" Lucy shouted

"You need to move or it's going to hit you!" Wendy pleaded

"Get out of the away!" Gray shouted

 **"LAXUS!"** Vyra scream cried

"This bastard took out my grandpa, so I'm allowed to get revenge- RIGHT?" Laxus spoke as Erza's eyes widened

"YEAH OF COURSE YOU ARE!" Natsu screamed as the blonde smirked before he let out an enormous amount of light blinding everyone

"This one-" Laxus began as he was unable to move crashing into the ground

"is my treat..."

"...Natsu..."

Natsu began to spark as he stood up

"W-what's happening to him?" Wendy stuttered

"H-hey... thanks for the meal-"

"An electric charge?" Hades questioned

"I gave him all my magic power-" Laxus started

"What?" Gray spazzed

"He transferred all his power to Natsu-" Vyra stated in awe next to the ice mage

"Does that mean he ate lightning? If he eats anything other then fire it makes him sick!" Lucy said

"Why did you give it to me?" Natsu asked the blonde

"You know that I'm weaker than you..." he clenched his fist

"It has nothing to do with who's weaker or stronger- He wounded Fairy Tail's master, it's only right if someone with the guild's emblem take him down" Laxus claimed

"Anyone that hurts the guild deserves what's coming for them-"

"Now, go and get him Natsu..."

Natsu in a flash dashed over to Hades and head butted him

Punch after punch, kick after kick, he's actually doing it!

"I've never seen a-anything like this b-before" Gray stuttered

"A lighting flame dragon..." Wendy said

"This was just like the time before when he ate the shard of Etherion at the tower of heaven-" Erza came to realization making Vyra's head turn

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" The dragon slayer roared as he let out a giant attack

 **"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE OF US THAT GOT HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!"** Natsu shouted as he flamed up his hand thinking about every member of the guild that got injured due to Grimoire Heart

Vyra, Cana, Gajeel, Evergreen, Elfman- the list goes on

 **"THIS IS FOR FAIRY TAIL!"** Natsu shouted as he sprang up unleashing another ultimate attack

The attack had so much power, it almost made the rest of the Tenrou team fly away

Erza grabbed onto Wendy because she was nearby, Gray latched himself to Vyra, and Lucy held on tight to the bars she was near

Everyone was speechless.

Natsu was there barley standing inhaling and exhaling deeply

"I-I warned you n-not to mess w-with us..." Natsu mumbled as he wobbled falling backwards before a certain celestial mage caught him before he fell three feet under

"Natsu!" She screamed as she grabbed him by the hand

"T-thanks, t-that was a close one..." He said slowly as he looked up at her doughy brown eyes

'If I used that much magic power in one go i'd be toppling over too' Erza thought

"Another one bits the dust" Gray smirked

"Oh yeah!" Vyra smiled

"We won!" Wendy cheered

* * *

"Please help us!"

"Are you gunna save me Natsuuuuuu!?" Happy cried running next to Carla and Lily

"Ahhhh what is it now?" Natsu adjusted his scarf

"Happy! Carla! Lily!" Wendy cheered

"Uh... what's that behind them?" Lucy pointed out noticing the hoard of soldiers coming after them

"Talk about bad timing-" Gray grunted

"What are we going to do?" Vyra questioned

They were all out of magic power, how on earth are they going to fight all of those soldiers?

"Stay right where you are!"

The tenrou teams eyes widened

"Hey gramps!" Natsu smiled

"Wow! Everyone is here!" Wendy commented

"Good to see you guys" Gray smirked

'There's more of them?'

'Isn't that Makarov?'

'Hey look over there!'

'It's master Hades! He's been defeated!' the soldiers spazzed

"I order you to get off this island immediately!" Makarov shouted to the soldiers as they listened and scurried off seeing what they did to their master, they didn't want to take anymore chances

'Yes sir!'

'Right away!'

'ahhhhhhh!'

"What a bunch of babies-" Vyra said crossing her arms

"Tell me about it-" Gray said locking eyes with the bluenette as they shared a genuine smile with each other

The clouds began to disperse and the sun was shining bright

Beautiful.

The rest of the guild cheered and hoorayed

"Is something troubling you Gray?" Freed asked the ice mage

"Well... yeah. Where's Juvia?" He questioned

"I don't know, we didn't see her back at the base camp-" Freed responded

"Why does he care so much about her anyway..." The moonlight mage muttered under her breath

"What was that?" Natsu said sitting next to the girl unable to hear what she said thinking she was talking to him

Caught by surprise Vyra blushed and jumped in embarrassment

"I didn't say anything you idiot!" She shouted punching the dragon slayer out as he went flying into the sky

"Huh?" Gray turned around after hearing all the commotion that was taking place behind him

Makarov and Laxus were at a stand still

"I'm proud of you for coming back... **IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECTED ME TO SAY?** HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT ON TENROU ISLAND AFTER I KICKED YOU OUT OF THE GUILD?" The master spazzed at the lightning dragon slayer

"Jeez, your going to have a heart attack old man-" Laxus frown

"Master please try and calm down!" Levy said

"I-It's L-Laxus-" Freed whispered under his breath along side Bixslow and Evergreen who were shaking due to shock

It's been a long time. The Thunder Legion was never the same without Laxus in it.

"YOU CAME BACK FOR US!" Bixslow shouted as the three bear hugged the blonde

"WE'D THOUGHT WE NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN" Evergreen spazzed

"L-LAXUSSS" Freed cried

"Get off-" Laxus whined

"Even when he's hurt, master's strict as ever- that's a real man for you" Elfman commented as he crossed his arms next to Mira and Vyra

"I guess so, he'll have a change of heart I know it" Mira winked as Vyra smiled at the reunited group before she jumped in on the action

 **"LAXUSSSSS!"** She cried comically next to Freed

"I-I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME B-BACK-"She sniffled

"Ugh, not you too Vy-" Laxus rolled his eyes before he let out a smirk

Mira and Lisanna giggled as Natsu was up and about causing trouble

"Now, let's get back to the trial!" Natsu cheered

"Are you kidding me!" Happy shouted

"The second round was interrupted by Grimoire Heart so it doesn't really count-" He paused

"I say we simplify everything and have an all out battle!" Natsu smiled before he got cut off by Gajeel

"You must've been hit in the head one too many times to think you have a chance against me" Gajeel said wrapped up in bandages as he trudged up to the boy

"Whatever! it'll be a cinch because i'm a lighting flame dra-" Natsu's face slowly turned white before he dropped to the ground

"Hey are you alright?" Gajeel question

"Natsu!" Levy shouted in worry

"DON'T GO PASSING OUT ON ME YA WIMP!"

"This must be a side effect of consuming non flame magic...interesting" Erza nodded to herself

I think it's about time we head to base camp don't you think?" Wendy suggested

"If we don't get some rest soon our bodies won't be able to keep up" Carla said as everyone else nodded in agreement listening to the two

* * *

 **Base Camp | Tenrou Island**

"Oh wow! I feel so much better!" Happy cheered as he wagged his tail

"Do you want me to take care of you wounds next?" Wendy questioned turning around to face Levy

"Don't worry about me I'm fine Wendy, but you could probably use some down time" The bluenette suggested

"Nah, but I can't tell you how amazing I feel that the Tenrou Tree is back to normal!" The sky dragon slayer clasped her hands together looking upward

"-But how did the Tenrou Tree even get return to normal?" Erza questioned as Gray stood behind her

"Ultear? No, couldn't be" He thought

"Hey whats that?" Gray turned around hearing shuffling grabbing the attention of Erza

"Show yourself now!" She shouted

"I-It's just m-me please d-don't attack-" Juvia stuttered crawling out of the bushes

"It's Juvia-" Vyra commented walking over looking at the disheveled water mage

"Jeez what happened to you?" Gray questioned

"I'm so sorry! I tried to catch Zeref but he ended up getting away from me!" Juvia cried

"Someone is going to have to punish me... go ahead Gray" Juvia said as she got down on all fours lifting her butt up to the ice mage

"T-thanks b-but no t-thanks I'm not into the s-stuff!" Gray spazzed in an uncomfortable manner

Erza then looked over to see the Moonlight mage

"You want punishment? Oh I'll give you punishment-" The bluenette's eyes glowed red in anger

Before she took one step forward she got halted by Erza

"I've been a bad bad girl-"

Vyra was glowing red

"Don't-" Erza began as she dead panned to the bluenette holding her back

'I'm gonna kill her' Vyra growled to herself

.

.

.

"Wendy can I get a little help here?"

"You gotta wait your turn Natsu-" Bixslow said

"Man up-" Elfman crossed his arms

"You can go next Lily because I'm more worried about you than me-" Gajeel began

"I don't know why because your the one covered in bandages head to toe-" Lily sweat dropped

"Looks like you got quite a line forming now-" Levy smiled talking to the sky dragon slayer as she was healing her wounds

"Oh I don't mind at all! I'm just glad I'm able to help out!" Wendy replied cheerfully

Thats' fine, just don't overdo it child-" Carla said

"I can take over for you-"

"Hm?" Wendy Carla and Levy looked over

"You look amazing Erza! B-but why are you dressed up like a nurse?" The little girl questioned

"Wait a minute, you don't have any healing powers!" Carla shouted

"That's true but differences in ability doesn't matter in battle, it's our heart that will be tested-"

"What do you mean battle?" Wendy's expression dropped

"All right gentlemen who's up next? If you tell me where it hurts I can decide whether or not I should take your temperature first or give you an injection-" The redhead said crossing her legs seductively

"Does she really think we're going to fall for the hot nurse routine?" Gray muttered

"We're not that dumb-" Gajeel said as Natsu nodded along

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"You gotta wait in line line the rest of us!"

All the male members of the guild bantered waiting in line for Erza

"STUPID BOYS!"

"Hey hey! Come on Wendy look at the bright side, at least you get to take a bit of a break-"

"Yeah don't worry about it Wendy!" Vyra reassured the girl as she stood in the corner

"Is it because she has bigger boobs than I do..."

Levy and Vyra's expressions dropped

"It would appear that tying bandages is a bit more difficult than I thought-" Erza said as she was basically strangling Gray and Gajeel with them

"OW ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

"I can't believe I've been trying to get Gray to punish me, when he's the one that likes to be punished- i'm such an idiot!" Juvia muttered

"Gajeel-" Levy frowned

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Vyra shouted

"All of a sudden it feels as though our battle against Grimoire Heart was in the distant past" Lily proclaimed

"I'm afraid that it always ends this way..." Carla sweat dropped

"That's just how things work in Fairy Tail!" Happy cheered as the master smirked

"Hey master? What do you want to do about the S-class trial?" Mira asked Makarov

"Ahhhh good question- I think we should return back to the guild to clear our heads a little bit before we pick back up again!"

* * *

 **A/N: So I skipped half the fight with Hades, there's just so much fighting! They win in the end anyways so why not end the fight earlier and get on with the story? lol. (I mean I get why they did it in the anime, but for this story we don't need all that) or you guys can imagine that it happened :)**


	40. Let Us All Hold Hands

**December 16 X784**

"M-Master?" Vyra came up behind Makarov

"Hm?" Master Makrov slowly turned around from the rock he was sitting on

"The ship will be ready to take us back to the main land soon-" She began as she started to fidget

"And I-I wanted to ask you a-about Laxus..."

"I'm sorry my girl, but I nothing to discuss with or without that boy" He flat out stated

"Yes... I understand, but-" She looked down at the ground

"Except to say he's got quite a pair on him, daring to set foot on the Fairy Tail guild's sacred ground... he no longer enjoys that privilege-" Makarov crossed his arms looking down in shame

"Master!" Vyra shouted getting enraged which grabbed Makarov's attention

"I heard all about his heroic fight with Hades, how he saved your lives by putting himself directly into harm's way- my appreciation for what he did is more than what words can convey but as far as Fairy Tail's concern he is still an outsider and to be one who we owe our gratitude" Makarov finished as the bluenette lowered her head once again

"S-so your never going to let him come back..." Vyra repeated

"Hmph, of course he's not-"

Vyra's head slowly shifted to the right noticing a tall blonde headed man leaning on a nearby tree trunk

It was Laxus

"That's how the guild's gotten strong over the years, you can't buy your way in with a single good deed it takes a lot more-" he began

"That's true-" Vyra agreed

"You guys we're in a jam, I did what any other decent passing stranger would do-"

"But then again, I would do anything to help you Vyra so there's that too-" Laxus continued taking the bluenette by surprise

"There wasn't any ulterior motives behind my actions- Hey! Old Man!" Laxus shouted making Makarov turn around

"Yeah that's the look, classic-" He muttered

"Probably will be the last time I'll see that face in a little while-"

The bluenette's eyes widened coming to realization

'He's going to leave again?' She thought

Her chest began to ache

'It's just like the last time-'

She turned back to the master with tears of anger forming in her eyes

'No! I won't let him!'

"Tch, later-" Laxus began to turn away until a screeching roar halted him making Vyra and Makarov grow stiff

* * *

 **Base Camp | Tenrou Island**

"Will somebody feed Lucy so that her stomach will stop grumbling-" Gajeel mumbled

"Whaaaa? The Lucy in Edolas has a big appetite but this is crazy!" Lisanna spazzed

"You shouldn't listen to Gajeel he's just being his usual big jerk self" Levy insulted the iron dragon slayer making Wendy giggle

"I hope there's enough food to tie her over till we get back home" Mira said sweetly

"Jeez! Don't you know a joke when you hear one!" Gajeel sweat dropped

A screeching sound then boomed taking all the members of Fairy Tail by surprise

"W-What is that?!" Evergreen shouted

"It sure is manly-" Elfman said covering his ears

"That's definitely a Dragon's roar-" Wendy proclaimed

"A dragon!?" Lisanna repeated

"A-Are you s-sure it's n-not a t-thunder s-storm?" Lily questioned covering his ears with his paws

"Hey! Is everything alright?!" Happy shouted running along side Natsu, Lucy, Gildarts and Cana

"What is it?!" Gray shouted as Gildarts collapsed

"Hey are you okay?" Cana asked in worry

"My wound is starting to burn like hell, there's no doubt- that dragon's getting real close" Gildarts grunted

"Look up in the sky! Something is coming this way!" Lily shouted as everyone's heads turned

"Natsu, what's wrong Whoa!" Happy flew to the boy who was unable to move out of shock

"Holy Crap!" Gray shouted as the dragon slowly began to defend from the clouds

"That thing is enormous" Elfman stated

"Oh n-no" Juvia gasped

"It is a dragon!" Bixslow shouted in fear

"I don't b-believe it- ahhhh!" Lucy stuttered before she got blown by a giant gust of wind

"You gotta be kidding-" Gajeel whispered

"I don't think it's a friendly one either-" Wendy gasped as her ponytail whipped around

"I knew it- I was right all along they still exist!" Natsu shouted

"I'm afraid that's Acnologia-" Master Makarov came forth with Laxus and Vyra behind him

"The black dragon of the apocalypse..."

"Yeah that's definitely him-" Gildarts agreed

"Hey dragon!"

"Do you know where I can find Igneel?!"

Grandeeney and Metalicana too!" Natsu shouted before Gildarts grabbed a hold of him

"Stop it Natsu!" Gildarts shouted

"You don't want to provoke it, did you forget what happened to me?" He questioned

"I lost my arm and my leg! Hell, I'm lucky I didn't lose my life that day!"

Acnologia roared once again

"It's coming down!" Freed shouted as everyone took cover

"I don't think this is the same kind of dragon that raised Natsu and Wendy!" Happy shouted

"Your certainly right about that- this is the most evil thing there is" Gildarts said

"So are we going to fight it or what?" Natsu asked

"Are you crazy?" Lucy looked over to the dragon slayer

"We can't Natsu, you don't understand the situation-" Gilarts replied

"It's not about winning or losing a fight- it's about getting away with our lives" and I'm not sure that all of us are going to be lucky enough to do that-"

That last sentence shook most of the guild members to the core

And hearing it come from Gildarts of all people, you know it's serious

Acnologia landed on the island, claws sinking into the ground

"What do you mean?!" Natsu retaliated turning around to face the man

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THIS THING IS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE?!" He shouted as Acnologia roared

"Come on! everyone run now!" Gildarts shouted as everyone was conflicted on what to do

"What's it doing?!" Mira shouted as they all watched the dragon in awe before it roared once again

This time it let out another gust of wind blowing away everyone

Vyra flew into Natsu as the two tumbled

The trees, tents, the animals...

"No w-way- it took out the whole forest with just one attack..." Natsu stuttered

"That's insane-" Vyra whispered

"How could it be so destructive!" Levy cried next to Gajeel

"It wiped out those trees like it was nothing- how strong is that thing?" Cana questioned

"It's not just strong... it's pure evil, simple as that-" Gildarts stated

"That just now was nothing more than his way of getting warmed up-"

"Listen up! If you want to stay alive you can't waste time freaking out!" Gildarts turned around to face Lucy, Gray, Vyra, and Happy

"Pull yourselves together and lets get out of here!" He shouted

Acnologia roared again

 **"HURRY! EVERYONE GET TO THE SHIP!"**

"It's this way through those trees! Now get moving!" Erza shouted as the rest of the guild started to run towards the direction she was pointing at

"It's attacking!" Vyra proclaimed making everyone come to a halt

"Freed! Bixslow!" Evergreen shouted

"It's cutting off our escape route!" Gray said

"But why us?! Why are you doing this!? Answer me!" Wendy tried to get through to the dragon

"N-no, w-we're trapped what do we do?" Levy stuttered as Natsu grinted his teeth charging at the dragon

"Natsu no!" Vyra shouted trying to run after him before Gray forcefully held her back

The dragon slayer quickly tumbled backwards into the ground

"You jerk!" Natsu spazzed yelling at the dragon

"Huh?" He then looked up to see master Makrov in front of him ripping off his Hawaiian shirt growing tall

"GET TO THE SHIP..." He spoke as he grabbed Acnologia putting him into a headlock

Acnologia head butted pushing him several meters

"He's crazy! He can't fight that thing!" Gray shouted

"Master! Please don't play the hero-" Erza proclaimed

"The guild needs you to stay alive!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted

"I will fight by your side-" Freed said holding his shoulder

"No lizard is going to tear this guild apart!" Bixslow shouted

"No way are we going to leave you!" Evergreen screamed

The rest of the guild began to retaliate as the master began to shake

"WILL YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP AN HONOR YOU MASTER'S FINAL WISH?!" He snapped as he turned around to face them still locked in combat with Acnologia

"Final wish?" Vyra repeated in disbelief as everyone's voices hitched

"I am a dragon slayer wizard Gramps!" Natsu spazzed

"This is what I was born to do! So let me- oomph!" The dragon slayer got cut off by the tugging of his scarf

"Not today kid-"

"LET GO OF ME! HEY LAXUS!" Natsu shouted until his demeanor changed noticing the expression on the blondes face

He was crying

And vyra was at a stand still

"E-Everyone! Get to the ships!" Erza commanded

Seeing the look on Laxus' face made everything so much more real

He was the coolest person alive in her eyes, and to see him so broken-

"Vyra let's go!" Gray grabbed the girl's arm as they ran together

"Is death caused by sadness, or is sadness caused by death... the answer is in your hearts. My dear children, you must learn and grow and live!"

.

.

.

'This is what a father does for his family. I have no regrets, I can die a happy man-' Makarov thought as he was pinned underneath Acnologia. Knowing that his children at least made it out alive is all he wanted until Natsu came running back jumping on the dragon

 **"We're getting Gramps back! YOU HEAR ME?!"**

"Natsu-" Makrov gasped

Acnologia tried to shake of the dragon slayer throwing off Makarov in the process

He landed into a giant rock transforming back into his original size before looking up to see Erza standing tall in front of him

"Erza you too?" He questioned

"I was down with the plan to evacuate, I'm pretty such are many folks out there that would let an old guy take the fall- but not your guild" Laxus' said turning around to face his grandfather

"It's all of us or none of us-" Vyra smirked in her sunlight form

"Now attack!" Erza shouted as the rest of the guild let out their strongest attacks leaving Makarov in astonishment

 **"RAGING BOLT!"** Laxus let out an ultimate thunder strike

 **"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"** Erza sent her swords forth

 **"ETERNAL LIGHT!"** Vyra sent of a beam of light

 **SUPER FREEZING ARROW!"** Gray sent forth his frozen arrows

 **"SAGITTARIUS GET HIM!"** Lucy shouted

The rest of the guild let out their strongest attacks combining into one giant attack

NOW LET'S SEE WHAT YOU DRAGON SLAYERS CAN DO!" Lazus shouted as Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy flew close to Acnologia

 **"IRON DRAGON-"**

 **"FIRE DRAGON-"**

 **"SKY DRAGON- "**

 **"ROAARRRRRRR!"**

"It-It didn't do a thing!" Gajeel shouted as the three dragon slayers descended back onto the island

"BREATH ATTACK!" Elfman shouted as the rest of the members winced at the sound of Acnologia's screeching roar

"Is it trying to wipe out the whole island?" Cana questioned next to Gildarts

"N-No w-way..." Juvia stuttered

"Are w-we all going to die here?" Lucy questioned as she sobbed taking in the reality of the situation

"Lucy, we are not about to go out cryin'" Natsu said to the girl as he grabbed her hand

Levy dropped to her knees "I wish w-we h-had m-more time a-as a guild-" She sniffed making Gajeel stiffen

Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman we're altogether and Wendy was hugging Carla

Vyra looked around at all her guildmates saying their last words to each other- she couldn't believe this was happening

The first person that came to her mind, damn it! Where was he?

"G-Gray!" Vyra screamed on the top of her lungs clenching her fists tight

They came to Tenrou island for the joy of someone becoming the next S-class wizard, who would've thought they'd spend their final moments on this island

"GRAY-Gray!" She shouted again as her voice cracked aimlessly looking for the boy

As Acnologia roared everyone's breath hitched

Her eyes finally landed on the shirtless ice mage as he slowly turned around hearing his name

Vyra ran stumbling on her feet towards the ice mage as he did the same

Everyone in the guild was still pretty beat up after all the trauma with their emotions being high and nerves shot

She didn't care if they were fighting-

She didn't care if they weren't together-

They needed each other

Her first instinct was to find him out of everyone else

The bluenette jumped into the ice mages arms as he fell backwards

"I-im sorry-" She sniffled into his chest

Her last words

"I'm sorry-" The bluenette kissed the wound on his neck leaving Gray in astonishment

A confession

"I'm sorry-" She pecked the side of his cheek

The guilt

"I'm so sorry-" She kissed the other side of his cheek

She needed him

"Gray-" She whimpered letting a tear fall down her face letting it hit him under his eye

"I'm sorr-" Gray suddenly sat up cutting her off grabbing her face and locking themselves in a passionate kiss

He tangled his fingers into her hair as she held his cheeks in her hands not letting go

The ice mage wrapped his arms around the girl as she wrapped her legs around his torso

The kiss soon turned into a steamy make out session making some of the other guild members blush such as Bixslow, Freed and Gajeel and Levy watching the scene take place

And let's not forget Juvia who was going ballistic

The two did not let go of one another; they didn't care at this point, it's what felt right

Their lips detached as Vyra and Gray locked eyes letting their foreheads rest on each other

"So this is it huh..." Vyra whispered as she sat in his lap

Gray didn't say a word as his eyes flickered back to hers and caught her in a soft kiss once again

He knew it

She knew it

This is the end for all of them

"Your not the one who should be apologizing Vy-" Gray whispered into her ear

They soon pull apart and wrap their arms around each other in a tight embrace

Vyra threw her arms around his neck keeping him close to her and Gray had his arms wrapped around her torso

Just holding each other in their arms was comfort enough

"Everyone! Cut it out, Snap out of it and listen up! Defense magic users bring out your most powerful spells!" Erza commanded as everyone's ears perked up

"I don't have time to write an enchantment-" Freed said frustrated

"Script magic has plenty of other spells that have defensive magic that we can use!" Levy suggested

"Yes your right Levy!" Freed agreed

"Vyra! Get over here!" Erza shouted as Vyra in Gray ran together towards the red head

"You have defensive spells in your sun form correct?" Erza questioned the bluenette as she nodded profusely

"Alright-" Erza turned around to face everyone else as Vyra transformed into her sun form

"Focus all your magic power on Vyra, Freed and Levy!" Lisanna shouted

"Let's hold hands!" Mira said as she let a hand out

"Fairy Tail never gives up the fight!" Lucy scream cried

"We gotta all face our fears together! We have a bond that will NEVER be broken!" Gray shouted as he grabbed onto Vyra's hand as they all began to connect into a circle

The bluenette was between Gray and Laxus

Laxus let out a hand to Makarov, with made the guild master teary eyed

"Okay kids, let us all go home together-" He cried as he grabbed his grandson's hand

 **"BACK HOME FOR FAIRY TAIL!"** They all shout as Acnologia let out it's breath attack wiping out this island leaving a giant whole in the ground before the ocean covered it completely leaving no traces behind...

.

.

.

"I guess it's over now... Natsu..."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I was having a tough time writing the romance part at the end b/c I wanted it to be super dramatic b/c they think that they are dying (Well they technically do but you get it xD)**

 **Comment down below your favorite part of this chapter!**

 **Laxus crying because of Makarov, that hits my heart strings**


	41. X791

**X791 | Hargeon**

"Ya going to stare at the ocean all day?" A green haired woman shouted to the younger silent boy in front of her

These two were in fact Romeo and Bisca from the Fairy Tail guild.

"Our job is done, we can head home now-" A man turned back towards the two

This was Alzack.

"Your dad is going to start worrying if we don't head back soon..." He added

"I know how you feel Romeo but-" The woman began before getting cut off by her husband

"Bisca-" Alzack interrupted shaking his head back and forth looking at little Romeo who was continuing to stare out to sea

* * *

 **Magnolia | Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Why the heck isn't Romeo back yet!?" Macao ranted, who was now proclaimed as the fourth guild master

The guild was barren. They only members that we're left we're the ones who didn't go to Tenrou Island.

"Alzack and Bisca probably ditched him so they can find a place to make out!" Macao shouted

"Would ya calm down Macao?! The kids not a kid anymore, you gotta loosen the reins a bit buddy-" Wakaba joked with his long time friend

"I told you to call me master!" Macao spazzed

"Yeah right" the man scoffed

"Ya gotta earn my respect for me to call ya that-"

"Another chicken Kinana!" An overweight Droy shouted to the purple haired beauty

"Seriously man?!" Jet Questioned

"Your like the size of a boat now, even Reedus slimmed down!" He pointed at the man who was painting

"I have to eat to keep up my magic power!" Droy shouted

"If Levy saw you now she would say-" Jett began before he got cut off

"Well she's not here!" Droy shot back loud enough for the rest of the guild to hear before the front doors of the guild crashed open

"Jeez... I see it's still quiet in here even when it's the middle of the day..."

"This is what sucks about weak little guilds-"

"Teebo..." Macao approached the group

"I told you to not come back-"

"Hey, hey, you sure that's the proper way to talk to us?"

"We're Twilight Ogre, the wizard guild that now represents Magnolia" Teebo smirked

"You used to be the toughest guild in Fiore, but that was a long time ago. I can't believe that this dump is still standing-"

"Why are you here?" Macao scowled

"For this months payment."

"You didn't pay them yet, Macao?!" Wakaba questioned his best friend

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MASTER!"

"You guys have fallen behind on your payments-"

"We didn't get any high paying jobs this month!" Max retorted

"We'll pay it all next month! Just have some damn patience!" Macao snapped

"Oh? And who saved this shabby dump right before it almost went under?" One of Teebo's henchmen retorted

"Please, just wait till next month..." Macao began to sweat

"We will pay you then..."

Teebo smirked devilishly and kicked the man backwards.

"Macao!" Wakaba screamed

"Master!" Laki shouted

"Ha! He went flying!"

"He's a top-notch flier, that's for sure!" Teebo laughed

"Why you!" Jett readied himself

"How dare you!" Max shouted

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Twilight Ogre changed their battle stances

"NO! Don't fight back!" Macao shouted as Kinana helped him up

All the remaining Fairy Tail members had a hard time trying to hold back.

"You heard the man, just endure it" Wakaba whispered to Max and Jett

"Pathetic!" Twilight Ogre shouted now breaking and destroying their guild hall

"This is Fairy Tail?!"

"Talk about lame!"

"Hey, wanna join us pretty lady?!" One on the members put an arm around Laki making her extremely uncomfortable

Nabb and Warren bowed their heads in shame not able to do a thing.

"What a laugh, you better not forget to pay us..." Teebo said standing by the entrance before they left

The guild was in shambles after that last attack and the Fairy Tail bunch were in distraught

One of Reddus' sketchbooks fell over scattering an endless amount of drawings of the missing Fairy Tail members releasing a lot of emotions within the guild

There was a photo of Wendy, Gajeel, Lily and Carla together

Vyra jumping on Natsu's back with Happy flying around

The Strauss siblings

Cana, Juvia and The Thunder Legion

Young Laxus and Vyra

Erza eating a piece of cake while Lucy's reading a book

Young Gray and Natsu fighting while Erza and Vyra watched

One of Levy, Jett and Droy with smiling faces- which made the two boys blubber

And lastly, one with Master Makarov with the whole guild

Laki began to spill tears down her cheeks.

Kinana looked down as she was cleaning some plates.

"Can't believe it's already been seven years..." Wakaba puffed his cigar and sighed

"The guild is just not the same without them..." Max trembled

"We-We searched so hard for them after everything that went down" Jett said with tears in his eyes

"B-but not a single person turned up..."

"If the council is telling the truth... the entire island was wiped out by something called Acnologia..." Nabb said

"Abnormal Ether-nano levels were recorded around Tenrou Island that day..."

"Levels too high for any living thing to remain intact..."

"Why-Why did it have to kill our friends?" Droy cried

"After they left, our guild only got weaker- with our hearts and spirits broken it was hard for us to continue on..."

"What's wrong Macao?" Wakaba asked

"It's b-been seven years, and R-Romeo h-hasn't smiled o-once" the guild master broke down

 **BBRRRUUUMMMMMBLLEEEEE**

"What the heck is that?" Laki shouted

"What's that sound?" Droy questioned

"Don't tell me those dumb Twilight's came back messing around again-" Jett commented as the members ran outside

"Woah!"

"That's-"

"Blue Pegasus' Christina!"

"No way!"

"Apologies for the wait- but I Ichiya... am here for you" The red headed man jumped down gracefully from the ship sparkling up the area

"Now that's what I call-"

"A smooth landing-"

Hibiki, Ren and Eve then descended from the ship

"It's Blue Pegasus! They're sooo cool!" Droy fanboyed

"Why are they here?" Jett questioned as the boys surrounded Kinana and Laki

"Men cut it out-" Ichiya turned to three

"Hey Ichiya!"

"What's the deal?" Macao and Wakaba questioned the short wizard

"Using my archive's data analysis and Christina's mobility to survey Ether-nano levels throughout Fiore has proven fruitful" Hibiki began

Macao gasped and Wakaba dropped the cigar from his mouth

Then that means...

"Tenrou island... still exists!" Ichiya sparked

* * *

 **At Sea**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bisca asked her husband

"Nothings here..." He sighed putting the binoculars down in defeat

"Yeah, those Pegasus playboys said something was up with the Ether-nano around here" Warren replied

"What is Ether-nano anyway?" Max asked

"Like I would know, magic particles are somethin" Warren replied

"Hey, was it right so come out here without Romeo?" Bisca asked

"There's still no guarantee everyone is still alive, we don't want to get his hopes up- or anyones for that matter" Max replied

"LEVY!"

"LEVYYYYYY!"

"Yeah, so much for getting our hopes up..." Bisca sweat dropped watching Jett and Droy dance on the boat

"SHUT UP!" Warren yelled startling the duo

"We haven't heard of them or had a lead in seven years, if we get ahead of ourselves and jump- it'll crush our hearts again later" Warren concluded as the other members on the ship agreed looking down at their feet in nervousness

"Yeah your right-" Jett began

"Sorry..."

But a glimmer of hope still sparked their way

"Huh?" Bisca looked up

"What's wrong?" Alzack replied concerned for his wife

"The wind stopped" She replied

Yeah, it got oddly quiet all of a sudden" Alzack noted

"There's no birds... what's going on!" Droy spazzed as Max gasped

"What..."

"Is that?" Max put a hand up to shield his eyes

"A person?" Jett questioned

"Their above water!"

"Wait! Look closely!" Bisca screamed

"A girl... she's floating!" Max shouted as the little girl raised her arms up reviving the island leaving the six members on the boat frozen in astonishment

"Al! That's...!" Bisca shouted hanging onto Alzack

"Y-Yeah-" He stuttered clinging on to the girl (omg they're so cute)

"Tenrou Island!" Max shouted

"She's moving to the island! Follow her!" Warren shouted as Max took the wheel

As their feet hit the island, they didn't stop running. This was the chance they were waiting for. Their adrenalin was peaked, butterflies exploding in their stomachs.

They we're on Tenrou Island, their friends have to be here.

"Hey you!" Warren shouted

"Wait up!" Max huffed

"Who is that girl?!" Bisca questioned

"I dunno, but she helped up find the island!" Alzack replied as they were all chasing the blonde headed girl

"Maybe she's taking us to others!" Alzack shouted in excitement

"Don't lose her-Jett!" Max looked over to the red head

"Right!" He nodded as he darted ahead

...

"That's weird... where did she go?" Jett questioned himself before he came to a halt.

He was speechless

"Jett why'd you stop!"

"Where'd she go!"

"Yo man!"

Jett's eyes widened as he lifted a hand forward and pointing to the pink haired boy under some dirt about twenty feet away.

Everyone's bodies began to shake as tears began to flood their eyes.

"N-Natsu-" Alzack whispered as Bisca covered her mouth

* * *

 **Magnolia | Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Romeo, are you sure you didn't want to go with them?" The fourth guild master questioned his son who was reading a book

"Even if they do find Tenrou Island, I doubt they will even be alive..." The boy murmured

"Hey, don't talk like that, you got to have some faith" Macao tried to cheer up the boy

"We haven't heard anything in seven years..." Romeo whispered as Macao sighed until the doors busted open

"Damn. Looks like even more people left this deserted dump-"

"Teebo, I thought we said we'd pay you next month!" Macao proclaimed walking up to the members of Twilight Ogre

"Yeah, about that. Our master says no deal" The man replied

"Our master insists it's a problem if you don't pay on schedule" The members giggled

...

"Screw you."

"We ain't payin' you anything" Romeo stood up as he closed his book

"What's with the little brat?" Teebo devilishly smirked

"You can boss my Dad and the others around because they're scared..." The walked towards Twilight Ogre

"But...I'M GOING TO FIGHT!" He shouted as he fired off a transformation circle

"I won't let you disgrace Fairy Tail's name anymore!" He let out his rage of emotions

"Romeo!" Wakaba shouted

"That kid!" Macao ran

""The name's already been disgraced kid..." Teebo took off his bat

"STOP!" Macao screamed as he ran to protect his son (I'm crying)

You'll never be better than us..." He rose the bat

"...FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!" He shouted until he went flying into the wall

What...just happened?

Romeo stood there in awe until he turned around to see the person that protected him

The rest of the Fairy Tail members dropped to their knees as their eyes were locked onto the front doors

"What the hell?!" The remaining members of Twilight Ogre turned around

A beam of Ice ran through the guild

Crystals flew in the air

Swords dashed hitting the members

And lastly a big fist smacked down

The smoke cleared revealing the lost Fairy Tail members of Tenrou island

"We're home!" Natsu shouted

"Sorry for the wait!" Happy sprang on his tail

Macao and Wakaba were visibly shaking as Romeo couldn't believe his eyes

"Your all so young!" Laki cried

"You haven't changed in seven years!" Nab shouted

"Y-Yeah... well..." Lucy began

* * *

 **Flashback on Tenrou island**

"Natsu! Wake up! Pull yourself together!" Jett and Max tried to wake the boy up until he shot right up

 **"AHHHHHHHHH"** He screamed

"NATSU!" Jett and Max cried diving him into a hug

"Huh?! What the heck is going on?!" Natsu looked at Jett, Droy and Max

"What are you guys doing here?!" The pink headed dragon slayer questioned

"A-And why do you look older?!"

"Yep! Your the same as ever!" Droy shouted

"Whoa. Droy! You're fat!" Natsu pointed

"Huh? Is it morning already?" The little blue cat popped out of the ground

"HAPPY!" Bisca and Alzack cried

"Wait a sec!" Natsu began

"We we're just hit by Acnologia's attack, and then... Uhhhh" Natsu grabbed his head

"Then where are the others!?" Natsu gasped

"Over here-"

The now seven members looked up to see the small blonde headed girl

They we're all silent until Natsu asked the burning question

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermilion" She replied in which all the members screamed

Mavis lead them through the island leading them to the other members.

First was Lucy, Wendy and Carla.

Next was Juvia and Erza.

Then came Gray, Vyra, Levy and Gajeel.

and so on.

"When it happened, I converted the bond and mutual trust everyone shared into magic power. Their feelings activated the Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Fairy Spells. This absolute defense spell protects the guild from all manners of evil." Mavis began

"But everyone remained frozen inside and it took seven years for the seal to lift"

"My word! So the found master protected us!" Makarov smiled

"Converting your power into magic took everything I had" She began to glow

"Unwavering conviction and powerful bonds can also produce miracles. You've built a wonderful guild, Third Master!" She opened her eyes smiling at Makarov

* * *

 **Present Time**

"And that's what happened" Master Makarov finished explaining but Romeo didn't hear a thing having his eyes fixated on Natsu

Natsu then smirked looking over to the shaking boy

"Hey there Romeo!" Vyra put an arm around Natsu pushing their smiling faces together (Can you imagine this omg)

"You've really grown, huh Romeo?" Natsu said to the boy which finally made the tears start to spill out of his tear ducts

"W-Welcome Home" Romeo smiled

After seven long years, the boy finally cracked a smile

* * *

 **Majority of this chapter is canon, but I had to write the chapter of their comeback! I'm such a fan of this episode, it's so emotional and I love it.** **My heart is warm and fuzzy.**

 **I want to know where you all are from b/c it makes me feel closer to you guys, so comment down below your country or city! For me, I'm from Toronto, Canada! Thanks for being patient with me though my updates :)**

 **-Julia**


	42. A New Beginning

_After all the craziness on Tenrou island had passed, we learned that seven years have passed along with it! I guess time flies when your saving the world, it's like something out of a book! I never imagined I'd experience anything like it first hand, but I think that's part of the job. We made some incredible memories since I joined Fairy Tail, and I don't think I'll ever forget that night. We jam packed seven years worth of drinking, dancing, and singing into one party. Wow, it's good to be home again._

"What!?"

"Y-you're married?! W-When did this happen?" Erza spazzed as she talked to Bisca and Alzack

"I wish you guys could have been there, poor thing nearly passed out when I proposed, it was adorable-" Bisca boasted

"Did you have to bring that up?" Alzack scratched the back of his head

The red head blushed

"Noooo! How could you get married without me there!?" She shook Max back and forth using him as a punching bag

"Please, someone stop her-" Max begged

"I have to say I'm quite bummed too, I wish we all could have been there-" Mira agreed smiling

"That's wonderful!" Lisanna clasped her hands together

"Do you have children?" She asked

"We have a daughter-" Bisca replied

"We named her Asuka" Alzack said

"R-Reedus? I-Is this was I t-think it is?" The sky dragon slayer stuttered holding a sheet of paper in her hands

"Oui! I tried to imagine what you would look like seven year older and the drawing was the end result" Reedus replied

"M-My C-Chest..." She whispered as she trembled

"Is there a problem?" Reedus spoke with concern

"Did you draw me Reedus?" Vyra chimed into the conversation

"Oui Oui Vyra, I drew everyone in the guild" He then pulled out a bunch of drawings handing one of the Moonlight Mage to Wendy as Vyra peeked over her shoulder

"Wow Reedus-" The bluenette paused as she blinked staring at the drawing

"I look gorgeoussssss!" She shouted as she sparkled around the table consisting of Gajeel, Lily, Happy and Carla

"As you always are, Lady Vyra" Lily nodded

"I told you to drop the lady part Lily-" Vyra replied snapping at the cat

"Wow this is surprising-" Carla gasped as she saw a photo the three exceeds

Those were some buffed up kitty cats

"Why am I wearing a loincloth?" Lily sweat dropped

"You know, we we're gone for a very long time, I wonder if the other Exceeds were worried about us-" Happy began

"I'm doubtful of that-" Lily began

"Exceeds have a different sense of time than humans. I find I highly unlikely that our absence was unnoticed."

"T-This isn't fair" Wendy cried

"Why does reality keep crushing my dreams like this?"

"Is there something wrong with the picture?" Reedus scratched the back of his head

The front doors of the guild then flew open

"Welcome!" Kinana shouted

"How wonderful-"

"It seems the rumors were true-"

"Who are these bozos?" Elfman questioned

"Hey, I think I know!" Mira put a finger up to her chin

"Hello my lovelies!" A pink haired girl winked

"It's a little reductive when they haven't aged in seven years-"

"You barely have been back for nearly two days and you already trashed the place-"

"No way!" Gray looked over

"Woah! It's Lamia Scale!" Lucy shouted

"Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale helped us search for Tenrou Island longer than anyone else would" Max proclaimed

"We appreciate it" Erza thanked the guild

"Well I guess we owe you on man" Gray looked over to his rival

"I love to take you up on that, but I've got seven years on you now and i'm not the guy that tries to take advantage of children" Lyon retorted

"Yeah, yeah rub it in-" Gray rolled his eyes and Vyra puffed out her cheeks

Lyon then looked over to a certain water mage and was stuck in a trance

He slowly walked over to her as his face began to burn

"I never believed in true love until now!" He confessed holding onto her shoulder taking Juvia by surprise

"Woah- I don't think he's playing around!" Lucy, Vyra, and Levy's heads popped up in the background

The Moonlight Mage broke out in a fit of laughter

Finally, she gets a taste of her own medicine

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into..." Gray sweat dropped

* * *

 _The excitement never ends. For those of us on Tenrou Island, only a week had passed. But for our friends and family a long lonely stretch of suffering has finally come to an end. When I think about what they went through, a strange sense of guilt from their pain courses through my body. That's a long time to wait..._

"B-But Laki, I have no money l-left..." Wendy stuttered as she cried holding up her little wallet

"Consider it a debt okay?" Laki reassured her

All the ladies who we're at Fairy Hills that disappeared for seven years had the same crisis

Seven years of debt to be paid.

Just hearing those numbers crunch through each guild members mind made them be in a state of panic.

"Thanks Laki, looks like we've gotta hit the high paying jobs right Wendy?" Vyra commented coming around the corner

"Right!" The little girl perked up

.

.

.

'Wow, just as I left it...' Vyra thought as she entered her apartment putting the keys on the side table

The odd thing about it was that it was super clean

The bluenette collapsed onto her bed staring at the ceiling before sitting up and looking around

Photos of herself and Gray, Natsu, and Laxus (Young Laxus and Vy) we're dusted on her bookshelf, jewelry put away, her shoes in a line

The bluenette wasn't exactly the cleanest person in the world, she was tidy yes, but not to the extreme

Everyone that was left at the guild during those years must've come by Fairy Hills every so often with the hope that they carried in their hearts that their guild mates were still out there.

Vyra sorrowfully smiled thinking of all the pain they endured during those seven years as she flipped her hair over her shoulder

She then got up from her bed, went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer shuffling around some clothes until she found what she was looking for

"So it's still here-" The girl said out loud to herself holding an old photograph

It was a photo of herself and Jellal as young children.

"Hmph-" She let out a sigh as she stared at the picture

"Probably still in prison-" She huffed dropping the photo in the drawer slamming it shut

Now was the time when she started to really think about things. They we're gone for a whole seven years presumably dead, now brought back to life- what the heck!?

Fairy Tail really is a special guild and the bluenette was honored to be a part of it.

Dusk was slowly creeping upon the town of Magnolia so the girl went out for a walk. Seeing the sun set was just her favorite part of the day. Hues of orange, pink and purple filled up the sky as she sat upon a hill.

Not that far away a certain ice mage was also on a stroll until his eyes fell upon his blue haired beauty

"Couldn't stay home either?"

The girl twisted around to see Gray, standing slightly behind her

"Yeah" The bluenette replied as she looked back at the sunset as he sat beside her

"Seven years is a long time-" Vyra began as she put her arms back in the grass to support herself

"I know-" Gray replied as he put a hand on top of hers as she leaned her head on his shoulder

* * *

 **A couple days later**

"The Grand Magic Games? What is that?" Erza questioned Macao and Wakaba after hearing their argument as the rest of the guild began to take interest into their conversation

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Wendy arrived back to the guild from visiting Porlyusica

Gray and Vyra we're sitting at a table enjoying some lunch along with Levy, Jett, and Droy

Bisca and Alzack were playing with their daughter Asuka as Maccao was trying to scold Romeo but the hot headed boy wasn't having any of it

"While you guys were away at Tenrou Island, a tournament started to determine Fiore's top guild!" Romeo sprang up

"Sounds like a whole lot of fun to me-" Natsu replied crossing his arms

Guilds across the country face off against one another in magic events- and they call it the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo cheered

"Wow that sounds totally amazing!" Lucy said

"Yeah I'd love to play some games" Wendy chimed in

"So it's more like a magic festival?" Gray questioned with his arm around Vyra

"I see, Sabertooth is the top guild in Fiore because they won the last go around-" Erza concluded

"That's right, but if we can beat them, then we will be number one instead!" Romeo shouted

"Then what are we waiting for? Sign us up!" Vyra slammed a fist on on the table

Blue flames were in her eyes matching Natsu's orange ones

Gray slowly scooted himself away from the moonlight mage

He knows how she gets when she hears the word competition or contest for that matter

Lets just say the ice mage didn't what to get in the way of her 'competitive spirit' a.k.a he didn't feel like dying today

"That would be nice, but im not entirely sure we can win with our state of disarray... I'm a bit concerned" Makarov put a hand up to his chin

"Yeah, but if we do win then the guild will get 30 million jewel in prize money!" Romeo finished as Makarov's eyebrows rose up

"We're in!" He shouted

"Oh yeah!" Natsu, Romeo, and Vyra hoorayed

"Seriously?!" Macao questioned

"But master-" Droy began

"It's going to be really hard!" He shouted

"Don't forget we've come in dead last every freaking time we entered..." Jett muttered

"Well this year we'll just have to beat all the other guilds to a pulp!" Makarov began air punching

"So when does this thing go down anyway?" Natsu asked the younger mage

"It kicks off in three months!" Romeo replied

"All right that's plenty of time!" Natsu began as he slammed his fists together

"We gotta start training asap, we're going to put Fairy Tail back on top and nobody is going to get in our way!" the dragon slayer shouted as everyone else began to smile

"Alright so let's go-" Gray said as he was completely shirtless, resting his head into his palms

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed

"If we all work together as a guild then" Vyra began

"Nothing can stop us" Erza finished

"I better start practicing these spells grandeeney wanted me to learn huh?" Wendy smiled

"It's about time we got a chance to cut loose!" Happy twirled

"It seems like this guild is always looking to party..." Carla smirked

"This is going to suck..." Droy sighed

"Please tell me your joking..." Jett moaned

"Come on guys-" Levy looked up

"Where's your team spirit?" She questioned

"This really isn't a good idea" Alzack said

"I don't think you guys understand, the games aren't your typical fighting games-" Bisca agreed

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Natsu looked over

"It's absolute hell" Warren stated

"Now that the final decision has been made, there's no need for all this moaning and groaning. So let's get to work and win that 30 million jewel and the title of Fiore's number one guild!" Makarov preached

"FAIRY TAIL IS ENTERING THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES AND IS AIMING FOR THE TOP!"

 **"YEAH!"** All the guild members shouted raising up their drinks with smiles from table to table

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this before but Vyra's face tattoo (The same one as Jellal) is visible. A lot of people ask me this question so i'm just confirming :) Grand Magic Games here we come!**


	43. Training Camp

_"Three months from now, there will be a major event that decides the number one guild in Fiore and it's called The Grand Magic Games! It's a festival in which people compete in various events using magic. During the seven years we were gone, Fairy Tail became the weakest guild in the kingdom of Fiore, so to get back to number one, we decided to participate in the games. But those of us in the Tenrou group have a seven-year "blank", so we may not be able to keep up with the fighting styles of this age. There are three months until the festival, so we're going to have a training camp at the beach!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Did we really need to come to the beach out of all places?" A certain bluenette moaned in annoyance carrying her backpack along with some towels in her arms wearing an all black bikini

"Listen, we're not here to play we're here to train!" Carla proclaimed

"Aye!" Happy saluted as the two were wearing their kitty swim gear

"It's hard to take you seriously when your dressed like that-" Jett and Droy scoffed

"There's plenty of time for training-" Erza began

"They key is variation" She smiled

"We can play hard, eat hard and sleep hard!" She finished as she expressed herself in the water

"Hey wait just a minute, what about train hard?" Jett questioned the relaxed redhead

"THE OCEAN!" Natsu and Gray screamed as they ran towards the water childishly

"LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!"

 **"SWIMMING CONTEST-"** The two boys raced against each other as Wendy and Vyra set up an umbrella and some towels

 **"SAND CASTLE CONTEST-"** The dragon slayer and ice mage built a big castle using Happy as the flag

 **"EATING CONTEST-"** They then went to the dinning hall to stuff their faces

 **"SUN TAN CONTEST!"** They turned as golden as the sun

"That was fun- I'm ready for a nap" Natsu said as Gray stretched out a yawn

"Look at em' they're kicking back and relaxing-" Jett crossed his arms with a frown

"Well, I guess it's only the first day so we can let them enjoy it" Droy nodded

"First things first-" Erza began standing alongside Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray

"Vyra!" She shouted pointing at the bluenette

"Huh?" The girl sat up with a confused look tilting down her cat eyed sunglasses wondering why the suns raise stopped hitting her

The shadows of her guild mates prevented it

The redhead smirked mischievously "Your going swimming today"

...

"Wha-" The bluenette's expression dropped as she was now being lifted up by Natsu and Gray

"N-Natsuuu, Gray! Put me down!" She shouted as she spazzed

Her heart sank into her stomach as anxiety started to whirl

"Come on Vy! We're gonna teach you how to swim!" The dragon slayer smiled

"G-Gray!" She turned to the ice mage hoping he'll notice her sense of unease

Nope.

'Those idiots'

"Who knows, there might be elemental related magic within these games-" Lucy commented

"We have to be prepared for anything!" Wendy cheered

"And I have one of the best teachers here for you Vyra, other than myself of course-" Erza boasted as she stepped out of the way revealing a certain water mage

'Oh hell no-'

"Being an expert in the water, I'm here to help you one hundred percent Vyra!" Juvia shouted as she made an enduring heart felt fist

The moonlight mage sweat dropped before she kicked Natsu upside the head and squirmed out of Gray's arms

The two mages dropped her on the sand as she landed on her back

"Ouch Vy! What the heck!?" The dragon slayer spazzed as he turned around to the bluenette

"Why the hell are you complaining? You just dropped me on the hot sand!" Vyra said rubbing her back

"Yeah after you kicked me in the freaking head!" Natsu spazzed

"I told you two to put me down!" She screamed as she growled at the boy

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay Vy-" Gray whispered into her ear as he kneeled behind her

"We just want to help you-" Lucy butted in as her face softened

"Water as we know it is your biggest weakness Vyra" Erza proclaimed

"-and is one you need to overcome" The redhead crossed her arms as the bluenette had an unwavering expression staring at the ocean

Vyra was at a loss for words. She knew they were right, but she couldn't. Waves of ptsd were escalating through her body as she began to tremble grabbing a fist full of sand

"HEY NO! I SAID NO!" The girl high pitched screamed grabbing the attention of the other people on the beach as well

She sweat dropped uncomfortably as all eyes were on her

"But Vy-" Natsu's expression dropped from playful to worry

"Just continue on with training, forget it-" She got up and walked to the beach bar

Erza stared at the bluenette as she walked away

"Well, you heard the girl- chop chop!" The redhead said sternly as the rest of the members saluted

"Yes Ma'am!"

.

.

.

Wendy began studying spells Porlyusica gave her

Lucy was concentrating her magical energy so she will be able to summon more spirits

Natsu was doing fire dragon roars from under water

Erza was on top of a cliff summoning multiple swords

Gray was slicing rocks with his ice

and Vyra was more focused on using her sun form as opposed to her moon form which she has mastered

* * *

As the sun slowly began to set, many of the other Fairy Tail members headed back to the resort but one certain bluenette was still out on the beach almost letting the waves hit her toes

"Vyra?"

The girl looked up to see Gray running up to her

"Woah-" The moonlight mage eyed the ice mage up and down

"One day of training does wonders to you Gray-" She googly eyed him

"Well of course it does" The boy boasted putting his hands on his hips

The girl laughed as he put an arm around her

"So do you wanna tell me what happened earlier?" He questioned as she looked back to the glistening waves

"I-"

"Um-"

"There-"

"I-"

"..."

"It's okay Vy, you don't have to-" The boy began now noticing her state of unease

"No, It's fine" She nodded as he pulled out of his grasp

"The tower of Heaven..." She began

"I never seen the light of day, Gray-" She looked over to the boy

"I-I was tortured on that island everyday of my life up until Fairy Tail..."

"You know the story of me escaping that I told to you, Erza, and Lucy? Well, that wasn't the only time..."

"That was more like the eighth time..." The girl said as Gray's eyes widened

"I was there a lot longer than Erza ever was, so there's no way someone can compare my story to hers-"

"I tried and tried again, I would hide under upside-down boats, and make it look like a boat wandered off. Held on for dear life scared. Sometimes I'd let go by accident and drown, drown and drown again, cough up water, choke-" The girl said nonchalantly almost as it was a joke

"They'd see a disturbance and find me, torture me mentally and physically"

"They just never had the guts to actually kill me because i'm Jellal's sister-" She scoffed

"I'm so thankful I met Laxus on that day because-"

"I-it's lead me to you!" The girl shouted- realizing what she just said, she began to blush profusely

"A-and Natsu-"

"Happy-"

"Luc-" The boy cut her off as he embraced her in a tight hug

"I'm sorry-" They both fell to their knees on the sand

"It's okay, you didn't know" Vyra consoled the boy

Gray let go as he exchanged smiles with the girl

What a lucky man he was.

"I-I watched Deliora kill my parents..." He began

"I couldn't do anything, I was just a snot nosed kid. Until I met Ur and Lyon, and I let the same thing happen again-"

"She was really the best" Gray smiled looking over to the girl

"I bet she was" Vyra nodded seeing the enthusiasm with in the ice mage

"Come on-" He stood up pulling her along with him as their fingers were locked

"Together, I'll teach you"

Vyra blushed

"Gray I don't-"

"It's only me Vy, we'll do it together" He reassured the girl

"There's a part of Ur in the ocean, her spirit will protect you and I'm here right with you-"

"We'll take it slow, come on see?" Gray put his feet in the water as she stared at him

"..." She sighed as she rolled her eyes

"...fine..." the girl gave in as she took Gray's hand once again as she dipped her feet into the water

"See? Not so bad, right?"

"No..." Vyra whispered wiggling her toes looking down

"Come on" He moved a bit farther in sitting in the water

"I'm not a child ya know-" Vyra narrowed her eyes as she sat next to him

"Yeah I know, because if you were I wouldn't be able to do this" Gray began as he pecked her on the lips

"Ah, a smooth charmer are we?" The bluenette raised up her eyebrows

"So the first thing we're gonna do it teach you how to float Vy" Gray stood up

"So just lay back and i'll hold you up" The boy put his arms under her back

"This is stupid Gray" Vyra sighed as she leaned back starring at the moon

"If you learn how to float you'll be able to do everything else-" He said as he slowly let go of the girl

"See look Vy! You're floating!" Gray shouted but the bluenette was transfixed onto the moon

Her mind raced and felt herself falling off of the Tower of Heaven...

Her back collapsed as her head dunked under the water, being caught by Gray she sat up and coughed up some water

"O-Okay- I-t-think that's e-enough t-today..." The bluenette stuttered as she stood up

"Vyra, come on wait-" Gray walked over to the girl

"Hey Vy-" The boy leaned down and splashed a wave hitting the girl on the back

She stopped in her tracks as turned around

"Did you just splash me?"

Gray smirked "And what if I did?"

"Hey!" She smacked a wave back hitting him in the face

"The water can be scary but you also can have fun in it too-" the boy said rubbing the salt water out of his eyes

"Fun?" Vyra teased with a smirk

Gray's face flushed "Hey don't get the wrong idea!" He splashed in the water

"You set yourself up for that one ha!" She splashed him back

The next thing you know there was a full on water fight

"Whaaaa! Gray!" The bluenette shouted as he easily scooped her up in his arms bridal style and ran in the water

"I think I won thi-oomph!" Gray began as he laughed tripping taking a tumble in the sand

Leave it to Gray to try and do something romantic and screw it up in the end

"Ouch! Get off of m-me..." Vyra squirmed but was unable to move due to the weight that was on top her body

Her heart began to race as the ice mage hovered over her. What's even more embarrassing was that the two we're still in there bathing suits so they were basically half naked

Well that's normal to Gray, but for Vyra totally embarrassing

Both they're faces started to heat up due to the position they we're in until the bluenette let out a smirk

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to kiss me or what?" She taunted as the boy smirked and leaned down letting his lips collide with her soft ones

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hands cupped the sides of her face let's fingers play with her long wavy blue hair

One thing about Gray Fullbuster, he was a damn right good kisser

Vyra giggled into his neck as Gray rolled next to her

"What is it Vy?" The ice mage asked

"It's just- I'm really happy" She smiled looking up at the stars

"Tomorrow, let's start training seriously- and bring Fairy Tail back to number one!" She pointed as Gray smirked and nodded in agreement

"You got that right!" He then bear hugged the girl tickling, making her laugh and squirm

"Hahaa Graayy!"

* * *

 **I wanted to do more of a romantic chapter between Vyra and Gray, because I feel like I haven't written enough romance about the two ;)**

 **I'm so excited for the next couple chapters! Honestly though the whole journey of me writing Starlight, Blue these are the chapters I've been waiting to write!**

 **Suggestions! What should I do with Sting? I have a good idea, but I would LOVE your comments as well!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Julia**


	44. Reunion

**A/N: This is the one you've all been waiting for...**

 **Ps. Long chapter- enjoy!**

* * *

"You mean to tell us that..."

"WE'VE BEEN STUCK IN THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT WORLD FOR 3 MONTHS!?"

"Hey what took you so long!" Jett and Droy ran over to the team

"There's only five days left until the Grand Magic Games! Hope you got lots of training done while you were gone!" Droy shouted as the tenrou team were dead silent

They stood stiff as a board

"I-It's all over..." Natsu, Vyra, Gray and Erza whispered as they fell face first into the sand

Wendy dropped to her knees crying as Lucy screamed

 **"NO WAY! GET US OUR TIME BACK STASH FACE!"**

* * *

"We only got five days left until the games. How are we supposed to win?" Droy mumbled as he scarfed down some watermelon

"Well were not going to win by stuffing your face-" Jett shot back

"I guess we'll be sitting in the side lines while everyone else competes in the games..." Levy moped

"How am I supposed to catch up with Lily when he has a three month lead..." Happy cried

"I didn't know you cared about that!" Carla shouted

"It's not too late! We still have five days to train! It'll be hell on earth so prepare yourselves you may not survive- " Erza proclaimed as a red aura surround her

"I didn't live this long to die from a workout!" Gray spazzed

"Sounds good to me! Do your worst Erza I'm ready to feel the burn!" Natsu shouted glowing orange

"That's the spirit Natsu, we'll start with some running-Uhh?" Erza began as she narrowed her eyes upward to see a pigeon dancing on her head

"Huh? A bird?" Lucy questioned

"Hey it has something on it's little foot!" Vyra pointed out

"It's a note-" Natsu pulled it off as the Tenrou team began to crowd around

"Here we go-" Happy grabbed the note and began reading it

 _"Hey Fairy Tail, you better come to the broken suspension bridge by the Western Hill..."_

"Dumb notes not the boss of us" Natsu ranted

"No kiddin' I don't care for they're tone one bit" Gray commented

"A threat?" Vyra jumped in

"So what do we do?" Wendy questioned

"Ignore it of course!" Carla proclaimed

"I think we should go there-" Erza crossed her arms

"Sounds like a trap to me..." Levy interjected

"I'm with Levy on this one, this has traps written all over it!" Lucy said to the redhead

"We'll just have to see-" Erza looked up

"Sweet! I was really hoping she would say that" The dragon slayer smiled

"Well let's go!" Vyra shouted as the team began to make their way to the destination

* * *

 **Western Hill**

"This must've been the broken suspension bridge..." Erza commented as they approached the hill

"Okay so now what?" Vyra put a hand on her hip

"Whoaa what the heck?!" Lucy gasped as the bridge began to fix itself

"Forward march!" Erza proclaimed as she rose her arm up

"Forward? That thing could collapse on us!" Gray and Vyra ranted together

"Maybe we should test it first?" Lucy sweat dropped as Wendy nodded in agreement hiding behind the blonde

"Who ever were dealing with is on the other side- let's get going" Natsu smacked his fists together

"Is he volunteering?" Lucy questioned as Gray smacked the dragons layer on the back pushing him forward

"Sure is, see ya-"

"Woah woa woa woahh!" Natsu shakily walked through the bridge

"Gray!" Vyra yelled at the ice mage

"Don't shove a guy when he's not ready! I could've fallen!" He grabbed the ropes before he turned green

"Are you really getting sick from a fricking bridge?" Gray taunted as Natsu covered his mouth

"You stupid bridge your not beating me that easily!" The dragon slayer mumbled as it took everything he had to dash to the other side

"What a know, I thought for sure it would collapse when someone stepped on it" Lucy commented

"We all thought that..." Wendy said out loud

"YOU USED ME AS A LAB RAT!"

Now we know that it's safe, let's cross and stop wasting time" Erza proclaimed

.

.

.

"I hope they attack us soon" Natsu flamed up his right palm

"Indeed. A tough opponent will make for great training" Erza replied

"You know you're the only ones obsessed with that right?" Gray said as Erza put a hand up in defense stopping the group from moving forward seeing three mysterious silhouettes in the distance

Natsu's eyes were the first ones to widen noticing the distinct scent in the air

"Wait, that smell-" He shouted stepping in front of the bluenette

"Huh?" Vyra uttered as she walked into Natsu's back

'What the-why did he?'

"You came..."

"Thank you-"

Revealing themselves, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear stood in front of the Tenrou team.

"It's nice to see you again..." Jellal spoke

"It's really you-" Erza whispered

"You haven't changed Erza" The man smirked

"It's J-Jellal-" Vyra stuttered as she began to sweat

Gray looked over to the bluenette and stepped forward next to Natsu taking the left side as the dragon slayer was on the right

"I take it word of my prison break reached you sometime ago-"

"Yes." The redhead sweat dropped

'Prison break?'

"Please know I never intended to escape-"

"Meredy and I never gave him much of a choice in the matter" Ultear said

"That was all you Ultear, don't put me into your criminal behavior-" The pinkette nudged the woman

"Meredy..." Juvia whispered grabbing the girls attention

"Oh hey! Long time no see Juvia!" She smiled with a toothy grin

"Jellal broke out of prison?" Lucy questioned

Vyra watched standing in the back of the pack losing all touch of reality.

Voices of her guild mates next to her began to drown out as old memories began flooding in.

"Relax, they aren't our enemies anymore- Isn't that right Ultear?" Gray said relaxing questioning the older woman

The bluenette probably would've retaliated hearing that Gray knows the voluptuous woman somehow without letting her know, but she just stood there not moving a muscle.

"Yes, I committed many sins being a member of Grimoire Heart- so many I doubt I could ever atone for all of them..." Ultear began

"So I dedicated myself to bring some measure of peace to the people that I hurt, till the day I die"

"You risked so much to rescue him from prison-" Wendy whispered shell shocked

"Jellal was one of them."

"You don't owe me anything Ultear, we were both possessed by darkness" Jellal sighed

"It's in the past now..."

"Jellal-" Erza reached out

"Has your memory returned?" She asked

"Every bit of it. Including my sins" He responded as she gasped

"Six whole years, i've been living with all the guilt of all the things I have done..."

"Erza- I'm sorry, but words can't erase your pain-"

"I was the one controlling Jellal during the tower of heaven incident. The blame was mine so don't punish him I think he's been through enough as it is..." Ultear proclaimed

"I could either spend the rest of my life in prison, or lose my life and be done with it."

"Now that you're free you can finally find a positive purpose in your life" Wendy said

"Wendy, there's no easy way for me to explain this- but the Jellal you knew was someone else entirely" The man spoke up

"Oh y-yeah! Don't worry! We cleared that up awhile back!" The girl spazzed as Jellal's gaze now focused on another specific blunette

 **"Vyra."** He said calmly as he locked eyes with her unwavering ones

She didn't say a word but just watched.

"Vyra I-" He pleaded taking a step forward before almost losing his balance due to the crystal trail halting him in his path

"Y-You-" The bluenette stuttered lifting up a shakily arm pointing at the man

"S-Stay away f-from ME!" She growled as her lip quivered furrowing her eyebrows in rage

"Woah Vy!" Natsu jumped almost getting one of his legs stuck in her crystals (It's kinda like Gray's ice floor but with crystals)

Erza whipped around to face the hot headed girl. This was not good.

"Vyra hey-" Erza said softly trying to calm her down but the girl was too much in a pit of emotion she couldn't think straight

The bluenette stumbled slightly backwards feeling the strong steady gaze of Jellal's eyes connecting to hers.

She grinned her teeth and turned back towards the suspension bridge.

Erza immediately looked over to Gray knowing he's the only person who would be able to calm her down. He then nodded and proceeded to chase after her.

"She's never going to forgive me..." Jellal narrowed his eyes downward in melancholy

Erza was silent as she watched the man she once loved.

"I have found a purpose, but I don't think it is completely positive." He started again

"The three of us have formed a guild of our own" Ultear said

"It's an independent guild, it's not officially linked with any other guilds. It's name is Crime Sorciere"

"An independent guild?"

"What does that mean?"

"Crime Sorciere... I've heard of you before!" Droy shouted

"Yeah- me too. You guys have taken down a bunch of dark guilds over the years huh?" Jett spoke

"Unfortunately our one true goal eludes us..." Ultear began

"Zeref." Jellal said as everyone gasped

"Dark guilds and any evil force in the world that seeks to destroy the lives of innocence... we'll purge everyone of them so no wizard will ever fall under Zeref's darkness again"

"That's a seriously righteous cause!" Lucy cheered as Natsu gasped

"If we were to become official, we wouldn't be able to go after dark guilds anymore-"

"That and Ultear and I used to be apart of Grimoire Heart" Meredy sweat dropped scratching her head

"Anyway, as much as we love catching up-" Ultear said sarcastically

"Is it true you're entering the Grand Magic Games this year?" She questioned

"Yeah! Why!?" Natsu snapped

"We can't get near the coliseum without trouble, if all of you are willing we'd like you to do something while you're there..."

"Oh I get it- you want someone's autograph!" Natsu came to conclusion

"I'll pretend you didn't say that-" Ultear shook angrily

"Every year we sense an unusual amount of magic power during the games. We want you to find out what's behind it."

"Are you guys for real?" Natsu took a step back

"Guilds gather from all around Fiore for the games the place is gonna be full of magic" Lucy retaliated

"Don't you think you might be a little paranoid?" Levy chuckled

"We wouldn't be asking you unless we were absolutely certain" Jellal came forth

"What's more, the power that we are sensing is not only evil but reminiscent of Zeref-"

"Zeref? Are you sure that it's related?" Erza crossed her arms

"We believe our prior involvements with him have given us the ability to perceive any trace of his powers."

"I don't know about that-" Natsu whispered

"If you can track down the source of the mysterious energy, it may help us locate him"

"-and you'll be paid just like any other job" Meredy said

"Discretion is important. We don't want the culprit to know that we're on to them, so we'll be rooting for you behind the scenes."

Erza whirled the idea around in her head for a while before she came up with a conclusion

"Sounds like a wild goose chase but we'll do it."

"You sure about this Erza?" Lucy questioned timidly

"We don't have much choice. Guilds from all over Fiore will be gathering around this part. It could be trouble for us too." She responded

"Did we mention we will be paying up front?" Ultear smirked

 **"RENT MONEY!"** Natsu, Happy and Lucy cried tears of joy

"Yeah no, nothing so material..." She scoffed unveiling her orb

"I had years to improve on my arc of time magic and I can use it to enhance your abilities"

They all gawked at the orb

"A power up, or at least that's one way to put it-"

* * *

 **With Gray and Vyra**

Running back through the path, Gray was frantically searching for the bluenette

"Vyra hey VY!" He shouted calling out to the girl

Not getting a response, he began to move forward until a he heard a muffle nearby some trees that caught his attention

When he found the girl she was on her hands and knees heaving on the ground

One hand held her stomach and the other was close to ripping the grass out of the ground

Gray instinctively slid on his knees over to the girl wrapping one arm around her back in support and crouched over to her face

"Vy, look it's me. I'm here-" He whispered in her ear as he studied her expression

She wasn't listening to a single word he was saying too transfixed in her own thoughts

"Why isn't he locked up?'

'Did he come here to find me?'

'Why?'

"Vyra..." The ice mage whispered again

'Gray...' The girl thought as his hand was now visible in her line of sight

"I-I can't- breathe-" She gasped out as the ice mages eyes widened

She was having a panic attack.

"Vyra hey- look at me-" He lifted a hand to her chin trying to slightly move her jaw

Her body responded as she turned to the right letting tears fall from her cheeks to the ground

He slowly crawled behind her, laying her back into him as he cradled her in his arms

His face, his body, his embrace, it soothed the bluenette tremendously.

"It's okay, I got you-" He hugged her from behind as his long arms wrapped around her body

She reached a hand up and held his arm

"T-Thank you."

.

.

.

"This is nice" The bluenette whispered in his grasp leaning her head against his chest

"Yeah." Gray responded relaxing his tense muscles

Now that she calmed down, he felt better himself.

"Can we just stay like this?" She questioned

"As long as you want-" He whispered nuzzling his cheek to hers

"Really?"

"Mmm" He nodded kissing her neck

The bluenette snuggled deeper into his arms as she smiled

She liked this side of Gray, ever since they came back from Tenrou island they never really had anytime to themselves. It made her heart flutter even more than usual.

Wanting to enjoy this moment, her thoughts shifted to Jellal.

"Sorry Gray-" She sat up out of his grasp as he sat on the ground dumbfounded

She stood quiet for a moment before she turned around

"Come on-" She offered him a hand up as he took it

"You know, I owe you one" She winked as he smirked wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"That looks intense-" Lucy gasped as herself and Wendy watched a painful Natsu roll on the ground agonized in pain

"I'm scared" Wendy sniffled

"Sign me up next-"

"Vyra!" Lucy and Wendy jumped as they turned around to see Vyra and Gray approach them

"No pain no game, come on let's go-" She pointed at Ultear standing next to Natsu who was reaching out to the sky

"Vy hold on-" Gray retaliated watching what unleashing your second origin does to a person

"That doesn't even frighten her?!" Wendy spazzed

'She's acting different-' Gray thought watching the moonlight mage

"And I need to speak with you later-" She eyed the woman as she rose her Arc of Time orb

"That's weird why don't I feel anyth-" The bluenette questioned before she dropped to the ground and screamed out in agony

Red encryptions spiraled around her body as her and Natsu gasped out in pain

"Crap I can't watch this-" Gray turned around still able to hear her ear piercing screeches

"Stay strong you two, you still have a long way to go-" Ultear watched the cotton candy duo

"Do we really have to go through that too?" Levy gasped hugging Wendy

"I think i'm gunna cry" Wendy shook

"You already are child" Carla sweat dropped

"Actually we don't need the extra training so we'll just be on our way-" Jett and Droy tipped toed away

"Stay strong." Happy said watching the two

"By any chance do you know where Erza went?" Carla asked the blue furred cat

"She went with Jellal to be alone for a bit-"

"Alone?!" Juvia repeated as her cheeks began to heat up

"Erza..." Lucy whispered in worry

* * *

 **With Erza and Jellal**

"You remember everything that happened..."

"Yeah I do."

"Does that include what happened to Simon..."

"He died by my hand-"

"What about the Nirvana incident?"

"Everything. I remember being in a trap of fog. Hearing her scream..."

Jellal's eyes widened hearing the same faint screams pierce through his ear drums as he covered them with his hands furrowing his eyes shut

Erza gasped looking over to the state of the man

"Just give her some time, she'll come around-"

"We never gave up on you, I know Vyra has a hard time of showing it but deep down she cares-"

"Yeah. Sure-" Jellal sighed turning to face the sea

She then reminisced back to the Nirvana incident. Something that the Moonlight Mage said clicked into her brain

 _"How can the magic council be so absent minded?" Vyra snapped from the back of the pack slowly walking forward to the front where the council and Jellal were_

 _"You guys don't know anything do you?" she questioned as she narrowed her eyes in disgust_

 _"Magic council or not, it doesn't matter to me..." she whispered as her transformation circle went wide_

 _ **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY!"**_ _She screamed as a beam of moonlight cascaded around the girl_

"Is it accurate to say I'm speaking to the Jellal I knew as a child?" She questioned skeptically

"I'd be happy if you thought about it that way... but with my crimes, I wouldn't blame you if you kept your distance..."

"And if you try to avenge Simon I won't try to stop you-" He went on

"I forfeited my life long ago..."

"You honestly think Simon would want you to die?" Erza said calmly

"What about your new guild and all the good you've done for it? Why can't dedicating your life to fighting the darkness be your atonement?" She went on

"Because I don't think it can-" Jellal simply responded

He hurt too many people. Flashes of Vyra, Simon, members of the Oracion Seis, and others connected to the tower clouded his mind.

"Well why not!?" The red head snapped

"Don't get me wrong, when I first created Crime Sorciere I hoped it would bring me peace- but the things I did at the Tower of Heaven couldn't be made right that easily..."

"Is there really a point to what I'm doing? Will these horrible thoughts ever go away... maybe I'll just get out of Vyra's life so she could smile again."

Erza was at a loss for words. Was he serious? She was shocked yet outraged.

"Perhaps it's best if I did die..."

The redhead wasn't taking his crap anymore and slapped him hard across his face

 **"YOU'D BE SATISFIED WITH THE COWARDS WAY OUT?!"**

"YOU THINK YOU NEED TO BE STRONG IN ORDER TO LIVE? YOUR WRONG! LIFE ITSELF IS WHAT GIVES US STRENGTH!"

She gripped onto his shoulders "I don't see the old Jellal before me, that man was full of light- he would never give up without a fight!"

"Maybe he's dead then." He ignored her making her eyes widen

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" She shouted losing her balance as they came hurling down the hill

Jellal stared at her as he landed on top of her body

"You- you always know what to say don't you?" Jellal questioned as his eyes softened

She gasped "That's not true at all-"

"I just stumble through life one day at a time, that's all"

"Erza-" He eyed the girl

The redhead lifted an arm to cover her eyes "I-I thought I'd never see you again..."

She gasped once again as she cupped the sides of his face "Jellal..."

A tear shed past her chin

Jellal caressed her cheek, sliding his thumb to erase her tear as he inched closer

Their lips were centimeters apart before he forcefully pushed her away

...

"I can't... I have a fiancé..." Jellal said bashfully

Electricity surged through Erza's body

"Oh! N-no! I-I didn't-uh- mean for y-you t-to-uhh" She began to spazz

"No- I'm the one who should- I'm sorry." He looked down

"Well, I have to say that's a surprise! Congratulations! T-that's great!" She squawked in utter humiliation

"Mhm! I'm uh- really happy for you-" She looked over to his uneasy expression and softly smiled

"Do you love her? She asked

"Yes."

"Then live for her sake, that's your purpose." Erza proclaimed as he slightly nodded

"I...I can do that."

* * *

Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Lucy and Levy one by one slowly joined Natsu and Vyra in their horror fest. It was a long night for sure.

As the surges of pain began to feel less and less, the bluenette was able to catch a glimpse of the lifeless dragon slayer

"N-Natsu-" She edged herself closer to the boy only able to use her left arm

"He's fine." Ultear reassured the girl

"He'll probably be asleep for a while though. Unleashing your second origin takes a lot out of the wizard depending on what kind of magic they wield." She said focusing her attention on the other guild members now that Natsu and Vyra have completed the transition

Her eye sight began to blur as she felt her body being hoisted up

'Why am I being carried?' She thought to herself as her eyes shuttered closed in pure exhaustion

.

.

.

It was night now and the cold sea breeze floated through the night sky. Vyra's eyes twitched open slowly as she awoke shivering due to the breeze. She felt something on top of her body and grabbed it, looking at the material.

It was his.

She pulled it off of her body and groaned. Her body still in pain, weeped.

Jellal sat a few feet away from the girl leaning his elbows on his knees

"Keep it on. It's cold."

Vyra watched the man not saying a word.

"It's too late to start acting like a brother now-" The bluenette scoffed rolling her eyes as Jellal sighed

"Six whole years, I've been in dread. Dreadful for what I have done to you."

"2,190 days Vyra... I've been hanging onto this-" He pulled out a shiny moon stone necklace from his pocket

His hand began to tremble

"I apologize I wasn't able to find the one you previously had-" He thought back to the time he ripped the golden chained necklace off of the girls neck at the Tower of Heaven

"But I was hoping one day I'll be able to give this you and if not, I would hold onto it knowing that my sins took away one of the only person I had-" He reached over placing it next to her

"You don't need to forgive me, I don't expect you too."

"If you want me to be gone forever, then just say the word and i'll erase myself from your existence." He spoke calmly as she just stared letting him speak

The bluenette picked up the moon stone necklace shakily placing it in the palms of her hands

She felt the softness of the stone as she touched it with her thumb.

Memories started to flood her mind as it reminded her of a similar encounter.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Wow! You could make ice sculptures?! That's wicked cool!"

"Pfft- it's called Ice-Make Magic ya see?" The shirtless boy boasted as he made a small ice-make cannon

"Wow super cool!" The small blue haired girl blushed

"I can only use my magic at night time, my daylight form needs some work" She said bashfully scratching the back of her head until a shiny object caught her attention

"Where'd ya get this from?" A little Vyra grabbed Gray's pendant from around his neck as she analyzed it

"H-hey!" The boy jumped back blushing at how close the girl was to him

"Pretty-" She whispered playing around with the pendent in her hand

The bluenette looked up to him hoping he would have an answer, but he didn't say a word.

"Sorry..." She backed away from him noticing his still, uncomfortable expression

"Tch-It's fine..." He clicked his tongue looking away

 **-Few days later-**

"Hey! Hey Vy!" The small ice mage shouted running full course towards the bluenette as she was on the way home from the guild

"Oh hi Gray" The girl smiled turning around to see the gasping ice wizard

"Woah! Hey are you okay?" She questioned in concern as she put a hand on his shoulder

The ice mage instantly stood up as he outstretched his arm

"Here-" He mumbled shyly opening up his hand to reveal a golden pendant necklace similar to his own

"Oh woahh-" She took the necklace from his hand and held it in her own

"Thank you so much Gray!" She smiled giving him a bear hug

"It's nothin..." He blushed evading his gaze away from hers

* * *

 **Present**

She loved it so much.

Because Gray gave it to her.

Tears of anger and sadness welled up in the girls tear ducts.

"D-don't say another word-" She whispered as she slowly stood up and wobbled closer over to Jellal before she collapsed again letting him catch her

"I-" She trembled on her words sitting on her knees gripping onto the necklace

"I-don't want y-you to g-go-" She gasped as tears were now flooding past her chin

Jellal was surprise to say the least watching the younger girl break down in front of him.

His hair shagged over his eyes as a small smile slowly appeared.

He wrapped his arms around the girl letting her lean and cry into his chest.

Whatever Vyra said to him today, he thought would dictate what life had in store for him. If she wanted him eradicated from her life and live in a world where he didn't exist, then he would do by any means necessary to fulfill that request. Actually, it was something he was waiting to hear. Jellal even wanted her to say it.

But one thing he didn't notice, she kept the jacket on.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! I hope you are all staying safe with the whole Corona pandemic. I'm home all week which means more writing for me!**

 **-Julia**


	45. The Flower Blooming Capital

Upon arriving at the guild, many of the Fairy Tail members waited for their return. Each jumping in showing off their own 3 months achievements.

"Wow Elfman- you really packed on some muscle there big guy!" Natsu complimented noticing the middle Strauss sibling

"The three of us all trained really hard up in the mountains these past months!" Lisanna chimed in

"I got the muscles that a REAL man dreams of-" He rose an arm up

"Well- I hit my own milestone over the past 3 months... and now I can finally eat fermented soybeans." Vijeteer nodded proudly

"And i'm proud to announce I am now over my once crippling fear of heights!" Warren saluted

"I don't think that'll be very helpful to us..." Happy whispered

"My honey-kin and I have got our sharp shooting skills to an all time high-" Bisca pulled out her snipper as Alback nodded with Asuka on his shoulders

"And I finished reading a whole thirty volume horror novel!" Nab gave a thumbs up making Vyra and Gray sweat drop

"My sandstorm is more powerful than it's ever been before! I bet I could even beat Natsu if we fought again!" Max shouted egging on the dragon slayer

"Oh yeah!?" Natsu took a step closer as Makarov came forth

"Good work everyone-"

"Oh! Hey gramps!" Natsu turned around

"It appears you all worked very hard to prepare for the Grand Magic Games."

 _'Um... I wouldn't go that far exactly...'_ Lucy thought as she sweat dropped

"Now, I'd like everyone to join me inside-"

.

.

.

"Listen up kids, it's time to announce the five who will be representing us in the Grand Magic Games" Makarov stood at the podium

Everyone stared at the guild master in anticipation. This is it. Who's it going to be?

He cleared his throat before saying the first name

 **"Natsu."**

"Oh Yeah!" He cheered

Vyra looked over to the dragon slayer. If anyone can do it, it's totally him.

She smiled as the next name was called.

 **"Gray-"**

"I'm honored" The ice mage smirked to himself trying to play it off cool as bluenette began shaking his shoulder in excitement

 **"Erza."**

"I won't let you down." She nodded confidently

The girl stopped her playful attacks on the ice wizard as she looked back over to the master in anxiousness.

"Of course-" Mira let out a sigh "Those three were kind of a shoe in-"

"Who will get the last two spots?" Lisanna questioned

The anticipation was at an all time high as all the members stared at Master Makarov praying their names would be called

"-And the remaining two will be..."

 **"Vyra and Lucy!"**

The bluenette jumped out of her skin as did Lucy- but for a totally different reason.

"MASTER YOU REALLY CHOSE ME?!" Vyra cried comically as she ran up to Makarov

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" She sniffled

The celestial mage stood in shock not moving a muscle as Erza put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We weren't chosen for our individual strength, but for our combined strength as a team."

"So let's make him proud and give it our all" She smiled

"Right. Good point" Lucy nodded in agreement

"Oh you guys, this is going to be great!" Vyra spazzed as she wrapped both her arms around Natsu and Gray's shoulders pulling them into a side hug

The three all had cheeky smiles as they couldn't contain themselves. They were the ones representing Fairy Tail this year. Them five are going to be the team that will make the guild number one again.

"Vyra-" Makarov spoke looking over to the trio as he now had to rain on they're parade

Natsu, Vyra and Gray all blinked, noticing the expression of the master.

They were puzzled.

"Vyra dear, you are one of our strongest growing fighters in our guild so it was a no brainer to put you on the front lines-" He paused looking into her eyes

"But know, I almost didn't." He said sternly as the girl's demeanor changed now removing her arms from Natsu and Gray sitting in the middle of the two

"Gramps what the hell are you talking about?!" Natsu shouted

"I've caught wind of recent events… during the three month gap." He spoke as her eyes widened

 _'Damn it Erza...'_

"I know for a fact that the magic council will be at the games-" He shuffled taking something out of his pocket offering it out to her

 _A pen?_

"If the magic council is suspicious, they will not hesitate to take you into questioning concerning the whereabouts of Jellal or worse." He spoke as she analyzed the magic pen in her hand

"Because you are a target the magic council is keeping an eye on. We've been gone for seven years... so at the moment we supposedly don't know anything, that's why I need you to cover it up" He rose a hand to his cheek referring to her red face tattoo

The bluenette was still in shock.

 _'The magic council was keeping tabs on her?'_

"How did you find this master?" Vyra questioned raising the yellow magic pen

"Ironically, Laxus is the one who told me all this valuable information regarding the magic council and such" Makarov nodded

"He gave it to me before leaving on a job." He continued

"Oh." She gasped

She slightly smiled at the thought of Laxus worrying about her.

Anxiety started to whirl around the bluenette as she looked down.

"M-Maybe someone else can take my spot if the risk of that is too high..." She faintly began to bubbles as her hair shagged over her eyes

"Vy!" Natsu shouted

"Vyra come on what are you saying?!" Gray spazzed as Makarov began to laugh

"Nonsense my girl!" He shouted cheerfully chuckling as the girl's saddened eyes met his brown ones

"I wanted you to be aware of the situation before hand, were going to kick some heinie at these games so the other guilds better watch out" He started to box the air

"You're going to compete and we will all be there cheering in the stands!" He showed off a toothy smile

 _Thank you... Master._

"Alright team, the Grand Magic Games present a perfect opportunity to claim the prominence that we once held!" Erza stood on top of a table

"Today Sabertooth is regarded as Fiore's number one guild. Let us take that title. Fairy Tail will be the top guild again!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _This majestic city is Crocus. The flower blooming capital of the Fiore kingdom! Once a year a huge festival of wizardry The Grand Magic Games are held in it's orders. The streets are filled with excitement with the hustle and bustle of hopeful wizards and spectators alike. At the heart of it all stands the king of Fiore's castle the Luminaries Mercurous. Sitting atop a mountain to the west would be the arena where the Grand Magic Games are held- and huddled somewhere among all this craziness is us..._

I'm so tired..." Lucy moped

"I really hope that unleashing your second origin thing wasn't a sick joke to make us lose the contest..." Gray groaned looking over to his girlfriend to see if she felt any different due to her healing abilities

Nope, she's just as bad.

"I do sorta feel like I have more magic power- but everything else in my body feels like i've been hit by a train..." Lucy sighed dropping her shoulders

"Chin up. There's no time for whining" Erza said standing proudly

"Why aren't you feeling like death on a cracker?" Lucy sweat dropped

"I think she already has her second origin-" Vyra commented

"That makes perfect sense" Lucy nodded

"I don't think I've ever been in such a humongous city before in my life-" Natsu said sitting up from the ground

"Aye!"

..."I see you kids finally made it" Makarov approached the ground with Team Shadow Gear, Wendy, Carla, Bisca, Alzack and little Asuka slightly behind him

"Master!" Erza jumped

"We just finished with the registration process heheh-" He chuckled

"Let's show everyone why Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore..." He spoke as civilians in the courtyard began to notice the guild

"Hey, looks like the Fairy Tail guild is here-"

"Those clowns?" They joked

"Well, somebody's gotta come in last place right?"

"Hey! Are those guys laughing at us?!" Natsu snapped narrowing his eyes

"Calm down-" Vyra said next to him putting a hand on his shoulder

"Come on! You guys finish in last place every single year!" The older man replied

"You know Sabertooth is taking the top spot!" The younger one shouted grinning

Natsu growled as Vyra stepped in front of him holding him back from doing anything reckless.

"If anyone wants to laugh they can do it all they want-" Makarov scowled

"Don't forget, were doing this for the 30 milli-" He shifted clearing his throat

"I mean, were doing this for the honor of being Fiore's top right guild of course" He pointed

"Our master rose from her eternal slumber to save our lives so lets make her proud!"

"Now then-" He took Asuka off his shoulders

"We know that the games will begin tomorrow, but unfortunately we don't know what they'll be..."

"Didn't you guys do this every year?" Gray spoke up directing his attention to the married couple

"But the games change every year-" Alzack replied picking up Asuka

"The year my sugar pistol and I didn't participate, they had a big ol' target shooting game" Bisca rose up her sniper

"And the year I decided to sit out they had a foot race-" Jett said smugly

"They like to mix it up, I looked at the records of the previous games and there's no real consistency to them..." Levy crossed her arms

"Well I guess we'll just have to play it by year, but I hope there's so kind of fight~" The dragon slayer sung smacking his fists together

"Erza, I'd like you to read through the official rule book by tomorrow." Makarov placed the thick rule book into the redheads hands

"I am to read all of this?" She questioned

"Oh don't worry! I have my wind reader glasses with me!" Levy pushed up her glasses as Jett and Droy ogled over her

"Levy to the rescue!"

"Hmmm... okay... to sum it all up- I would say there are three major rules" She scanned the pages

"The first one, is the master of every guild isn't allowed to participate-"

"Well yeah, that makes sense" Vyra put a hand on her hip

"A guild can't have anybody who doesn't wear their respected emblem participate on its behalf"

"I took that one as a given-" Gray said

"and every game will remain a mystery until the very moment it is announced, only then will the games be explained in detail."

"That's certainly not very helpful..." Erza looked down

"O-Oh, this one could be important too-" Levy went on

"All participants must return to they're designated inn by 12 o'clock"

"There's a curfew?" Erza questioned

"Strange-" Vyra tilted her head

"Cool! We got lots of time until midnight!" Natsu shouted

"-And since this is everyone's first time in the Capital- let's go check it out!" He ran forward with Happy and Lucy following

"Air sir!"

"Wait for me!"

"Hold on!" Erza spazzed

"Do you know where we're staying!" She shouted

"The Honey-bone inn right?" Lucy replied as Erza sighed

"Just be sure to be back by 12 o'clock!"

"You hear me?!" She shouted as Happy replied

"Aye!"

She then turned around to see Vyra and Gray run in the opposite direction.

"Come on Vy!" He ran grabbing her hand

"We can finally go on a date!" She hurrayed

"You too! Vyra! Gray! 12 o'clock!" Erza shouted

"Okayyyy!" The bluenette replied back with a reassuring hand in the air

Erza sighed once again. She was left all alone. One the bright side, she could sit back and relax until midnight... but what was so special about it?

"Look how pretty it is Gray!" Vyra said as they walked down the cobblestone sidewalk in awe

Purple and pink flowers were in bloom all across the capital. She wore her lilac sundress with beige flats as Gray wore his usual outfit

"Here ya go!" She reached over on her tiptoes to throw the purple flowers over the boys head

"See, now we match~" The girl sung as she put the necklace on her head wearing it as a crown

The ice mage groaned.

"What's a matter?" She turned to face him as he looked at her face with a frown

"It's nothing-" He scratched the back of his head looking the other way as Vyra eyed him

"If it's nothing, then why can't youuu look at meee?" She appeared in his eye line once again cutely

"It's just-" He began shifting his body again avoiding her gaze as a slight hint of pink dusted his cheeks

"Not cool that you have to go hiding who you are- again..." He admitted bashfully shoveling his hands in his pockets

Vyra blinked. Well that definitely took her by surprise.

"Oh, that's okay Gray you don't have to worry about that-" She swatted her hand back and forth

Before the guild left for Crocus, the moonlight mage took it upon herself to use the transformation magic she once used as a child to hide her tattooed mark. All the Fairy Tail members know Vyra's true identity, but that doesn't mean the rest of the world did.

 _So that's what's bothering him._

"I mean yeah it kinda sucks but the Master's just trying to protect me-" She went on as he rose an eyebrow

"Now can we enjoy our date nowww? Pleaseeeeeee?" She whined shaking their intertwined hands

Seeing as how it didn't bother the girl that much, it made the ice mage feel ten times better.

"pfft." Gray smirked taking full control of their position as he twirled the bluenette around dipping her down in his hold

"I mean...if you say so..." He said enticingly narrowing his cerulean eyes down at her small figure

Her face was flushed as he now took this time to plant a passionate kiss on her strawberry tasting lips.

The townspeople began cheering and whistling seeing the two lovebirds in the middle of the street.

Vyra fell into the kiss as she tried to reach the loose flower crown falling off her head until Gray grabbed her wavering hand with his and deepened the kiss.

As she slid lower to the ground falling into his touch, the bluenette was at a complete loss.

Woah. She really liked this side of Gray.

Lifting her back upwards, he began to walk on ahead leaving her there on the spot- speechless and flustered.

"Let's get this date on the road" He turned back waiting for the bluenette offering out a hand towards her as he smiled cheekily

Gray knew exactly how to push the girl's buttons and quite frankly, he was very good at it.

The girls cheeks were as bright as Natsu's flaming pink hair.

She steadily walked forward, lining in sync with him as he wrapped an arm around her waist "Whatcha think?" He teased whispering into her ear as others were still whistling in the background

"Now that's my prince charming!" She smiled squinting her nose in joy looking up to him

 _It's about time._

The two continued to enjoy their evening together. First they decided to grab some dinner at one of the caverns. After dinner, the streets were more packed and bustling with guild contenders in hand. Eventually, they had a run-in with Lyon and Lamia Scale.

"Gray, don't let what Lyon said upset you too much-"

"The nerve of that guy! He actually thinks they can win against us?" The ice mage spazzed

"A-And challenges me?!"

"He must be out of his mind! Thinking he can steal you away Vyra!"

"Hey Gray, they can boast all they want-" The bluenette gripped her hands on his biceps trying to calm the boy down

"We've been out for seven years so of course they think they're the top dogs around here, or let me rephrase that-" She cleared her throat

"Every guild thinks they can beat us... but we'll show em' up. They don't know any of the hell we've been through as a guild. We're taking first place no matter what!" She threw him a thumbs up

"Also-" She circled around him

"I'm not a piece of meat to be fought over, but love I this jelly welly side of you Gray I have to admit-" She poked winking

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry-" He sighed wrapping an arm around her pecking the girl on the lips

 **"YOU SCUM THOSE WERE YOUR PARENTS!"**

"Hey, that sounded like-" Gray began as Vyra finished the sentence

"Natsu-" She untangled herself from Gray's grasp in worry hearing the tone of the dragon slayers voice as they both began to make their way to the hoard of people circling around the street

"Hey outta the way-" Vyra pushed through the crowd ultimately making it to the front

"Natsu!" The girl shouted causing the boy to turn around

"Vy!" He jumped at the sight of the bluenette

Vyra looked around the scene. Lucy was on the side with happy and two other kitty cats as she was now next to Natsu.

"My oh my! The Moonlight Goddess in the flesh, how I do apologize-" The blonde bowed down sarcastically kneeling in front of the bluenette as she watched him closely yet coldly

' _Who the hell is this cheap shot?'_

She scowled at him in disgust as he slowly stood up hovering over her.

' _Someone very full of himself obviously"_ She rolled her eyes

"Ah, that scent is deliciously intoxicating-" He inhaled smelling the air as he bit his lip with his fang, eyes landing back to her cerulean ones

He took a step closer only to be halted by a path of ice blocking his way.

Civilians jumped at the sight of the ice to reveal a severely pissed off Gray.

"Sting, don't engage. Fighting before the games can lead to disqualification" The dark haired mage said sternly

"Tch. There not even worth my time-" Sting scoffed

"Let's go Rogue." He turned back around meeting up with his guild mate

 _That must be the Sabertooth guild..._

* * *

 **Honey-bone Inn**

"You're all late." Erza sat one her bed as she tapped her fingers on her arm looking down at the four who were sitting on the floor

"Explain yourselves. Where have you been this whole time?" She questioned angrily as each one of them dared not to look at her in the eye

"We were on a date that turned into something else..." Vyra mumbled

"And we ran into some other contestants... a real nasty pair if you ask me-" Lucy frowned as Natsu and Happy tried to hold in their rage

"THOSE STUPID JERKS ARE GOING TO WISH THEY NEVER MESSED WITH ME!" They spazzed as the hotel room opened revealing Elfman and Lisanna

"Hey Hey!"

"We brought you some supplies to get you through the tournament!"

"Tomorrows going to be a big day" Lisanna put the bag of snacks on the table

"Aw thanks a lot you guys-" Gray thanked

"You came here to see us kick some butt?" Natsu smiled

"I mean, I originally wanted to get in on the action to impress my sisters... but a real man knows when to quit-" Elfman grinned

"You guys!" Levy came shouting down the hall was gasping, soon leaning her hands on her knees due to her spiriting

"What's wrong Levy?" Vyra asked running to the door in concern noticing the girls expression

"We can't find Wendy anywhere-" She look up with eyes full of worry

"What?!" Natsu shot up

"You don't think she got lost do you?" Lucy questioned standing up

"I don't know, we have half the guild looking for her right now" Levy responded

"Anywhere there's a Wendy, there's a Carla" Vyra turned around

"Happy, you think you can look for them through the skies?" Erza questioned the cat

"Aye! You can count on me!" Happy confidently nodded as he flew out the window

"We can't leave the room, we have to wait till twelve-"

"What happens at twelve?" Lisanna questioned as Gray scratched his head

"Well, were not exactly sure what... but the rules say we all have to be back here by midnight- which is...right now" They all looked over to the clock as a bell began to ring all throughout the capital

 _ **"ATTENTION ALL PARTICIPANTS COMPETING IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"**_

 _ **"GOOD MORNING!"**_

"It's coming from outside!" Erza proclaimed as they all ran to the balcony

"Woah! What in the heck is that thing!?" Natsu shouted

"Is it some kind of hologram?!" Lucy questioned watching the projection

 _ **"TO NARROW DOWN THE 113 GUILDS IN THIS YEARS GAMES TO A MORE MANAGEABLE 8, LET'S BEGIN THE PRELIMINARY ROUND!"**_

"A preliminary round?"

"Seriously?"

"Well this is new-"

 _ **"THE RULES FOR THIS PRELIMINARY ROUND IS SIMPLE-"**_

"What's happening?" Lucy shouted hanging on to the side

"The inn is rising up!" Erza shouted

"Look! The other ones are doing it too!" Gray pointed

 _ **"NOW YOU ALL WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN A RACE! THE FINISH LINE IS AT THE COLISEUM! ONLY THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO REACH IT WILL MOVE ON IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"**_

"A path-" Vyra gasped as a pathway began to paint it's way in the sky

 _ **"YOUR WELCOME TO USE MAGIC IN ANYWAY YOU SEEM FIT THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS! BUT REMEMBER, ONLY THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO REACH THE FINISH LINE WILL CLEAR THIS ROUND."**_

" _ **ONE MORE THING... WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY LOSS OF LIFE THAT MAY OCCUR IN THE LABYRINTH…"**_

"Say what-" Natsu gasped

 _ **"SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE PRELIMINARY ROUND IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BEGIN!"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sting is finally here! I waited so long to get to this part omg. You guys get ready.**


	46. Sky Labyrinth

_**Previously on Fairy Tail**_

 **"NOW YOU ALL WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN A RACE! THE FINISH LINE IS AT THE COLISEUM! ONLY THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO REACH IT WILL MOVE ON IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"**

"A path-" Vyra gasped as a pathway began to paint it's way in the sky

 **"YOUR WELCOME TO USE MAGIC IN ANYWAY YOU SEEM FIT THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS! BUT REMEMBER, ONLY THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO REACH THE FINISH LINE WILL CLEAR THIS ROUND."**

 **"ONE MORE THING... WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY LOSS OF LIFE THAT MAY OCCUR IN THE LABYRINTH..."**

"Say what-" Natsu gasped

 **"SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE PRELIMINARY ROUND IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BEGIN!"**

* * *

"Okay you guys this is our start-" Vyra jumped onto the floating road taking the lead in the sprint

"Our path to victory!" Erza proclaimed in confidence

"Yeah!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy cheered

"Elfman, Lisanna, Happy-" Erza looked back to the three

"What is it?"

"Go help and look for Wendy and Carla, I'm really worried that they might have ran into some real trouble!" The red head shouted

"You can leave it to me!" Elfman reassured the girl as the three soon took off from the hotel

"AYE SIR! AND GOOD LUCK!" Happy spazzed cheering

"Team Fairy Tail, let's go for number one!" Natsu shouted flaring up his palms

* * *

"Woah. Look at this place" Vyra gasped looking around the labyrinth

"It's like some three dimensional maze-" Gray pointed out

"Arghhh. I really suck at stuff like this..." Natsu groaned

"Don't give up already- we have to finish in the top eight or we can kiss the title of number one in Fiore goodbye!" Lucy snapped at the dragon slayer

"Yeah your right! We gotta get through this so we can get the chance to kick Sabertooth's butt!" Natsu smacked his flaming fists together

"I love where his priorities reside..." The bluenette sweat dropped

"Let's just make sure we reach the goal before they do-" Gray crossed his arms

"When we were on the ground... the coliseum was to the east correct?" Erza questioned the blonde

"I think that's the direction we should follow-"

"I got just the thing to help us out!" Lucy perked up summoning one of her celestial spirits

"We need your help Pixis, can you show us which way is east?" She questioned the spirit as it began to calculate the direction

"Ha! East is that away!" She pointed along side Pixis

"Yes I'm well aware..." Erza stated

"...because I brought a regular compass..." She rose the compass upward

"Thanks for the help anyway Pixis..." The celestial duo shuttered in the corner

"Alright east here we come!" Natsu shouted running up a flight of stairs

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Vyra questioned behind the dragon slayer observing the labyrinth

It sure was confusing.

"Yeah, with the way this place is laid out I'm not sure we'll be able to go straight east!" Lucy nodded in agreement

"We're going to have a hard enough time just figuring out which way is up" Gray spoke

"H-Hey Natsu-" Vyra walked over to the pink haired boy

This thing has definitely been in motion, and he's not throwing up?

"You're not sick?" She questioned

"You'd think I'd be puking my guts out right now, but no I feel just fine-" Natsu replied as the little pumpkin commentator showed up on the screen

 _ **"ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN! A SPECIAL MAGIC WAS CAST ON THE LABYRINTH ALLOWING PARTICIPANTS WITH MOTION SICKNESS AND FEAR OF HEIGHTS TO BE ABLE TO COMPETE ON EQUAL TERMS IN THE PRELIMINARY ROUND!"**_

"Oh I see." Erza looked up

"So it's like troia magic" Natsu concluded

"Let's keep heading eastward!" Erza saluted trying to keep everyone on task

"Right!"

As they furthered into the labyrinth, every door the tenrou team opened just led to another trick room.

"Woah woah woah woahh!" Natsu charged through one of the doors, only to open it and almost fall to his death

"You need to be careful ya dobe-" Gray shouted grabbing the dragon slayer by the collar catching him before he fell

"Y-Yeah n-nice one-" Natsu stuttered

"That was close-" Vyra held her chest

"Good job Gray" Erza nodded

"Yeah, when he was talking about loss of life, he wasn't bluffing-" Lucy stated

"Watch your step cause I don't think anyone would survive a fall into the city from this thing-" Gray looked down from the Labyrinth

...

"I think it's prudent for us to take notes along the way" Erza put a hand on her hip

"On what?" Vyra questioned

"We should write down the path we have taken from our starting point and the locations we passed-"

"We need to know precisely where we are so we can make progress" Erza concluded

"I mean yeah, it would help us stop running around in circles" Vyra nodded next to Gray

"No joke, I guess we better start mapping stuff out" He responded turning to the bluenette

"How are we supposed to make a map of this topsy turny place?" Natsu scratched his head

"Quit whining and help-" Gray started

"Can't you sniff out the goal or something?"

"Don't you think I would've done something like that already?!" Natsu snapped

The boys were at it again.

"The magic that's cast on the Labyrinth must've dulled your sense of smell-" Lucy turned to the dragon slayer

"It's the same for every team, so let's keep moving." Erza concluded as the team began to move forward

...

"East is that direction-" Erza pointed

"This maze is harder to map out then I thought it would be..." Lucy held some notes in her hands that she created

"Well what do you expect when everything around you looks the same?" Gray said

"Hey Vy-" Natsu whispered to the bluenette who was behind him back to back

"Yeah I hear it too..." She nodded as the team began to hear shouting

"I almost forgot-" Lucy gasped

"It's been so quiet that it's easy to forget that there are other guilds in here" Gray looked up to where the shouting was coming from

"Man you gotta be kidding me..."

"You again?!"

"It's the Fairy Tail guild!"

"Ahh not those clowns..." Natsu sighed

"Ew it's Twilight Ogre" Vyra scowled as she watched the guild in disgust

Twilight Ogre stood across from the Tenrou team on one of the paths, upside down.

"I see your guild is just as shawdy as ever-" Thibault spoke

 **"HAHA LAMEE!"** Another goony laughed

"I'm surprised to see you losers in the tournament!" Gray shouted

"You have no right to call us losers! You're the guild that always comes in last place!"

"Fairy Tail's taking first place this year just you watch!" Natsu proclaimed

"We'll see about that-" Twilight Ogre readied themselves

"Oh hold on a sec!" Lucy retaliated

"You wanna fight us right here?" She spazzed

"Why not? We can use magic without restrictions but I don't blame you for being scared-" One of the members taunted

"You Fairy Tail punks are going down-"

"They're hilarious if they think they can win against us" Vyra scoffed

"I'm fired up now" Natsu flamed up his palms

"We're really going through with this?!" Lucy spazzed

"The fewer the rivals the better our chances" Erza rose up her sword

"Your going to pay for having us looking bad in front of the boss" Thibault shouted as they began to attack

"We don't have time to mess with you!" Natsu smirked

"Because we gotta take down Sabertooth!" Gray smacked his fist in his open palm

"To be number one in Fiore!" Vyra transformed into her moonlight form

"No way!" Thibault shuttered as the three attacked Twilight Ogre together knocking them out of the labyrinth

 _ **BING. BING. BING.**_

"Hey woah! What the heck is happening?!" Vyra shouted as the floor began to shift

"Oh man I don't like this-" Natsu sweat dropped

"The ground's moving! Hang on!" Gray shouted trying to grab a hold of Lucy

"It seems the labyrinth itself is starting to rotate-" Erza concluded

"No way for real!?" Lucy spazzed

"Nobody warned us about thissss!" Natsu echoed as he and Lucy were in midair falling towards the city

 _ **"Ahhhhhhh!"**_

Erza, Gray, and Vyra's eyes widened

"It's turning on it's Z-Axis!" Erza shouted

"Here that guys we gotta turn to the side!" Gray said

"Yeah we would, but were already falling!" Lucy proclaimed as she held her hands to her face

 **"AHH! IF ONLY HAPPY WERE HERE!"** Natsu spazzed

"It's fine I got them-" Vyra lifted herself up off one of the platforms and jumped gracefully in the air to grab Lucy and Natsu

"You guys are so lucky I'm in my moonlight form..." The bluenette sighed as she put them down gently

"Thanks Vy..." Natsu mumbled

"Y-Yeah t-thanks-" The blonde stuttered

"Hey Vy you okay?!" Gray shouted next to Erza

"Yeah we're good!" Vyra waved a hand

...

"Hey what's that?-Did they make a map too?" Lucy peered over Erza's shoulder

"It appears they have..." Erza whispered scanning the notes of Twilight Ogre

"Talk about a lucky break!" Gray began

"If we combine our notes with Twilight Ogre's, then we'll have an even better map of this place."

"H-Hey-" Vyra snatched the notes from Erza as she stood up

"How about that? I just figured out how we're going to get ahead in the preliminaries..." Erza said with glares in her eyes as Natsu, Vyra, and Gray had matching devilish smiling expressions

"Woah! What's with the creepy look in their eyes?" Lucy shook nervously

One by one, team Fairy Tail began to eliminate every guild they came across with.

"Sweet! We got six maps!" Natsu smiled

"It's great and all, but I don't even know where to start with this..." Vyra eyed her map that she collected

"This kind of stuff is Lucy's specialty so let's ask her!" Gray jumped pointing at the celestial mage

"Yeah! All we gotta do is gather as many maps as possible and let her figure them out!" Natsu nodded

"Who me?" Lucy questioned taken back

"Thanks..." She muttered holding the maps closer to her face to analyze them

"Look at me! I got four of them!" Vyra boasted as she shot out crystals at another team causing them to fall out of the labyrinth

"Not too shabby, but I got seven" Erza looked back to the girl in her black winged armor

"Look- It's gonna move again!" Gray shouted as the Labyrinth eyes began to glow

"Hold on you guys!"

Each of the members hung on to dear life as the labyrinth then turned back to normal.

"It stopped!"

"Yay-" Vyra huffed slugging back over onto the one of the platform

"Time to get moving again! Let's go!" Natsu proclaimed

* * *

"I feel like there's no point to try and head east from the surface of the labyrinth because we're just going to keep running around in circles since this thing keeps rotating!" Lucy said as she lined up all the maps on the brick road they were now on

"So you decided to bring us to the center?" Vyra questioned

"Yeah, I thought it would be easier to find east from here but apparently I was wrong-" She put a hand up to her chin trying to solve the puzzle

"I mean it makes sense" The bluenette nodded

"Who would've thought we would find such a peaceful landscape in the center of this monstrosity" Erza ignored the two as she stared into the sky

"Yeah..." Gray began

"It would be more peaceful if it wasn't upside down..." He sweatdropped

"If that wasn't strange enough... it appears there isn't any east or west anymore..." The red head pulled out her compass

"Look, even our compass is dizzy!" Vyra pointed out

"There's no telling which way we're supposed to go..." The bluenette dropped her shoulders releasing her moon form

"True, but we can't afford to stop moving either-" Erza concluded

"Hehehehe..." Lucy chuckled

"Yes I've been waiting for this moment!" She stood up putting her hands on her hips

"Lucy?" Vyra tilted her head

"What's gotten into you?" Natsu said aloofly with his hands interlocked behind his head

"Ha!" She shouted pulling out one of her keys

 _ **"Open gate of the compass! Pixis!"**_

"Hey, why does it look so scared?" Natsu questioned looking at the spirit

"Erza's compass must've terrified him" Lucy hugged Pixis comforting it

"I didn't mean to upset him" Erza said

"Okay pal! Don't be scared-" She crouched down to the spirit

"This is your time to shine, Erza's compass is completely useless-" She boasted as the little guys eyebrows rose

"Observe." Erza held out her compass

"It keeps spinning."

"See! I told you we could really use your help!" Lucy began

"I apologize for upsetting you, will you assist us?" Erza tried to reason with the little red spirit

"You can do it little guy!" Vyra said excitedly

All the comments from the girl's gave motivation to Pixis as it began to jump in enthusiasm

"That's one simple minded spirit-" Gray held in a laugh

"Yeah, but I bet he's still smarter than Erza" Natsu joked as the redhead turned around demonically

 _ **"What did you say?"**_

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"East is that way!" Lucy and Pixis pointed

"One small problem! That way is up-" Gray said

"Are you sure about this?!" The dragon slayer questioned

"Of course! Celestial magic is never wrong!" Lucy spoke confidently

"So now all we have to do is wait-" Vyra sat down closing her eyes

"Wait?! We got no time for waiting Vy!" Natsu spazzed

"Just give it a sec" Erza smirked knowing what the bluenette was talking about

 _ **BING. BING BING.**_

And down they went falling into the river.

Vyra splashed in the water until she clung on to the nearest person around her which happened to be Natsu.

They all exited the river and sat down on the grass staring at the painted sky

"Would ya look at those birds-" Natsu began

"Sure is peaceful ain't it?" Gray said as he laid down wrapping an arm around the bluenette as she snuggled up to him

"Come on-" Lucy shot up

"We worked too hard and fell too much for us to get knocked out of the preliminary round- We gotta get back at it!"

"This is no time to be relaxing, were still in the middle of a race-" Erza spoke sternly

"Let's go! We're taking first place in the preliminary round!" She shouted as they began their march

 **"Yeah!"**

"How long is this freaking path!?" Lucy spazzed as they felt like they were running for hours

"I don't know, but it's the only one around which means it has to lead to something!" Vyra responded

"Okay team, it's time for one final sprint!" Natsu said confidently

"Let's go!"

 **"Gray Fullbuster!"** The ice mage smiled

 **"Erza Scarlet"** The red head nodded

 **"Vyra... um.."** Mr. pumpkin man looked down not knowing the last name of the girl

"Just Vyra-" The girl shot back putting up a peace sign making the little pumpkin guy sweat drop as he went on

 **"Natsu Dragneel"** Nastu smiled smugly

 **"And Lucy Heartfilia!"** The girl put up a hand to her cheek

 **"Woo Hoo Team Fairy Tail! You cleared the preliminary round!"**

"We did it!" Natsu proclaimed

"Why do you sound so surprised? I knew we were going to make it-" Gray crossed his arms making the bluenette laugh

"I'm dying to know, did we come in first place!?" Lucy jumped in anticipation

 **"Uhhhhh, no."**

 **"More like-"**

" **8th place."**

The tenrou team stood stiff as a board.

 **"You just barely qualified."**

"WE CAME IN 8TH PLACE?!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that. I was going to skip the Preliminary round, but for this arc I think it's really important to have it in there.**

 **-Julia**


	47. Let The Games Begin!

**"THE BIG DAY IS FINALLY HERE FOLKS, THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES WILL BEGIN IN A FEW SHORT MINUTES!"**

It was the morning of the Grand Magic Games and the tensions were high. Awaiting their entrance into the coliseum, the Tenrou team hung out in one of the entryway tunnels.

"Wow, would you listen to that crowd?" Erza began listening to the fireworks and cheers of the audience

"Yeah- I didn't realize there would be so many people..." Lucy commented

"The city is full of wizards from all over the country, of course they wanted to see them in action" Gray replied

"Purple is so lame... I rather wear my regular clothes-" Natsu groaned looking down at his outfit

Fairy Tail's official uniforms were dark purple and white.

"Purple or not you'll just have to deal-" Lucy put her hands on her hips

"Unless you wanna tell the master why the clothes he picked are so lameeee" She pushed

"I don't know about you but I think their super cute-" Vyra boasted as she twirled

"Of course you would..." Natsu sighed watching the bluenette

Purple was her signature color after all.

All the girls had different styles of dresses.

Lucy had a tube top dress with a shoulder padded embroidery, Erza's had a collar as well as arm sleeves for her armor and Vyra's had the straps of her dress come across her neck, criss crossing to go down her back tying it off with a big bow as well as accessorizing with golden arm cuffs similar to her moon form.

"You don't hear me complaining, I think their adorable-" Erza posed next to Gray

"And comfy, skin tight-"

"IT'S NOT SKIN TIGHT! YOUR HALF NAKED!" Lucy yelled at the ice mage

"You guys..." Erza looked down

"Let's do this for Wendy and Carla!" She shouted as the four nodded in agreement reminiscing to early this morning when they went to visit the sky dragon slayer

She was so scared.

Crying and sobbing, she was diagnosed with magic deficiency syndrome.

 **"WE'LL DO IT FOR WENDY!"** Natsu shouted gaining momentum

Vyra watched the dragon slayer. He cared deeply for the younger girl.

"H-Hey, the person who attacked Wendy... do you think they're taking part in the games as well?" Natsu questioned as the teamed looked out into the arena

"I'd think that's a big possibility..." Lucy replied

"Someone's after us..." Vyra narrowed her eyes

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet-" Erza cut off the bluenette

"Let's keep our eyes on the prize and do this for Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"We are you moments away from the start of the Grand Magic Games folks. I am lead commentator Chapati Lola doing the play by play, while former magic council member provides commentary."

"Mr. Yajima, glad to have you with us."

"Glad to be here-"

"And let's not forget our special guest, a member of Blue Pegasus and also holds the title of Ms. Fiore... Jenny Realight!"

"Blue Pegasus is bringing home the gold this year!"

...

"Now! The time has come to meet our competitors!"

"First up! In 8th place, an old bunch of wild wizards from Magnolia!"

Natsu, Vyra, Erza, Gray, and Lucy then walked out.

"They had luck in the prelims, and now they are here to take back first place by force!"

 **"It's Fairy Tail!"** Chapati shouted as Natsu rose up a fist

The crowd began to harshly boo pointing and making fun of the team.

"What the hell?!" Natsu spazzed

They knew they were the underdogs in this, but did everyone really hate them?

"I didn't see that coming-" Gray bit his tongue as Vyra slid her hand into his furrowing her eyebrows in nervousness

"I want to go home now..." Lucy looked around

They were all on edge.

"Who knew they would make it this far after losing every year! Will the tenrou teams' SENSATIONAL return help Fairy Tail become Fiore's top guild?!"

"Don't let it get to you-" Erza turned to face the four

"I'm proud of them. Wait it ago kiddos!" Yajima held a thumbs up

"Yeah- Erza's right!" Vyra smacked her cheeks to fizzle out the nerves

 **"CHEER CHEER CHEER TILL YOU BURST A LUNG!"**

 **"HOORAY!"**

 **"HOORAY!"**

 **"FAIRY TAIL'S NUMBER ONE!"**

"The cheers of our comrades is all the support that we need" Erza proclaimed as the three girls nodded watching their guild jump and cheer before they all gasped

"H-Hey? D-Do you see that?!" Natsu questioned pointing

"What-"

"No way-"

"I see it!"

 _"Yay! Yay! Fairy Tail is number one! Woo-hoo!"_

"M-Master Mavis!" Makarov jumped as the rest of the guild in the crowd we in shock

"HAHAHAHAHA! Even master Mavis came out here to cheer for us? We got this in the bag-" Natsu said confidently placing his hands on his hips

"At least the ghost likes us-" Gray muttered

One by one, the other guilds according to their rank began to enter the arena.

Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and so on

"Now to introduce our third place contestants!"

"What a shocker! Swooping in from a midnight dreary, this dark and gloomy bunch are making their debut in this year's games!"

"Give it up for... Raven Tail~" Chapati said spookily

 **"WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING HERE?"**

"This is bad. Their leader is master Makarov's son, Ivan" Erza proclaimed making Lucy gasp as Vyra and Gray watched the group intensely

 _'Isn't Raven Tail a dark guild?'_

 _'I never heard of them before today-'_

"Well- there records appear to be in order. There an old guild, official sources state they've been active for over seven years, but they were only recently approved for official guild status by the magic council-" Chapati read the notes given to him

"If they have official status, then technically they are not a dark guild and therefore are eligible to compete." Yajima spoke

"Fairy Tail..." The man in the mask from Raven Tail edged on the guild

"I trust your little friend is recovering..."

"You were the ones who attacked Wendy..." Nastu furrowed changing his demeanor

"I'm going to make you regret it" He scowled back as the rest of the members glared at them

"Now hold on! We still got two more teams to come out!" Chapati broke the tension between the two guilds

"One of them has to be Sabertooth- and the other?" Vyra questioned as she turned to Erza

"Is probably connected to Zeref-" The redhead began

"If Jellal's intuition was right, I'm guessing we'll find out soon"

Oh how wrong she was.

"Our first place runner up is... Oh Wow! What a surprise! Looks like this competition just got a whole lot more interesting!" Chapati shouted as the Tenrou teams eyes widened

 **"IT'S FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"**

A flash of lightning cascaded around the group that consisted of Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mystogan.

"Laxus?" Vyra took a step back

"Mira!" Erza gasped

"And Gajeel?!" Natsu questioned

"How on earth is that fair?!" Lucy ranted

"HEY WHAT ABOUT MEEE!?" Juvia spazzed sporadically

"Hold up, I need some answers?! Someone explain to me how Mystogan is even here?!" Natsu spazzed as he pointed at the team

"It can't be... Jellal, is that you in there?" Erza whispered as the man put up his index finger to his mouth

"You kiddin' me?!" Natsu and Gray jumped as Erza and Vyra freaked out

So much for being incognito...

"Of course they got two teams in. I wouldn't expect anything less-" Hibiki boasted watching the Fairy Tail teams

"What? They had to give Fairy Tail a handicap cause they suck so badly?" A member of Quatro Cerberus retaliated

"You know. I think the new implemented rules may have left the audience a bit perplexed . Care to explain?" Chapati questioned

"Sure thing. The committee in charge of the Grand Magic Games permitted each guild to enter two teams. They thought it would make the preliminaries more exciting."

"I see, so that's why so many teams entered the tournament-" Lucy come to conclusion

"And we were lucky enough to get both our teams through."

 **"THIS IS A BIG LOAD OF CRAP!"** Natsu leaped forward

"Being in the same guild don't mean jack, if I fight against any of you i'm not pulling any punches!"

He pointed "As long as we're in this tournament you're my enemies and I ain't gonna lose to any of you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way-"

"I look forward to seeing you eat dirt Salamander-" Gajeel pushed getting in Natsu's face

"I'm going up against Laxus? Take me prisoner now-" Vyra held up her wrists in defeat

"We didn't even start yet Vy!" Gray spazzed making the lightning mage chuckle with his arms crossed

"Hey...What are you doing here? This is wrong-" Erza approached Mystogan/Jellal

"Your master is a very understanding person. Once I explained the situation, he gave my plan his blessing."

"You said it was impossible to get into the coliseum-" Erza furrowed

"Yes. Until this opportunity presented itself."

"It's against the rules. You're not an official member of Fairy Tail." She retaliated

"I understand it. Mystogan and I are essentially one and the same"

"Don't be so uptight. This is a festival, were all friends here right- Kiss and make up" Laxus wrapped an arm around the masked man as Erza stared at him

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

"-By the way Mystogan..." Laxus pushed

"Your not usually this much of a chatty Cathy, keep it in mind-" He gripped on to his shoulder

"Understood."

Vyra watched from afar noticing Jellal and the blonde's contact.

Laxus knew everything about the girl. She told him every ounce of her life, from her childhood, day to day at the guild, heck he even knew things Gray doesn't even know about.

Having Laxus and Jellal on the same team. Talking to one another, it made her nervous.

In all honesty she thought to herself-

 _'How is Laxus okay with this?'_

"And last but certainly not least is the guild that came in first place in the preliminaries!" Chapati spoke as the crowd began to cheer

"You know them and you love them-"

"Now give it up for **SABERTOOTH!"**

The members of the Sabertooth guild came out one by one soaking in all the glory.

They were all different in their own way. The cocky blonde and the buff green haired one were more outgoing as the rest stood in confidence.

"Can't wait to bring them down-" The cotton candy duo scowled watching the obnoxiousness that was the Sabertooth guild

"Why so serious? It's just a game-" The blonde swatted a hand back and forth

"Is there a reason you keep gawking pretty boy?" Gajeel trudged over

"Nothing important..." The quiet black haired one spoke

"At least we finally know who our biggest competition is-" Gray began along side Erza

"Sabertooth..." Vyra muttered as she analyzed each member

First she started with the girl noticing she has keys attached to her coat.

 _'She's a celestial wizard like Lucy?'_

She then turned to the guy with the hat.

 _'This isn't some kind of fashion show!'_

The bluenette though couldn't shake off this feeling that someone was watching her.

She glanced over to the next member and locked eyes with the obnoxious blonde.

He slid his tongue over pearly whites cracking a smile at the bluenette making her go numb

His gaze was intense, it almost gave the girl the chills.

 _'Why the hell is he looking at me like that?!'_ She spazzed

She huffed and proceeded to walk over to Natsu and Erza who were trying to figure out a game plan.

Along the other side of the arena team Sabertooth got all the praise from the audience.

"Sting, what are you laughing about?" Rogue questioned the blonde next to him

"It's nothing but-" He brushed a hand through his hair

"I think I already won."

Still having his eyes locked on the bluenette, he smirked.


	48. Hidden

After a five minute break, Chapati went forth and explained the rules going into the games.

"Now let's get things started with the first contest of the Grand Magic Games. It is a game we call Hidden!"

"At this time, we would like each team to select a member to compete! Once the selections have been made, the rules will be explained in their entirety!"

"Man this sucks not knowing what the game is about!" Vyra freaked as the five were trying to decide on who should go

"It's called Hidden for a reason... so maybe hiding is the key essential to winning this one!" Lucy came to conclusion

"Well then, cross out Vy and the flaming idiot for this round-" Gray began

"HEY- WHAT?!" Natsu and Vyra spazzed

"Gray's right-" Erza nodded agreeing with the ice mage

"You two have no patience and **LOVE** to be in the spotlight, there's no way you can go 'Hidden' for this one!" Lucy spazzed as the cotton candy duo turned to stone

"We too can go undercover right Vy?!" Natsu shouted to the bluenette wrapping his scarf around his face as she jumped turning back to back with the dragon slayer striking a ninja pose

"Stealth mode: activate" The moonlight mage whispered making Erza, Gray and Lucy sweat drop

The Natsu and Vyra show was back on.

"Just let them be, if they want to make fools of themselves in front of thousands of people, by all means- they would be the ones to do it." Erza smiled putting her hands on her hips watching the duo next to Lucy admiring the comical humor they bring to the guild.

From the side lines, Happy was also striking ninja poses as Panther Lily scoffed at the blue furred cat.

 **"From Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia"**

"Yeah?" Gray looked over to Lyon

"In that case, I got this one-" The ice mage stepped forward

 **"From Fairy Tail Team A: Gray Fullbuster"**

"HEY WAIT-" Natsu and Vyra jumped

"The competitors have been chosen and the long wait is finally over! Grab a refreshment and get glued to your seat because you're not going to want to miss a single moment of this!"

"Good luck Gray!" Lucy cheered

"You got this!" Vyra pecked him on the lips before he walked down to the middle of the arena

"YOU BETTER NOT LOSE SNOWFLAKE!" Natsu pointed

"YOU HEAR THAT PAL?! WERE BETTER THEN GAJEEL AND THEIR STUPID TEAM! A-AND...RAVEN-" He stopped in mid sentence forgetting the names of the other guilds

"Bring us home a point" Erza said in full confidence as Gray raised up a reassuring hand

"Okay, so now let's see how this game is played out" Erza leaned against the rail waiting to hear the games instructions as they went to the Fairy Tail Team A side of the arena

"Looks like Team B picked Juvia-" Lucy pointed out

"Why doesn't that surprise me-" Vyra muttered watching the water mage in disinterest

 _'She's only down there because of Gray...'_ The girl furrowed her eyebrows

 **"OPEN THE FIELD!"**

A force field creating a town spread across the arena.

"Woah-" The bluenette's eyes widened

"A town?" Lucy gasped

"That's so cool" Natsu gawked

"Those of you in the stands can see here, in crystal clear lacrimal vision" Giant screens popped up everywhere

Now they could keep track of everyone competing.

"Here are the rules of the game! All the players are hiding and seeking at the same time!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Natsu questioned

"The main objective in Hidden is to locate the other players. Once you've done that, you have to land an attack on that one. The player that successfully connects their attack whether or not it does any damage will receive one point."

"Oh I see." Erza watched as clones of all the challengers began to duplicate

"I know there pretty, but those copies are not just for show folks-" Chapati began

"Attack one of your fake competitors by mistake and it'll cost you one point!"

 **"Let's play Hidden!"**

* * *

"Aw man this is totally messing up my head!" The bluenette began to frantically panic

"There all perfectly blended in with their fake clones-" Erza commented

"How are we supposed to figure out which one is real and which one is fake!?" Natsu and Vyra spazzed

"And that's why you two are not in this one-" Lucy put a hand into her cheek as she watched the lacrima screen closely

Both Gray and Juvia were in the negatives. What a way to start.

"Gray can do it, he's a smarty pants" Vyra said

"AND I'M NOT VY?" Natsu raged

"Calm down-" Erza bonked the dragon slayer on the head

"Y-Yes ma'am-" Natsu stuttered holding his head in pain

 **"COME ON GRAY!"** The bluenette cheered as the ice mage got pelt in the back

"YOU KIDDIN' ME?!" Natsu jumped

"He lost another point?!" Erza's eyes widened

 _'Crap- why's he going after me so hard?'_ Gray thought as he slowly stood back up eyes locking with the Raven Tail member: Nalpuddin'

"KEEP SCREWING UP AND IT'LL COST US THE GAME GRAY!" Natsu shouted as he balled up his fists

"Stop it Natsu-" Vyra pushed

"What's up with Raven Tail?" Lucy questioned

"They're the ones who attacked Wendy and for some strange reason they're only targeting Gray in this round..." She concluded catching the moonlight mages attention

"HA! Two fairies for the price of one!" Nalpuddin' knocked out both Gray and Juvia

"Why is he only going after our guild?!" Lucy spazzed

"I don't know-" Erza whispered

"At least the rest of the members are finally showing themselves-" Vyra bit her lip as it began to snow

 **"Eve of Blue Pegasus is awarded 4 points!"**

"Unfortunately for you, I've spent my life in the cold-" Lyon came out with an ice wave knocking Eve out

"Y-Yeah I kinda figured..." Eve nervously laughed

"Again? What's the deal? Why's this freak so obsessed with me?" Gray dodged another one of Nalpuddin's attacks

"We still yet haven't seen any movement on the board from our top seater Rufus of the Sabertooth guild!" Chapati commentated

"He hasn't lost any points, but he hasn't scored any either!"

 _"I find this game dreadfully boring..."_

"Woah there he is!" Vyra pointed at the screen

"I committed this song to memory. The rhythm of their heartbeats, their footsteps, the tone of their magic-"

"That's a very conspicuous hiding place if you ask me!" Lucy spoke

"GRAY RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" Natsu shouted

"There all there... inside my mind..." Rufus whispered as his transformation circle grew wide

 _ **"Memory-Make"**_

"What is this magic... I've never heard of it-" Erza gasped as the sky turned dark

"Light of Shooting Stars!" Rufus shouted as beams of light shot through the town locking onto each one of the contestants

One by one they all got electrocuted leaving Rufus the only one standing obtaining +7 points, now in the lead.

"Turning the scoreboard upside down! This is what you'd expect from a guy like Rufus! Sabertooth takes the lead!"

"I think i'm finally able to see why they're the number one guild in Fiore-" Lucy whispered

"That some kind of maker magic?!" Gray questioned getting up

"You think you've outsmarted us? This game is called hidden, **SO START PLAYIN' BY THE RULES!"** He snapped jumping towards the Sabertooth wizard

Before landing an attack, Gray's eyes widened as he got knocked down by a certain purple bodied wizard.

"Oh, c-crap-" Gray muttered wincing

"What the? That Sabertooth guy was completely open just now!" Vyra shouted

"But still, Nalpuddin' passed him over to attack Gray" Erza jumped

"-and with that, the game is over!" Chapati proclaimed

"What?! Already?!" Natsu spazzed

"Now let's take a look at the good ol' score board!"

"Just as we expected! Sabertooth claims the top spot!"

"Both Fairy Tail teams gave it their all but unfortunately it wasn't enough to get them out of last place-"

Both Gray and Juvia returned to their quarters with some severely pissed off expressions.

"Better luck next time..."

 _'HA! What do you expect from the weakest guild in Fiore!?'_

 _'There such losers-'_

 _'Suits them to be in last place you has beens!'_

 **"YOU BETTER STOP LAUGHING AT US OR ELSE!"** Natsu threatened

 _'Oooo he's mad-'_

 _'What are you gonna do? Cry?'_ The audience members taunted

"Natsu-" Erza walked forward

"Let em' laugh, they won't be for very long though" Vyra put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Gray silently walked past the trio

She watched him as his hair shagged over his eyes.

"Sorry..." He whispered as he walked by Lucy

"Don't worry about it! It's only the first game, we still have time to turn this thing around!" She said cheerly soon turning her expression into concern

"I'll go talk to him-" Vyra said as Lucy jumped hearing the voice of the bluenette

She passed the blonde and ran following the ice mage into the tunnel.

...

"Raven Tail..." Gray uttered as he tore off his clothes

"And that pompous wizard..." He smacked his fist into the stone wall creating a massive hole

 **"I will be getting pay back for this so they better watch out!"** He grimaced, tightening his fists not noticing that Vyra was behind him.

 _'Gray...'_ She watched the boy as she put a hand over her chest

His stance and the look in his eyes...

There's nothing she could do or say.

* * *

"Wait a suck it up out there- loserrsssss" Cana teased slurring on her words

It was a rough day for the Fairy Tail guild as a whole. They stayed at a nicer hotel with the guild currently eating dinner. Team A had zero points and Team B had one thanks to Juvia. Lucy went up against Flare and almost had her until the very end! But Raven Tail... there playing dirty…

"Seriouslyyy, how could members of the great Fairy Tail be so pathetic it was so embarrassinggg-"

Maybe you should've been there to cheer us on instead of hitting every pub within walking distance..." Elfman retorted

"I did cheer for you guys, all pubs have lacrima vision and booze is a whole lot cheaper-"

 **"LESS SHOUTING AND MORE DRINKING!"**

"WE HAVE A HORRIBLE DEFEAT TO CELEBRATE!" Makarov hoorayed raising his wooden cup

"Master's wasted!" Levy giggled

"Today was quite an eventful wasn't it?" Erza conversed with Mira

"No kidding, I think it's safe to say that our work is cut out for us" Mira smiled

"Tomorrows when it's all going to change-"

"I'll jump in there and set that scoreboard on fire!" Natsu jumped

"Natsu's gonna burn some birdies!" Happy cheered

"H-Hey-" Levy turned around

"I don't see Lucy or Gray... did they come for dinner?" She questioned looking for the ice and celestial mages

"Well, can you blame them? You saw how bad they lost today-" Macao crossed his arms

"They'll show up once their done licking there wounds" Wakaba commented

After the first game, there was a series of battles that followed. Lucy was the first matchup against Raven Tail's Flare Corona. The match was twisted. That Raven Tail... what the hell are they up to?

They looked fine to me, but do you think we should check on them or something?" Romeo stood up

* * *

 **With Vyra**

The bluenette decided to take it upon herself to go see her melancholy boyfriend. It was a rough day and he didn't even come down for dinner. The girl was absolutely worried after hearing him earlier.

The hotel that they stayed at was more like a motel, being supposedly the least interesting guild... they didn't really have many sponsors compared to Sabertooth for example.

The girl knocked three times.

"Gray, it's Vy-"

Nothing.

The bluenette shuffled knocking again

"Gray-hey..."

"I'm coming in-" She pushed the door open to reveal the shirtless ice mage with his head hanging low sitting on his bed leaning against the wall.

Vyra's eyes softened as she took off her shoes, closing the door.

"Hey-" She sat on the other side of the bed

His eyes slowly shifted upward and back down again.

"Gray, it's okay you don't have to do that-" She grabbed his hand

"It's only the first day and the first game-"

"Don't worry so much, Erza hasn't even competed yet" The girl tried to cheer him up

"Just wait until they get a load of her-"

"I-" He began twisting the other way now laying down in the bed. He just couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I let everyone down..."

The moonlight mage sighed as she laid next to him wrapping her arms around his torso.

"How many defeats have we had?" She propped her chin up on his arm trying to see his face

"-and how many times have we come out on top Gray?"

"Don't worry, we got this!" Kissing his shoulder she plopped back laying her head against the pillow next to him

Minutes went by until Gray turned around wrapping his broad arms around her petite body pulling her into him

"Thank you-" He whispered into her ear as her cheeks tinted a shade of pink. Even though he's an ice wizard, she felt so warm in his embrace.

She's never seen this side of him before. Maybe way back when- during the whole Galuna Island ordeal, but still she understood.

 _'I'd probably feel the same way if that was me going up first-'_ The girl thought

It was a sense of pride and confidence going into this. Makarov chose the five wizards for a reason, and Gray felt as if he ruined the name Fairy Tail even more... proving the audience members right...

 _'It's understandable to feel so defeated. One thing that's amazing about our guild is the family and friendships that has kept us going for so long. If it wasn't for our bonds and our constant rivalry against each other to push and get stronger- what would we have?'_

Vyra smiled hugging and snuggling in his arms, closing their eyes and ultimately fell asleep.

 _ **"Tomorrows going to be a new day- The start, Fairy Tail takes number one!**_

* * *

 **A/N: I am updating every Friday! Who do you think Vyra is going to fight against? Comment below!**


	49. Mermaid Heel

"Why-"

"Why on earth did we let him go out there..." Lucy and Vyra groaned as they watched the lifeless dragon slayer in the arena struggling to move across the chariot

"He was absolutely persistent about participating..." Erza crossed her arms

"I don't know what's wrong with Fairy Tail's Natsu, but he can't clearly put one foot in front of the other!" Chapati said

"But that's not all... a few feet away is Fairy Tail's Gajeel and Sabertooth Sting who appears to be in the same boat!"

Vyra didn't know if she should scream or laugh.

"W-Why am I feeling sick-" Gajeel uttered

That's what you get when you put three dragon slayers on a 'moving vehicle'.

What felt like a flash, Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus took first place leaving the rest of the competitors fighting for second and third. They soon reached the finish line only leaving Sting, Natsu and Gajeel competing in a three way battle.

She couldn't help it anymore, the bluenette broke out into fits of laughter as Gajeel knocked into Sting and Natsu

Everything has been so serious lately, this really brought some comical humor to the games.

"COME ON NATSU!" Vyra began

"GET US THAT POINT" Gray shouted

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Lucy cheered

"I gotta keep moving- **I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE LIKE THIS!"** Natsu stubbled as he pushed himself as Gajeel kept up

"Talk about uncool..."

"Anyone can see you got no strength left- your just making fools of yourselves" Sting halted looking up as Natsu and Gajeel roared past their pain now crawling

"It's fine whatever, I don't need this win so i'll let you guys have it-"

"Sabertooth is just going to keep on racking up the points after this. In the end one stupid little point isn't going to change the outcome" The blonde spoke

"One point is enough to stop ya kid now don't you forget that-" Gajeel looked back

"I don't get it- can you explain somethin' to me?" Sting proclaimed catching Natsu and Gajeel's attention

"Why did you even bother entering the tournament?"

"Seriously, I mean your nothing like the Fairy Tail I knew growing up-"

"You are obsessed with how tough you are and what the rest of the world thinks of you, what happened to the Fairy Tail of my childhood... the guild that would do whatever the hell it wanted-"

Vyra watched the screen showing the blonde headed dragon slayer

 _'The Fairy Tail of my childhood...'_ She repeated

"They never cared of what anyone else thought of them-"

"The reason that we're here... **IS BECAUSE OF OUR FRIENDS!"** Natsu shouted making Sting's eyes widen

"T-The ones.. who waited for us!"

"For all the years we were gone-"

"Who fought through the pain... and the heartache!"

"They were humiliated, but even so... they stayed strong!"

"And they kept our guild together!" He screeched

"Were doing this for all of them!"

"And we're gonna make sure that everyone knows-"

 **"THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD NEVER GAVE UP! SO THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO GIVE UP NOW!"**

Natsu's inspirational declaration had the whole guild in tears. Not only from the members that suffered for seven years, but also everyone that was on Tenrou island.

Everything that Natsu said, they all felt one way or another.

"He did it! Fairy Tail's Natsu finishes in 6th place nabbing 2 points!"

"I-It's about time we got some points on the board..." He gasped collapsing

"Gajeel for Fairy Tail B takes 7th place and grabs 1 point!"

 _'Well those boys have some guts'_

 _'Yeah, that was awesome-'_

 _'There from Fairy Tail aren't they? Maybe they're not so bad after all'_

 _'You know, I might just start rooting for them now'_

The audience began to cheer for the guild.

It's about time.

* * *

Day two of the Grand Magic Games was a calmer one. Natsu grabbing those two points is all the motivation they needed. Being the guild that fought in the first round of battles, they didn't have to fight today as the other guilds that didn't fight day one, duked it out.

After a few of the matches, the tenrou team were on the way back to the Fairy Tail area running into Wendy and Carla on the way.

"Wendy!" Natsu ran

"You're feeling better? That's great!" Lucy clasped her hands together as Natsu picked her up and hugged the girl

"How about you Carla?" Vyra questioned the little white furred cat

"I am just fine." She replied

"That's good..." The bluenette nodded putting a hand on her hip

 _'Something seems off about her-'_

"We gotta do somethin' about those jerks in Raven Tail-" Natsu began

"They can't just get away with this-"

"It's as if they're trying to take us out one by one..." Erza went on

"Actually... I'm not entirely convinced that's true..."

"What are you talking about Carla?" Wendy halted

"How can you say that after everything that's happened?"

"The bandits from earlier told Natsu they were hired by Raven Tail to kidnap Lucy for some reason, but their plan ended up in failure-"

During Lucy's fight after he caught Flare in the act of cheating threatening little Asuka, he encountered two members of Raven Tail trying to run off with the unconscious Wendy and Carla.

"Not only did they choose the wrong target, but Natsu easily stopped them."

"We don't know what they would've done with Lucy once they caught her-" Erza began

"This sounds mighty fishy to me" Vyra frowned

"I don't want to know!" Lucy jumped

"You think Raven Tail has something to do with what Jellal was talking about?" Vyra asked the red head

"It's a possibility, so let's keep our guard up" Erza crossed her arms

"Right!" They all agreed

"The magic they use raises a red flag. They have a wizard on their team that can drain magic power... that's the one that attacked Wendy and I even before the games began." Carla said

"Yes, your right-" Erza looked over

"Master Makarov believes this is the same wizard that nullified Lucy's magic power from the sidelines during her battle with Flare."

"If Raven Tail has a wizard with that kind of skill, one would think they would choose to involve him in the abduction" Carla finished

"Maybe they thought he would be too suspicious-" Gray spoke up

"If they sent one of those guys out right before the battle people might notice him"

"I don't think they're concerned with how they do things as long as someone gets hurt in the end..." Lucy muttered

"Well, no matter what... if they're targeting us inside the arena we must remain on guard at all times. No one should go anywhere by themselves" Erza proclaimed

 _'What troubles me the most about this... is that it was Lucy they were going after...'_

* * *

"Hey look...look!" Vyra pointed

"Sabertooth's up!" She shouted as Natsu ran to the rail

"This round will test the skills of Kagura Mikazuchi against Sabertooth's Yukino Agria!" Chapati shouted through the microphone

Mirajane fought against Jenny in the last round scoring Fairy Tail team B ten points. Looks like day two is all about the women.

"Something tells me this won't be another beauty contest..." Yajima spoke

"What's gonna happen?" Gray uttered watching the two girls enter the field

"Pay close attention, Sabertooth is the guild to beat this year" Erza crossed her arms and the four nodded in agreement

.

.

.

"Let's wager our lives." Yukino spoke as the audience went ballistic

"They're betting their lives?" Natsu leaned forward

"That's crazy... talk about raising the stakes-" Gray said

"Uh huh." Vyra nodded in agreement

"Why would they do something so extreme?" Lucy questioned

"Facing a member of Sabertooth in battle is quite an unfortunate fate-"

"I knew it!" Vyra shouted as Yukino pulled out a golden key

"Oh wow! She's a celestial wizard?!" The blonde questioned as Yukino summoned a spirit

"What's that? A gold key? I presume it's one of the Zodiac keys." Kagura stated

 **"Open the gate of the two fish-"**

"Hmmmm I wonder what it'll look like" Natsu thought

"Me too, the only spirit I know that is remotely fish like is Aquarius" Lucy crossed her arms

"If it's a big fish Happy's gonna die!" The dragon slayer sparkled imagining what the spirit will look like

"Come Pisces!" She rose her key as the double headed fishes shot upward flying in the sky around the coliseum

"Woah!" Vyra gasped

Nearing Kagura, the girl's eyes narrowed as she dodged all the upcoming attacks.

"Check it out!" Natsu cheered

"This chick is awesome!" He cheered watching the girl graceful jump in the air

"No kidding, she's easily dodging all their attacks even though she's barely moving-" Gray said

"If all your going to do is run away, then i'll stop you in your tracks" Yukino pulled out another key

"She's opening another gate?!" Lucy spazzed

 **"Now open gate of the balance-"**

 **"Libra"**

"Now Libra, alter the targets field of gravity" Yukino commanded

"As you wish-" Libra nodded as Kagura sunk to the ground letting Pisces swirl around her

"Go Pisces" The fish created a giant heart in the sky before darting down to the raven haired girl

In a blink of an eye Kagura was in the sky.

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AMAZING!" Natsu spazzed

"How did she escape that?" Vyra asked

"Calm down. Keep watching-" Erza spoke

"Libra, rotate the target's center of gravity sideways"

"As you wish-" Libra nodded as Kagura went flying into the stone statue sinking into it due to the gravity

Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

"Attack her!" Yukino pointed as Pisces soared through the sky

Kagura opened her eyes and Pisces came tumbling down over Libra

"Why did the fish stop attacking?"

"Did she run out of magical power?"

"No, look down there," Erza said as the Fairy Tail members glanced down towards the arena.

Their eyes were locked on Pisces the whole time as they forgot the match below them.

Libra's gravity magic backfired making her own gravity pull her down to the ground.

"Interesting-" Yukino whispered

Kagura jumped down and eliminated the spirits.

"Pisces and Libra you may return now." Yukino said returning her spirits to the celestial world

"I'm afraid you leave me with no choice, I'll have to open the thirteenth gate..."

"Hold on, did I hear that right? Did she just say the thirteenth?!" Lucy gasped leaning forward

"Yeah, why what's up Lu Lu?" Vyra questioned

"I was always told there were only twelve gates of the zodiac, I heard about a thirteenth but I thought it was just a rumor!"

"Apparently that key belongs to a celestial spirit, who's stronger than all of the zodiacs!"

"This gate is rarely opened... it is an omen of very bad luck for you-"

"I don't believe in luck. I never in my life have trusted such a thing." Kagura replied as the sky turned dark

"Whatever happens is the result of my choices" She sprinted

"Open gate of the snake charmer-"

"My future is shaped by my decisions alone not by fate" Kagura spat

 **"Ophiuchus!"**

"T-That's a giant s-snake!" Natsu and Vyra comically hugged each other in fear

"She said snake charmer not monster!" The ice mage gawked

"It does exist..." Lucy whispered

 _"Style of the undrawn long sword..."_ Kagura shouted as she jumped, cracking Ophiuchus

The spirit came tumbling down leaving Yukino in shock.

"H-How did she do that?"

"But she didn't even draw her sword!" Erza gasped

"Is this the end?!" Yukino shook

"Your bet was ill considered-" Kargura whispered before she knocked the celestial mage out leaving the whole coliseum in astonishment

. . .

 _ **"Sometimes a mermaid...feasts on a tiger."**_

"It looks like... that's the match folks!" Chapati hesitated before he continued

"The winner is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"I've b-been defeated... I let Sabertooth down..." Yukino uttered not moving from the ground

"One last thing-" Kagura halted

"As per our bet, your life is in my hands. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am... I understand completely." The girl began to cry

"That was-" Gray whispered

"Intense." Vyra finished

She shifted her attention from Yukino over to the Sabertooth side as Sting angrily slammed his fist into the stone block cracking it.

The bluenette smirked.

 _'Ha, serves him right-'_

"Ladies and gentlemen, that wraps up day two of the Grand Magic Games!"

 _'Those prideful tigers need to be put in their place.'_

* * *

"We might still be in last place but that's because you and I haven't fought yet Natsu-" The moonlight mage spoke as the duo strolled through the city.

Lyon and Sheila came to visit and the girl couldn't handle anymore of Gray and Lyon's antics so Vyra decided to go for a walk to soak up some moonlight as Natsu begged to trail along.

"and this was well needed" She smiled licking her vanilla ice cream cone

"Aye!" Happy cheered sitting on top of the bluenette's head

"You got that right Vy! We're going to beat every one of them tomorrow!" The dragon slayer replied stuffing the whole ice cream in his mouth leaving crumbs on his face

"Right..." The girl sweat dropped

"N-Natsu... and Vyra was it?"

"mhm?" The duo turned around to be faced with the white haired celestial mage

"Your that girl from Sabertooth!" Vyra pointed as Yukino starred

"Is there a reason you were searchin' for us?" The dragon slayer questioned as the girl looked down

"Well the truth is... I wanted to give your friend these-" She pulled out her gate keys

"Did your guild send you to mess with us or something?" Natsu crossed his arms

"Hey just wait a sec Natsu-" Vyra jumped

"She's giving us her gate keys?" Happy repeated

"Sorry, but there's no way we could accept them-" The bluenette responded kindly

"The key of the two fish and the key of the balance, they belong to someone who could use them properly..."

Natsu, Vyra and Happy watched her skeptically.

She was serious, but why? What happened?

"The games were over the moment I lost..."

"Y-Yukino-" Vyra began

"It's only the second day, you got a lot of time-" Natsu snapped cutting her off

They were talking to their arch nemesis' after all.

"What he means is-" Vyra shoved the boy

"There are still many opportunities to shine- Look at us, we only have two points thanks to that guy" She pointed at the dragon slayer

"Don't sweat it-" Natsu crossed his arms

"You-you both are very kind..." Yukino uttered as she began to cry

"WOAH HEY WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?" Natsu spazzed

She then dropped to the ground covering her face with her hands whimpering.

"I just c-cant't take it-"

"No one's ever been this kind!" She sniffled

"Or show s-so much concern for me..."

Natsu and Vyra watched her in awe.

"I-I looked up to them once...t-the m-members of Sabertooth were m-my idols"

"I finally joined them... and now I'll never be able to step foot in the guild again!" Tears shed past her cheeks

"I was forced to leave after one defeat..."

"I was humiliated in front of everyone- they made me erase my own, e-erase my o-own guild mark!"

 _'What the-'_

"It was so frustrating and embarrassing!"

"He took my self respect and shattered it into pieces- Sabertooth was my home and I'll never see it again!"

"Yukino hey-" Vyra bent down to console the broken down girl putting a hand on her shoulder as Happy watched in concern

She just wouldn't stop crying. Is this how Sabertooth does things?

"Well that's too bad... but I don't worry about what happens in other guilds..."

"Natsu!" Vyra snapped back

"S-Sorry... It's not your business... I just couldn't hold it b-back" She wiped her face

"Your right, it ain't my business-" Natsu clenched his shaking fist

"But it pisses me off when other wizards are mistreated. Humiliating you in front of your friends is bad enough, but to erase your own emblem?"

"Any guild that makes a friend cry, doesn't get to call themselves a guild!"

 _'A friend?'_

"Vy, take Yukino back to the Inn. I got somethin' I gotta do" Natsu said sternly

"Natsu no-" Vyra cut him off

She didn't like the look in his eyes.

Knowing Natsu better than anyone, she knows she can't stop him when he's fired up.

"Listen to me and don't do anything stupid" She proclaimed grabbing Yukino's bag

"Happy keep him under control got it?"

"Aye!"

* * *

 _ **Honeybone Inn**_

"Listen, there's not a lot of time to explain but Yukino's gonna stay here for a bit-" The bluenette barged into the room as the celestial mage trailed in behind her with sad eyes

"Vyra?" Lucy sat up from the bed reading her book

"What's going on?" Carla and Wendy looked up as Erza came in from the balcony

Vyra quickly left the room slamming the door and ran already knowing directly where the dragon slayer was heading.

 _'This wasn't good- this wasn't good.'_

If she knows Natsu like she said she does, then he's probably at Sabertooth's hotel causing havoc one way or another.

And boy was she head on.

* * *

Running through the city, the girl finally was in the distance of the hotel when she heard a giant boom.

 _'Damn it Natsu'_ She furrowed looking up at the flames in the air

Once Vyra approached the hotel, she gawked at the giant hole in the wall

 **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!"** The bluenette ran in uppercutting the dragon slayer in the stomach

"Ahh VY!" Natsu jumped crouching over holding his gut

Not even caring that the rest of Sabertooth watched the duo, she raged at the boy.

"Oh wow. The goddess is here, look at that-"

The bluenette averted her attention away from the pink haired boy and locked onto the uncanny female that now stood before her.

"Certainly you agree, that this little quarrel of ours has gone on long enough..."

Vyra watched the woman.

"Minerva. How dare you get in my way." Jiemma stood up

"Please forgive me. You can easily defeat these two, but i'm not doing this for your sake father-"

"He's you dad?" Natsu retorted

"We must take into consideration how this altercation may appear to the outside world, despite the fact you were clearly the aggressor in this situation... our master killing another competitor would leave Sabertooth in an awkward position to say the least"

"It would certainly put a damper on the games" She smirked

At the beginning Vyra was going to agree with the woman and pull Natsu out of there asap but as she continued, Minerva just pissed her off further and further.

"Now you listen here you old hag-" The girl stomped as crystal's began to swirl around her dominant arm

"Your little friend enraged my father and his men, and they are not types to take these kinds of provocations lightly."

"What do you say sweetheart? Will you allow me to resolve this unpleasantness in a peaceful manner?" Minerva pushed making Vyra twitch

"Well first of all I'm not your sweetheart so you better watch your mouth-" The bluenette struggled biting her lip

"And second-"

"Be aware, this is the only way your kitten will be returned to you-"

 **"Happy!"** The cotton candy duo shouted

"S-Sorry N-Natsu! Vy-Vy!" Happy cried in Mirerva's arms

"Damn it!" Natsu growled

"You seem to have taken out your anger on quite a few of our members but i'm willing to overlook this incident entirely if you cooperate."

"Behave like grownups and we can continue the games like nothing happened" She put her hand on Happy's head threatening as the blue furred cat cried harder

Natsu clenched his fist looking down in defeat as she let Happy go.

"O-OH N-NATSUUUU!" He sniffled running to the dragon slayer as he bent down to pick Happy up engulfing him in a hug

"I'm sorry t-they caught m-me by surprise!"

"Don't worry little buddy, I should apologize for leaving you behind like that..."

"You left him behind!?" Vyra repeated as Natsu froze

"It's okay!" Happy looked up tearfully

"Okay let's go-"

"Aye..."

Natsu and Vyra turned around with smiles on their faces. As long as Happy is safe in their arms, that's all that mattered at the moment.

"You've got some serious guts for such a fool."

"We can settle this matter once and for all inside of the arena where we'll show you no mercy."

"You say no mercy as if were afraid-" Vyra began

"But we will demolish you-" She finished angrily with a demonic glare as crystal spikes spread across the floor

One wrong step and Minerva's could forget about her eyesight due to the razor sharp edges of the crystals surrounding the Sabertooth members.

"You'll never beat us...were on a whole other level-" Natsu said

"Cause a real guild treats it's members like family."

"That's why I came here tonight." He finished as the three walked out of the hotel

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'He may be right, but that's not the way we treat each other here...'_

* * *

"You went and picked a fight with the master of Sabertooth!?" Lucy spazzed as the tenou team was reunited

"Yeah- but I had to stop before I had a chance to lay one down-"

"Where did Yukino go?" Vyra looked around

"She's staying at the hotel across the street, apparently the honeybone is only allowing us Fairy Tail wizards to stay" Erza replied

"That's good-" The girl held her chest in a sigh of relief

"That geezer is lucky that i'm such a reasonable guy-" Natsu proclaimed

"No i'm the reason they stopped- it's because I let those jerks kidnap me..." Happy began to cry waterfalls

"Don't be ridiculous, it's far better that it ended that way" Carla reassured

"Seriously, if Natsu actually injured anyone one their team, our entire guild could have been kicked out of the games" Wendy said

"Why do you think I ran out of here so fast?" Vyra put a hand on her hip sarcastically

"Yeah, actually that old guy's daughter Minerva was saying exactly something like that-" Natsu stood up

Just hearing that name made the bluenette's blood boil.

"I can't believe you would be that much of an idiot! Do you even have a brain in your head?!" Gray ranted pointing at the dragon slayer

"Obviously not-" Lucy rolled her eyes

"Go ahead Gray, if he doesn't listen beat it into him-"

"YOU NEED TO STOP AND THINK BEFORE YOU TRY AND PULL ANOTHER CRAZY STUNT LIKE THAT!"

Vyra watched the ice mage yell at the dragon slayer. It surprised her.

"I MEAN WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE ALL THE FUN? I WOULD LOVE TO BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF THOSE GUYS-"

Ah and there it was. The catch.

"You totally missed the point!" Lucy shouted

"We all have our reasons for being angry at them, but you all have to save it for the competition you got that?" Erza restated

"I wouldn't have ever hurt anybody, I just wanted to get in that pretty boy's face and let him know I ain't loosen to him again" Gray replied as Vyra sat on his lap letting his arms wrap around her

"Maybe just scare em' a little bit-"

"Anyway, they are going to pay for what they did. Being in a guild with somebody means you never turn your back on em' no matter what"

"There's a big difference between strict and cruel, I would say they crossed the line with the way they treated that poor girl this evening" Carla spoke

"Those bastards! Screw the games, I'm going back!" Natsu shouted flaming his fists

"Alright count me in!" Gray jumped up

"Are both of you that stupid?!" Lucy spazzed

"Yes they are." Vyra nodded

"You two are staying put." She shot the fire and ice mages down

"You need to do like Erza said and settle the score in the games!" Wendy jumped

And now that this foolishness has happened tonight we can assume that every member of Sabertooth will have a personal vendetta against our guild!" Carla shouted

"Okay, you guys let's just calm- oomph!" Vyra began as she was tossed forward being hit in the back of the head

"So you guys want to play tough do yeah?"

"You're never going to stop us!"

"Did you just wack me?" Vyra said eyeing the grinning dragon slayer

"Oh it's on now!" She jumped throwing another pillow

"Would you guys stop screwing around!" Lucy shouted throwing a pillow hitting Erza directly in the face

"Uh oh..."

"The next person that hits me... **IS DEAD!"**

 _"Sorry ma'am!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Natsu, Vyra, and Happy are the cutest little family. I'm in love. Things are going to start heating up within the next couple chapters now that Minerva is back. Suggestions? Comment below!**

 **Thanks for reading !**


	50. Vyra vs Alexei

"Hey did you hear? Some nut job went over to where Sabertooth was staying and went tearing up the place!"

"What kind of an idiot would pick a fight with those guys?

"He must have a death wish ha!"

Strolling in the streets Yukino halted over hearing the conversation of the city folks.

 _'Was it Natsu?'_ She thought looking up towards the coliseum

 **"Any guild that makes a friend cry doesn't deserve to call itself a guild"**

"No way- wow." She gasped slightly blushing

* * *

"Welcome to day three of the Grand Magic Games! I personally will be on my best behavior around today's guest, from the magic council it's Marshall Lahar!" Chapati introduced the guest commentator

"It's been quite a while" Yajima looked over to the man

"Thank you for having me."

"Oh man-" Vyra looked up to the screen gasping as she watched the council member

 _'I remember that guy...'_ She frowned

"Let's kick off today's games with something exciting that we call-"

 **"Pandemonium!"**

"As usual, we will have one member from each team compete so please choose wisely"

"I got this one, I'm still fired up from what went down last night" Natsu flamed up his fists

"You did yesterdays round, so it's not your turn-" Gray retorted

"Yeah Natsu, your not the only one who would love to get some sweet pay back-" Lucy butted in

"You guys, that's not fair-" Vyra puffed out her cheeks

She didn't even get to compete in a game yet...

"Right. So I'll play then." Erza came to conclusion

"What?!" The bluenette jumped

"Vyra, the council is here today. Don't worry, you'll get the next one" She smiled walking towards the arena making the bluenette match her confident expression

"Alright, go get us a win Erza!" Lucy cheered

* * *

"Before you stands a castle filled with vicious monsters! **That's pandemonium!"**

"Holy crap-" Cana gasped

"I take it we are to take battle with these vicious monsters?" Jura questioned

"Yes! You are correct sir!" The little pumpkin guy responded

"100 terrifying beasts are lurking within the castle walls but don't panic, there's no danger or threat of them escaping into the crowd. They are magic projections we created perfect for the game!"

"They are classified by their degree of difficulty. There are five classes D,C,B,A and S. Monsters of a higher class are two times stronger than the one beneath them. You will all take turns at choosing the monsters that you wish to fight in each round."

"We call this, the competitors' right to challenge!"

"So we make the choice?" Erza questioned

"That is correct! So for instance, if you say you want to fight three monsters, there will be three waiting inside for you!"

"You will be going in alone of course, if you successfully vanquish those creatures you will be rewarded three points!"

"The next competitor in the rotation will choose a number out of the 97 that still remain and the process repeats! The game will end, when either all the monsters are gone or to the point where everyone runs out of magic power whichever comes first."

"Now, to decide the order you will go in. I want everyone to please draw straws-"

...

"I'm going first..." Erza whispered looking down at the number one in her hand

"Man your lucky, and I'm willing to bet you'll get the most amount of turns" Cana put a hand on her hip

"Meanwhile i'll be stuck back at number eight-" She sweat dropped

"Interesting... I assumed victory of this event relied on the luck of the draw, but no. In fact this is no longer a game-" The red head smirked

"heh?"

"Inside this castle waits 100 monsters. I'd like to challenge... all of them!" She finished making everyone gasp

Natsu and Gray laughed

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT ERZA KICK THERE ASS!" Vyra cheered

One by one Erza slowly knocked out the monsters switching between her armors.

"Wow look at her go!" Lucy gasped as Natsu Gray and Vyra jumped up and down in excitement

If anyone can do it, it's Erza.

"99 down, that means only the S-Class monster remains!" Chapati shouted

"She's taking on some serious wind-" Vyra watched the red head deeply breathing

 _'Just one more Erza...'_

"Just as I thought, it was you all along-" Erza repositioned her sword eyeing the small one eyed creature

"NO WAY THAT THING?!" Natsu and Gray gasped

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Lucy whispered biting her lip in anticipation

"Come at me!" The red head provoked the tiny creature... well... wasn't so tiny anymore

"The now humongous S-Class monster has her trapped under it's foot!"

"Get up Erza! That big hunk of junk has nothing on you!" Natsu cheered as Erza sliced through the beast

His eyes sparkled, admiring the woman.

"S-She did it!" Vyra gasped

The bluenette and celestial mage ran to hug each other as Gray and Natsu fist bumped

"That was... **UNBELIEVABLE!"**

"Erza Scarlet has single handedly defeated all 100 monsters! Fairy Tail's team A has swept today's contest in absolute victory!"

"Let it be known! The strongest guild from seven years ago has returned from the grave!" Chapati shouted as Erza rose up on arm in victory walking out of the castle

The whole arena broke out into cheers chanting the red head's name.

"Erza, i'm going to sound like Elfman right now... but that was, so manly-" She wiped the tears falling from her eyes

"So manly!" Natsu and Gray repeated as the rest on the team ran to the girl

"Sorry you guys, it took me a lot longer to deal with those monsters-" Erza sighed

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

"YOU DID SO GOOD!"

"YOU WERE SO BEAUTIFUL OUT THERE ERZA!"

"Calm down-" She crossed her arms

"You realize we still haven't won yet?"

"Yeah but it was so amazing!" The bluenette sniffled

"Did I just hear that right? Did she just apologize because it took longer than she expected?!"

"That girl is in a league of her own-" Cana smirked

"Yeah Erzie is probably the strongest female wizard in Fiore!" Millianna agreed

"Fairy Tail Team A dominates today's contest earning them 10 points!"

"YAHOO!"

"WERE FINALLY IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS!"

For the remaining contestants in the game to reach an easier outcome now that Erza defeated all of the monsters, they decided to measure the remaining wizards magic power.

"Using their magic on the mpf (Magic Power finder), it will reveal your magical attack power in numerical form." Mr. Pumpkin man began

"Is this strictly a contest of strength?" Hibiki questioned

"Let's begin shall we? Since you all drew straws earlier, let's continue in that order!"

First off was Milliana with 365 points followed by Quatro Cerberus with 124 points.

"I couldn't beat the kitty cat?" The Quatro Cerberus member shook

"So what's the highest number a person could rank?" Vyra questioned

Since Millianna was first, there really wasn't a number to compare it to.

"Well, looks like it's my turn-" Hibiki sparkled making all the girls go crazy

 **"Hibiki of Blue Pegasus scores a measly 95 points..."**

"Not even in the three digits? Man..." The boy dropped to the ground

"He's more of the brains of the operation..." Lucy sweat dropped

"Y-Yeah..." Vyra agreed watching the broken down Blue Pegasus member

"Next up is Obra from Raven Tail!"

"Another Raven huh?" Lucy crossed her arms

"I wonder what magic he uses..."

 **"Obra clocks in at... 4 points?!"**

"Huh?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I hate those guys-" Vyra furrowed

"-and the crowd goes berserk for Olga! One of Sabertooth's strongest!"

"120 millimeter... Black Lightning Cannon!" He shouted as a burst of black lightning shot forward to the mpf

"Woah! It's four thousand!"

"No way! He's ten times stronger than me?!" Millanna spazzed

"WHAT!?"

"THAT NUMBER CAN'T BE RIGHT!"

...

"Do you mind if I give it my all?" Jura questioned walking forward to the mpf

"That's the name of the game isn't it?" The little pumpkin man replied

"Here he goes folks, what does Jura have in store for us?" Chapati began as everything began to shake

"Woah what's happening?" Vyra grabbed onto Gray

 **"Rumbling Mt Fuji!"** He shouted as a beam of light shot down from the sky

"8,544! That is absolutely mind blowing!"

"OH MY GOD-"

"WHAT THE CRAP!"

"Jura has taught us to never take a wizard saint lightly!"

"And now the final challenger is Fairy Tail Team B's Cana Alberona!"

"-y-your so s-sweet saving the b-best for last-"

"Aw man, she's completely plastered..." Gray sighed

"I don't know, she is Gildarts' daughter after all-" Vyra looked over to the ice mage

"And now for the grand finale!"

"It's time to assemble our render of light that is surrounded by fairies! Shine your light so I may vanquish the names of wickedness!"

 **"Fairy Glitter!"**

"C-Cana-" The bluenette's mouth dropped

"INFINITY?!"

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it ladies and gentlemen! For the first time in history the mpf is beyond its charts! Fairy Tail has taken today's event by storm!"

"Is this their true strength? Can anyone stop them now!?"

"There's no stopping us! We just started to rock your world, Fairy Tail will be number one again!" Cana shouted as the crowd roared

* * *

"Let's take a look at the current standings!" In first place is the Raven Tail guild!" Chapati began

"Holding onto second place is the Lamia Scale guild!"

"Dropping down to third place is the Sabertooth guild~"

"In fourth place is the ladies of Mermaid Heel!"

"Also in fourth place, that jumped up two whole spots... let's give it up to Fairy Tail team A!"

"WOOOO!" Natsu and Vyra shouted

"and we'll keep climbing up, you just watch!" Lucy smiled confidently

"In sixth place is Fairy Tail team B!"

"-and here are the rest of the teams..."

"Wow, they don't even announce your name when you're in seventh place... how sad..." Hibiki put up a hand to his head

"Let's move on to shake those score boards with some one on one battles!"

Millianna went up against Quatro Cerberus.

Eve against Rufus.

 _'So he uses maker magic too... So I guess it's up to me to defeat him...'_ Gray clenched his fist as they watched Eve struggle to move

"It's not fair! I WANT TO GO NEXT!" Vyra ranted

It was now day three and she has not yet participated.

"Looks like you got your wish-" Erza crossed her arms

"Heh?" The bluenette turned around and looked at the screen

 **Vyra vs Alexei**

"WE'RE UP AGAINST RAVEN TAIL AGAIN?!" Natsu spazzed

"Man, why do they keep doing that?" Gray questioned

Vyra took a step back knocking into the ice mage as he held her.

"A showdown between Raven and Fairies...they probably know the rivalry between our guilds and want to see us duke it out-" Lucy began

"Vyra be careful-" The Erza faced the moonlight mage

"They don't play to just win, they play to hurt-" Lucy went on

"You got this-" Gray pecked her cheek

Snapping out of her thoughts the girl nodded and replied "We're on a winning streak, I got this for sure!" She put up a peace sign reassuring her guildmates

"And now it's time for the third match of the day!"

 _ **"The Moonlight Goddess of the Fairy Tail guild, it's Fairy Tail team A's Vyra!"**_

 _'For Gray, for Lucy... for our guild! I have to win this-'_ She thought as she began walking down to the arena.

 _ **"Going up against the mysterious man in the mask, it's Raven Tail's Alexei!"**_

"Kick his butt Vy!" Natsu cheered

"Competitors step forward-"

.

.

.

"Let the battle... **Begin!"**

In two swift movements Vyra and Alexei clashed.

"Woah! Look at em' go!" Natsu jumped

"Is it me or can you feel the tension in the air?!" Lucy shriveled

"Yeah, the pressure is definitely on. Vyra's not playing around" Erza nodded

"Damn, this guys fast-" Vyra struggled against his strong attacks

 _'He's a big guy and can move that quickly? C-Crap...'_ She held onto his fist trying to push it backwards as it was inches away from hitting her face

"Damn it!" The bluenette shouted

 _'I can't even t-transform into m-my sunlight f-form...'_ She backflipped digging her heels into the sand

"Well, this is going to get annoy-" Before the girl could finish the sentence Alexei flash stepped in front of her punching her out

 **"Alexei strikes with a fierce uppercut to the jaw! What will Vyra do?!"** Chapati shouted

 _'Come on Vy-'_ Gray bit his lip in nervousness

"What the hell... is this?" Vyra sat up staring at her very own body

"Illusion magic... it's the only way we could have a private conversation..."

Vyra looked back to face Alexei standing behind her.

"Those around us could not see or hear us... even though were standing right in front of them-" She looked over to see herself and Alexi fighting in the arena

"They're watching an illusion of the two of us fighting..."

"Convincing isn't it? Not a single person has noticed... not even my son..."

 _'So convincing-'_

 _'Reality could be pretty harsh sometimes-'_

"Your power is impressive girl, but not even the strongest could beat all of Raven Tail at once..." Alexei stated as Flare, Nalpuddin', Kurohebi, and Obra appeared behind the man

Vyra's eyes widened when she saw him take of the mask

"M-Master Ivan-" She shook

"I want you to tell me where the Luminous Dwar is." He proclaimed

"Luminous D-Dwar?" She repeated

"I don't know what the heck that is!" She shouted back

"Don't play dumb with me girly, I know how close your are with my son-" Ivan scoffed as a bead of sweat dripped down the girls forehead in nervousness

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Vyra-"

"Vyra, come on where are you-" A young Laxus shouted waltzing through the guild

Checking the library, dining hall, the second floor…

' _Damn where the hell was she?'_

He walked down to the basement and saw her bag with her stuff scattered all over the floor

"W-What..."

"I-Is t-that?" She stuttered with wide eyes looking back over to the blonde

"I-I was looking for my book when I tripped and suddenly fell through the wall-"

Vyra was fourteen around this time making Laxus to be in his late teens. It's not like she was younger and could come up with an easy lie, so he stood still not knowing what to say to the girl. She found the trick wall, crap.

"That's the Fairies Heart my girl-"

"Gramps-" Laxus swiftly turned around

"Fairy Heart?" She repeated

* * *

 **Present**

"If Makarov would've trusted anyone it would be his beloved grandson."

"And why would you think I'd know anything about it?!" Vyra screamed

"I have my reasons." The man smirked

"Well i'll tell you right now, that I don't know... and even if I did I wouldn't tell you jack-" She spat causing Ivan to twitch

"If you dare to refuse me, you won't be the only one getting a thrashing-"

"The reason Raven Tail was created in the first place is to take down Fairy Tail once and for all!"

The girl clenched her fisted and transformed into her newly and improved sunlight form.

Her sunlight form still had the same basis, consisting of her gold plated boots and armor but her corset and skirt had added elements with highlights of royal blue trimming. (Url link is at the end of chapter)

Going up against Raven Tail and their master, at this moment in time Vyra didn't think about the games.

This goes far beyond that.

Protecting her friends and guild!

 **"QUIT SCREWING AROUND VYRA! GET HIM!"** Natsu screamed getting frustrated between the back and forth of the fight

"Something about this seems off-" Erza concluded

"Yeah, the way they were fighting before... compared to this match now is weird. It doesn't make sense-" Lucy whispered

 _'Vyra...'_ Gray watched as the girl who was pinned under Alexei

"So you created Raven Tail just to destroy Fairy Tail?" Vyra questioned the guild master

"Isn't he brilliant?" Flare fawned over the man

"I hand picked every member of our guild that specialized in a form of magic that Fairy Tail members are willfully unequipped to deal with"

"Oh, so you're stalking us- that's not creepy..." Vyra commented uncomfortably

"And a side from our master, were the four most elite-" Kurohebi added

"Taking us all on is a form of suicide girl-" Ivan spoke

"Oh yeah?" The bluenette cocked her head to the side

"We spent years learning ways to bring you to your knees, but if words aren't enough by all means we'll test out power!"

"Then bring it!" The girl shouted

 **"Red Hair Scorch!"** Flare whipped her hair grazing the bluenette leaving burns across her body

Vyra devishishly smiled "You're going to have to do more than that!" She ran grabbing a fist full of her hair

"BECAUSE NATSU'S FLAMES ARE WAY HOTTER THAN THAT!" She shouted throwing the girl over her shoulder

Vyra winced at burning her hands but there was no time to relax.

 **"Needle Blast!"** Nalpuddin' jumped as the bluenette successfully dodged his attacks

"That's nothing-" She smirked launching a beam of golden light at the short purple man

"I got you now!" Flare shouted catching both Vyra's arm and leg- halting her

"You think something like that... CAN STOP ME?!" She pulled the hair forward with her other hand yanking Flare as she sucker punched her in the face

Kurohebi slithered behind the bluenette landing an attack from behind as Vyra harshly fell on the ground

"Heh. You got me, i'm almost proud-" She said sarcastically before knocking him out

"H-How?! My elite squad has been taken out?!" Ivan spazzed as Vyra stomped forward

"Your Laxus' father-" She furrowed in disgust

"All you've ever wanted to do is hurt him..."

 **"BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THAT NOW THAT I'M AROUND!"** She screamed summoning two magical staffs

"You're just going to share their fate! Be gone!" Ivan attacked

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed the staffs.

The bluenette tried to dodge but was engulfed by the raging purple beam of darkness.

She wasn't just going up against Raven Tail. This was a battle between her and Ivan.

The master of the Raven Tail guild... Makarov's son.

Not able to hang on, she blasted into the air feeling the pain circulate around her body.

Falling back to the ground, steam sizzled off her skin.

Vyra's hands trembled as she hiked up her staff proceeding to get up as Obra forcefully stepped on her back causing her to collapse again.

 _'C-Crap...'_ She looked up to she the blue masked man

"I f-forgot about h-him-" She uttered

"Now Obra, drain her magic energy-" Ivan smirked

"Or do you want to tell me about the Luminous Dwar?" He questioned

"N-Never i-in...y-your...l-life-" She gasped from underneath Obra ticking off the guild master

 **"Do it now Obra!"** Ivan screeched as he took out his aggression on the girl attacking her relentlessly as Obra drained her magical power

Her body cried and her bones ached...

Her fingers slowly twitched gasping for air as her golden staff began to glow

" _As I-"_ Vyra whispered as her face smashed further into the concrete ground

" _L-Look up u-upon thee-" Her eyes darkened into a deep red_

" _T-To the t-thirteen stars in the sky-"_ She gasped gripping the golden objects tight

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO GIRL, YOU'LL DIE BEFORE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Ivan snarled as he hit her with more of his power

Noticing that her cerulean eyes switched burgundy unexpectedly, Ivan stepped back

Her glare was haunting, enough to make a guild master question.

She looked up to the sky as it started to form a certain constellation.

From outside the stadium Jellal felt an enormous amount of magic pressure.

 _'No it couldn't be-'_ He whispered as his eyes widened drifting towards the coliseum

 **"GRAND PLADIUS CHARIOT!"** She shouted breaking through the illusion

Beams of light cascaded down into the arena as a giant explosion followed after.

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" Natssu spazzed holding onto the railing

"I-I don't know!" Lucy shielded her eyes from the brightness

Down on the ground stood a trembling Vyra pointing at the members of the now shown Raven Tail guild.

"What is going on?!" Chapati shouted as Lahar stood up

"Woah-" Gray leaned forward

 **"YOU IDIOTIC GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Ivan stood up

' _... I can't...move…'_ She whimpered

 _'Vyra you got to move-'_

She heard the roaring cheers of the crowd.

They 're back.

Good.

Vyra looked up as she watched Ivan chaotically spazz before he dropped to his knees.

He… was out cold.

The whole audience was silent in astonishment. A pin could easily drop and be heard through the entire arena.

 **"I'M AT A LOSS FOLKS! THIS IS CRAZY!"** Chapati shouted breaking the silence

"Holy moly! Alexi was actually master Ivan this whole time!" Mr. Pumpkin man jumped

"Apparently the battle we were watching was just an illusion! Vyra single handedly defeated the whole Raven Tail guild!"

"-Let's give it up to our victor!"

"T-That's r-right..." Vyra shook raising up a fist in victory

"YEAH!"

"VYRA!"

"WOO HOO!"

She then felt her arms tug behind her back.

 _'What's g-going on?'_

Hearing a clicking sound the girl wiggled her wrists.

She watched as they cuffed and took the Raven Tail wizards way.

Were they doing the same to her?

"W-Why?" She struggled trying to push off the two buff council members

"Oh your know why-" One of them said sly squeezing her cheeks together with one hand

The girl's eyes widened as she shook her head out of his grasp covering her face with her hair in shame.

The transformation magic that was covering her tattooed mark on her face wore off revealing her true self. Her clothes were torn, beaten, battered and bruised.

 _'I knew I shouldn't have entered in this stupid thing...'_

 _'Crap crap crap-'_ She cursed

She wanted to show the rest of the world the true power of Fairy Tail, but that would mean endangering Jellal and herself for that matter.

Would it be worth it?

Both Fairy Tail Team A and B ran down to the battle ground.

"Vyra!" Erza and Lucy shouted

Get your hands off of her!" Gray growled as Natsu flamed up his arms

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"L-Laxus..." Vyra stuttered only able to hear his voice as her eyesight began to blur

She just remembered seeing his broad body stand before her just as she was about to black out.

"She's getting taken in for questioning." A magic council member stated as the others rounded up the members of Raven Tail

"I don't buy that crap! Give us back our guild mate **RIGHT NOW!"** Natsu charged

"What are they doing?" Rogue's eyes widened

"They're handcuffing the girl?" Rufus questioned as they watched the scene in front of them

"Aren't Raven Tail the ones who should be getting arrested?" He leaned forward as Sting eyes lingered on the unconscious bluenette

"That chick took out all of Raven Tail's members including their guild master...woah-" Olga gasped

"This is getting too intense-" Beth said looking up at the screen as it zoomed up on Vyra's face making Kagura freeze

"Hey Kagura- what's wrong?!" Risley looked over to her guild mate who's face turned pale

The raven haired girl put a hand over her mouth as it looked like she was going to throw up.

 _'S-She looks just like him...'_

 **"The winner of the third match is Fairy Tail Team A's Vyra!"**

"Raven Tail is here by disqualified and is banned for the next three years!"

"Okay folks! As we deal with this situation, we will take a minor break and move onto match four!" Mr. Pumpkin man tried to hype the crowd back up

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Vyra"

"Vy..."

"I'm here-"

The girl's fingers twitched as her eyes began to flutter open.

She stared at the ceiling before she rose up her arm and noticed the gauze wrapped around it.

Trying to sit up, she couldn't due to her wrist being handcuffed to the hospital bed.

Panic then struck the bluenette as she began to spazz.

"Vyra hey Vy!"

"Listen to my voice, I'm here!"

"Gray?" She whispered

"Yeah, they won't let me in to come see you but i'm right outside-"

The girl was silent as she just let him talk. Anything she could say in the room could be used against her.

"You kicked some serious ass out there-"

"You bet I did-" She smirked

"But I hurt really bad though…" She winced

"After today I think we really can turn this thing around..." Gray smiled

"How about later I'm treating you to anything you want!" A light bulb dinged over the ice mages head

"Really?" Vyra questioned

"Do I get a strip show?" She teased making the boy turn red

"V-VY! D-DON'T SAY T-THINGS LIKE T-THAT GEEZZ" The Ice mage spazzed

His reaction was enough to make her smile again before Lahar and the magic council members entered the room.

Gray was forced to get off the intercom that connected to the room as he stood by Master Makarov's side.

"Don't worry Vyra Fernandes, you are in no harm-" Lahar began as bluenette narrowed her eyes hearing him use her full name

"But know if you are not willing to comply, we may need to further our actions."

.

.

.

"I told you I don't know where he is-"

"The only reason I hide myself-" She pointed at her face

"Is because of people like you!" She pushed getting aggravated

"We have reason to believe you made contact." Lahar spoke calmly

"Why would I want to make contact with a murderer!?" She shouted

"We were gone on Tenrou island, presumably dead for seven years... That man's a monster, I don't want anything to do with him!"

"He's probably dead for all we know-" She scoffed

 _'Sorry Jellal...'_ She looked away

She had to make it believable.

Lahar was on the fence about what to do. He remembered back to the day during the Nirvana incident when they caught and arrested the man. The moonlight mage and dragon slayer rebelled against the council and went forward to attack them trying to stop the arrest.

But why stop them? She must've had some kind of remote feelings towards her malicious family member. Now she was saying she wants nothing to do with him? What if she was right, and she didn't make contact, but what if she had?

Another hour went by and the council exited the room making Gray jump up and rush in.

The girl's back was turned facing the wall, curled up in a ball.

At least they took her hand cuffs off.

The ice mage laid down in the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her waist as his chin leaning into her neck

"Hey-" He kissed her cheek

"H-Hi..." She uttered eyes locked onto the wall

 _'When we find him, he will be sentenced to death immediately without hesitation'_

The sternness in Lahar's voice was enough to make her go cold.

Being brought back to warmth due to Gray, the girl was stuck in her own thoughts.

 _'Jellal... how are we going to fix this?'_

* * *

"H-Hey Vy!" Natsu jumped turning around to see Vyra and Gray walk back together to the Fairy Tail A side of the coliseum

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lucy came forth in concern

"I just need some sunlight and I'll be good-" Vyra nodded walking forward to the railing

 _'I'm not hiding who I am anymore-'_

 _'I'm Vyra Fernandes... a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild!'_

 _'The guild that's taking number one at this year's Grand Magic Games!'_

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like the ladies of the Fairy Tail guild are kicking some serious ass on day three of the games. At one point in time I was going to have Vyra face Gajeel, because I thought that would be funny (And I just kinda love it) but her facing Ivan makes it more badass.**

 **Here a link for Vyra's New Sunlight form :** laminanati/art/Adoptable-Outfit-Auction-27-closed-515317538

 **Credits to Laminanati on Deviant Art!**

 **-Julia**


	51. Broken

Day three of the games came to a close and was a victorious one at that. Now gaining back their confidence thanks to Erza, Vyra and Mira, they were ready for anything. The number one thing they had to take care of first, was their quaking hunger.

"Man I am starving! Natsu gasped holding his grumbling tummy

"You're always hungry- you should be thinking about our victory instead of stuffing your face!" Happy replied jokingly

"Yeah but that's hard to do when your stomach keeps growlin'." Natsu looked over

"Well Happy, i'm going to find some grub! You comin' with me?!" He shouted running forward

"Aye!" Happy cheered

"Should we follow them?" Gray questioned

"Might as well, we deserve a celebratory dinner after our performance today-" Erza began

"and I certainly wouldn't mind sitting down" She smiled

"It's on Natsu!" Vyra ran following the boy

"W-What?! Who said I'm payin' Vy?!" The boy spazzed turning to the bluenette making Lucy laugh

* * *

On the other side of the coliseum, a certain other Fairy Tail member was having a difficult time.

"Who's the source of this power?" Jellal whispered to himself wandering through the crowded streets trailing a certain hooded person

"Right there!" His eyes widened

"I found you-" He began to sprint before getting halted having a hand fall on his shoulder

 _'Where did he come from?'_ He froze matching eyes with the council member

"Going somewhere?" The council member cocked up an eyebrow

 _'No! Not now, I just had them-'_ Jellal looked over the council member's shoulder

"Tell me who you are!" He pushed

 _'I could knock him out with one hit... No, everyone here is under the impression that i'm a Fairy Tail wizard...'_

 _'I can't go attacking the council...'_

"Doranbolt, what's all the commotion?" The rest of the member's gathered around

"Did you get anything out of the girl?"

 _'What girl?'_ Jellal listened

"No. She refused to answer any of my questions..."

 _'Who the hell are they talking about?!'_

"Vyra Fernandes, we will keep a close eye on her" Lahar pushed smirking trying to get an arise out of the man

 _'V-Vyra?!'_ He began to sweat

 _'How do they know? What the hell happened at the match- what's going on?'_ He spazzed

 _'No Jellal-'_ He exhaled

 _'You need to keep your cool-'_

"You're not fooling me, I know you're not Mystogan. So who are you..." Doranbolt questioned

"..."

"I'll ask you one last time, who are you!" He shouted

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for this..." Jellal/Mystogan by passed the council members

"Hold it right there-" Doranbolt flash stepped stopping the man again

"I know for a fact that Mystogan is not in earthland!" He shouted

"I assure you that I am-" Jellal/Mystogan looked over before Doranbolt tore off his mask and hat

Everything was in slow motion making Jellal's heart drop. All the people around them starring, surrounded by the council. This was not looking good.

"J-Jellal!" Lahar stuttered

"Ahhh, I see someone finally removed your mask... huh Mystogan?" Yajima walked up to the duo

"He looks identical to Jellal, can you please give him some sympathy?" The older man sighed

"H-He's not Jellal?" Lahar questioned

"Tell me Lahar, have you ever heard of the world that is called Edolas?" Yajima looked up to the man

"Yes, my men told me about it." He nodded

"-and I'm sure you're aware there is a strong connection to our world. In fact, everyone in Earthland has a twin living there." Yajima went on

"So you look like him... and that's just a coincidence?" Lahar furrowed in confusion

"Yes." Jellal uttered

"Thank you for understanding my situation-"

"Oh no problem, I apologize for my ignorance" Lahar replied as Jellal put his disguise back on

"Just so you know, I consider Jellal a menace as well. If I find him I'll be sure to notify you." Jellal replied

"Excuse me." He turned the opposite way

 _'I'm in your debt Mr. Yajima...'_

.

.

.

"No that was really him" Lahar watched the disappearing man making Doranbolt gasp

"I'll let Mr. Yajima have this one for the time being, but just this once..."

"She lied-" Lahar narrowed his eyes in anger

"We'll just have to keep a closer eye on the Fairy Tail guild from now on..." He stated as images of Jellal and Vyra clouded his brain

* * *

 _ **9:00 pm**_

 _'What a long day-'_ Vyra thought as she made her way back to the Honeybone Inn

After dinner she decided to go on a little stroll through the town. Crocus was such a beautiful city. Taking in some moonlight as her injuries began to heal. Not all of them since Ivan really did a number on her, but it'll take some time.

Going up against Raven Tail, Master Ivan and the council all in the same day... it got to her. Not to mention there was also Sabertooth to deal with...

"L-Laxus?" Vyra looked up to see the man leaning against the brick wall arms crossed

His eyes darted forward matching with hers before analyzing her body sitting up from the wall.

She was still bandaged up and was no longer using the transformation magic... She was arrested by the magic council in front of everybody today. The bluenette looked pale, sickly almost. Only Laxus noticed these things about Vyra. She'll tell everyone else in the world that she's fine, but on the inside she's suffering.

His old man did that to Vyra... his Vyra... It made him sick to his stomach. Not to mention the council, the blonde was fuming.

"What did my old man say to you?" He spoke as Vyra stood stiff

Laxus mentioning his dad? That was a first.

"H-He- wanted to know where the Luminous Dwar was..." She looked up as Laxus watched her

"Knowing we had a close relationship-" She pointed back and forth at the two

"Ivan thought I'd know something about it... and I did..."

"But he didn't break me." She smirked

"You sure are getting stronger huh Vyra?" Laxus smiled matching hers as he walked up ruffling her blue locks

"H-Hey! D-Don't mess up my hair!" She swatted his hand away playfully

He caught one of her wrists halting her as they matched eyes once again. Vyra quickly averted her gaze to the ground catching Laxus' attention

"Hey Vy-" Laxus began softly

"..."

He pulled her in wrapping his massive arms around her body.

Vyra just stood as Laxus embraced her.

Her head laid against his chest hearing his heartbeat. Laxus was so warm... even with his furred coat sitting on top of his shoulders.

"You can let it out you know-" He look up staring at the stars aloofly

Her body was trembling as she hid her face in his chest.

She knew Gray meant well, but anytime the girl had a moment to herself he was always worried about her... it was understandable to the very least-

All the crap that she went through? Who wouldn't be concerned? Especially a boyfriend?

It all made sense... but being with Laxus, there was a whole other level of comfort.

"You know Laxus-" She muffled against his shirt

"I know we've been gone for seven years, but I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever..."

"I-I m-missed y-you..." She stuttered as her cheeks began to burn

Her heart raced returning the hug throwing her arms around his waist rather quickly which surprised the thunder mage.

 _'She's probably been holding onto this for a long time'_ He thought

All the stunts that he pulled in the beginning... not being able to communicate with her for so long. Damn, he sure was an idiot and Vyra suffered in the meantime.

She needed him and he wasn't there... something the blonde will never forget.

Laxus closed his eyes, curling his chin to sit on top of her head as the full moon rose bright in the sky allowing the moonlight to shine gracefully above the duo.

"Yeah, I missed you too... Vyra."

.

.

.

"Hey Sting? What's up? Aren't you tired?" A little red kitty cat walked out of the room approaching the dragon slayer who was leaning on the balcony

"No not really-" He replied looking up at the moon

"I get the feeling I'll get to fight Natsu tomorrow..."

"I've been waiting for this chance for seven years... I'm too excited to sleep-"

"You got this thing, no doubt about it!" Lector cheered

The blonde looked down to see Vyra and Laxus walking down the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Y-Yeah..." He exhaled putting a hand into his cheek eyes softening watching the bluenette

* * *

"It's a swimming day for magic and mayhem! Were ready to kick off day fours contest with a bang!" Today's game is called Naval Battle! That's right folks strap yourselves in for an exciting scrimmage in the sea!" Chapati shouted

"The battle field is a large ball of water, if you get pushed out you lose the match! The last contestant left will be declared the winner! However when two people are left in the water, a special rule will come into play! We call it the five minute rule, in this instance if one of the remaining challengers exits the ring within the first five minutes of the game they will get last place!"

"So essentially this game is an underwater sumo match-" Yajima began as the teams chose which members should participate

"Just listen to that crowd! Looks like we got a fan favorite here!"Chapati shouted as Minerva entered the arena

"Damn it!" Vyra growled as she held the railing

"Why does it have to be water and not anything else?!" She comically cried making Gray and Lucy chuckle

She was obviously fuming that she couldn't go up against Minerva in this round.

"Don't worry Vyra, I got this one-" Lucy reassured her

 **"And lastly the celestial bombshell from Fairy Tail team A: Lucy!"**

Looks like each team sent a female member of their guild to compete in this game making the male audience go wild.

 **"It's a deep sea rumble! Let the Naval Battle begin!"**

"Guess I'm going to get the party started this round-" Lucy smiled pulling out a key

"Open! Gate of the water barrier-"

 **"Aquarius!"**

 _'What the-'_

 _'A spirit?'_

 _'A fellow mermaid huh?'_

Aquarius screamed sending out a giant whirlpool as Juvia counter attacked

"Wow look at her go-" Vyra watched the water mage

Juvia vs Aquarius, now that's a match worth seeing.

As those two were at it, the other contestants in the water began duking it out.

Jenny kicked out the Quarto Cerberus member

Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel...

"Okay this is taking way too long... I gotta get out of here-" Aquarius groaned

"What?! I need you! What could possibly be more important than helping me win this?!" Lucy shouted from behind Aquarius

"...My man..." She turned back sparkling

 **"AGAIN?!"** Lucy spazzed as the spirit vanished

Lucy swam away trying to dodge Juvia's incoming water cyclone

"I could use some help here!" She shouted unleashing Aries in the process

"I'm sorry i'm late! Are you okay Lucy?" Aries said worriedly looking back to the blonde

"We're your sexy defenders princess-" Virgo held Lucy above her

"That was c-close!" Lucy looked down

The audience went even more wild seeing Virgo and Aries in bathing suits

"Nasty perverts-" Vyra crossed her arms

"Summon all of your pets! They can't help you!" Juvia shouted

No, this was a battle between the two Fairy Tail teams. Juvia and Lucy.

"Stay strong you two! She's incredibly powerful!" Lucy shouted

It's time I stop pulling my punches... I take all of you out in one fell swoop!" Juvia shouted raising an arm

"My new and most powerful technique, unleashed by my second origin..."

"And combined with my lover's heart-"

Vyra raised an eyebrow listening to the water mage.

"...Darling **GRAY LOVE!"** She shot out the attack knocking out almost all of the contestants

Gray and Vyra stood there at a loss for words.

"That it... I'M GOING TO KILL HER-" The bluenette blew a gasket trying to jump of the edge of the balcony

 _'That went perfectly!'_ Juvia smiled

 _'He'll probably dump that Moonlight bimbo and surely fall in love with me now!'_ The water mage looked over to the Fairy Tail team A side, eyes locking with a pale Gray as Natsu tried to hold back a raging Vyra

 _'W-Why does he look sick?'_

Juvia blinked and she was thrown outside the dome.

"After a bravely fought battle, Juvia finishes in 3rd place and scores six points for her team!"

Now it was between Lucy and Minerva.

 **"It's now one on one. Will Sabertooth take the gold or will Fairy Tail snatch it away?"**

It's the end of the line. I could send you flying out of this ring in the time it takes to blink... but the people came for a show and I intend to deliver-" Minerva began as she rose up a palm

"Try to survive and be sure to scream..." She smirked focusing her back behind Lucy

"What in the world?" The blonde turned around a little too late as she screamed out in agony getting hit in the back

"Is that heat? Underwater?" Erza questioned

"LUCY NO!" Natsu shouted

"I never seen that kind of magic before!" Gray gasped

"I-I feel s-so heavy- like my body's made out of lead" She put a hand up to her head

"I need to get a spirit out her pronto-"

 _'My keys are gone!'_

Lucy looked over to Minerva as she swung the keys in her hand.

She attacked as Lucy drifted all the way to the bottom of the bubble.

Another blast then shot her upward.

"Hit me with your best shot! Because... I'll keep fighting!" Lucy shouted

"Really?" Minerva scoffed

"Are you sure you don't want out of this torment?" She questioned

"...You want me to give up... not happening!"

"If I quit, after my friends fought so hard... it would be worse than betrayal!" Lucy held her trembling arm

"I won't do it! Hurt me all you want I don't give a damn! I'll win..."

"My guild... **WILL BE NUMBER ONE AGAIN!"**

"Woah... they're just floating there-" Chapati gasped

"Minerva stopped her relentless attacks... and she was so close to victory!"

The clock ticked down to zero as the buzzer went off.

"The timer is up! Now it's a simple battle for the top spot!"

"Go get her Lucy!" The cotton candy duo screamed as Minerva's glare deepened on the blonde

Minerva's arm glowed letting out a powerful punch as making Lucy's back arch.

She let out an ear piercing scream making everyone's stomachs clench in anxiety.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted

"You haven't learned your place have you?" Minerva scowled

"Maybe this will teach you who your dealing with-" She beamed out multiple attacks hitting each part of the blonde's body

"We are Sabertooth, the mightiest guild beneath the heavens- you belong... **ON THE GROUND!"** Minerva shouted as Lucy went drifting down towards the bottom of the bubble

"There's no way Lucy can recover from that!" Chapati jumped

"What? Where'd she go?" He questioned as Lucy disappeared and reappeared in Minerva's grasp

"That chicks fighting dirty!" Droy furrowed

"That's just sick!" Cana shouted

"She's torturing her..." Gajeel muttered watching Lucy fly around like a ping pong ball

"Lucy is getting pummeled, even without using her magic Minerva is attacking blow after blow!"

"Oh I can't watch-" Vyra turned to Gray as he held her

 **"STOP IT!"** Natsu ragged as the Sabertooth guild on the other side we're soaking up their glory in chuckles

"You guys are going to pay for this-" Natsu, Vyra, Gray and Erza's eyes turned devilish eyeing the guild

"Have you learned your lesson... or should I keep beating it in?"

"I'm fine with that, remember this next time you think of **DEFINING ME!"** Minerva screamed

Mr. Pumpkin man ran to the bubble raising his hand up in worry

"The referee has stopped the fight! The Naval Battle is over, Sabertooth takes first place!" Chapati commentated as Minerva held Lucy by her neck letting her dangle outside the water dome

"It doesn't look like Lucy is moving, can we please get a medic!"

Natsu, Vyra, Gray and Erza jumped over the railing and ran down to the arena.

Natsu and Gray sprinted as the celestial mage fell lifelessly. They caught her in the nick of time sliding in the dirt.

"Come on Lucy say something!" Gray shouted holding her up as Vyra and Erza caught up

They were slower due to their injuries from yesterday.

"Someone get Wendy, hurry!" The bluenette shouted as she got on her knees gasping in horror at the sight of the blonde

"What the hell is your problem?!" Natsu turned around to Minerva

"You went way too far!"

"Someone get the celestial wizard to the infirmary at once!"

"I'm here- i'm here!" Wendy shouted running

"Here! Let me help you!" Shelia ran with Wendy and Juvia in tow

"Stay strong Lucy!"

Minerva defended from the water and locked eyes with Erza.

"What a scornful expression, you can glare at me all you want if it makes you feel better..." The raven haired woman put her hands on her hips as Natsu and Vyra stood up next to the red head

"Here we go!" Wendy put her healing hands over Lucy's body

"She's hurt pretty bad, so let's combine our power!" Sheila covered the other side of Lucy

"But remember I acted in full compliance in the rules of the competition-" Minerva spoke

"That maybe true, but you went way outside the bounds of basic human indecency-" Erza frowned as Minerva chuckled

"I was simply trying to entertain the crowd that's all~"

"To be quite honest, she should be thanking me. She got second place didn't she?" Minerva provoked

"She could've never done that without my help-"

"What?!" Natsu and Vyra jumped

The rest of Sabertooth then appeared around their female wizard protecting her making the Fairy Tail team growl

 **"What is going on down there- both teams are on the ground and ready to rumble!"**

The crowd began to cheer, getting excited to see the two guilds clash. The tensions were high, making everyone sit on the edge of their seats.

 _'Fight!'_

 _'Fight!'_

 _'Fight!'_

Sting edged himself closer as Erza held back Natsu, Gray, and Vyra.

"Although you may be considered the strongest guild in Fiore, you'd be wise to listen to the warning-" Erza took a step ahead

"Making an enemy of Fairy Tail... **is a decision you will regret."** She said stern fully glaring at the tigers

"Well folks! Today's games are going to be a wild ride! After a short break we will begin the battle portion!" Chapati shouted trying to change the uncomfortable atmosphere

* * *

"Any word on Lucy's condition?" Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail team B barged into the infirmary

"Is she awake?" Mira questioned running over to the bed surrounded by team A

"You guys came!" Gray stood up

"We may be on different teams, but were still in the same guild-" Cana began as Gajeel and Laxus walked in behind her

"L-Laxus?" Natsu looked back in surprise

Like Cana said, they were in the same guild; it's not like he didn't care-

"So? How is she?" Gajeel spoke

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she'll pull through thanks to Wendy-" Porlyusica stated

"N-No, it wasn't just me... we're lucky Sheila was there to help out too-" The sky dragon slayer looked back

"Thank goodness" Mira gasped

"I'm glad to hear she hasn't sustained any lasting injuries" Erza spoke

"They're going to pay..." Natsu grumbled

.

.

.

"You can sure as hell bet on that one."

"Okay! Day four's battle round is about to be underway! We will soon find out who has made the cut on team Fairy Tail! Only allowed to have one team now, who did they choose?"

"Match one will be Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Cerberus!"

"Then onto round two, the Mermaids of Mermaid Heel is facing off against Lamia Scale!"

"And lastly, what would be today's highlight... Sabertooth up against the new Fairy Tail!"

"So put your hands together and let's meet the new Fairy Tail team!"

 _'Go get em' guys...'_

"We've been waiting for this moment... It is my pleasure to introduce the new. team. **FAIRY TAIL!"**

Natsu, Vyra, Erza, Laxus and Gajeel stood in front of the tunnel.

The crowd roared as the team walked up glaring at the Sabertooth guild.

' _Today's the day... we finally get to crush them.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Every time I'd write Minvera, I would write Nirvana and it tripped me up so much. Also, I was having a difficult time who should be on the new Fairy Tail team. I was going to keep Gray and just add Gajeel to replace Lucy, but it's wouldn't be a perfect blend of two teams. Gray is the reserve member and still will have a chance to fight!**


	52. Battle Of The Dragon Slayers

_**Previously on Fairy Tail**_

 _'Go get em' guys...'_

"We've been waiting for this moment... It is my pleasure to introduce the new. team. **FAIRY TAIL!"**

Natsu, Vyra, Erza, Laxus and Gajeel stood in front of the tunnel.

The crowd roared as the team walked up glaring at the Sabertooth guild.

 _'Today's the day... we finally get to crush them.'_

* * *

Let's hear it for Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka!" Chapati shouted as the two entered the arena

Moving onto the double battles, Lamia Scale was the first match up against Mermaid Heel.

"Hear come the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel...give it up for Kagura and Millianna!"

The crowd went wild as the two girls entered the arena.

Lyon and Yuka are formidable foes! Stay focused okay Millianna?!" Erza shouted from the stands catching Gajeel's attention

"Well, well, your rooting for Mermaid Heel now are ya?" He teased

"Yes" The red head nodded

"I knew Millianna for a very long time. I consider her a friend, could you blame me for supporting her?" She crossed her arms as Vyra eyed her skeptically

She wasn't very fond of the kitty cat.

"Well, I'm going for Lamia Scale-" The bluenette butted in between the red head and dragon slayer leaning her hands on the stone railing watching Yuka and Lyon making Gajeel and Laxus' eyes perked up.

"While we were gone on Tenrou island, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale never gave up hope for us-" She paused before continuing

"and i'm pretty sure if Gray was up here, he'd root for Lyon too... even though he admit it-" She stuck out her tongue teasingly

Her mind then drifted to the Ice wizard. He was having a difficult time after the final Fairy Tail team was announced by the master earlier in the day.

It must've been so hard for the master to combine both teams, but it was the perfect blend of both teams.

Adding Laxus and Gajeel?

Vyra actually thought she'd get replaced by Mira, but was surprised when it didn't happen.

The bluenette had a hunch on what was really bothering the ice mage... and it had to do with the fact that Natsu was kept on the team and not him.

Boys and their egos.

Gray didn't say much. He even knew himself how strong this team was... the team he wasn't a part of.

The ice mage was the reserve member after all, if anything happened he'd be the one to step in. It's not like master didn't see his potential.

Makarov just did what he thought he had to... to win.

"Hey what's a matter Natsu?" Vyra leaned over to the quite pink haired dragon slayer

 _'He looks sad...'_ Vyra watched her best friends expression

 _'Natsu's never sad-'_

"It's just... Lucy probably wishes she could watch the match too..." He sighed as Vyra stood up

Hm... she didn't see that coming.

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to remember all the details for her and tell her about them later" She smiled

"Y-Yeah... great idea-" He pushed himself up from the ledge

"Let's do it!"

 **"Battle Begin!"**

"Hey, is she fighting them all by herself?" Vyra questioned as Kagura walked off to the side letting Millianna attack Lamia Scale alone

"Looks like it-" Erza crossed her arms watching the match intensely

 _'It's a team match, they're supposed to work together-'_ Vyra's eyes lingered on the raven haired girl

 _'There's something about her that I just don't like...'_

 **"KITTY PUNCH KITTY PUNCH KITTY PUNCH!"** Millanna threw relentless attacks at Yuka

"What's a matter boys you aren't scared are you?" She teased jumping back

Millianna had them wrapped up around her finger, figuratively and literally.

Her bad kitty restrain tubes tied up the boys from all different angles.

"Come on Lyon! Yuka! Beat up that kitty cat!" Vyra cheered from the stands that caught the ice mages attention

"That right I got more than skill, I also have intelligence!"

"Ice Make Mouse!"

"Mouse?"

An ice mouse dropped from Lyon's hand and scurried across the arena completely distracting Millianna

"Hey that was a dirty trick!" She spazzed

"You need to chill out kitty-" He forced out his palm

 **"Raging Blizzard!"**

"Brrrrr... I-I'm f-freezingggg" Millianna shivered

"ooo! What's that? Cat's love snuggling up to the heater it's nice and warm~" She sung going underneath a bunch of blankets

"Ah! Cut it out ice freak or I'm going to scratch out your eyeballs!" Millianna spazzed

This was the second time she fell in one of his traps

Lyon turned to face the Fairy Tail side of the arena, smirking putting a hand on his hip as his eyes sparkled at a certain bluenette.

The moonlight mage was caught off guard. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion yet surprise as Gajeel bursted out in fits of laughter.

He then summoned out some ice tigers that took out Millianna. Kagura stood up and walked over to the Lamia Scale wizards.

"Were so glad you could finally join us-" Lyon teased

"Enough of this!" Yuka spazzed sending out an attack towards the girl

"An attack that nullifies a user's magic? Impressive-" She cut threw the orb without unleashing her sword

"But against me? It's pointless" She jumped towards Yuka knocking him out

 **"Looks like it's going to be Kagura vs Lyon in a one on one battle!"**

"She took him down without even drawing her sword... she's more impressive than I thought-" Laxus began

"Come on Lyon go get her!" Vyra shouted

"Kagura Mikazuchi... it's clear that she's a skilled fighter-" Erza spoke

"But I bet she wouldn't last a second against my iron dragon sword-" Gajeel smirked

"Or my moonlight form!" Vyra got in the dragon slayers face as they high fived

"You got that right blueberry-"

"Blueberry?!" Vyra spazzed

"You know something? You remind me of myself years ago and that's not a compliment because I was consumed by bitterness and anger back then-" Lyon told the girl

"I have a question for you... I noticed you never attacked Millianna directly, were you holding back because she's a girl or was it so you wouldn't show your secret's to me?" Kagura questioned

"Holding back?"

"Good question, maybe you'll find out the answer during our battle!"

 **"Ice Make Dragon Fly!"**

 **"Ice Make Eagle!"**

Kagura jumped and cut through the ice as if it were paper

"Oh hey Gray-" Natsu turned around to see the ice mage marching to the front of the ledge pushing him out of the way

"What the heck man!?" Natsu raged

Vyra swiftly turned around hearing the ice mage's name.

The boy stayed with Wendy and Lucy earlier, maybe knowing Lyon was fighting he came up to check it out

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed catching Lyon's attention

"You call yourself Ur's student... if she saw you right now she'd be completely embarrassed-"

 **"COME ON I KNOW YOU COULD DO BETTER THAN THAT!"**

Vyra smiled watching Gray next to her and it looks like Lyon needed it.

 _'You could call him your rival all you want, but I know you two have a way closer bond than that...'_

"Yeah Lyon beat her up! Woo~!" Vyra cuffed her hands around her face trying to project her voice louder as Gray turned to look at her

The duo matched smiles and looked back down to the arena.

 **"Ice Make: Snow Tiger"**

 **"Ice Make: Snow Ape"**

He then combined his hand with his fist **"Ice Make: Snow Dragon"** Which made Gray's eyes widen

"I doubt you'll be able with stand all three at once-" Lyon smirked

First went the Ape, then the tiger, and lastly the dragon which finally landed a hit on her.

Kagura growled, unleashing her gravity magic which made the ice mage and his creatures fly in the air.

 _'Wow... she's so powerful-'_ Lyon gasped as Kagura cut through his ice sculptures

 **"You're done for!"** She shouted centimeters away from striking the final blow

~Ding Ding Ding!~

"You know what that bell means! Your time is up! I declare this match a draw!"

The gravity magic was unleashed letting Kagura and Lyon jump back down to the ground.

"Awe mannnnn" Vyra whined

"It was just getting good..."

* * *

The rest of the matches went on and then it was time for the final two on two match... Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth.

 **"The one guild was the strongest in Fiore seven years ago and the other currently holds the title... This is going to be a great match. Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel up against Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue!"**

The crowd got silent as they watched the dragon slayers take positions.

"Win this one for Fairy tail!" Erza shouted

"Get some hits in for us!" Vyra cheered

"Thrash em' you guys" Laxus nodded crossing his arms

 **"Anddddd Battle Begin!"**

"You ready?" Sting looked back to Rogue before taking off in a run

Just as he cranked his head back over, Sting felt his cheekbones getting crushed as his body shifted off balance

Natsu and Gajeel in an instant, dashed across the arena striking Sting and Rogue in the face. Simultaneously punching out the twin dragon slayers.

 **"White Dragon... ROAR!"** A beam of white light appeared from Sting as Natsu barely dodged changing directions aiming at Gajeel

 **"Shadow Dragon Slash!"** Rogue jumped attacking the iron dragon slayer but it wasn't good enough because Gajeel transformed his arm into an iron sword swatting the boy back into the air

Natsu then grabbed Rogue by the face and threw him back at Sting.

 **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

"Woah! I can't believe what I am seeing! Sting and Rogue, the twin dragons of the sabertooth guild are overwhelmed by the power of Fairy Tail!" Chapati shouted jumping in his seat

"Natsu! Natsu! He's your man no one can stop him across the land!" Happy screamed cheering for his best buddy next to Lily

"YEAH NATSU!" Vyra screamed waving

"Heh. You guys are tough that's for sure, makes it more fun-" Sting smirked

"Tell me somethin'" Natsu stood up

"Did you really defeat your dragons with that measly power of yours?"

"We didn't just defeat them, we killed our dragons with our bare hands-" The blonde tightened his fist

"But didn't you think of them as your parents too?"

 _'He killed his dragon?'_ Vyra starred as her stomach began to churn

All Natsu ever did was talk about Igneel and how much he wanted to see him again... and these guys killed the one thing Natsu wants to see the most?

She just couldn't imagine it.

Igneel was like a father to Natsu, through the stories she'd hear about him. Surely the other dragons were the same?

Why? Why would they do it?

"That's none of your business, but if you losers want to see our dragon slaying power... then I'd be happy to show it to you-"

 **"White Drive..."** Sting whispered lifting up his arm as white light cascaded around his body

 **"Shadow Drive..."** Rogue spoke after as Darkness surrounded the raven haired mage

"Woah~" Vyra jumped leaning on the ledge

"That's the brightest light i've ever seen..." A faint hint of pink dusted her cheeks as Gray had his arms crossed watching skeptically

"Ready Sting?"

"Yeah."

But the four dragon slayers just stood there.

The tension was so thin that you could cut it with a butter knife.

Sting flash stepped, attacking Natsu. Not having enough time to dodge... he blocked.

Sting smiled snarling as he rose up his left fist having his right being held back by Natsu.

 **"Holy White Judgement!"**

The two were now in a fist fight as Gajeel went up against Rogue.

"They're so fast-" Erza crossed her arms

"Yeah." Laxus nodded

Sting and Rogue were flawless, coordinating their attacks perfectly giving Natsu and Gajeel a run for their money.

After some solid hits, Gajeel learned Rogue's attack patterns and finally grabbed him from the shadows, smashing him into the ground while Natsu dealt with Sting.

"Damn! You shouldn't be able to move!" Sting groaned as he held his face

 _'He burned off the stigmata?'_ The blonde gasped jumping back

"Your not half bad i'll give you that, but you'll have to do better..."Natsu spoke cracking his knuckles making Sting growl

Natsu and Gajeel threw Sting and Rogue into the wall.

"YEAH!"

"WOO!"

"Okay. Looks like we'll have to give you everything we got... but I have to warn you, when we go full out there's no way fire and steel could stop us-" Sting began to glow

"Holy crap-" Gray gasped

"Do you feel their magic power? That's insane-" Vyra spoke next to the ice mage

"Y-yeah-"He nodded

Both the bluenette and ice mage's eyes were locked onto the match unable to look away. Vyra didn't want to admit it, but the light that eradicated off of the blonde's body was like nothing she'd ever seen before.

It wasn't anything close to her moonlight or sunlight- but it was... more than beautiful... it was magnificent.

The whole arena was blinding, no one could see a thing... all except Vyra of course.

Being one to manipulate light at her will, there's no form of light that she couldn't see through.

"I can't see anything! What is happening ?"

"That kid is focusing every ounce of his magic power all into one spot-"

"Here it comes Natsu!"

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art-"**

 **"Holy...NOVA!"**

The blast created a huge explosion as members in the audience tried not to fly away.

Vyra's eyes widened as she saw Natsu and Sting's still bodies.

 **"Fairy Tail's Natsu stopped that attack with just one hand!"**

With the look on Stings face, he was just as surprised.

 _'I've never seen anyone block that move before...'_

 _'Very interesting...'_

 _'Now I see why he had the guts to attack us head on before...'_

"Any comments? I'm not sure what to make of this-" Chapati sweat dropped

"D-Don't g-give u-up s-sting..." Lector trembled with tears in his eyes

Natsu and Gajeel turned it around once again looking down at the twin dragons.

"Were not finished yet..." Rogue got up

"It's not like we expected this to be easy... give us some credit-" Sting scoffed

"You g-gotta get up..."

...

 _'Don't worry Lector... I know...'_ Sting closed his eyes as his demeanor changed

"I'm not going to lose-" He turned on his white drive as Rogue did the same

But it was more than just his white drive, it was something else.

"I made a promise to Lector, and I intend to keep it!"

"Feel that?" Gajeel whispered

"They're not playing around..."

"No kidding-" Natsu shot back

 _'What the-'_

 _'They can activate it at will?'_

 _'Dragon Force...'_

"Hold up... Natsu did that at the Tower of Heaven right?" Gray questioned as Vyra's eyes darted to him

"Yes... in a way-" Erza responded

"He did?" The blunette said

"Hang back Rogue, I got this-" Sting stood forward

"Oh what's this?! Do we have a 2 on 1 battle?"

Sting tossed Natsu and Gajeel around like ping pongs.

The blonde was too fast. He jumped up in the air letting out the breath attack

 **"Holy Dragon ROAR!"**

The roar wasn't just a normal dragon's roar, the power was tripled creating a massive hole in the arena going more than 20 ft under.

"Look at the damage he caused-" Erza gasped

"No kidding, these third generation dragon slayers does mess around" Gray rose his eyebrows

 **"We may have lost the battle field but the action still continues underground!"**

Everyone's eyes averted over to the lacrimal vision. It's the only way to watch now as Natsu and Gajeel were in the midst of falling.

They finally reached the bottom gaining ground but Sting didn't give them a second to relax.

"The radiance of a white dragon purifies all..." He held his wrist

 **"Holy Ray!"** Beams of white light shot out getting Gajeel as Sting darted to Natsu next

"Heh. Time to fly-" He smirked throwing back the fire dragon slayer

"Come on Natsu..." Vyra bit her lip

She could tell he was struggling. This Sabertooth guy... he sure was strong.

.

.

.

 _'Lector... we've waited a long time for this... and I'll win and keep my promise to you...'_

Natsu and Gajeel fell to the ground as Sting hovered over them

"See that Lector, I won!" The blonde rose up a victorious fist

 _'Who's Lector?'_ The bluenette thought

"Change is inevitable and there's the proof. The old generation battered and beaten by the hands of true dragon slayers" Rogue walked over

"Their era was grand but now it's come to an end."

"Got that right."

 **"Natsu and Gajeel may not be getting up from that one folks. It was a tough fight from both sides but it looks like Fairy Tail has succumbed from Sabertooth's twin dragons after all"**

"Natsu! Gajeel! You two better get up or else!" The moonlight mage threatened

"NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LOOSE LIKE THIS!" Romeo shouted from the Fairy Tail side

"Good fight. That was the toughest I ever had..." Sting spoke releasing his dragon force

"Thanks... I mean it."

 **"Are they down for the count?!"** Chapati spazzed

"You got a fight to finish!" Gray shouted

"Listen to us we're right there with you!" Erza proclaimed

"Sting-" Rogue jumped down

"Yeah I know, Gajeel wasn't mine to take out i'm sorry-" The blonde looked back

"But I finally did it... I kept my word" He smiled

...

"Not so fast pal-"

Sting and Rogue looked back in astonishment seeing Natsu and Gajeel standing up

"Owww my head..." Natsu slouched

"I'll be feeling that for a week" Gajeel stretched

 **"It's as if Sting's attack didn't even phase them!"**

"That's my Natsu!" Vyra jumped clasping her hands together

After all the life threatening things they've been through, there's no way Natsu could lose to this cheap shot that easily.

She had a lot of faith in the fire dragon slayer

"Not bad, but now we've seen all you little quirks-" Natsu smirked

"What?" Sting took a step back

"N-No..."

"I know the timing of your attacks, the way you stand and even the rhythm of your breathing-"

"That dumb idiot actually used his brain for once?!" Gray screamed

"I'm so proud~" Vyra blew her nose into a tissue comically crying

"What the hell!?" Sting gasped

"I used my dragon force! You shouldn't even be standing!" He spazzed

"Yeah, you're definitely strong, I feel like a train ran over me-" Natsu stretched out his arms

"Keep your composure, he's just bluffing" Rogue put a hand on Sting's shoulder

"HA! Don't make me laugh-" Gajeel interrupted

"Does Salamander look like he's smart enough to bluff?" He edged on the pink haired boy

"Hey! I'm smart! For example-" Natsu put his hands on his hips

"When you attack, you pivot your foot to around eleven o'clock!"

"No, it's ten o'clock dummy..." Gajeel shot back

"Yeah right it's totally eleven-"

.

.

.

"ARE YOU BLIND? IT WAS TEN THIRTY AT MOST IF YOU WERE WATCHING HIM"

"I THINK YOU WERE HIT TO HARD!"

"IT'S 23 O'CLOCK!"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING MORON!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?"

What was once a fight between the ultimate dragon slayers turned into a fight between Natsu and Gajeel making Sting and Rogue sweat drop

"As if I didn't see this coming..." Erza sighed

"They sure have picked a heck of a time for bickering, they look like a couple of little children-" Gray looked at the screen as Vyra cracked a smile

"Your one to talk Gray-" She nudged his shoulder

"How often have you and Natsu fought like that?" She poked fun

"Yeah, but we don't do it infant of the whole world-" He furrowed in embarrassment

"WHOOPSIE DAISY!" Natsu pushed Gajeel in to a cart and pulled the lever

"HEY! What the cra-" The cart moved backwards into the mine as Gajeel got sick cutting off his sentence

Natsu turned around and deviously smiled

"H-Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Betrayal?"

"What did you think I forgot about that little insult from before? I can handle the two of you myself so give me all you got!" He taunted leaving Sting and Rouge speechless

Erza, Vyra and Gray had their jaws dropped so low that they could catch flies as Laxus chuckled behind them.

"I have no interest in fighting you, my only interest is fight Gajeel-"

"You beat me and you can take on anyone you want" Natsu grinned

 _'He's so confident a-and provoking them... you go Natsu~'_ Vyra smiled

The twin dragon's powered up their dragon force as Sting through the first punch.

Natsu held his fist stopping the attack making the blonde rage pushing his white light further

"This is the power of a true dragon Slayer I should know! IT'S HOW I KILLED WEISSLOGIA!" Sting shouted

"Heh. Is that so? Then I should use the same kind of power..." Natsu proclaimed as he shot out his flames

"that I use to fight for my friends you **LAUGHED AT!"** He snarled punching Sting in the face breaking through his dragon force

"Shadow Dragon roar!" Rogue let out a breath attack from behind the fire dragon as he swiftly countered unleashing a fire dragon's roar that was three times the power of Rogues

 **"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"** Sting screamed

"Froosh... don't worry..." Rogue whispered

...

"NOW STING!" Rogue shouted creating a giant orb of darkness

"YEAH!" The blonde shifted his stance creating a white one

The orbs increased in size and combined together.

What are they doing?" Vyra questioned watching the Lacrima screen

Their magic power levels changed again and everyone could feel it.

"Look that that, they're attempting a unison raid" Laxus stepped forward making the blunette look back

"Unison Raid?" She questioned

"It's an advanced technique that people spend all their lives trying to master... and these guys can do it? Impressive..." The thunder dragon slayer smirked making Vyra turn back to the screen watching the match

 _'Light and darkness... what a combination...'_

 **"Holy Shadow Dragons Flash Fang!"** They shouted unleashing their unison raid

"He's not moving!" Lisanna pointed

"Why isn't he moving!" Droy dropped his chicken leg

"Natsu! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Romeo spazzed

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"**

...

"Woah mama! The fighters have unleashed amazing techniques that sent shock waves throughout the arena! It seems to have affected the lacrima tron! We will fix this technical difficulties soon folks!"

"No!" Vyra screamed at the screen went black

"Did he get em'?" Gray jumped

"Sorry for the delay, now who would've seen that coming huh?" Chapati said smugly as the lacrima screen came back on

"N-Natsu... Dragneel..."

"Your power knows no boundaries..."

 _'S-Sorry Lector... I-I failed... he's too strong...'_

"Oh-" Erza began

"My" Gray continued

"Mavis..." Vyra gasped

 **"Unbelievable! The last man standing is Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel!"**

~Ding Ding Ding!~

 **"This is a huge win for Fairy Tail! They move to 1st place!" What an exciting way to end day four of the Grand Magic Games!"**

"AHHHHH!"

"We're in first!"

"We did it!" Gray and Vyra shared a victory kiss lifting her up as she held the side of his cheeks

The Fairy Tail guild in the stands cheered, cried and hurayed feeling every emotion in the book.

"I can't believe they got their asses beaten by one guy-" Olga scoffed

"Heh. I'll have a lot of fun holding this over their heads for a while..."

"Of course... Assuming they have that long" Minerva snapped turning around

"H-Hey! This guys ready to explode over here!" One of the fans in the audience pointed at the large man emoting some serious negative vibes

"T-That's Sabertooth's master!"

Natsu walked over to the defeated twin dragons.

"H-hey..." The dragon slayer bent down

"Let's do it again some time!" He toothily smiled

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a lot of cannon, but it's a competition and lots of fight scenes! Also, it works so well because having Vyra's commentary watching from the sidelines... it's leading up to something I promise. Any guesses to what it could be? Comment below!**


	53. The Heart Of A Tiger

_**Previously on Fairy Tail**_

"AHHHHH!"

"We're in first!"

"We did it!" Gray and Vyra shared a victory kiss lifting her up as she held the side of his cheeks

The Fairy Tail guild in the stands cheered, cried and hoorayed feeling every emotion in the book.

"I can't believe they got their asses beaten by one guy-" Olga scoffed

"Heh. I'll have a lot of fun holding this over their heads for a while..."

"Of course... Assuming they have that long" Minerva snapped turning around

"H-Hey! This guys ready to explode over here!" One of the fans in the audience pointed at the large man emoting some serious negative vibes

"T-That's Sabertooth's master!"

Natsu walked over to the defeated twin dragons.

"H-hey..." The dragon slayer bent down

"Let's do it again some time!" He toothily smiled

* * *

Tonight was the night of partying and celebration. Fairy Tail finally made it up to first place. Drinking, fighting and stuffing their faces is what the Fairy Tail guild did best.

"Where the heck is Vy?" Natsu ranted looking around for the bluenette

"She was here then disappeared..." Happy held his fish

"She had to go take care of somethings-" Gray spoke as he looked over to the legendary Titana

 _'Oh, so she was going to see Jellal...'_ Erza concluded from that one glance

Let's just say the redhead was very intuitive.

Erza smiled to herself. A feeling of joy surrounded her heart. That's a big step for Vyra... and she knew Jellal would be pleased with seeing her again.

"She should be here with us!"

"Chill out fire breath she'll be back soon..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?"

"DON'T START WITH ME YA PYRO!"

 **"Enough!"** Erza separated the the fire and ice duo

"Those two butt heads more than a couple of goats in heat, it's embarrassing-" Carla watched the two

"I understand that they are polar opposites, but I don't understand how two friends could fight so much-" Wendy sweat dropped

"Wait, fire and ice are fighting and you find that surprising?" Lily crossed his arms

"Cut it out you two!" Lucy pointed

"You destroyed the place once already, isn't that enough for one week?" She questioned

"Kill joy..." Natsu and Gray said simultaneously

* * *

 _ **With Vyra**_

"You manipulated the thirteen stars..."

"I saw in the sky-"

"You did?"

"Yes."

"..."

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"We're related aren't we?" She teased putting a hand on her hip as Jellal watched her in astonishment making his lips quiver

His baby sister...

His baby Vyra...

"V-Vyra!" He ran embracing her into a hug

The bluenette remained still, surprised by the man's outburst.

"I'm so...sorry..."

"I'll never- let anyone hurt you again-" He cried into her shoulder

"I promise... I'm here to protect you, from here on out-" Jellal uttered making the bluenette grow stiff

That one sentence...It was like when they were younger...

 _ **"Vy, please don't cry it's okay- I'm here, and I'll protect you!"**_

"When did you get all mushy?" She shrugged off the sobbing man as he looked back up to her, his hazel eyes matching her blue ones

"I kept it in for far too long..." His sad eyes stared down at the cobblestone

"I almost forgot- what it felt like to feel..."

"Jell-Jellal-" She stuttered grabbing his hands

"Were together again." She toothily smiled

"And nothing is ever going to separate us...ever."

"I just can't believe my Jellal is actually back..." She tightened their embrace

"I-I missed you so much..." He sniffled gripping her closer as she held him in her arms

 _'When did she get so strong... so grown up?'_

.

.

.

Not being able to visit for a long time, Vyra made her way back to the Inn. Due to the magic council supposedly being 'onto her' she didn't want to take any chances. That, and the bluenette knew Natsu would probably be having a fit sometime around now.

 _'He's been alone for such a long time...'_ The girl looked at her reflection in one of the shopping windows

Having Ultear and Meldy sure helped, but all the time he spent in prison before breaking out... plus the extra seven years of them being gone...

That definitely affects a person's mental state.

The bluenette then looked around at her surroundings.

 _'Um... Where the heck am I again?'_ She sweat dropped

"Nothing really looked familiar... except that...flag..." The girls expression dropped

She knew exactly where she was now... Sabertooth's Inn.

"Well Sting, Rogue, what should I do with you two?"

"No answer huh? I thought you were true dragon slayers. You used to love reminding us, always telling us you're the epitome of strength... isn't that right?"

Munching on a snack, the girl heard shouts coming from the building.

 _"What the heck is going on?'_ Vyra peaked through the window which was slightly open overhearing the conversation

She had to be careful. If they saw her here, it would look like she was spying which wasn't the case at all.

"So imagine my surprise when you shamelessly got your asses handed to you by another dragon slayer. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Jiemma pushed

"We...We were defeated. Natsu somehow was able to subdue us without using the full extent of his power..." Rogue replied eyes still lowered in shame

"He possesses strength far more then I imagined... he may be unbeatable-"

"That sounds like the whining of a weakling to me, is that what i'm hearing?!" Jiemma flash stepped in front of the duo

Vyra gasped, putting a hand up to cover her mouth as Jiemma attacked the dragon slayers as they hit the opposite sides of the room.

"I don't recall asking to hear your pitiful excuses Rogue and I never asked you to embarrass me like this... you disgraced our name **AS THE MIGHTIEST GUILD!"**

"Sting!"

"Rogue!"

 _'This is not how a guild is supposed to work...'_

 _'This is toxic...'_

The girl wanted to leave but she couldn't. Her mind said go, but her legs said stay.

 **"Idiots like you aren't fit to call themselves members of Sabertooth!"**

"Get out." Jiemma hovered over Sting

"I don't want to see your faces here again."

 _'Just like Yukino...'_ Vyra thought of the girl as her hand balled into an angry fist

"Our guild has no room for losers, that's how we remain strong."

"Aw, come on master- Sting and Rogue tried their hardest! Isn't that what matters the most?" The little red furred cat stepped forward

"I know Sting lost and that's okay! He still gave this fight his all and I'm proud of him!"

"L-Lector..." The blonde looked up

 _'So that's Lector...'_ The bluenette concluded

"If you want my opinion, you gotta lose sometimes or you'll never grow as a person! I think this gave Sting a great chance to learn about himself and his opponent"

 _'You go little guy~'_ Vyra smiled at the little cat. He was just like Happy.

"So why not just let it slide?" Lector swatted his paw back and forth

"Who the hell are you?"

"W-what do you mean m-master? I'm a bona fide member!" The little cat rose up the back of his shirt

"I even got the Saber crest to prove it!"

"Don't you see-" Lector turned pale as he watched the masters aura turn dark

"This is an abomination, who put our crest on this mangy little creature?" Jiemma questioned letting out excruciating pressure

This wasn't looking good...

He turned to the cat and sent out a powerful attack making the whole room turn white.

"Help meeee Stinggggg!"

 _'Oh my god...'_ The bluenette watched as her heart dropped with widened eyes.

 **"N-NO- LECTOR!"** The blonde screamed

The room was silent as many members watched the master execute the small cat.

"Lectors gone... master killed him!" Froch cried as Rogue hovered over the little cat in protection

"Froch!" The raven haired dragon slayer picked him up hugging the exceed close to his body

The horror Vyra witnessed, tears slid down her cheeks as she shook.

"It got what it deserved, if you're smart you'll remove your emblem or join the flea bag..." Jiemma began as Sting trembled

Tears fell from his cheeks like waterfalls as he let out a roar smashing his hands over his eyes trembling.

Vyra's gaze shifted over to the blonde dragon slayer, the boy was full on losing it.

"Would you stop your damn blubbering?"

"What have you done... **WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"**

"Silence! It was just a lousy cat-"

Sting moved his hands away from his face letting out a viscous glare.

A white beam of light appeared piercing the Sabertooth master in the gut leaving the rest of the members in awe including Vyra as their mouths hung open in shock.

Angry tears streamed down the blonde's face as he stood over Jiemma's body.

Vyra felt as if her legs would cave in at any moments. She had to move, gotta get away from there...

Slowly backing up, she moved one leg after another still shaky from what she witnessed.

Her heart pounded as her body shook.

 _'Gotta get b-back...'_

* * *

Before walking back into the inn, the bluenette took a deep breath trying to gain her composure. She had to keep this between herself not wanting to add more stress on her guild mates. Opening the door, she didn't expect to see what she saw.

Natsu lying unconscious in bed as the rest of the Tenrou team hovered around him in worry.

"What-what on earth happened?!" She spazzed running over to the sleeping dragon slayer

Eyes still puffy, her body still shaking, the girl didn't need this right now.

"Easy Vy, calm down-" Gray defended as they went on to explain what happened in the bluenette absence

"The eclipse... did that to Natsu?" She questioned holding his unconscious head in her arms

"And where's Lucy?" She looked around for the blonde who was nowhere in sight as everyone's expression dropped

"They imprisoned her?!"

"I leave for one minute and everything goes to hell!" The girl exploded

"Vy-" Gray pulled her a side

"What's going on with you?"

She looked up to the ice mage with slight widened eyes.

"What's going on with me? What are you talking about Gray!?" The girl jumped now upset at the boy's tone

I think you need to take a minute-" He sat her down on a stool

"You're pale and trembling..." The boy grabbed her shaky hand with his strong one

Her body instantly calmed down when she felt the coldness of the ice mage's hands.

Fiddling with his fingers the girl looked up.

"I'm fine Gray-"

"You know Vy-" He cut her off

"You're so good at fooling everyone else, but you're not shutting me out... not this time." He narrowed his eyes making the bluenette grow stiff

The girl had to admit... she kinda loved it. Not expecting Gray to read her like a book, she blushed.

The way he was standing, his eyes deepening in color, the wave of his raven locks...

The bluenette smiled cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"Vyra-" He put two hands on the girls shoulders making her avert his gaze

Gray hesitated before continuing.

"Did J-Jellal-"

"No." She shut him down

"..."

Gray stood there speechless not knowing what to say. Jellal's name was taboo when it came to Vyra which he knew...

But if Jellal wasn't the issue, then what happened?

"Thank you..." She pecked him on the lips before walking over to Erza.

Gray's eyes trailed the bluenette's silhouette.

Knowing Vyra for all these years. He knew something was up, yet she never says a word.

.

.

.

 _'Vyra...why don't you ever tell me what's wrong?'_

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Sorry for the small delay, i'm currently writing two other stories at the same time so my mind bounces back and forth.**


End file.
